


Ne résiste pas - Tome 1

by Elopez7228



Series: Ne résiste pas - roman en deux volumes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben is a solder of the imperial (Reich) army, Ben will obviously turn and that's not much of a spoiler, Bendemption, F/M, Fluff and Smut, If you're not okay with this please don't read, MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING : NAZIS, Mutual Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, So much angst, WW2, WW2 AU, rey is part of the Resistance, the ultimate ennemies to lovers trope
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 100,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Au coeur de la campagne française sous occupation allemande, Rey peine à nourrir la petite Blandine dont le papa Finn a été contraint de fuir vers la zone libre. D'abord réticente, elle accepte finalement une fonction de secrétariat au sein de la Kommandantur. Elle s'y fait discrète, attendant des jours meilleurs... Mais le destin, joueur, la tourmente par l'intermédiaire de Marin, un mystérieux Résistant qui lui demande d'espionner l'ennemi pour son compte ; et de Ben Solo, officier du Reich rongé par sa conscience, qui la prend sous son aile.Amour, guerre et trahison, alors que le monde se déchire autour d'eux, personne ne sortira indemne.





	1. Chapter 1 - partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/gifts), [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/gifts).



> Nouvelle fiction, que j'espère terminer cette fois! Une histoire "d'ennemies to lovers" qui me travaille depuis des années et qui correspond parfaitement à du Reylo.  
> Trigger warning : Ben Solo est un officier du Reich, un officier Nazi.  
> Si c'est un souci insurmontable pour vous, je comprends, évitez simplement de lire cette histoire.  
> Spoiler alert : à la fin il trahit l'empire pour rejoindre les gentils, par amour pour Rey. C'est du reylo!

On frappait à la porte. Des coups sourds, rapprochés. Avec le poing.

Rey se redressa sur son lit, le regard encore embué de sommeil. Quelle heure était-il? 

On cria son nom, une voix angoissée, couvrant des gémissements d’enfant. Et soudain elle fut tout à fait réveillée. 

 

Elle sauta du lit, négligea sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons, se précipita dans l’étroit couloir qui menait à la porte d’entrée et tira le verrou.

\- Finn, que se passe-t-il? Il est six heures du matin! Il est arrivé quelque chose?

Le jeune homme face à elle, à la peau noire et aux cheveux crépus, avait les yeux rouges de celui qui n’a pas dormi. Il poussa devant lui, dans les jambes de Rey, une fillette habillée à la hâte, qui serrait contre elle une poupée de chiffon. 

\- Pas le temps, Rey. Ils sont après moi. Ils viennent me chercher. Mets la petite en sécurité, ne les laisse pas lui faire de mal. Je reviendrai pour elle, promis. 

Rey n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Le martèlement des bottes résonna sur le trottoir.

Ils étaient déjà là. 

Elle sentit son pouls accélérer, une sueur glacée perler sur sa nuque. Elle tira la petite à elle, à l’intérieur de l’appartement.

\- Où vas-tu aller? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera, pour toutes les deux, et pour moi. 

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Et ils n’avaient pas le temps de discuter.

Finn s’accroupit, pour se mettre à la hauteur de l’enfant. Il tendit les bras et elle vint s’y blottir, sanglotant sous ses baisers sonores.

\- BB, sois gentille avec Rey, dit-il. Sois courageuse. J’ai confiance en toi ma grande. Je reviendrai vite.

\- Finn! Interrompit Rey, qui craignait de voir apparaître les uniformes d’un instant à l’autre.

Le jeune homme se releva, essuya d’un revers de main la traînée salée d’une larme sur sa joue. 

\- J’y vais! J’y vais. Ne leur dis rien.

\- Passe plutôt par derrière! Souffla Rey, et elle le tira à son tour dans l’appartement dont elle referma la porte, et le verrou.

Elle le poussa jusqu’à la cuisine, ouvrit la fenêtre. 

\- Les voisins. Si tu traverses leur cour tu déboucheras rue de la République. Dépêche toi.

Finn enjamba la fenêtre, bousculant les petits plants d’herbes aromatiques. Il sauta lestement dans l’herbe du jardin, dont l’humidité imbiba immédiatement le bas de son pantalon. 

\- Rey, murmura-t-il en se retournant, Sois prudente. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je m’occupe de Blandine. Cours vite et ne te retourne pas!

Elle lui sourit, d’un air qu’elle voulait encourageant, mais ne parvint qu’à grimacer. Finn s’enfuit dans l’aube naissante.

Rey referma la fenêtre, revint en courant dans l’entrée, où la fillette se tenait, droite et sanglotante.

Un filet de morve translucide s’écoulait de ses narines et Rey l’essuya d’un morceau de chiffon.

\- Blandine, BB, dit elle en lui prenant les mains, il va falloir être très courageuse. Des soldats vont venir ici dans quelques minutes, tu vas devoir te cacher jusqu’à leur départ, d’accord?

Blandine acquiesca, les yeux immenses et effrayés.

Rey l’entraîna dans le couloir, poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les battants de l’armoire, regrettant qu’il n’y ait pas davantage de vêtements pour y dissimuler l’enfant. Tant pis… pourvu qu’ils ne fouillent pas. 

\- Cache toi dedans, chuchota-t-elle, aidant la petite à rentrer à l’intérieur. Ne fais pas un bruit et ne sors pas tant que je ne viens pas t’ouvrir, tu comprends?

Quelle époque... Cacher des enfants dans des placards… Quel genre de monstres traquaient des enfants?! Rey en avait la gorge nouée.

Elle aida la petite à s’asseoir à l’intérieur, derrière un vieux manteau de laine, et déposa avec douceur un drap sur ses genoux. Il fallut promettre un morceau de sucre pour que Blandine accepte de se dissimuler dessous.

Pourtant une fois l’armoire refermée, Rey ne s’apaisa pas. Cacher l’enfant ce soir... et demain? Et les jours suivants? 

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir. 

Une cavalcade dans l’escalier, des ordres criés en allemand.

Rey regarda autour d’elle, cherchant des traces du passage de Finn. Mais il était entré, et sorti presque aussi vite. Pourvu qu’il n’ait pas laissé d’empreintes dans l’herbe du jardin! Elle redressa les petits pots de thym et de romarin, essuya la trace des semelles sur le bord de la fenêtre. 

Il était temps. Trois coups violents firent trembler sa porte. 

_ \- Öffne die Tür _ !

Ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr.

Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, elle tira le verrou. 

\- Mademoiselle, dit l’officier en pénétrant dans le couloir, nous recherchons Finn Boyega. L’avez-vous vu récemment?

\- Pas depuis hier, répondit Rey avec autant d’aplomb que possible. Je l’ai croisé dans l’entrée vers 17 heures. 

L’Officier tordit le cou pour voir l’intérieur de l’appartement, par dessus l’épaule de Rey. Il fit un signe à ses hommes.

- _ Durchsuche das Haus _ !

Fouiller la maison. Le cœur de la jeune fille martelait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle eut envie de vomir. Malgré son angoisse, elle s’écrasa contre le mur pour laisser passer les soldats. Comment justifierait-elle la présence de BB dans son armoire? Il lui fallait une idée, et tout de suite. Mais son cerveau resta figé, entre panique et sidération. Rien ne venait, à part une terreur sourde dans son ventre, et elle sentit perler des larmes sur ses cils.

Elle suivit le soldat qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre, un homme très grand, aux épaules larges et aux cheveux de jais. 

Elle parvint à articuler en allemand, s’appliquant sur la prononciation :

_ \- Il est six heures du matin, Monsieur. Je vis seule. Vous n’allez trouver personne caché sous mes draps. _

Le soldat se retourna, l’air surpris. Était-ce parce qu’elle avait parlé en allemand? Elle fit mine de rien et haussa les sourcils d’un air innocent.

\- Nous verrons ça, répondit-il en français.

Ce fut au tour de Rey d’être surprise. Il avait peu, ou pas d’accent. Elle n’en fit pas la remarque à voix haute, et attendit, retenant sa respiration. Il se tenait debout dans la pièce, guettant le silence. Rey, dans son dos, ferma les yeux et récita une prière silencieuse. Pourvu qu’il ne s’intéresse pas à l’armoire!

Il ne fouilla pas les lieux, se contentant de scruter la chambre à la lueur pâle du petit jour. Puis il toussa, comme pour s’éclaircir la gorge, et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Le soulagement de Rey fut tel que ses jambes manquèrent de la trahir. Elle refréna avec peine le besoin de se laisser glisser au sol.

C’est alors que dans l’armoire, BB eut un hoquet.

Le soldat se figea et plongea son regard, noir comme des grains de café, dans celui de Rey.

Elle s’était couvert la bouche des deux mains, épouvantée.

\- Quelqu’un dans l’armoire? Dit-il simplement, d’un air étrangement consterné. 

Il donnait l’impression d’être déçu. Par le ridicule de la situation? Par cette tentative pathétique de le berner? Par sa performance ratée de résistante? 

Rey ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle baissa les yeux, luttant contre les larmes. 

En deux enjambées, l’homme avait franchi l’espace qui le séparait de l’armoire, et d’un geste franc, en ouvrit les deux battants.

Il recula d’un pas, comme surpris de ne pas voir Finn en jaillir tel un diable de sa boîte.

A la place, une fillette aux yeux effrayés serrait une poupée contre sa poitrine. 

Rey attendit l’alerte, les cris, les invectives. 

Mais rien, l’homme se taisait. Le temps s’arrêta. Enfin, il refermera doucement les portes de l’armoire, ajusta son couvre chef, et sans un regard pour elle, quitta la pièce.

Rey resta debout dans la chambre, le souffle coupé. 

Tout le reste se déroula comme dans un brouillard. Les ordres en allemand. Les conclusions énoncées d’un soldat à l’autre dans le couloir : « personne ici, rien à signaler. »

Une mise en garde à son égard, à propos de rester vigilante et de signaler aux autorités toute manifestation dudit Finn Boyega, fugitif. Elle acquiesça sans mot dire, sans comprendre.

Quand la porte eut claqué et qu’elle se retrouva seule, Rey n’osa pas faire un geste, de peur de les voir revenir. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, terrassée par la retombée d’adrénaline.

La porte de l’armoire grinça doucement et la silhouette de Blandine en sortit, fébrile.

\- Ils sont partis? Demanda la fillette d’une petite voix.

\- Oui ma chérie. Pour le moment du moins. 

\- Est-ce que tu vas me raccompagner à la maison?

Rey caressa les cheveux de Blandine et lui sourit tristement. Elle cherchait des mots justes.

\- Tu vas rester habiter ici avec moi jusqu’au retour de ton papa, d’accord? 

Elle l’étreignit longuement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Pour le moment, le danger semble écarté. Je vais te laisser mon lit. 

L’enfant devait être terrassée de fatigue, car malgré l’agitation de l’heure précédente, elle s’endormit presque aussitôt et Rey s’installa sur la chaise, à côté du lit, pour la regarder dormir.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce soldat avait trouvé Blandine mais ne l’avait pas dénoncée. Pourquoi? 

Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle repassa cent fois dans sa tête le film de la nuit, cherchant en vain une solution. Sa priorité serait de cacher et nourrir Blandine, puis de la faire évacuer pour la mettre en sécurité. Il était impossible de la remettre en classe dans la petite école dont elle était l’institutrice, elle serait dénoncée tout de suite... Elle pourrait probablement la dissimuler dans son appartement jusqu’aux grandes vacances, dans un mois. Ensuite, elle aurait davantage de temps pour lui trouver une meilleure cachette. Mais une enfant de huit ans, seule toute la journée, contrainte à la discrétion absolue pendant un mois entier? Le risque était énorme! 

Contemplant le sommeil de la fillette, il vint à Rey une préoccupation nouvelle : comment la nourrir alors qu’elle ne possédait de tickets de rationnement que pour une personne? Elle avait élevé des poules et des lapins dans son carré de jardin, au début de la guerre, mais une nuit on les lui avait volés… Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cultiver des légumes, mais la terre était pleine de graviers et de toute façon, on avait été jusqu’à lui voler ses navets à leur tour. Il poussait par contre des orties, des pissenlits et du plantain dont elle se faisait des soupes et salades amères, mais ce n’était guère nourrissant. Il faudrait à Blandine du pain et des protéines ; heureusement que la mer n’était pas loin, en s’adressant poliment aux soldats qui surveillaient la côte il était parfois possible de ramasser des coquillages et des algues à marée basse. Quand on avait faim, difficile de faire la fine bouche!

BB s’éveilla en réclamant son père. C’était heureusement samedi, jour chômé pour Rey qui se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage derrière ses volets fermés. Finn avait quitté en hâte son appartement, situé au premier étage de cette petite maison de ville. Avait-il laissé à manger dans le placard? Des vêtements dans l’armoire? Un indice sur sa destination? Non c’était stupide : les allemands auraient évidemment fouillé les lieux! Mais s’il restait des provisions dans les placards, ce serait trop bête de les laisser se gâter! N’y tenant plus, Rey saisit son cabas et après avoir fait promettre à Blandine de se tenir absolument silencieuse, elle sortit sur le pallier. Il était à peine huit heures et la maison était calme. Rey tourna la clé derrière elle et monta une volée de marches. La porte de Finn Boyega était entrouverte. Rey frappa doucement. N’obtenant pas de réponse, elle pénétra à l’intérieur. Elle connaissait les lieux et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine, où elle trouva un morceau de pain noir, un fond de confiture, de petits pots de sucre et de sel, un œuf, un reste de saindoux emballé dans un papier cireux et diverses autres denrées alimentaires en portions réduites. Cherchant dans les tiroirs, elle étouffa un cri de joie en découvrant les tickets de rationnement dissimulés sous un tract de propagande et miracle, une boite de cirage qui dissimulait un trésor : une poignée de café en grains dont l’arôme lui donna la chair de poule. En le coupant avec de la chicorée, ou de la farine de pois chiches, elle tiendrait plusieurs semaines sur cette réserve! Elle rembourserait tout à Finn à son retour mais en attendant, elle devait nourrir sa fille. Il comprendrait! Il fallait d’ailleurs qu’elle récupère les vêtements de BB, et elle entreprit d’explorer méthodiquement les tiroirs de la petite commode, dans la chambre à coucher. Finn n’avait emporté que les vêtements qu’il avait sur le dos. Rey fourra dans son cabas un jeu de dominos, un plateau de petits chevaux et un nécessaire à correspondance, dont un encrier presque plein.

Elle était occupée à tasser les vêtements de Blandine par dessus lorsqu’elle entendit grincer le plancher du couloir.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, comme un enfant surpris avec le doigt dans un pot de confiture. 

\- Que faites-vous ici? Fit la femme qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, une brune tirée à quatre épingles, l’air sévère.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sentit son cœur s’affoler, mais se força à rester calme. Elle n’avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

\- Je peux vous retourner la question, répondit-elle avec tout l’aplomb dont elle se sentait capable, Finn m’a confié ses biens en son absence. Qui êtes vous?

\- Je suis Bazine Netal et j’habite ici, dit la femme. Reposez tout ce que vous venez de voler ou j’appelle les autorités.

Rey fut déstabilisée un instant. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire? Elle n’avait jamais vu cette intruse auparavant, et Finn ne lui avait mentionné aucune Bazine Netal. Elle serra les mains sur les poignées de son cabas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas habiter ici, Finn est veuf. Il s’est absenté ce matin mais sera de retour sous peu. J’ai sa clé. Pouvez-vous en dire autant?

Bazine Netal plissa les yeux et leva lentement la main. Elle tenait entre son pouce et son index un anneau duquel pendait une petite clé. Elle annonça sèchement :

\- Finn Boyega est un traître en fuite et ses biens sont réquisitionnés. J’ai toute légitimité à prendre possession des lieux, contrairement à vous qui semblez être en train d’opérer un pillage en règle de ses affaires. Voulez-vous que nous en référerions aux autorités ?

Si elle disait vrai, alors Rey n’aurait aucune chance face à un administrateur. Parce qu’il était en fuite, donc un déserteur et un traître, Finn avait perdu ses droits civiques. De toute façon, de part ses origines nigérianes et anglaises, il ne lui en restait plus guère. Il devait à son métissage à la fois la finesse de ses traits et le mépris de l’occupant, qui multipliait les lois discriminatoires envers ceux qu’ils appelaient « les métèques ». En référer aux autorités, c’était devoir justifier à un Officier sa présence dans cet appartement et pire : expliquer pourquoi elle volait tous les vêtements pour fillette trouvés dans la commode. Le prochain soldat allemand n’aurait peut-être pas envers BB l’indulgence du mystérieux jeune homme de ce matin!

Elle serra les dents et détourna le regard.

\- C’est bon. Je m’en vais. J’avais faim, rien de plus. L’appartement est à vous.

Elle fit mine de contourner la femme pour quitter les lieux, mais cette dernière lui saisit le bras.

\- Pas si vite. Videz votre cabas. Son contenu m’appartient, comme le reste.

Rey affronta son regard, les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Je suis l’institutrice du village. Je vois tous les jours dans mon école des gamins faméliques, à moitié morts de faim, portant des guenilles usées jusqu’à la corde. Avez-vous des enfants, Madame Netal?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Non. Vous n’en avez pas. Sinon vous comprendriez que mes élèves ont besoin de ces vêtements plus que tout, et vous ne vous opposeriez pas à un acte généreux envers les petits sujets du Maréchal.

Elle avait joué le tout pour le tout : menti, larmoyé, invoqué le Maréchal. Si cette Bazine Netal ne cédait pas, Rey risquait de tout perdre.

Mais elle vit, à la façon dont la bouche de la femme se tordit, qu’elle avait fait mouche. Finalement, cette dernière relâcha son bras.

\- Allez-vous en. 

Rey ravala un soupir de soulagement et de dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna :

\- Nous nous reverrons souvent, j’habite en dessous. Je m’appelle Rey Jacques.

Bazine ne répondit pas et referma la porte sur Rey, qui descendit les escaliers mais s’arrêta sur son palier. Elle s’autorisa enfin à respirer et ses épaules s’affaissèrent tandis que montaient des larmes amères. Il ne fallait pas que Blandine la voie dans cet état.

Alors elle s’assit sur le sol et couvrant son visage de ses deux mains, se mit à pleurer. 

Finn était en fuite depuis deux heures et voilà qu’on redistribuait déjà ses biens, son appartement, ses affaires. Qui était cette femme? Comment savait-elle que les lieux seraient vides? Qui lui avait donné la clé? 

Elle avait certainement des relations haut placé, à la Kommandantur, pour bénéficier d’un tel traitement de faveur. Il faudrait se méfier d’elle… et ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

Alors que Rey hébergeait une fugitive dans son salon, elle se serait volontiers passée de la présence d’une collabo dans son immeuble!

Comme pour la consoler, le sourire de Blandine, en voyant ses jeux de domino et de petits chevaux, lui fit chaud au cœur. Rey lui donna un carré de chocolat, ultime trésor du garde-manger de Finn. Blandine reprit des couleurs et pendant quelques heures, la guerre parut oubliée, balayée par plusieurs parties acharnées de dominos et la lecture des premiers chapitres du “Tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours”, de Jules Verne.

Elles déjeunèrent d’une omelette, pour laquelle Rey sacrifia un morceau de lard, et de pommes en guise de dessert ; ça au moins, ça ne manquait pas!

Mais alors que la jeune institutrice comptait et recomptait ses tickets de rationnement et ses réserves alimentaires, la courte euphorie du déjeuner s’estompa. 

Elle ne disposait pas des tickets pour nourrir un enfant, et son salaire ne suffirait pas à acheter de la viande au marché noir. Elle allait avoir besoin d’une autre source de revenus, et cela sans tarder… sans parler du fait de cacher une fillette de huit ans nuit et jour dans quarante mètres carrés. Combien de temps avant d’être repérées et dénoncées par la harpie qui s’était emparée du premier étage?

Demain, Rey irait au marché. Elle achèterait à manger pour deux, et pour plusieurs jours… en espérant que ça n’éveille pas de soupçons à son égard. Ensuite, il faudrait déplacer BB, la mettre à l’abri hors de la ville. Mais chez qui? A qui se fier?

Alors que la fillette feuilletait un des nombreux livres à sa disposition, Rey enfouit son visage dans ses mains. 

Pourvu que Finn aille bien.

Pourvu qu’il revienne vite!

* * *

 

Lorsqu’elle rentra du marché, le lendemain, elle était rouge, échevelée, et pleine d’une détermination nouvelle.

Au sol, parmi les détritus, elle avait trouvé un tract qui appelait à la résistance. Elle l’avait ramassé et dissimulé au fond de sa poche. Il y avait donc un réseau de Résistance à Chateauval…

Elle ne s’y était pas vraiment intéressée… avant.

Avant Blandine. 

Avant Blandine, elle menait une vie sans éclat, instruisait les enfants dans sa petite école, enseignait « Maréchal nous voilà » comme c’était l’usage, et donnait des cours d’allemand, une langue qu’elle avait la chance de maîtriser. Elle n’était pas collaborationniste, évitant le contact avec l’occupant et ne se mêlant pas de politique ; elle n’était pas non plus Résistante, ayant peu de conviction pour le sacrifice et de son avis, peu de compétences utiles. Quels services militaires pouvait bien rendre une institutrice de campagne, sinon se faire prendre et mourir bêtement? Elle était plus utile en vie, dans sa classe, où elle gardait à l’œil les enfants du village, leur glissait des fruits secs pendant les récréations.

Les croix gammées, les uniformes? Il lui suffisait de détourner le regard et d’accélérer le pas pour ne plus y penser.

Pour vivre et pour survivre, en ces temps de délation et de restriction, le plus efficace était encore de ne pas faire de vagues.

Elle réalisait aujourd’hui que c’était un privilège, de pouvoir se permettre de rester passive. BB aurait certainement apprécié une promenade au marché, elle aussi, avec le luxe de simplement détourner le regard quand elle apercevait un uniforme vert-de-gris. Mais elle était recluse à la maison, parce qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, pas la liberté de faire autrement. Elle était métissée, « métèque » selon les classements ethniques de l’État, et pour cela, elle risquait sa vie alors qu’elle n’avait que huit ans et n’aspirait qu’à l’insouciance.

Le tract dans sa poche l’obsédait. Rey avait l’impression qu’il se lisait sur son visage qu’elle l’avait ramassé. Des Résistants à Chateauval! C’était la meilleure solution pour Blandine ; peut-être la seule. Mais comment les contacter? On ne criait pas ce genre de choses sur les toits!

Dans la file d'attente du boucher, puis du primeur, sur la petite place du marché, la jeune institutrice avait soudain pris conscience d’une seconde chose : elle avait de la chance de vivre dans ce bourg de campagne. 

Paysans et fermiers produisaient légumes et viande en abondance. Une bonne partie de la production était réquisitionnée par l’occupant,ou réservée aux centaines d’ouvriers qui travaillaient à la fortification des côtes et la nourriture était chère, la diversité faible et le pain bien noir, mais elle y avait accès. Rey avait appris à cuisiner les fanes de carottes et le vert des poireaux, mais au moins elle avait des carottes et des poireaux! Et pour cette semaine, des pieds de porc, dont elle allait tirer un bouillon gras qui durerait plusieurs jours, si elle variait suffisamment les accompagnements : pommes de terre, maïs, céréales... Avec le gros morceau de saindoux qu’elle avait acheté, elle pourrait même faire frire des beignets!

La relative abondance de ce marché du dimanche matin lui avait ouvert les yeux : Blandine devait être cachée dans une ferme ; elle n’y manquerait de rien et son père la retrouverait grandie, et en bonne santé.

Restait à trouver à qui s’adresser, et Rey ne se sentait pas réellement l’âme d’une espionne. Quelles étaient les chances qu’avec sa poisse naturelle, elle tombe sur un fermier corrompu fournissant les allemands, et finisse droit en cellule?

Accélérant le pas, portant son cabas à bout de bras, soudain pressée de retrouver Blandine qui devait s’impatienter seule dans l’appartement, Rey tourna au coin de la rue du Maréchal Pétain et heurta de plein fouet l’homme qui venait en face. La poignée de son sac lui échappa des mains et le contenu se répandit sur le sol : navets, pommes, pommes de terre, roulèrent sur le pavé et Rey, balbutiant des excuses, se précipita pour les ramasser.

\- Worauf wartest du noch? Hilf sie es aufzuheben!

Rey sursauta et leva la tête, le coeur battant. On donnait des ordres pour l’aider à ramasser ses courses. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes, associée pour toujours dans le fond de son ventre à la fois à une terreur sourde et à un soulagement violent. 

Tandis que trois soldats s’élançaient derrière les fruits qui roulaient sur le sol, Rey se redressa et prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le voyait comme pour la première fois. Hier, il n’était qu’une figure anonyme, floue, menaçante.

Aujourd’hui, se tenait devant elle un jeune homme, très grand, aux cheveux noirs et denses, aux oreilles décollées et aux lèvres épaisses. Son uniforme portait un liseré noir dont elle ignorait la signification, et des épaulettes d’officier. Elle ne connaissait pas les grades de l’armée ; elle ne leur parlait pas, ne les regardait pas. Au mieux, elle répondait poliment “Mein Herr” et passait son chemin.

\- Vielen Dank. Das war nicht nötig. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie getroffen habe, Herr Offizier.

Elle avait parlé en allemand, une tentative respectueuse de se montrer reconnaissante pour ce qui était arrivé la veille, sans mentionner l’incident explicitement. “Merci, ce n’était pas la peine. Excusez moi de vous avoir bousculé”. Des banalités. Que pouvait-elle dire d’autre? 

Il sourit en lui tendant son sac. 

\- Solo. Oberfeldwebel Solo, Mademoiselle. Faites attention où vous marchez.

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée. Il parlait un français parfait. Un lien avec son nom, certainement… Les Solo ne devaient pas courir les rues en Allemagne. Que faisait-il sous cet uniforme?

Elle serra les mains sur les poignées du cabas, légèrement mal à l’aise. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur eux. Contemplant ses chaussures, elle fit un petit geste pour prendre congé et balbutia une formule de politesse, avant de reprendre la direction de sa maison. Elle lutta contre le besoin de s’enfuir en courant. Elle sentait sur sa nuque le regard des soldats, et entendit fuser quelques rires et sifflets.

Son sourire se figea en arrivant en vue de la petite maison de ville dont elle occupait le rez de chaussée. Elle eut honte. Elle avait flirté comme une collégienne avec des soldats allemands ; alors que Finn était en fuite et BB, recluse derrière les volets fermés.

Elle s’arrêta, prit une grande inspiration, fit son possible pour reprendre ses esprits.

Peu importait le sourire de l’Obermachin Solo : il était dans l’autre camp, et il connaissait son secret. Elle devait rester vigilante.

Quant au reste du petit groupe, tant mieux s’ils l’avaient prise pour une ravissante idiote : sa couverture n’en serait que meilleure.

Elle devait simplement faire attention de ne pas se prendre à son propre jeu.

Garder la tête froide,

Et protéger Blandine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gniiiii le mystérieux officier Solo! j'ai hâte de vous le présenter.  
> Dommage qu'il porte le mauvais uniforme!


	3. Chapter 3

C’est non sans appréhension que la jeune institutrice accueillit ses élèves, le lendemain. 

Blandine avait pris comme un jeu, avec une pointe d’excitation, le droit de ne pas aller à l’école et de dormir toute la matinée si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait même le reste des beignets pour le petit déjeuner ; mais attention, silence absolu! Elle devait rester aussi invisible, aussi discrète qu’une petite souris. Elle avait promis d’être prudente et Rey était partie pour l’école, le cœur serré. 

La veille, peinant à trouver le sommeil, elle avait tourné et retourné ses options dans sa tête, sans fin. 

C’est en se relevant pour travailler sur l’arithmétique de la semaine, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, qu’elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu’elle allait faire. 

 

Les fillettes, genoux râpés et bérets sur la tête, chantèrent « Maréchal nous voilà » avec enthousiasme, puis saluèrent chacune leur tour le portrait du chef d’État, sur le mur. 

Sous prétexte d’instruction civique, Rey les fit parler au sujet du Service du Travail Obligatoire, questionnant sur les métiers pratiqués par leurs parents. Quels papas étaient partis en Allemagne, lesquels étaient prisonniers, lesquels travaillaient sur les chantiers au bord de la mer, comment s’organisait la vie en leur absence… certaines élèves se montraient vaillantes, d’autres taciturnes. A la récréation, Rey observa avec attention les jeux des enfants, indifférente aux banalités débitées par Monsieur Gérard, le professeur des garçons. 

Elle s’intéressa particulièrement à la petite Paige Tico, qui semblait bouder dans un coin de la cour. Elle râlait sur les boches et sur le STO qui avait fait partir son papa, « et même que jamais il n’irait travailler en Allemagne. »

- Mais il est où alors ton père, s’il n’est ni prisonnier, ni mort, ni en Allemagne? interrogea alors Maryse, perplexe. 

- Maman dit que ça ne regarde personne, rétorqua Paige, en tirant sur ses tresses.

 

Rey sonna la fin de la récréation. 

 

À la fin de la journée, alors que les élèves ajustaient leur couvre-chefs et leur tabliers, Rey fit signe à Mademoiselle Tico d’approcher et lui remit une enveloppe.

- C’est un mot pour ta maman. Dis lui que c’est de la part de Mademoiselle Jacques, ton institutrice. 

- Vais-je être punie? Demanda Paige, l’air inquiet.

- Bien sûr que non. Allez file. A demain. 

 

En rentrant à son tour chez elle, consacra deux heures pleines à lui faire la classe à Blandine. Ça ne se passa pas bien ; la petite ne voulait pas étudier le système métrique, elle voulait sortir jouer dehors, courir, grimper aux arbres. Elle en avait assez d’être enfermée dans cet appartement, et elle voulait son papa. Rey eut toutes les peines du monde à l’apaiser. Elle-même avait l’esprit ailleurs, ne pensant qu’à l’enveloppe qu’elle avait confiée à Paige. Pourvu qu’elle n’ait pas commis une erreur de jugement!

 

Au même moment, au 18 rue de Dinant, Rose Tico, mère de Paige, froissait et défroissait entre ses doigts le message que lui avait fait parvenir l’institutrice. 

« Madame, Paige manque de bonne volonté en instruction civique et évoque souvent l’éloignement de son père. Seriez vous disponible demain après la classe pour me rencontrer? »

Que signifiait ce message? Il était cryptique. 

Rose se massa l’arrête du nez.

Mademoiselle Jacques évoquait l’instruction civique (de quoi s’agissait-il? Des institutions du Régime?) et mentionnait son mari, dans la même phrase. 

Bail avait pris le maquis quand les allemands étaient venus le chercher pour le STO. Rose n’avait aucune nouvelle de lui et vivait chaque jour dans l’angoisse d’apprendre sa mort, fusillé avec un bataillon de rebelles. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux enfants, autant pour ne pas les inquiéter que pour éviter qu’ils ne parlent… mais leur père n’était ni mort, ni prisonnier. Alors comment justifier son absence? 

Que l’institutrice s’en mêle était inquiétant.

Alliée ou ennemie?

La mère de famille but une gorgée de l’infusion de thym qu’elle venait de préparer.

Paige avait parlé et Mademoiselle Jacques avait compris que Bail avait rejoint la Résistance, c’était forcément ça. Mais quelles étaient les intentions de cette dernière? La faire chanter? 

C’était plausible.

Mais elle gagnerait davantage à la dénoncer directement. Les bons informateurs de la Kommandantur récupéraient souvent une partie des biens de leurs victimes… il n’était pas rare de voir les vautours s’abattre sur les biens de celles et ceux emportés par l’armée, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. 

L’aider alors?

Faisait-elle elle-même partie du réseau et souhaitait-elle l’impliquer dans leurs opérations?

 

Quoi qu’il en soit, le message avait le mérite d’être suffisamment neutre pour ne pas l’exposer si elle daignait y répondre. Après tout, c’était simplement un message d’une institutrice qui s’inquiétait des résultats scolaires de son élève... Rose pourrait jouer les candides, si la conversation dérapait. 

Elle termina sa tasse de tisane. Sa décision était prise. 

 

Le lendemain, la mère de famille se trouvait au rendez-vous, attendant poliment dans le couloir que la ribambelle de fillettes se soit dispersée.

Rey était occupée à nettoyer le tableau noir avec un chiffon humide. Au mur au dessus du tableau, était accroché un grand drapeau tricolore brodé de la devise « travail famille patrie ». À droite du drapeau, un portrait du Maréchal, au regard paternel du guide bienveillant envers ses ouailles. Rose pinça les lèvres pour réprimer une grimace. 

Rey se retourna, lui sourit, et lui fit signe d’entrer. Paige se tenait un pas en retrait de sa maman, tordant le bas de son tablier.

Rey en eut un pincement au cœur ; la petite était terrorisée à l’idée d’être convoquée , et ne comprenait probablement pas ce qui lui valait un tel traitement.

« Tu n’as rien fait, demoiselle, pensa Rey. Je suis désolée de t’avoir mise dans cette situation. Tout va s’arranger. »

Elle sourit à son élève et lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir. Paige acquiesça, le nez rougi par un début de larmes, et s’installa sur le banc qui se trouvait sous les porte manteaux. Rey lui dit un nouveau sourire, comme pour la rassurer, et referma doucement la porte de la classe. 

 

Elle se trouva seule face à Rose Tico, qui se tenait raide devant elle, visiblement sur la défensive.

Rey n’en menait pas large. Elle avait pris un pari, jugé de la situation de la famille Tico sur la base des seuls propos tenus par leur fille de neuf ans, dans la cour de récréation. Et si elle avait fait fausse route? Un mot de travers et les soldats viendraient l’emporter. 

\- Merci d’être venue, dit-elle, indiquant une chaise à la jeune femme. Tout va bien avec Paige, pardonnez moi ce message un peu alarmiste. Respectueusement, j’aimerais vous parler de votre mari. 

 

* * *

 

La semaine s’écoula avec une lenteur désolante. Rey devait gérer l’alimentation et les distractions d’une petite fille qui devenait claustrophobe à force d’être enfermée. Elle-même vivait dans la crainte permanente de se faire repérer par Bazine Netal ; heureusement pour elles, leur voisine semblait travailler toute la journée. Elle partait le matin juste avant Rey, et rentrait deux heures après elle. Pendant cette courte fenêtre, BB pouvait parler, rire et faire tout le bruit qu’elle voulait. Rey jouait avec elle aux jeux de mains, aux devinettes, aux chatouilles. Suite à quoi elle lui faisait la classe, en accéléré. Algèbre, grammaire, allemand. Après chaque journée entière à s’ennuyer seule derrière des volets toujours fermés, Blandine en arrivait presque à apprécier la torture de l’accord du participe passé. 

Mais l’institutrice, si elle faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse, comptait les jours, ses réserves alimentaires et son argent, avec inquiétude. 

 

Madame Tico était restée tout à fait impassible, ce soir là. Elle n’avait rien voulu dire sur son mari ou ses possibles relations, refusant de confirmer ou infirmer les hypothèses d’Rey, qui en était arrivée à douter de sa conviction. 

Et si son mari était simplement parti avec une autre femme? Ne ferait-elle pas preuve de la même discrétion absolue à son égard?  Dans ce cas, s’il n’avait pas du tout pris le maquis contrairement à l’intuition première de Rey, alors elle gagnerait à ne pas trop insister, au risque de devenir suspecte. 

Elle n’avait aucune autre piste, et ne connaissait aucun autre éventuel Résistant. Par contre, maintenant qu’elle s’y montrait attentive, elle voyait des soldats allemands, et des collabos potentiels, partout. 

 

C’est pourquoi après plusieurs jours d’incertitude absolue, Rey retint un glapissement en découvrant le document dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle le glissa discrètement au fond de sa poche. Ce n’est qu’une fois la porte refermée, assise sur son lit dans la sécurité de sa chambre, qu’elle le déplia fébrilement. C’était une courte lettre, contenant des instructions qu’elle relut jusqu’à les connaître par cœur.

Le lendemain serait samedi. Il s’était écoulé une semaine depuis la disparition de Finn, et Rey envisageait enfin l’avenir de BB avec espoir... sous réserve qu’elle se montre à la hauteur, évidemment.

 

Après une nuit agitée et un petit déjeuner frugal, Rey embrassa tendrement la fillette, puis lui laissa des exercices et un chapitre à lire pour patienter jusqu’à son retour. Elle enfila sa robe du dimanche, d’un beau vert uni rehaussé d’un passepoil doré, piqua son chapeau dans son chignon, peignit ses lèvres en rouge.

Le mois de juin illuminait les rues ensoleillées de Chateauval, mais Rey enfila ses gants, pour absorber la moiteur de ses mains. Elle croyait sentir un fil de transpiration glacée couler le long de sa nuque.

S'efforçant de respirer profondément, elle traversa la rue de la république en direction de la place du marché, salua l’un ou l’autre élève accompagné de ses parents, remercia poliment le cordonnier qui complimenta sa toilette. Enfin, elle parvint au manoir de la famille Ertault de Keranroué, réquisitionné par l’occupant et transformé en bâtiment administratif. A quelques rues de là se trouvait une petite place pavée au centre de laquelle se dressait une élégante fontaine de fonte moulée. Sous les arbres, la terrasse du “café de la fontaine”, où Rey venait parfois prendre le café, avant la guerre.

Dans une autre vie.

Depuis, elle n’avait plus osé s’y asseoir. Elle manquait d’argent, bien sûr… mais surtout, elle évitait les uniformes qui semblaient raffoler de l’endroit.

Elle se figea, tripotant nerveusement l’anse de son petit sac, peinant à respirer. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration, et pénétra à l’intérieur de l’établissement.

Elle repéra tout de suite la table près de la fenêtre. Deux hommes en uniforme, cheveux courts, semblaient débattre énergiquement. 

Rey se mordit la lèvre.

Les directives qu’elle avait apprises par coeur désignaient clairement cette table, mais il lui paraissait inconcevable d’en chasser les occupants. Résignée, elle s’installa au bar.

\- Je vous sers quoi, M’zelle l’institutrice? Fit la tenancière, une femme épaisse aux cheveux gris.

\- Je…

Elle n’y avait pas réfléchi. Elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir les moyens de consommer quoi que ce soit. Mais si elle devait justifier sa présence ici, elle n’avait guère le choix…

\- Un… verre de vin?

Mon Dieu, ça allait lui coûter son salaire. Mais vu l’état de ses nerfs, elle aurait volontiers bu la bouteille cul sec.

La femme se pencha vers elle, appuyant son coude sur le zinc :

\- J’peux l’couper, si vous voulez. Ce s’ra moins cher.

\- D’ac...cord, balbutia Rey.

Elle sentait sur elle les regards des soldats. Les jeux de cartes avaient cessé, mains suspendues au-dessus de la table, et pendant un instant, le seul mouvement dans la pièce fut celui des volutes de fumée des cigarettes. 

Le verre de vin fut déposé devant elle, sur un rond de carton, et le café reprit vie. Les conversations, en allemand principalement, reprirent autour d’elle.

Rey ouvrit son sac, cherchant son argent, regrettant déjà cette folie. Hélas il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle devait aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Laissez, Fräulein. C’est pour moi.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. Le tabouret à sa droite racla le sol alors que l’Oberfeldwebel Solo l’attirait à lui pour y prendre place.

Rey rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle était en pleine mission pour la résistance, et elle n’était pas, mais alors pas du tout, dans son assiette. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, à cet instant, c’était d’un officier allemand pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle voulut refuser son offre, mais il avait tiré des Marks de sa poche et les pièces disparurent derrière le comptoir avant que Rey n’ait eu le temps de protester. L’officier tira une boîte métallique de son uniforme et proposa une cigarette à Rey. Elle refusa d’un geste du menton, pétrifiée. A gestes lents, Solo porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et gratta une allumette. Puis il tira une bouffée de tabac et referma son boitier. Rey le regarda faire, comme à travers un rêve. Elle vit tout. La largeur de ses épaules. Le jais de ses cheveux. La courbe de son front, l’arrête de son nez, le mouvement de ses lèvres qui pinçaient le cylindre de papier alors qu’il en enflammait l’extrémité.

\- Ce vin coupé d’eau est infâme, dit-il enfin, désignant le verre que Rey venait de reposer avec une grimace.

Elle ne put réprimer un rire :

\- C’est vrai! Ou alors c’est le goût de tous les vins à dix heures du matin? C’est probablement meilleur avec un plat en sauce.

\- Voilà qui est facile à vérifier, répondit l’Officier, et d’un geste, il commanda un nouveau verre.

Rey se trouva stupide, légèrement ivre, et dans l’incapacité absolue de se sortir de cette situation. Comment allait-elle se débarrasser de cet intrus?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tico a nommé sa fille d'après sa chère sœur, décédée. (si vous vous posiez la question de qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mélange)  
> Le mari s'appelle "Bail" de manière un peu arbitraire. C'est un prénom masculin courant au sein de la rebellion, dans Starwars (Bail Antilles, Bail Organa...) donc, elle est mariée à un Bail random. C'est pas très, très important.


	4. Chapter 4

Du coin de l’oeil, Rey surveillait les deux soldats qui occupaient la petite table à côté de la fenêtre.

L’officier Solo suivit son regard, et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Vous préfereriez une table? 

Rey se retourna vivement, prise de court. Elle balbutia :

\- Je... oui. Je crois oui. Mais aucune n’est libre.

\- Je vais arranger ça.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la table s’adressa à ses deux occupants. Les deux hommes se levèrent, le saluèrent respectueusement, et quittèrent le café. Solo fit signe à Rey de prendre place. Elle aurait voulu refuser ; elle n’avait aucune intention de faire la conversation avec ce soldat allemand, aussi poli soit-il. On ne l’achetait pas avec un verre de vin!

Mais elle avait réellement besoin de prendre place à cette table, pour des raisons qu’évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Alors elle ferait semblant, le temps qu’il faudrait.

Elle lui fit un sourire pincé, et accepta la chaise qu’il lui proposait. Et puisqu’il payait le vin, autant le boire !

\- Ihr Deutsch ist beeindruckend.  Bei wem haben Sie das gelernt?

Il complimentait son niveau d’allemand, voulait savoir où elle l’avait appris. Rey haussa les épaules :

\- Avec mes parents. Je suis née en 1919, juste après la Grande Guerre et ma mère a beaucoup insisté pour que je maîtrise l’allemand, elle disait que ça me servirait un jour.

\- Elle avait raison. Sourit poliment l’officier.

Rey se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il manquait de subtilité, celui-là. Qu’est-ce qu’il attendait? Qu’elle le remercie d’occuper son pays et de lui offrir l’opportunité de pratiquer une langue étrangère? Trop aimable!

Elle fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son impatience, et glissa la main sous la table. Sa respiration s’accéléra lorsqu’elle sentit l’enveloppe qui s’y trouvait, coincée entre le plateau et le pied. Elle s’en saisit entre le pouce et l’index mais l’enveloppe était coincée. Rey pâlit. Elle craignait de faire du bruit en déchirant le papier. 

\- Et vous? Dit-elle pour faire la conversation et détourner l’attention de son interlocuteur. Où avez-vous appris le français? Votre accent est parfait.

L’officier but une gorgée de vin.

\- Mon père était français. Han Solo. 

La jeune fille leva les yeux, interloquée. 

\- Vraiment? Il est mort? Je suis désolée.

\- Non pas mort, répondit Solo avec un geste de dédain de la main. Parti. 

Soudain, l’enveloppe céda et la main d’Rey percuta le dessous de la table.

Solo haussa un sourcil.

\- La table est-elle bancale? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour regarder dessous.

Rey réagit en un éclair et étendit soudain son autre main, pour effleurer les doigts de l’officier ; il fallait retenir son attention coûte que coûte. Il releva la tête, avisa la main de Rey qui s’était posée sur la sienne et resta bouche-bée un instant. Rey était certaine de l’avoir vu rougir.

Et maintenant, quoi? Il fallait meubler.

\- Vielen Dank für das Glass Wein, dit-elle, allant jusqu’à battre des cils.

 _“Merci pour le verre de vin”._ Elle aurait pu s’en tenir là, mais l’officier fit glisser son pouce sur ses doigts, et elle sentit son coeur s’emballer. La situation lui échappait complètement. Il fallait qu’elle quitte cet endroit, et tout de suite. Mais comment y parvenir sans paraître suspecte?

Rey retira sa main et baissa les yeux.

L’Officier Solo écrasa sa cigarette.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ce café aujourd’hui, Mademoiselle Jacques? 

Le cœur de Rey martelait ses tempes. Le ton avait changé. Elle ne devait jamais oublier à qui elle avait affaire : un officier allemand qui pouvait ordonner son exécution d’un claquement de doigts, s’il lui en prenait le caprice. Elle marchait sur des oeufs. Mieux valait éviter de le vexer.

\- J’espérais vous voir, Monsieur. Pour… vous remercier.

Les traits du soldat s’adoucirent. Il ajusta sa casquette.

\- Wirklich? Me remercier pour quoi?

\- Vous savez pourquoi, souffla Rey, jetant un coup d’oeil en biais à l’ensemble de la salle. 

Il lui sembla qu’il souriait, imperceptiblement.

\- Laissez-moi vous inviter à déjeuner, dit-il. Je connais un endroit où le vin est bien meilleur qu’ici et si vous êtes à mon bras, on vous servira du filet mignon.

\- Oberfeldwebel, commença-t-elle,

\- Benedikt. C’est Adjudant Solo, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Ben, Rey.

Rey fut piquée de l’entendre prononcer son prénom. Il connaissait son identité, ce qui n’était pas surprenant à partir du moment où était déjà entré pour fouiller chez elle, mais elle n’aimait pas qu’il en joue ainsi. C’était une façon sournoise de rappeler le déséquilibre de leurs rapports.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, faisant mine de partir :

\- "Mademoiselle Jacques", si vous voulez bien. Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, Adjudant Solo. Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que… adresser ma gratitude à celui qui… vous savez quoi.

Il se leva à son tour, comme pour la retenir :

\- Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle… Restez. Je… vous présente mes excuses. 

Elle lui adressa un sourire pincé. L’enveloppe avait trouvé sa place à l’intérieur de son sac, et elle respirait déjà plus librement. A présent, il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici et se débarrasse de cet encombrant individu. 

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Officier. Et bonne, euh… continuation.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et il la suivit. Elle n’avait pas fait trois pas qu’il lui saisissait le bras et l’obligeait à lui faire face.

\- Laissez-moi une chance? S’il vous plaît? dit-il, l’air malheureux.

\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, Adjudant, répondit Rey, la tête haute.

\- Moi non plus Fräulein, répondit-il. Je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à vous ni à…

\- Taisez-vous. Souffla Rey.

\- Je suis un soldat, pas un meurtrier, reprit Solo, je ne vous demande qu’un tête à tête? 

Rey détourna le regard et dégagea son bras.

“Un soldat, pas un meurtrier”. 

Pouvait-elle le croire?

 

Elle recula d’un pas.

\- Laissez-moi vous revoir? Murmura l’Officier.

\- Chateauval est un village, Oberfeldwebel, répondit doucement Rey.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna d’un pas vif. Elle ne se retourna pas. 

Soudain elle se rappela l’enveloppe au fond de son sac. Pendant quelques instants, elle l’avait oubliée. 

Elle tourna à l’angle d’une ruelle, puis d’une autre, et s’adossa contre les pierres fraîches d’un mur, dans l’ombre d’un hortensia grimpant. Elle retira ses gants.

Sur l’enveloppe, il était écrit à la mine graphite : “LOTTE”.

Devait-elle l’ouvrir? Les instructions ne précisaient rien à ce sujet. Simplement qu’elle devait la récupérer sous la table, devant la fenêtre sur rue du café de la fontaine, et la déposer sur la tombe de Cassian Andor, premier poilu du village décedé en 1914. L’urne de marbre était descellée, et après s’être assurée d’être tout à fait seule, Rey y glissa le document.

 

Elle ne l’avait pas ouvert.

 

* * *

 

Une semaine s’écoula encore. Rey n’avait aucune nouvelle du mystérieux réseau qui lui avait confié cette première mission. 

La chaleur était étouffante, dans l’appartement du rez-de-chaussée, et Rey aurait vendu père et mère pour la liberté d’ouvrir les fenêtres et faire circuler la fraîche brise de ce début d’été.

Hélas, elle n’avait ni père ni mère à vendre, mais bien une enfant à protéger coûte que coûte.

 

Elle ne croisa pas non plus l’adjudant Ben Solo et se surprit à chercher sa silhouette parmi les petites troupes de soldats qui circulaient en ville.

“Je suis un soldat, pas un meurtrier”.

Quelle différence cela faisait-il?

Pourtant, au fond d’elle, elle saisissait parfaitement la nuance. Elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire, et c’était sa réponse à la question qu’elle n’avait pas osé lui poser : “pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncé l’enfant?”

L’officier Solo méritait-il qu’elle lui laisse une chance?

L’apparition d’une lettre adressée à LOTTE, sur son bureau un matin, détourna ses pensées du mystérieux officier. 

Rey la fit disparaître dans un tiroir, soudain fébrile. Elle regarda autour d’elle : qui était rentré ici? 

Incapable de se concentrer, les enfants étant encore quelques minutes en récréation, elle ouvrit grand l’atlas de géographie et se cacha derrière, pour y desceller l’enveloppe.

« Que voulez-vous et qu'êtes vous prête à faire? Laissez votre réponse à la petite. Marin. »

La petite?

Paige? 

Ça expliquait au moins comment cette lettre était entrée dans sa classe. 

Elle s’appliqua à rédiger une réponse, cherchant les mots justes pour transmettre l’urgence de sa situation sans risquer trop gros si le courrier tombait dans de mauvaises mains.

« J’ai un bien précieux à mettre à l’abri de la guerre : un cru de 35. À garder au calme à la campagne, pour son bien. Fragile et d’une valeur inestimable, j’y tiens beaucoup. Donnez moi vos conditions. Lotte. »

Elle referma l’enveloppe, inscrivit MARIN sur l’avant, et la rangea dans son tiroir. Ce soir elle la confierait à Paige, qui ferait suivre.

La fillette glissa l’enveloppe dans sa besace, sans poser de questions. Elle promit de la remettre à sa mère le soir-même. 

Le rôle de cette enfant impressionnait Rey. De quoi était-elle réellement informée? Peut-être de rien... Transmettre des messages de sa mère à son institutrice, et réciproquement, n’avait sans doute rien de suspect?

La réponse ne tarda pas. Le lendemain matin, Paige tendit son cahier du jour à sa maîtresse. Elle y lut l’inscription suivante : “Chez vous 17h”.

Rey pâlit, entre angoisse et soulagement. Comment connaissait-il son adresse? Devait-elle laisser un inconnu entrer chez elle, et si c’était un piège?

Mais avait-elle réellement le choix? BB devenait folle, séquestrée depuis deux semaines sans voir la lumière du jour. La harpie du premier étage, Bazine Netal, s’était plainte d’entendre des pleurs, la nuit. Rey avait balbutié un mensonge à propos de ses cauchemars à cause de la guerre. A priori ça n’avait pas été plus loin, mais il devenait urgent de mettre la fillette à l’abri. Et au vert.

La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Rey angoissait à l’idée de rater le rendez-vous. Elle ignorait si elle devait préparer quelque chose : un sac de vêtements pour BB? Un casse-croûte? Elle ignorait si on allait lui demander une contrepartie, ou de l’argent. Elle ignorait qui allait frapper à sa porte : un “marin” en ciré jaune, un résistant à moustache et foulard rouge, ou un bataillon de soldats allemands avec des mines triomphantes?

A seize heures trente, elle chassa les élèves sans leur donner de devoirs, rangea sa classe en quatrième vitesse et fourra ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Elle salua Monsieur Gérard, fit son possible pour répondre à chacune de ses petites élèves qui s’éloignaient en sautillant, et rentra chez elle en luttant contre le besoin de se mettre à courir.

En arrivant en vue de sa maison, elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de Bazine, au premier étage. A priori, tout était calme ; sa voisine n’était pas encore rentrée. 

Elle poussa la porte de la propriété, qui ne fermait pas à clé, et s’avança vers sa porte.

Un hoquet de surprise s’échappa de sa gorge.

Devant sa porte close, trônait un bouquet d’oeillets flamboyants. 

La jeune institutrice jeta un oeil autour d’elle, comme si quelque galopin allait surgir de sous l’escalier, ravi de lui avoir fait une farce. Personne ne vint.

Elle saisit le bouquet et s’empara de la petite carte, piquée à l’intérieur :

“Ich hätte gerne Veilchen gehabt, aber die Saison ist vorbei. Dînez avec moi? BS.”

_“Il aurait voulu des violettes, mais ce n’était plus la saison…”_

La violette signifiait un secret partagé, “votre secret est bien gardé”, quelque chose de cet ordre. 

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, et avec un dernier coup d’oeil dans le couloir, pénétra dans son appartement.

Le bouquet l’avait troublée.

“BS”, Benedikt Solo (qui d’autre?!) n’avait pas son pareil pour lui adresser des messages ambivalents. Il avait cette manière bien à lui de lui rappeler qu’il était le gardien de son secret, et qu’elle lui était redevable. Il ne l’avait jamais prononcé en ces termes, mais ce n’était pas la première fois que Rey saisissait une allusion à la présence de Blandine dans son appartement, sous des airs de ne pas y toucher. Et ça lui déplaisait plutôt.

A l’inverse, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées? Peut-être cherchait-il simplement à la rassurer à son sujet. En tous cas, il venait de lui livrer des œillets, symbole de sincérité, et ça c’était sans ambiguïté : il lui faisait officiellement la cour.

Elle appela Blandine, surprise de ne pas trouver la fillette guettant son retour derrière la porte. 

L’enfant était allongée sur le lit, dans l’obscurité ; elle somnolait. Rey songea avec dépit que le manque de tout -nourriture, vitamines, soleil, exercice, stimulation- était en train de transformer cette petite fille en coquille vide, sans énergie et sans lumière. 

C’est alors qu’on frappa à sa porte. Déjà dix sept heures!

Rey déposa le bouquet sur la table, et se précipita vers la porte. Elle s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir lorsqu’elle interrompit son mouvement. 

- Qui est-ce? Dit-elle, la main sur la poignée.

- Le poissonnier, fit une voix masculine. 

Rey hésita. Le poissonnier? Marin, lotte… encore un nom de code? Elle ouvrit.

L’homme qui entra dans l’appartement lui fit forte impression. Il était musclé, la mâchoire carrée, la peau dorée par le soleil. Il portait une chemise roulée sur les bras et un foulard noué autour du cou. Un chapeau enfoncé sur son front, le regard perçant, et le menton ombré d’un début de barbe.

Rey demeura figée de stupeur, ignorant si elle devait l’inviter à entrer, lui demander son identité, lui offrir un verre d’eau? 

Il tendit la main, qu’elle serra.

- Je suis Marin. Dit-il.

- Je, euh… Lotte. Je crois. Bafouilla Rey, peu au fait du protocole.

- Qu’est-ce que vous cachez? Demanda-t-il sans préambule, des juifs?

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand BB jaillit de la chambre à coucher et se précipita sur L’homme, l’enserrant dans ses bras et blottissant sa joue contre son ventre :

- Poe!! S’exclama-t-elle, soudain rayonnante.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Marin fut interloqué un instant, puis serra fort la fillette contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte.

Il releva vers Rey des yeux surpris :

- C’est la fille de Finn? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ici? Je pensais qu’il avait fui?! 

Rey sourit tristement :

- C’est mon cru de 35, celui que je garde précieusement et dois mettre en sécurité. Elle ne peut pas rester ici, les murs ont des oreilles.

 

Blandine se tourna vers l’institutrice. Elle avait pâli.

- Toi aussi tu vas m’abandonner?

Rey s’accroupit, pour lui faire face, et saisit doucement les mains de la fillette dans les siennes :

- Ton papa ne t’a pas abandonnée, ma chérie. Il t’a mise en sécurité. C’était la meilleure chose à faire ce jour là, et une grande preuve d’amour : laisser son enfant est la chose la plus difficile au monde pour un papa. Mais il l’a fait quand même, pour te protéger, et il a eu raison. Malheureusement tu ne peux plus rester cachée ici à cause de Madame Netal qui nous espionne. 

- Madame Netal... Bazine Netal? Interrompit Marin.

Rey se releva et lui fit signe de prendre place dans la cuisine.

- Oui. Vous la connaissez? Elle a investi l’appartement de Finn le matin même où il a fui. Depuis elle épie le moindre de mes faits et gestes et la vie de BB est un enfer. Mon appartement est devenu une prison. 

 

Le résistant acquiesça, et tira une chaise dans la cuisine pour s’y asseoir.

Rey sortit du placard la boîte de cirage contenant le trésor de Finn, les grains de café torréfiés, et la présenta à Marin :

\- J’ai découvert ceci chez Finn. Vous voulez un café?

L’homme huma le parfum du café, les narines frémissantes, mais il secoua la tête.

\- Non, gardez-les. Ça vaut une fortune au marché noir, vous pourriez en avoir besoin un jour. Contre des papiers, ou un passage… On ne sait jamais.

A son tour, il tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste un morceau de chocolat, et le tendit à Blandine. Elle l’accepta avec enthousiasme.

\- Tiens ma puce, va jouer dans le salon. La dame et moi devons parler.

\- C’est pas une dame, c’est ma maîtresse, répondit Blandine, qui s’éloigna néanmoins, obéissante.

Rey haussa les sourcils :

\- Finn aussi avait du chocolat. Je n’en avais plus vu depuis des années…

\- C’est moi qui le lui procurais, pour le revendre. Je vais le chercher en Angleterre. 

 

Rey tira un peu d’eau de la pompe près de l’évier, et en remplit deux verres. Marin avait visiblement de la ressource, connaissait Finn, paraissait apprécier BB et semblait posséder des informations sur Bazine Netal. Il était l’homme de la situation, et Rey fut soudain étourdie de soulagement. Elle n’était plus seule ; ils allaient trouver une solution et mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.

Tous deux avaient du pain sur la planche.

 

Durant les heures qui suivirent, ils établirent un plan d’action. Rey découvrit que Finn, privé de travail suite à l’avènement des lois discriminatoires du Régime, survivait de toutes sortes de trafics ; les denrées rares lui étaient livrées par Poe, alias Marin, qui possédait un bateau et faisait des allers retours avec l’Angleterre. Il était convenu de traverser avec lui, pour mettre Blandine à l’abri et résister depuis là-bas, mais il n’en avait pas eu le temps : la Kommandantur avait été alertée sur l’imminence de son départ, et Finn, pris de court, avait fui à pied. Marin avait imaginé qu’il était parti avec sa gamine, d’autant plus qu’on ne la voyait plus à l’école. Rey comprenait le dernier acte de Finn : lui confier BB. Sans plan, sans argent, avec une fillette de huit ans dans les jambes, il n’aurait pas fait cent mètres et tous les deux auraient été capturés et enfermés dans ces trains qui partaient… on ne savait où. A présent, où que soit son père, il fallait trouver une solution pérenne pour la petite. 

 

Marin resta jusqu’à vingt heures. Rey lui proposa de rester dîner mais il refusa, ne souhaitant pas ponctionner ses maigres ressources. 

Elle s’absenta un moment pour assister Blandine dans sa toilette, et il s’alluma une cigarette, effleurant sans y penser les pétales des œillets, sur la table. 

Lorsque Rey revint de la chambre à coucher, où elle avait bordé Blandine, elle le trouva debout, la veste sur le dos et le regard sévère. A la main, il tenait la petite carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. 

Rey sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Un allemand vous envoie des fleurs? Dit-il, exhibant le morceau de papier.

- Oui, répondit Rey, prise de court. 

Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre d’autre. Après deux semaines à porter sur ses seules épaules la responsabilité de Blandine, elle ne parvenait plus à mentir. Son cœur avait besoin d’une pause.

- Allez-vous accepter son invitation à dîner? Questionna Marin, les yeux noirs. Rey haussa les épaules :

- Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y réfléchir. J’ai trouvé ces fleurs quelques instants avant votre arrivée. 

- Ce BS, est-il gradé?

Rey s’agaça imperceptiblement. Marin était ici pour l’aider à protéger BB, pas pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire! Cependant, elle comprenait que sa relation -c’était un grand mot- à un officier allemand puisse sembler suspecte. Autant lever tout malentendu immédiatement. 

- Oberfeldwebel. Adjudant. Mais il n’y a rien entre nous, il m’a conté fleurette lorsque j'ai été chercher l’enveloppe au café de la fontaine, c’est tout. 

C’était presque vrai. Rey aurait voulu changer de sujet ; Solo jusqu’à maintenant, s’était montré décent, même bienveillant d’une certaine manière, à son égard. Elle aurait souhaité ne pas le mêler à tout ça, éloigner Marin de lui. Sans qu’elle ne puisse l’expliquer, le rapport de force lui parut s’inverser : soudain, elle perçut Marin comme vaguement menaçant. 

Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de protéger Solo? Il portait l’uniforme de l’occupant, à lui d’en assumer les conséquences. Et pourtant, il ne l’avait pas dénoncée, quand il en avait eu l’occasion. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

- Acceptez son invitation. Affirma alors le Résistant, d’un ton péremptoire.

Rey haussa les sourcils :

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Acceptez son invitation. Remerciez pour les fleurs, dînez avec lui, entrez dans son cercle. Nous manquons de visibilité sur les stratégies et les mouvements de l’occupant. Il s’intéresse à vous? C’est une opportunité d’approche que nous serions bêtes de laisser filer.

 

Rey eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sérieux, s’exclama-t-elle, je suis institutrice, pas espionne! 

\- Précisément. Vous êtes l’innocence incarnée. Il n’irait pas imaginer que vous cachez une fuyarde sous votre lit, n’est-ce pas?

 

Rey pinça les lèvres. S’il savait!

\- Non bien sûr, dit-elle d’une voix blanche, il ignore tout de la présence de BB ici, évidemment.

 

Comme elle prononçait ces mots, au fond d’elle quelque chose se brisa.

Elle venait de mentir à son seul allié… pour protéger L’adjudant Ben Solo.

 

- Vous n’avez pas à prendre de décision tout de suite, reprit Marin, d’une voix moins autoritaire. Mais vous pourriez changer les choses… pensez-y. 

- J’y penserai, Répondit Rey, davantage pour clore le sujet que par réelle conviction.

 

Il était tard. Il devait s’en aller. La harpie du premier devait être rentrée, il faudrait faire attention en quittant l’appartement.

Marin lui serra chaleureusement la main, finit son verre d’eau, et remit son chapeau. Rey songea qu’il était séduisant, dans son genre.

 

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, et après avoir jeté un oeil dans le couloir, il quitta l’appartement. Tout était calme et silencieux. Il se retourna, lui saisit la main et plongea son regard doré dans celui d’Rey. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Elle n’avait pas prévu… ça. Quoi qu’il soit en train de se passer.

\- Merci pour ce que vous faites, dit-il encore. Merci pour Finn.

\- De rien, je…

“Je n’ai pas eu le choix”, avait-elle envie de dire : elle avait survécu heure après heure, improvisant comme le pouvait. Elle n’était pas la vaillante Résistante pleine de convictions et d’audace qu’il s’imaginait. Elle subissait cette situation plus qu’autre chose, et surtout, elle était morte de peur.

\- Je ne fais que ce qui est juste. Dit-elle, à défaut de trouver meilleure réponse.

Marin hocha la tête et relâcha sa main quand soudain, la silhouette de Bazine Netal se découpa sur le palier, dans la lumière rasante de cette soirée d’été.

Le coeur de Rey cessa de battre.

Marin tressaillit, et l’instant d’après, il écrasait sa bouche contre celle de Rey. Elle retint un cri de surprise, les mains figées, la nuque raide, ne sachant pas si elle devait le gifler ou le laisser faire, alors qu’il la saisissait par la taille et la plaquait contre la porte. Il sentait le tabac et le cuir. Elle ferma les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Ah c’est du joli! S’exclama l’occupante du premier étage, visiblement scandalisée. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu une voix d’homme dans votre appartement!

Marin détacha ses lèvres de celles de l’institutrice, et s’écarta d’elle en laissant glisser sa main sur la courbe de ses hanches.

Il salua la voisine en touchant de deux doigts le bord de son chapeau.

\- Madame, la salua-t-il.

Puis il ajouta pour Rey, d’un air tendre : “A bientôt ma chérie”. 

Et il prit congé, non sans un dernier geste de la main.

Rey resta interloquée, les joues en feu.

\- Vous recevez des hommes, à présent? Cracha Madame Netal avec un mépris tel, que Rey crut recevoir une gifle.

Cette dernière ajusta son corsage, et redressa la tête :

\- Que voulez-vous, je ne rajeunis pas! Il faut bien faire des enfants pour servir la France!

\- Pourquoi n’est-il pas au STO, comme c’est sa place? Demanda Bazine, cherchant visiblement à prendre Rey à défaut.

\- Il travaille… au port. C’est un bon patriote, je vous assure! Mais je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour ma vertu, Madame Netal. Je m’excuse de vous avoir importunée avec mes conversations galantes. Bonne soirée…

Et avec un sourire suintant d’hypocrisie, elle referma sa porte.

L’oreille collée contre le bois, Rey écouta la voisine monter les marches qui menaient chez elle. Elle l’entendit distinctement prononcer les mots “petite vertu” et “déshonorée”. Enfin, elle claqua sa porte.

“Quelle fichue vipère!” Songea Rey en s’essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. 

Marin avait eu un réflexe fulgurant, justifiant par ce seul baiser sa présence en ces murs. Sans cette intervention de sa part, Rey se serait embourbée dans des justifications alambiquées quant à la présence de cet homme chez elle, à cette heure tardive. Ils venaient d’éviter une catastrophe. A présent, Bazine croyait qu’elle avait un fiancé -du moins, un amant-… mieux valait avoir un amoureux qu’un Résistant à la maison!

\- Rey? Fit la petite voix de Blandine, et la jeune femme leva la tête.

L’enfant se tenait dans le couloir, en chemise de nuit.

Elle continua :

- J’ai tout vu.

L’institutrice se frictionna les tempes du bout des doigts, soudain très fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Est-ce que tu vas épouser Poe? Fit encore Blandine.

Rey poussa un soupir.

\- Non, trésor, je ne vais pas l’épouser, répondit-elle tout en la raccompagnant dans sa chambre.

Elle retint un rire nerveux. Décidément, tout le monde paraissait nourrir de grands projets pour elle… sauf elle-même, étrangement. Elle se sentait dépassée, et surtout démunie, face au tournant que prenait sa vie. Finn, Ben, Poe-Marin, BB, Bazine... Pourquoi est-ce que tout était soudain devenu si compliqué?

 

Il pleuvait, le jour suivant.

Rey fit une grimace à l’idée de l’expédition qui les attendait, BB et elle-même, le soir même. Elle se serait bien passée du crachin et des sentiers boueux!

Rentrée directement chez elle après la classe, elle prépara avec soin un petit bagage pour Blandine : vêtements toutes saisons, sa poupée, ses jouets. Elle ajouta “Le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours” dans lequel elle rédigea la dédicace suivante : “pour BB, courageuse entre toutes. Nous reviendrons pour toi. Rey”

 

Blandine était excitée, quoi qu’un peu anxieuse, à l’idée de l’aventure qui s’annonçait. Elles partaient ce soir vers sa nouvelle maison, y resteraient la fin de semaine ; il y aurait Poe, et d’autres gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore, beaucoup de nourriture et même des gâteaux et peut-être son papa, et…

Rey avait dû, hélas, couper court aux folles espérances de la petite. Mieux valait éviter une déception trop violente!

Avec beaucoup de soin, et non sans un terrible pincement au coeur, elle lui coupa les cheveux très court. Les mèches épaisses et bouclées faisaient comme un tapis sur les tomettes de la cuisine. Une culotte courte, des chaussettes hautes, un chemisier boutonné sous le menton, un petit foulard noué autour du cou, un béret bien enfoncé sur son oreille droite… Rey recula d’un pas pour admirer la fillette. Elle faisait un petit garçon parfait.

\- Que dirais-tu de t’appeler Basile?

\- J’ai pas très envie d’être un garçon, protesta Blandine, qui regrettait déjà ses boucles drues.

\- Je comprends, acquiesca Rey, ce n’est qu’un déguisement. Une fois à l’abri, tu pourras t’habiller comme tu le souhaites, d’accord?

 

Elles répétèrent leur scénario, en cas de mauvaise rencontre : les prénoms d’emprunt, leur relation fictive, les raisons de leur présence dans la campagne… Rey, luttant contre la panique, faisait mine d’être sereine et enthousiaste. Blandine, désormais Basile, tordait le bas de sa chemise.

 

Il était 17h30. Il fallait y aller.

Rey hissa la lanière de la sacoche sur son épaule, ajusta son chapeau, et donna la main à BB.

Elle sortirent dans le couloir, Rey tourna la clé dans la serrure, et soudain, elles furent toutes les deux dans la rue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey va exfiltrer BB! What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Blandine -Basile-  rentrait la tête dans les épaules, le béret enfoncé sur les sourcils. Il n’y avait pas pléthore d’enfants métissés à Chateauval, elle en était douloureusement consciente. Rey et elle, main dans la main, marchaient en silence dans les rues, évitant les lieux trop fréquentés en général, et les allemands en particulier. Elles passèrent derrière l’église, le long du mur du cimetière, évitèrent l’épicerie devant laquelle il y avait toujours du monde, et s’engagèrent sur le sentier qui zigzaguait entre les jardins, derrière les habitations. Une bande de marmots, vêtus exactement comme Blandine - culottes courtes, foulards et bérets- jouaient à la guerre en se donnant des coups de bâton. 

Ils détalèrent dans un méli-mélo de mollets maigrichons et coudes râpés, faisant gicler la boue des flaques sous leurs semelles. 

Rey les entendit pouffer dans les buissons, derrière les clôtures des jardins. « C’est qui avec la maîtresse? » « je reconnais pas, c’est pas quelqu’un de l’école! » « pousse toi un peu, tu prends toute la place! »

En temps normal, l’institutrice se serait attendrie de leur innocence ; ils profitaient du grand air comme tous les enfants du monde, reléguant la guerre à un lointain brouhaha. Il leur suffisait de rire ensemble pour l’oublier tout à fait. 

Mais aujourd’hui, vendredi 18 juin 1943, elle n’avait pas le cœur à s’attarder. Ce soir, ces enfants parleraient de leur rencontre avec la Maîtresse, et la rumeur circulerait de maison en maison à propos du mystérieux petit garçon à la peau noire qui l’accompagnait. Les allemands finiraient par l’entendre. Alors, on la chercherait. 

Elle pressa le pas, et Blandine manqua de trébucher derrière elle. Jusqu’ici elles avaient eu de la chance : à part les enfants dans les jardinets, elles n’avaient croisé dans les rues que des mères de famille affairées qui les avaient à peine regardées. Finalement, la pluie jouait en leur faveur et avait vidé le village avant leur passage!

Les allemands ne surveillaient pas les allées et venues dans Chateauval : mais à cette heure-ci, ils devaient être sur le retour depuis les chantiers du bord de mer, alors mieux valait ne pas s’attarder. 

Au bout de cette allée dont les graminées trempées les avaient mouillées jusqu’aux genoux, elles débouchèrent sur la route de Saint-Brieuc. C’était un axe fréquenté, où circulaient quotidiennement les chariots des fermiers, et les camions des soldats. Il y avait toujours un bataillon en faction, non loin de là. Rey fit signe à BB de se dissimuler derrière un bosquet, et s’avança prudemment sur la route. A une centaine de mètres, trois soldats en uniforme vert-de-gris s’abritaient du crachin sous la ramure d’un érable. 

Rey échangea un regard entendu avec BB, prit une grande inspiration et redressa la tête. 

\- Guten Abend, meine Herren! Scheußliches Wetter, oder?” Lança-t-elle en approchant à grands pas, la veste sur la tête comme pour s’abriter de la pluie. 

_ “Bonsoir messieurs, sale temps n’est-ce pas?” _

Les trois soldats se tournèrent vers elle, la main sur la crosse de leur arme, les lèvres pinçant leurs mégots de cigarettes. Rey leur décocha son sourire le plus innocent :

\- Pardon, j’ai été surprise par la pluie. Puis-je m’abriter un instant?

Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis se déplacèrent d’un pas pour lui laisser un peu de place sous les branches. Rey frissonna et essuya de sa manche l’eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit alors sa sacoche et en tira une boîte en fer blanc dont elle souleva le couvercle.

\- Möchten Sie einen Keks probieren? Sie kosten 2 Franken pro Stück. Der erste ist kostenlos.

_ “ Voulez-vous goûter mes biscuits? 2 francs pièce, mais le premier sera gratuit.” _

Un des soldats se mit à rire de l’audace de cette française qui venait leur vendre ses pâtisseries, mais il tira de sa poche des piécettes qu’il tendit à Rey, et s’empara d’un biscuit en échange. Elle les avait préparés avec du saindoux, de la saccharine et des paillettes de chocolat fournies par Poe avant son départ, l’autre soir. Le second soldat lui tendit une cigarette.

Elle ressentit le besoin violent, viscéral, de jeter un oeil pour voir si Blandine avait traversé pendant qu’elle les occupait avec ses petits gâteaux, mais savait que ce geste risquait d’attirer l’attention sur la cachette de la petite. Aussi sourit-elle, et accepta la cigarette.

Elle ne fumait pas.

Elle tendit les lèvres pour brûler l’extrémité du cylindre de papier à l’allumette du jeune homme, mais le tabac légèrement mouillé ne prit pas immédiatement. Il leur fallut ruser contre le vent, faire un mur de leurs trois dos et leurs six mains pour enflammer la cigarette. Rey inspira trop violemment, la fumée lui brûla la gorge et elle fut saisie d’une quinte de toux terrible qui fit jaillir des larmes de ses paupières.

Un des hommes se tordit de rire. L’autre la soutint par le bras tout en luttant contre sa propre hilarité. Le troisième lui tapota le dos. Ils se consacrèrent ensuite à une leçon de style, enseignant à cette délicieuse française comment fumer avec élégance. Lever la tête, souffler lentement, entrouvrir les lèvres. Sensuelle. Elle se prêta au jeu et rit avec eux. Lorsqu’ils eurent mangé tous ses biscuits, omettant d’en payer quelques uns, elle s’inquiéta de l’heure et déclara qu’elle devait s’en aller. Elle avait des courses à faire, avec l’argent qu’elle venait de gagner : acheter un morceau de viande pour sa vieille mère impotente, hélas, dans leur petite maison pleine de courants d’air… quelque chose de cet ordre. Elle devenait douée en comédie!

Le caporal lui baisa la main. Elle battit des cils, les salua d’un geste élégant, et s’éloigna le long de la route, agrandissant la distance qui la séparait de Blandine.

Lorsqu’elle eut parcouru deux cents mètres, elle tourna à droite à l’angle d’un vieux mur et disparut de leur vue. Elle s’y adossa, tentant d’apaiser les battements affolés de son coeur. Elle était morte d’inquiétude pour BB. Elle espérait de tout coeur que cette dernière était passée alors que les allemands se battaient avec leurs allumettes.

Toutes deux avaient convenu de se retrouver au pré du vieux Guirrec, après le petit bois ; et Rey n’avait pas une minute à perdre. Reprenant ses esprits, désormais à l’abri de mauvaises rencontres et hors de vue des véhicules circulant éventuellement sur la route, elle se mit à courir. 

 

Le ciel s’assombrit soudain et un coup de tonnerre fit vibrer la campagne. 

Fini le crachin : elles allaient subir une fameuse averse!

BB l’attendait bien au pré-Guirrec, s’abritant tant bien que mal de l’averse sous les feuillages. Elle expliqua qu’elle avait traversé la route alors que les soldats riaient si fort qu’ils ne surveillaient rien du tout. Rey la serra contre son coeur. Le sang froid dont faisait preuve cette enfant ne cessait de la surprendre.

 

Le pire était passé, à présent. A moins d’une terrible malchance, elles ne risquaient plus de tomber sur une troupe de soldats, ni même sur des villageois malveillants. C’était le soir, il pleuvait à verse : même les vaches s’étaient mises à couvert. Il fallait bien être deux Résistantes en fuite pour courir la campagne par un temps pareil! Dérapant dans la boue et les herbes glissantes, elle continuèrent bravement leur épopée, grelottant sous la pluie battante. Cette marche leur parut durer des heures et Rey aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsqu’elles atteignirent enfin la forêt du Gouët. Elles se mirent à l’abri des branchages, serrées l’une contre l’autre. Les lèvres de Blandine commençaient à bleuïr et Rey lui retira sa chemise pour lui en passer une sèche. Elle n’avait pas emporté beaucoup de vêtements, mais elle en avait une seconde. Et d’ailleurs s’il le fallait, elle lui enfilerait son pyjama, pourvu que ça la réchauffe!

La jeune femme frictionnait énergiquement Blandine, autant pour la réchauffer que pour la faire rire, lorsqu’elle entendit très distinctement le cliquetis d’un fusil que l’on arme, dans les fourrés. Elle se figea immédiatement et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant à l’enfant de garder le silence.

Une voix d’homme s’éleva alors dans le dos d’Rey :

\- J'attends. Le vent gémit. Le soir vient. L'heure sonne.

C’était le poème que Poe, alias Marin, lui avait fait apprendre par coeur : le mot de passe. Rey parvint à surmonter son émotion pour répondre :

\- Mon cœur impatient s'émeut. Rien ni personne. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le coeur battant… 

Un homme et une femme sortirent alors des fourrés, l‘arme au poing.

\- Qui vous envoie? Fit la femme, le regard acéré.

\- Marin. Fit Rey, qui continua : je suis Lotte, et voici Blandine, la fille de Finn. Il est en fuite et elle est restée cachée chez moi quelques temps, mais ce n’est pas une solution durable. 

\- C’est qui Finn? Questionna l’homme, à la barbe poivre-et-sel.

\- Probablement “Malo”, intervint la femme. Il n’y a pas des dizaines d’hommes noirs à Chateauval, et encore moins avec un enfant métissé!

C’est alors que la fillette éternua. Rey posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste maternel, et protecteur.

\- Ecoutez, Blandine a pris énormément de risques jusqu’à maintenant. Il faut la mettre en sécurité. Et la réchauffer, elle est frigorifiée. Elle n’a pas échappé aux allemands pour mourir d’une pneumonie!

Les deux Résistants discutèrent un instant, puis l’homme s’avança.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis Timon, et voici Jersey ; elle va vous guider jusqu’au refuge où vous serez en sécurité.

Jersey - la femme - fit un petit salut de la main.

\- Est-ce qu’on va nous bander les yeux? Interrogea Blandine.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Jersey, en se penchant vers l’enfant, Nous changeons de planque tout le temps de toute façon. Et puis si quelqu’un nous dénonce, nous le retrouverons…”

Rey grimaça  cette menace, à peine déguisée.

 

Timon resta en arrière pour monter la garde ; Jersey, Rey et Blandine reprirent leur marche, en dehors des routes et des sentiers. Rey perdit tout à fait le sens de l’orientation. Elle aurait été incapable de retrouver son chemin si on l’avait laissée en arrière. C’est dans la lueur grise de cette soirée pluvieuse qu’elles arrivèrent en vue d’une maison basse aux fenêtres éclairées. Les deux hommes en armes qui fumaient sur le pas de la porte se figèrent, l’arme au poing, lorsque Jersey sortit du bois. Rey resta en arrière avec Blandine, attendant que leur guide s’explique avec les occupants des lieux. Enfin, on leur fit signe d’approcher.

 

Après trois semaines d’angoisse, de privation et d’incertitudes, alors qu’elle prenait place à une table où on lui servit un ragoût de lièvre, Rey sentit enfin son coeur s’apaiser. Cette fermette appartenait à “Maz”, qui hébergeait des enfants en fuite. Son terrain lui permettait de vivre en quasi-autarcie : elle élevait des poules et des lapins, produisait des légumes et des pommes dont elle faisait du cidre. Il fallait acheter ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire pousser, comme le sucre, la farine et le savon, et le réseau s’arrangeait pour se procurer de l’argent grâce à divers trafics. Comme l’avait expliqué Marin, Finn était connu du petit réseau de Résistance local et se chargeait du marché noir. On l’appelait Malo. Ici, aucun prénom n’était connu. Marin, Malo, Lotte… et la petite?

Rey la chercha du regard. Blandine mangeait à toute vitesse, sauçant son assiette avec ses doigts, au grand amusement de deux adolescents qui remplissaient son assiette dès qu’elle était finie. Miriam et Samuel, onze et treize ans, avaient été repérés errant dans la campagne après avoir sauté d’un train en partance pour l’Allemagne. Maz les hébergeait en attendant la fin de la guerre ; elle trouverait bien de la place pour un enfant supplémentaire!

\- C’est quoi ton nom de code? Fit Samuel à Blandine. Moi on m’appelle Renard.

\- Et moi Belette! Renchérit Miriam.

\- Ba-gile, fit Blandine, la bouche pleine de pain.

\- Basile c’est nul. 

Blandine haussa les épaules, indifférente à la moquerie.

\- BB si tu préfères. C’est mes initiales, j’ai l’habitude.

\- Ils sont où tes parents? Demanda ladite “Belette”.

\- Ma mère est morte avant la guerre, répondit BB sans s’émouvoir. Mon père s’est enfui parce qu’il est noir et que le Régime lui a interdit de travailler. Mais il va revenir me chercher après la guerre.

\- C’est des conneries, trancha Samuel, alias Renard. Il reviendra pas.

Belette lui donna un coup de coude et protesta :

\- Renard! T’en sais rien! Son père va peut-être revenir!

\- C’est des conneries. Répéta l’adolescent. Nos parents non plus ne reviendront pas. C’est Maz notre famille, maintenant. C’est comme ça.

 

Rey fronça les sourcils et se leva pour intervenir, mais Maz posa doucement la main sur son bras, pour la retenir. Elle murmura :

\- Laissez-la. Il y a des choses difficiles à entendre, mais la petite va devoir s’y habituer. Nous devons souvent parler de la guerre, de nos actions, de nos morts, ici, en présence des enfants. Autant qu’elle s’endurcisse.

 

L’institutrice ferma les yeux, la bouche pincée. Elle allait confier la vie de BB à cette femme ; elle devait commencer à lui faire confiance, tout de suite. 

 

Un brouhaha près de l’entrée lui fit tourner la tête. Une silhouette franchit le seuil de la porte, et s’ébroua pour égoutter l’eau qui ruisselait de ses vêtements. Lorsqu’il ôta son chapeau, Rey le reconnut enfin : c’était Marin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, on perd un peu les noms "starwars" pour coller à la réalité historique.  
> J'ai choisi de garder les prénoms juifs de Miriam et Samuel pour ne pas invisibiliser l'oppression subie par ces populations sous prétexte que ceci est une fanfiction.  
> Pareil pour les noms de code : Marin, Malo, Timon, Jersey, Lotte...Belette et Renard. Ce sont des noms de campagne française [bretonne], pas des noms de rebellion d'une galaxie très lointaine. C'est un peu la difficulté avec cet exercice de fiction historique : le mélange des genres.  
> J'espère que ça convient quand même!


	7. Chapter 7

De retour chez elle, en se réveillant lundi matin, Rey se sentit forte d’une résolution nouvelle.  
Elle venait de passer deux jours hors du temps, dans un havre de paix, une bulle à l’écart de la guerre. Elle avait dormi sur ses deux oreilles, mangé à sa faim, regardé BB jouer à chat et à la bagarre avec d’autres enfants... et tant pis pour le programme scolaire! De toute façon c’était presque les grandes vacances.  
Marin avait vu juste : la ferme de Maz était le meilleur endroit possible pour y cacher l’enfant à l’abri de la guerre. Finn ne pourrait pas lui reprocher cette décision : c’était réellement la meilleure - sans mentionner la seule- chose à faire.   
Elle ressentait une gratitude immense à l’égard de celles et ceux qui avaient choisi de risquer leur vie pour protéger celle des autres. Elle-même, si Finn ne lui avait pas jeté Blandine dans les bras, n’aurait jamais seulement envisagé de prendre de tels risques. Mais elle avait vu Marin, Jersey, Timon, Maz, et les enfants Renard, Belette et Bébé, refaire le monde autour d’un plat chaud et d’une bolée de cidre.  
Et elle se sentit fière de les connaître. Fière d’être Lotte.  
Marin lui avait arraché une promesse, alors qu’elle avait l’esprit embrumé d’alcool et de bien-être.

“ Lotte. Tu vas accepter l’invitation de ton allemand.”

Non, non!  
Elle avait tenté de protester. Il était charmant, certes. Mais il portait le mauvais uniforme. C’était stupide, c’était dangereux. Elle ne connaissait à peine!  
Il avait insisté, parlé de Finn, de Timon qui n’était autre que Bail Tico le père de Paige, de ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour eux, et pour tous les enfants de Chateauval qui subissaient les affres de l’occupation.  
Rey avait même versé une larme.  
Alors elle avait promis. 

Sur la table de sa cuisine, en rentrant la veille elle avait retrouvé le bouquet d’oeillets, à présent défraîchis. Elle les avait jetés, mais conservé la carte.  
Comment transmettre sa réponse à l’Adjudant Solo? Que faisait-il en ce moment?

Quelques rues plus loin, au premier étage d’une jolie maison de ville, Benedikt Solo, torse nu, les bretelles relâchées sur les jambes, faisait glisser avec soin la lame de rasoir sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.  
Un miroir fêlé, auquel il manquait tout un éclat dans le coin inférieur gauche, était fixé au mur au-dessus d’une commode et reflétait l’ensemble de sa petite chambre. Un lit étroit, à structure métallique, une table de travail équipée d’un plumier et de buvard, un fauteuil crevé sous l’assise et la commode à quatre tiroirs sur laquelle était posé le service de toilette : broc, bassin, nécessaire à raser. Son uniforme, brossé avec soin, était plié sur une petite chaise.  
Il s’était présenté chez Mademoiselle Jacques, le samedi précédent. Serrant sa casquette d’officier dans sa main, il avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. La voisine du dessus s’était glissée dans l’escalier pour l’observer, et il avait reconnu avec surprise Bazine Netal, la secrétaire particulière de son officier supérieur, le Colonel Snoke. Elle s’était montrée polie, comme toujours, mais s’était rapidement éclipsée. Ben avait songé non sans amusement qu’elle aurait sans doute préféré ne pas être surprise avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux, elle qui était toujours si élégante et si professionnelle.

On frappa trois petits coups à sa porte et une voix de jeune fille lui parvint depuis le couloir :  
\- Monsieur, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Souhaitez-vous le prendre dans votre chambre?  
\- Merci Jacqueline, je vais descendre dans un instant. Répondit-il poliment, de son français sans écueil.

Il acheva de se raser, enfila une chemise, ajusta son uniforme.  
Il peigna grossièrement ses cheveux du bout des doigts, et leur donna forme avant d’ajuster son couvre-chef.  
Où était Mademoiselle Jacques? Elle était sans doute partie au marché. Ou peut-être s’était-elle rendue à la plage : la marée était basse, samedi matin, et la quasi totalité du village était descendue sur les rochers pour ramasser des coquillages et crustacés. On trouvait des crabes, des palourdes, des crevettes, de la friture dans les trous d’eau, des huîtres et des moules sur les rochers. C’était une source d’alimentation gratuite et abondante, et le régiment d’occupation de la zone avait pris la décision de tolérer la pêche à pied : les civils mangeaient mieux, étaient de meilleure humeur, et se tenaient plus tranquilles.

Il se demandait comment revoir Rey. C’était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé, en lui déposant le bouquet : par quel biais pourrait-elle lui répondre?  
La prochaine fois qu’il la verrait, il lui suggérerait de lui écrire à la Kommandantur, si elle le souhaitait. En attendant, il avait cherché sa silhouette parmi la foule, toute la journée de samedi et de dimanche, sans succès. Chaque éclat de robe verte, chaque boucle de cheveux châtains l’avait fait sursauter. Mais ce n’était jamais elle.   
Qui était cette femme?  
Elle était institutrice, elle cachait la fille d’un trafiquant métèque dans son appartement, elle parlait remarquablement allemand, et elle avait le plus beau sourire au monde.  
Il avait rêvé d’elle la nuit précédente et manqué de tâcher ses draps comme un adolescent.   
Lorsqu’il avait posé les yeux sur elle, ce jour là, pénétrant à l’aube dans son appartement, il avait manqué de perdre ses moyens. Délicate dans sa chemise de nuit, délicieusement décoiffée, la lèvre tremblante, les pupilles dilatées, jamais femme ne lui avait paru plus désirable.  
Et il s’était trouvé face à une équation fort simple, en ouvrant le placard pour y découvrir la fugitive, une mioche sanglotante avec la morve au nez : soit il donnait l’alerte, et Rey serait emportée, interrogée, torturée et exécutée avec la gamine ; soit il couvrait sa tentative ratée de les duper, et toutes les deux survivraient.   
Non sans mentionner qu’alors peut-être, elle lui pardonnerait l’uniforme qu’il portait.

Il disposait de moins d’une seconde pour prendre une décision ; il ne lui en fallut pas tant.  
Rey vivrait un autre jour.  
Il avait trahi son armée.  
Et il voulait la revoir.

Il glissa son arme dans le holster, lissa les plis de son uniforme et quitta la chambre, en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui. Le petit palier, sur lequel donnaient trois portes dont la sienne, s’ouvrait sur un escalier assez raide, qui grinça sous ses bottes. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines. 

A son entrée dans la cuisine, Le lieutenant Hux et la caporale Phasma, assis à la petite table, se levèrent et le saluèrent formellement, tandis que Jacqueline, une jolie blonde de dix-sept ans, lui remettait une tasse de café fumante. Il était coupé à la chicorée, mais c'était sans importance. Tout le monde manquait de tout, dernièrement.  
Aux fourneaux, la Maîtresse de maison, Madame Le Bihan, fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. 

Pour loger les troupes, il avait fallu réquisitionner casernes, corps de fermes, gymnases, bâtiments publics et maisons de maîtres. Les demeures comme celle de la famille Le Bihan étaient partiellement occupées. Les trois officiers avaient pris possession de l’étage, reléguant les propriétaires à leur rez de chaussée, où ils s’entassaient à cinq dans ce qui était autrefois leur salon et leur salle à manger. La Wermacht les dédommageait, mais personne n’était dupe : ce loyer était surtout symbolique, et permettait surtout de financer les repas des occupants. Ils étaient finalement demi-pensionnaires, charge aux Le Bihan de leur servir à manger matin et soir.  
Benedikt ignora l’animosité à la maîtresse de maison ; dans la mesure où elle les servait correctement, le sourire n’était pas indispensable.

L’ersatz de café avalé, Solo, Hux et Phasma se levèrent et saluèrent leurs hôtes, puis sortirent dans la rue. C’était l’heure à laquelle les enfants partaient pour l’école, celle à laquelle les commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques. La file d’attente s’étirait depuis près d’une heure déjà devant la boulangerie, alors que le rideau de fer n’était pas encore ouvert.  
Ben ralentit en passant devant l’école. L’horloge indiquait 8h15. Mademoiselle Jacques était-elle déjà là?  
Le Lieutenant Hux, un homme mince, aux cheveux roux impeccablement peignés de part et d’autre d’une raie sur le côté, l’air sévère et les joues creuses, claqua sa langue avec agacement.  
\- Oberfeldwebel! Lanca-t-il à l’adjudant pour le rappeler à l’ordre.  
\- Partez devant, répondit Benedikt. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.  
Phasma haussa les sourcils. C’était une belle femme, aux cheveux blonds tressés en chignon serré sur sa nuque, aux épaules larges. Elle s’arrêta, curieuse.  
\- Vous souhaitez retourner à l’école? Fit-elle, avec une moue amusée.  
A cet instant, une cloche résonna à l’intérieur de l’établissement, et des cris d’enfants s’élevèrent en réponse. Dans la rue, une multitude de petits souliers battirent le pavé, se bousculant les uns les autres, pour franchir les portes avant leur fermeture. 

Le coeur de Ben se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu’il vit la silhouette de Rey s’avancer devant la porte, frappant dans ses mains pour motiver les retardataires. “Allez allez, dépêchez vous!” Lançait-elle de sa voix claire.  
Ajustant sa casquette pour se donner une contenance, il approcha.  
\- Fräulein, dit-il en souriant. Quelle… surprise?  
Rey plissa les yeux, affectant une mine souriante pour dissimuler son anxiété :  
\- Une surprise, vraiment? De trouver une institutrice dans une école?  
\- Avez-vous… réfléchi à mon offre? Parvint à articuler l’officier, plus intimidé qu’il ne le laissait paraître.  
Rey baissa les yeux :  
\- J’ai du travail, Mein Herr. Ne restez pas ici. On nous regarde.

Elle avait raison. Toutes les petites élèves s’étaient figées pour regarder leur institutrice chuchoter des choses à un soldat allemand.  
Rey rougit et croisa le regard furieux d’une mère de famille, une dizaine de mètres en contrebas.  
Mon dieu, on allait la prendre pour la dernière des collabos…  
Elle fit mine de refermer la lourde porte de l’école, mais Solo retint son bras :  
\- Ce soir?  
Rey détourna le regard. Elle sentait ses joues brûler.  
\- Partez, Souffla-t-elle.  
\- Un seul mot de vous et je vous laisse tranquille. Dix-huit heures? Café de la fontaine?  
Il chuchotait, et l’air autour d’eux semblait vibrer des tonalités chaudes et graves de sa voix.  
\- Oui, lâcha enfin Rey.  
Ben libéra son bras, toucha la visière de sa casquette pour la saluer, et s’éloigna. Il ne dit rien, mais ses oreilles avaient rougi.

La porte de l’école se referma sur l’institutrice. Lorsqu’elle se retourna pour faire face à la cour, vingt paires d’yeux étaient fixées sur elle. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et fit un geste des mains pour chasser les curieuses :  
\- Allez, en rang deux par deux! Je vais faire l’appel.  
Guidant les élèves à l’intérieur de la classe, Rey entendit chuchoter “pute à boches” parmi les rangs. Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant qui avait osé prononcer ces mots.  
Toutes les fillettes se tenaient droites et silencieuses. On aurait presque pu distinguer des auréoles au-dessus de leur tresses.  
L’institutrice sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n’avait pas réalisé la mesure de ce que Marin lui avait demandé, lorsqu’elle avait accepté... et cette insulte, odieuse, si sale dans la bouche d’un enfant, était plus qu’elle ne pouvait en supporter.  
Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les paupières et se tourna dos à la classe pour essuyer ses yeux, faisant mine d’inscrire la date sur le tableau noir.

A l’inverse, c’est avec une attitude de triomphe que l’Adjudant Solo rejoignit ses acolytes.   
\- Die Lehrerin? Wirklich? Observa la Caporale Phasma, incrédule.  
L'institutrice, sérieusement? Solo hocha la tête.

Mais le Lieutenant Hux ne semblait pas s’amuser. Il fronçait les sourcils, l’air songeur. Finalement, il demanda :  
\- Ist es nicht die Frau des anderen Males? Die Nachbarin des Flüchtlings, ich habe seinen Namen vergessen.  
Etait-ce la femme de l’autre jour, la voisine du fuyard?  
Que répondre...  
L’officier Solo opta pour la franchise, et acquiesca.   
\- Jolie fille, approuva la Caporale. Mais faites attention de ne pas vous laisser distraire de vos fonctions…  
Si elle savait!  
La “jolie fille” en question cachait l’enfant d’un fuyard chez elle, et il ne l’avait pas dénoncée. A ce stade, ce n’était plus de la distraction, mais de la trahison... en espérant que ça n’ait pas trop de conséquences.   
Sur ces entrefaites, Hux et Phasma prirent la direction du château de Keranroué. Le lieutenant Hux de la Waffen SS, qui traquait les ennemis du Reich, opérait principalement en ville. Benedikt savait qu’il disposait d’informations sur un réseau de Résistants faisant passer des fugitifs, entre autres, vers l’Angleterre. Quant à la Caporale Phasma, elle était affectée à la logistique, et pilotait ravitaillement, mouvements de matériel et suivi des budgets depuis les bureaux administratifs installés au sein du château.   
L’adjudant Solo, Officier du Génie, supervisait le gigantesque chantier de fortification des côtes, sur des centaines de kilomètres de bord de mer…   
En prenant place dans la voiture qui le mènerait jusqu’au chantier, Ben Solo réalisa combien la journée serait longue… Rey avait dit oui, il l’emmenait dîner ce soir. Ce serait leur premier vrai rendez-vous, et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait se comporter. Jusque là, il lui avait fait la cour de manière spontanée, tout en étant douloureusement conscient de l’ambivalence de la jeune fille. S’ils devaient aller plus loin, (Mon Dieu combien il en avait envie!) il faudrait que Rey explique ce que cette gamine faisait dans son placard, et le rôle qu’elle-même avait joué dans l’évasion d’un fugitif.  
A la réflexion, le rendez-vous galant s’annonçait tumultueux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre qui nous en apprend davantage sur l'officier Ben Solo de la Wehrmacht... et entrent en scène le SS HUX (craignez le, mon instinct me dit que le méchant, c'est probablement lui, avec l'affreux Colonel Snoke!) et la Caporale Phasma. Le trio infernal!


	8. Chapter 8

L’air était frais, après les averses de la fin de semaine précédente, et il faisait bon s’asseoir au soleil ; le café de la Fontaine affichait complet.

Rey se tenait debout sous un platane, à distance prudente des tables en terrasse.

L’insulte chuchotée par une de ses élèves (laquelle, Paige?) l’avait bouleversée et elle avait passé la journée à ressasser sa décision et à maudire Marin. Ce soir, elle se montrerait polie et distante, comme toute jeune fille respectable devait l’être, rien de plus. C’était aussi pour donner tort à celles et ceux qui la jugeaient si sévèrement qu’elle avait délibérément omis de faire un effort de coquetterie avant ce rendez-vous : elle ne s’était pas changée, et portait son ensemble de travail, tâché de craie sur les manches. Elle espérait ainsi démontrer qu’elle n’agissait pas de gaieté de cœur, et n’avait certainement pas de liaison avec l’occupant. 

 

Les mains crispées sur son petit sac, elle demeurait figée, n’osant pas approcher.

Soudain, on toussa derrière elle. Rey se retourna vivement.

L’officier Solo se tenait là, la casquette à la main. Il dissimulait son autre main dans son dos et dévoila un bouquet de pivoines. 

« Protection / Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. » Telle était la signification secrète des pivoines. 

 

Rey sentit un coup de vent balayer ses résolutions.

Ben Solo avait les joues légèrement roses, des grains de beauté sur les pommettes, des yeux d’un brun pétillant. Il se pinçait les lèvres dans une expression intimidée que Rey trouva charmante.

Il était charmant. 

Tout entier. 

Avec ses oreilles, ses cheveux dont les mèches dansaient dans la brise d’été, ses épaules larges, ses mains immenses qui tordaient la toile de sa casquette comme le ferait un petit garçon. 

Il avait beaucoup d’allure dans son uniforme sans faux pli et Rey, toute à sa contemplation, réalisa soudain qu’elle était en train d’admirer un soldat de la Wehrmacht. Elle se fit horreur. N’avait-elle aucune dignité? 

\- Mademoiselle Jacques, vous êtes… très Jolie. Commença l’officier, pour briser le silence.

Rey baissa les yeux :

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, cette tenue est affreuse…

\- Je la trouve charmante, au contraire. C’est vous, telle que vous êtes vraiment, tous les jours, sans faux semblants.

 

Sans faux semblants…?

Rey eut envie de pleurer. Elle ne maîtrisait rien. Ni son attirance scandaleuse pour cet homme, son ennemi ; ni le rôle qu’elle avait promis de jouer et qui la dépassait tout à fait ; ni les enjeux si elle échouait ou se faisait prendre. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, le souffle court. Elle faisait une bien piètre espionne! 

\- Allons dîner? Proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L’adjudant lui tendit son bras, et après une hésitation, elle le prit. 

A la terrasse du café de la fontaine, quelqu’un les siffla et des rires fusèrent. La jeune fille rougit. Les allemands prenaient ce rendez-vous pour un jeu ; les français, pour une trahison. Et elle, se tenait au milieu. Elle sût alors, avec une conviction profonde, qu’elle n’en sortirait pas indemne. 

 

Ils n’entrèrent pas dans le café : Ben Solo la guida dans les ruelles jusqu’à un restaurant qui avait fermé au début de la guerre, le “Bouillon Marin”. Quelle ironie!

L’officier frappa à la porte. On ouvrit et leur fit signe de monter à l’étage. Rey en fut surprise, et un rien intimidée. Personne ne venait plus dans cet endroit depuis des années… Mais en observant la salle, elle corrigea : personne “de sa connaissance” ne venait plus dans ce restaurant. En effet, il n’y avait là que des officiers en uniformes verts, ou même noirs, dégustant des mets fins en compagnie de… d’autres jeunes filles comme elle.

Non, pas comme elle.

Des collabos.

Une femme très élégante aux lèvres carmin tourna imperceptiblement la tête à son entrée, et lui fit un sourire de connivence. Rey réprima une grimace de dégoût : elle la prenait pour une consoeur, pour une arriviste qui séduisait les allemands contre des cosmétiques et des bas de soie, ce genre de choses.

Une fois encore, la jeune institutrice fut horrifiée.

Ben Solo dut la sentir se crisper contre son bras car il inclina la tête.

\- Alles gut, Rey?

_ Est-ce que ça va?  _

 

_ (Non, ça ne va pas. Quel endroit atroce. J’étouffe!) _

Rey hocha la tête pour dire oui, et s’installa à la place qu’il lui indiquait. Elle déposa le bouquet sur le bord de la table.

Une serveuse vint présenter le plat du jour. Rey reconnut Antoinette, la propriétaire de l’établissement, et évita de croiser son regard. Laquelle jugerait l’autre le plus sévèrement? La commerçante qui ne faisait affaire qu’avec les allemands ou la cliente qui ne venait y dîner qu'à leur bras? 

Benedikt murmura quelque chose à Antoinette et cette dernière revint bientôt avec une bouteille de vin qu’elle déboucha et posa sur la table.

Il était interdit de vendre du vin au-delà de 20 cl par personne, et l’alcool en général était strictement rationné. L’abondance à laquelle avaient accès les soldats allemands était indécente, surtout comparée aux privations que subissaient les populations. Rey sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

L’adjudant Solo se comportait comme un coq, paradant dans des restaurants privatisés, déjeunant de mets délicats… pour l’impressionner? 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle expliquerait à Marin qu’elle n’était pas la femme de la situation, il comprendrait!

Mais on venait de remplir son verre, et elle y trempa les lèvres. Le vin était divin, sans comparaison aucune avec la piquette vendue au café de la fontaine. Elle résista au besoin de le vider d’une traite : il fallait impérativement garder la tête froide et l’esprit clair. 

L’officier tira son boîtier métallique d’une poche de son uniforme et s’alluma une cigarette. 

\- Rey Jacques. Dit-il en aspirant plusieurs bouffées de fumée pour faire prendre le tabac, qui êtes vous vraiment?

Rey pâlit. En voilà une entrée en matière! Oubliées, les fleurs et les compliments!

\- Je... vous demande pardon? Balbutia-t-elle, à défaut de trouver quoi lui répondre.

Solo sourit :

\- Parlez-moi de vous :  depuis quand enseignez-vous à Chateauval? Avez-vous de la famille? Des projets pour le futur?

La jeune fille se détendit un peu. Tout allait bien. Il était juste… brutalement maladroit. 

\- Oh, je… je suis institutrice depuis quatre ans. C’est… l’allemand. Il était recherché des enseignantes parlant allemand pour une école de filles, j’ai postulé. C’est tout… il n’y a pas grand chose à raconter. 

\- Ça vous plait? De vous occuper des enfants?

Était-ce une allusion déguisée à BB? Il était épuisant. Elle choisit de jouer les idiotes :

\- Oui, ça se passe bien, si je fais abstraction de tout ce qui nous manque pour travailler... papier, plumiers, encre, livres scolaires, et même de craies. Mais j’ai l’impression de rendre service à la communauté, et je m’endors le soir avec le sentiment de faire ce qui est juste.

Elle battit des cils et ajouta :

\- Pas vous? 

 

Si l’adjudant Solo avait saisi l’allusion, il n’en montra rien. Il tira sur sa cigarette et fit tomber les cendres dans le récipient de faïence, à sa droite.

Il se pencha en avant, un coude sur la table, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Rey :

\- Vous voulez savoir dans quoi je travaille? C’est votre question?

La jeune fille se demanda quel était le piège. Pourquoi avait-il l’air si content de lui? 

Elle inclina la tête, perplexe :

\- Vous êtes soldat. Qu’y a-t-il d’autre à savoir?

\- Je suis ingénieur, très exactement. C’est ce qu’indique le liseré noir sur mon uniforme, vous voyez?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna un passepoil noir le long des coutures.

 

\- Génie Militaire. J’aide à construire des ponts, tracer des routes, renforcer des constructions, fortifier des structures. Je suis un bâtisseur, finalement. Loin de l’ogre que vous imaginez.

\- Vous ne savez rien de ce que j’imagine, protesta Rey. Et quoi vous en disiez, vous occupez une nation qui n’est pas la vôtre. Allez construire vos fortifications sur la mer du Nord!

\- Je suis français, rectifia l’officier, par mon père. Je me rappelle vous l’avoir déjà dit.

\- Pas dans cet uniforme. Trancha la jeune fille.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir, vous savez. J’ai été mobilisé, comme tout le monde. J’essaie de traverser la guerre sans encombre, comme vous. Je ne cherche d’ennuis à personne.

\- Pas même aux enfants? Siffla Rey, qui regretta immédiatement cette saillie.

Benedikt but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

\- Et bien… Surtout pas aux enfants… comme vous l’avez constaté. 

Rey ne répondit rien. Les bras croisés sur la table, le visage fermé, elle se plongea dans la contemplation des motifs de la moquette, à sa droite.

\- C’est votre fille? Reprit Benedikt d’une voix tranquille.

 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre, car la serveuse approchait avec deux assiettes d’un risotto crémeux aux noix de Saint Jacques qu’elle déposa sur la table. Rey en resta bouche-bée. Elle leva vers Solo des yeux incrédules :

\- Blandine? Non, seulement la fille du voisin. Vous savez qu’elle a failli mourir de faim, pendant que vous vous payez de la cuisine gastronomique?

\- C’est moins luxueux que ça en a l’air, à vrai dire, répondit l’officier en déployant sa serviette sur ses genoux. Du riz, de la crème et des fruits de mer : tout ceci se vend sur le marché.

Rey repoussa son assiette, malgré les protestations de son estomac.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez, Oberfeldwebel? Si vous vouliez m’interroger, m'emprisonner dans vos cellules, vous l’auriez déjà fait. A quoi jouez-vous?

\- Je vous retourne la question, Rey. Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous si je vous fais horreur?

\- Je…

 

Que dire? Elle n’avait pas la réponse elle-même. Il ne lui faisait pas horreur, contre toute logique. Il était insupportable et arrogant mais pourtant, il avait quelque chose de touchant qu’elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Elle ne comprenait pas dans quoi elle s’était embarquée, ce qu’elle faisait là. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait sur ses cils :

\- Je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi m’avez-vous protégée? Pourquoi ne pas me dénoncer?

\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit : je ne suis ni un ogre, ni un assassin. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à la fillette. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir.

\- Savoir quoi? Souffla Rey, qui connaissait la réponse mais n’osait la prononcer.

\- Pourquoi cachez-vous cette fillette chez vous? Dans quel camp êtes-vous?

Rey leva les yeux :

\- Dans aucun camp, Benedikt. J’essaie juste de survivre. Finn m’a confié sa fille avant de disparaître. C’est tout ce que je sais. Est-ce que vous me croyez capable de monter des stratagèmes? Vous l’avez trouvée à peine quelques minutes plus tard!

Benedikt hocha la tête, sans mot dire. Le silence qui suivit parut durer une éternité à Rey, qui était au supplice. Finalement, il reprit :

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous interroger, je ne l’ai jamais eue. C’est la mission du Lieutenant Hux, et il ignore tout de votre implication dans cette affaire. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance, vous comprenez?

Rey acquiesca, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle ne répondit rien. Il continua :

\- La fille est-elle encore chez vous?

\- Non. Finn est revenu, la semaine dernière. Il l’a emportée et ils se sont enfuis.

 

Le coeur de l’institutrice battait la chamade. Elle avait le sentiment que son mensonge se lisait sur son visage. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, elle saisit sa cuillère et entama son plat, évitant le regard du soldat, face à elle.

\- Comment puis-je vous croire? Dit-il encore.

Elle leva les yeux, s’essuya la bouche, et déclara :

\- Sur parole. Mais vous pouvez vérifier. La petite n’est plus chez moi, et je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où ils sont partis tous les deux ; Finn n’a pas voulu me le dire. Pour me protéger, selon ses propres termes.

 

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, attendant la foudre qui ne manquerait pas de s’abattre sur elle, dans cette salle pleine de soldats armés jusqu’aux dents. Mais rien. Pas un souffle. Le brouhaha autour d’eux, les conversations feutrées, continuaient comme si de rien. Personne ne les avait écoutés. Et à sa grande surprise, Solo ne paraissait pas furieux, mais soulagé. Il poussa un soupir profond et se prit le visage dans les mains. Rey crut l’entendre souffler “ _ Danke, Gott _ ”.

Elle demeura interloquée un instant, puis tendit les doigts pour toucher doucement le dos de la main de Benedikt.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Il releva le visage vers elle. Il avait blêmi.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Grâce à Dieu. Si la petite était restée chez vous, elle aurait fini par se faire prendre. Vous auriez été exécutées toutes les deux... et moi avec, pour trahison.

Rey en fut touchée. Toutes ces questions, cette façon de tourner autour du pot, cet interrogatoire déguisé en rendez-vous… Tout cela n’avait qu’un seul but : il voulait s’assurer qu’elles fussent hors de danger.

Oh elle n’était pas si naïve, au fond. Il était évident que Benedikt s’inquiétait d’abord des conséquences pour lui-même, puis pour elle et en dernier lieu, pour une gamine qu’il ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait pris un risque réel en couvrant leur mensonge, à toutes les deux. Et son soulagement n’était pas feint.

Rey se sentit plus légère. Tendant la main, elle saisit la paume immense du jeune homme dans ses doigts, fit glisser la pulpe de son pouce contre le sien. Sa main était chaude, curieusement douce. Il avait les ongles nets, coupés courts.

Elle le vit rougir, depuis les pommettes jusqu’aux tempes.

\- Merci pour tout, encore une fois. Souffla-t-elle alors.

\- Je le referais sans hésiter, répondit-il.

 

Qu’y avait-il d’autre à dire?

Ils pourraient reprendre leurs conversations, sans la tension de ces dernières semaines. Rey en aurait presque oublié sa mission, le mensonge sous le mensonge, le rôle qu’elle jouait. 

Elle oublia les soldats dans la pièce, les jolies poupées françaises à leurs bras.

Elle oublia les injures de ses élèves, les crachats des parents.

 

Fréquenter Ben Solo, alors, lui parut aussi évident, aussi nécessaire, que de respirer.

Et on ne peut pas vivre, sans respirer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Trois semaines plus tôt._   
  
Finn s’éveilla dans un lit métallique.

Pris de panique, il tenta de se lever mais à l’instant où il posa le pied au sol une douleur fulgurante remonta de sa cheville, lui arrachant un cri d’agonie, et il retomba sur le matelas.

Allongé sur le dos, il observa la pièce autour de lui.

Des poutres obliques, des tuiles à nu : il se trouvait dans des combles, sous un toit. La pièce avait été aménagée en chambre et meublée d’un coffre, d’une table avec un nécessaire de toilette, d’une chaise et d’un tapis. La lumière provenait de deux lucarnes, percées dans deux murs opposés.

Sa jambe droite était prisonnière d’une attelle artisanale, mais a priori il n’était pas attaché.

S’agrippant aux barreaux du lit, il parvint à s’asseoir.

Devait-il appeler ? Tenter de fuir ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement : fuir ? A cloche-pied peut-être ?

A défaut d’avoir une meilleure idée, il appela.

Du bruit lui parvint immédiatement d’une pièce en dessous : des chaises raclant le sol, des pas sur une échelle grinçante… et une trappe s’ouvrit dans le plancher, dévoilant une jeune fille aux boucles blondes. Elle portait une robe usée et un tablier à la propreté douteuse.

Finn ne la trouva pas menaçante, au contraire. Son visage exprimait quelque chose de bienveillant, vaguement inquiet.

- Bonjour, dit-elle poliment. Heureuse que vous soyez réveillé. Je suis Bernadette, c’est moi qui vous ai trouvé. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Finn, répondit simplement ce dernier, tandis qu’il s’efforçait de remonter le fil de ses souvenirs. Où m’avez-vous trouvé ? 

- Dans le pré un peu plus bas. Vous vous êtes brisé la cheville dans un terrier et je crois que vous avez essayé de ramper. Quand je vous ai découvert, vous déliriez à cause de la fièvre. 

Soudain tout lui revint : sa fuite éperdue à travers la campagne, dans l’espoir de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et ses poursuivants ; une journée hors des routes, sans oser ralentir ; on racontait des horreurs à propos du lieutenant Hux, et des convois de prisonniers, tous civils, qui pour partaient pour l’est dans des wagons à bestiaux. Aucun ne revenait.

Sa fille était à l’abri chez la voisine mais il reviendrait la chercher, il s’en faisait le serment ! 

Avant toute chose, il devait disparaître et se faire oublier. Il avait couru, et marché lorsque son corps flanchait, pendant toute la journée. Un convoi militaire avait bloqué son avancée, et il avait perdu des heures à le contourner, caché dans les fourrés le long de la route, la peur au ventre. Il savait qu’il n’y aurait pour lui pas de salut s’il se faisait prendre. D’autres pourraient négocier, baratiner, corrompre… mais pas lui.

Sa peau noire le condamnait. On le tirerait au fusil, dans le dos, comme un lièvre. Pour le sport ! Puis on le laisserait pourrir là, les yeux ouverts et la bouche pleine de terre. Il n’aurait même pas de sépulture. 

Combien de temps avait-il couru ? Toute la journée. Une partie de la nuit. Il avait faim, et froid, et soudain le sol s’était dérobé sous sa jambe droite et il avait entendu son os craquer.

Une vague de douleur déchira sa cheville, et il poussa un cri.

Bernadette, l’air malheureux, lui prit la main dans un geste d’apaisement, puis lui tendit un verre d’eau. 

- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda encore Finn, le souffle court.

- Mardi, répondit la jeune fille. Voilà plusieurs jours que vous délirez. Je suis soulagée que la fièvre soit tombée. 

Plusieurs jours…  
Finn lui saisit le bras, tournant son visage vers elle :

- Bernadette, je dois retourner à Chateauval. Quelqu’un m’attend. C’est très important.

Elle sourit, avec l’expression de l’infirmière qui console un soldat capricieux :

\- Vu l’état de votre cheville, vous n’irez nulle part dans les prochains mois. Vous ne pouvez  mêmepas marcher. 

Cette nouvelle fit à Finn l’effet d’un coup de massue. Des mois ! Rey ne pourrait pas cacher Blandine pendant des mois ! En fuyant dimanche à l’aube, il n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, il avait paré au plus urgent. Mais il comptait revenir quelques jours plus tard, avec l’aide de Poe et du réseau, pour exfiltrer sa fille. La laisser à Rey pendant des mois était une charge beaucoup trop lourde pour sa jeune voisine, sans parler de l’état d’esprit de la petite elle-même. Elle le croirait mort !

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux cils.

\- Je dois absolument passer un message. Pourriez-vous le déposer à Chateauval ? Allez-vous parfois au village ?

Bernadette hocha la tête, mais elle détourna le regard :

\- Je vends nos légumes et nos oeufs  au marché. Quand il nous en reste...

Finn lui saisit les deux mains, qu’il serra avec chaleur. Elle était son seul espoir :

\- Avez-vous une plume, de l’encre et du papier ? Je vais vous confier une lettre. Pourrez-vous la déposer à l’adresse que je vous indiquerai ? Je vous en prie, c’est très important.

La jeune paysanne hocha la tête, lèvres pincées, puis quitta la pièce par la trappe pour remonter quelques instants plus tard avec le matériel demandé. Elle comprit à son regard qu’il souhaitait rester seul un moment.

\- Je vous laisse, dit-elle alors, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

Lorsqu’elle remonta, à l’appel de son nom, il lui confia une enveloppe fabriquée par ses soins. Elle était ficelée avec le lacet de sa chaussure droite, dont il n’aurait plus besoin dans l’immédiat. Avec l’enveloppe, il tendit à Bernadette un billet de dix francs.

\- Pour votre peine, dit-il en refermant le poing de la jeune fille sur le billet. Lors de votre prochain passage à Châteauval, allez déposer cette enveloppe sous la porte de Mademoiselle Jacques. L’adresse est inscrite dessus.

Bernadette acquiesca.  
\- Vous le ferez ? Insista Finn. La vie d’un enfant en dépend.

\- Je le ferai, confirma la jeune fermière, en serrant l’enveloppe contre son cœur.

Bernadette descendit avec prudence le long de l’échelle qui menait dans la grande pièce à vivre, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Ferdinand, son père, était sorti sarcler le côté sud du terrain. Elle était seule.

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille dénoua l’enveloppe. A l’intérieur, elle découvrit une lettre, griffonnée sur les deux faces. Mais surtout, elle trouva une liasse de billets de cinquante francs, une somme au total bien plus importante que le malheureux billet que lui avait donné l’homme blessé, pour sa course. 

Elle plissa les yeux. Ces pattes de mouche à l’encre noire ne signifiaient rien pour elle, qui n’avait jamais su lire. En un instant sa décision fut prise.

Du bout des doigts, elle jeta la lettre et l’enveloppe dans le poêle, où elles se consumèrent en quelques secondes. La liasse de billets disparut dans la poche profonde de sa jupe.  
Voilà qui la dédommagerait pour le gîte et le couvert de cet invalide, pour les mois à venir… Elle méritait bien ça!   
  
Sous les combles, Finn s’assoupit, le coeur désormais plus léger. Il était en sécurité, et dans quelques jours Rey recevrait sa lettre. Tout allait s’arranger.

 

* * *

 

Bébé - c’était la nouvelle identité de Blandine- attendait en vain des nouvelles de son père.

Malgré le traumatisme de la séparation, la réclusion dans la ferme de Maz prit rapidement des airs de grandes vacances : Bébé dormait autant qu’elle voulait, inventait mille jeux avec Renard et Belette, mangeait à sa fin, explorait les bois, et s’endormait le soir en écoutant Maz qui lisait “Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours” à voix haute.

Plus de leçons, plus de devoirs, plus de cachettes dans les placards! Bébé retrouvait des couleurs et riait beaucoup. 

Elle avait été nommée « responsable du clapier » et s’occupait quotidiennement des lapins, autant pour les nourrir et nettoyer leurs cages que pour les câliner. 

Maz lui avait enseigné comment fabriquer du savon à partir des cendres de la cheminée ; Renard à poser des collets dans les bois ; Belette à repriser les chaussettes avec un œuf en bois et des chutes de laine. 

Mais ce qu’elle préférait, c’était les visites. Timon et Jersey passaient régulièrement, parfois simplement pour discuter avec Maz ; parfois apportant un blessé qu’il fallait remettre sur pied à l’abri de la surveillance des allemands. 

Marin se faisait plus rare. Bébé comprit qu’il était le point de liaison avec la Résistance, en Angleterre, et qu’il passait des journées entières en mer, déjouant la vigilance des soldats pour transporter des marchandises ou des passagers de part et d’autre de la Manche. Elle songeait parfois, non sans un pincement au cœur, qu’il s’agissait du bateau qu’elle aurait dû prendre avec son papa, un mois auparavant. Mais rien ne s’était déroulé comme prévu et elle se demandait, jour après jour, si son père était en vie. Il avait promis de revenir la chercher, alors où était-il ?

Lorsque Marin franchit le seuil de la porte, un dimanche matin, Bébé courut à sa rencontre, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il la serra dans ses bras. Lui et Rey étaient les seules personnes à l’avoir connue quand elle avait un papa, et qu’elle s’appelait encore Blandine ; quand la guerre ne lui avait pas encore arraché tous ceux qu’elle aimait.

\- Tu connaissais Marin, avant? Avait demandé Renard, surpris de voir l’affection que lui portait Bébé.

\- Oui, il venait parfois chez nous. Il m’apportait du chocolat et il discutait des heures avec papa, avait répondu la fillette, non sans une pointe de mélancolie. C’était avant qu’on ne me cache chez ma Maîtresse.

\- Ta Maîtresse, c’est Lotte? Questionna encore Renard.

\- Uhum, acquiesca Bébé, concentrée sur le tri des lentilles. 

Elle releva la tête, songeuse :

\- Elle me manque un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne vient pas plus souvent nous rendre visite ?

Renard et Belette échangèrent un regard. Comment expliquer à cette petite fille la “mission” délicate de Rey, et ses enjeux ?

\- Elle est plus utile à Chateauval où elle surveille les boches, expliqua Belette, et puis c’est dangereux de venir ici, elle pourrait être suivie.

Bébé n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Les éclats de voix à la table des adultes leur firent tourner la tête.

Marin, Timon et Maz observaient d’un air soucieux une carte déroulée sur la table. Les trois enfants tendirent l’oreille.

\- Les alliés vont contre-attaquer et les Allemands s’agitent, tout le long de la côte, jusqu’à Calais, expliquait Marin. Ils sentent que les américains préparent quelque chose. Sans TSF*, nous devons trouver un moyen d’obtenir des informations : lorsque le débarquement aura lieu, il faudra mobiliser toutes nos forces, tous nos hommes, tous nos moyens, pour empêcher les Nazis de se regrouper.

\- Continue, fit Maz.

\- Pour le moment nous agissons en réaction aux mouvements des boches. Nous nous contentons d’actions ponctuelles. Ils ont un temps d’avance sur nous.

\- Ils ont aussi des chars et des mitrailleuses, rétorqua Timon, on fait ce qu’on peut, mon vieux, avec nos pauvres moyens. Autant jeter des cailloux sur des blindés !

\- J’en suis bien conscient. Mais nous pourrions inverser le rapport de force si nous prenions les devants. En les espionnant par exemple. 

\- N’est-ce pas déjà le rôle de Lotte ? Demanda Timon.

\- Oui et non. Pour le moment, elle a tout juste établi le contact avec un officier. Obtenir des confessions ou des informations prendra des semaines, peut-être des mois, et nous n’avons pas des mois. Il nous faut des résultats, immédiatement. L’issue de la guerre est en jeu !

Maz fit un geste dédaigneux de la main :

\- Tu exagères. L’issue de la guerre ne dépend pas d’une seule personne !

\- Mais elle peut nous aider ! En obtenant des informations de l’intérieur de la Kommandantur, nous pourrons mieux nous organiser et nous rendre plus utiles aux alliés le moment venu.

Maz, une petite femme au visage strié de rides, les cheveux blancs tirés en arrière, agita sous le visage de Marin un doigt réprobateur :

- Tu n’envisages pas sérieusement de demander à cette jeune fille d’infiltrer la Kommandantur ! Ils vont la fusiller !

- Seulement si elle se fait prendre, répondit Marin. 

La vieille femme se laissa retomber sur le banc, l’air soudain fatiguée. Elle murmura :

- Elle est la seule famille qui reste à Bébé. Et elle est si jeune… est-ce que la guerre vaut ce sacrifice ?

Elle avait la gorge nouée. Elle hébergeait des orphelins qu’elle entendait pleurer, la nuit. Le père de Bébé était considéré comme disparu par l’ensemble du réseau : il s’était volatilisé : aucune nouvelle, officielle ni officieuse… Rey n’était pas la mère de la petite, cela cette dernière l’avait bien expliqué. Mais elle était le dernier vestige, le dernier pilier, de sa vie d’avant. Maz craignait qu’arracher Rey à Bébé sonne le glas de son innocence. Et elle n’avait que huit ans…

- Nous mettons tous nos vies en jeu, tous les jours, répondit Marin, le regard noir. Sa seule intervention peut épargner des milliers d’innocents. Il faut le tenter.

- Je suis d’accord avec Marin, approuva Timon. 

Maz soupira. Marin était en guerre depuis si longtemps qu’il avait perdu de vue les individus. Il ne voyait plus que les stratégies, les batailles. Les morts étaient devenus des dommages collatéraux à ses yeux. Combien de pions faudrait-il sacrifier sur l’échiquier funeste de cette guerre ? 

Elle se massa les tempes, le regard éteint.

- N’oubliez pas que si elle se fait prendre, Lotte parlera. On parle tous, sous la torture. Elle a vos noms, et connaît cette ferme. Si elle tombe, nous tombons avec elle. 

Marin sourit :

- Je crois que tu sous-estimes Lotte, Maz. Elle est bien plus forte qu’elle n’en a l’air. Elle s’en sortira.

- Très bien. Concéda Maz. Fais donc comme tu l’as prévu… à condition qu’elle accepte, évidemment.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Fit Marin. Je vais lui parler.

 

_*TSF : Télégraphie Sans Fil. poste de radio._


	10. Chapter 10

Tout semblait parfait, en ce lundi matin.

Rey n’avait plus école ; elle avait mis Blandine en sécurité ; elle ne craignait plus pour sa vie et surtout… elle avait rendez-vous avec Ben Solo.

 

Elle décida de ne pas porter sa robe verte, la pièce maîtresse de son armoire, car Solo l’avait déjà vue avec. Et puis à la réflexion, elle faisait trop habillée. Elle opta pour un chemisier blanc à manches courtes, une jupe de coton à petits carreaux bleus et blancs, des socquettes, ses souliers et son chapeau. En s’observant dans le miroir, elle regretta pour la première fois de ne pas posséder de jolies robes, ou de sandales à talons. Sa garde-robe était restreinte, et surtout pratique, adaptée à la fréquentation quotidienne d’une marmaille indisciplinée. 

Elle colora ses lèvres de rouge, soudain inquiète de manquer de maquillage à l’avenir. 

« Allons bon, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire? »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour chasser ces idées dissidentes. Elle avait envie d’être jolie, voilà tout. Et n’était pas d’humeur à se justifier!

 

Jolie pour lui. Pour lui plaire. 

 

Lorsqu’elle lui ouvrit la porte, à 11h30, elle vit qu’elle avait fait mouche. Les pommettes de l’adjudant Solo s’empourprèrent alors qu’il croisait son regard et lui rendait son sourire.

– Vous êtes… très jolie, dit-il à court de mots.

Et comme pour meubler, il lui tendit une poignée de marguerites et de coquelicots. Rey devina qu’il les avait cueillis en chemin et accepta le bouquet champêtre avec un sourire.

Elle ne l’invita pas à entrer. C’était trop tôt. 

– Vous n’arrivez jamais les mains vides? Dit-elle, en refermant sa porte derrière elle.

– J’essaie d’éviter, répondit simplement l’officier, qui lui fit signe de passer devant.

Elle le précéda dans la rue.

Bien qu’elle s’inquiétât encore du “Qu’en dira-t-on”, elle ne détourna pas les yeux en croisant ses voisins. Elle n’avait plus honte. Soit ils étaient eux-aussi membres du réseau, et sauraient reconnaître l’importance de sa mission auprès de l’officier ; soit ils étaient passifs ou collabos et dans ce cas elle n’avait aucune leçon à recevoir.

 

Le bouquet à la main, elle regarda par dessus son épaule :

– Où allons-nous?

– Que diriez-vous de pique-niquer au bord de l’Evron? Suggéra Solo.

– Excellente idée! S’exclama Rey, ravie à l’idée de tremper les pieds dans l’eau claire du ruisseau.

 

L’Evron serpentait non loin, à l’écart du village. Ses berges étaient bordées de fleurs sauvages, de saules pleureurs, de roseaux abritant des nuées de libellules et de pelouses en pentes douces sur lesquelles il faisait bon s’allonger. S’avançant sur le sentier qui s’éloignait du village, Rey pâlit lorsqu’elle aperçut le petit groupe de soldats en faction sur l’intersection avec la Grand Rue.  Elle ralentit instinctivement, soudain fiévreuse. Son coeur battait fort et elle avait les mains moites.

C’est alors qu’elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de Benedikt, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Tout se passerait bien.

Lorsqu’il retira sa main, elle en garda l’empreinte chaude comme gravée dans la peau. Son corps était à vif. Benedikt lui fit signe de l’attendre et partit devant, à la rencontre des soldats. Rey n’entendit pas la conversation. Ils se saluèrent formellement, s’échangèrent des cigarettes et des allumettes, puis on lui fit signe d’approcher. Elle obéit.

Rey observa que Benedikt avait quelque chose de changé ; c’était très subtil. Il se tenait plus droit, les épaules déployées, comme pour élargir sa carrure, ses gestes paraissaient précis, mesurés, rien n’était plus laissé au hasard : il était en parade… pas vis à vis d’elle, mais bien à l’égard de ses deux subordonnés. Lorsqu’elle fut près de lui, il procéda aux présentations :

–  _ Meine Herren, dies ist Fräulein Jacques, die mir heute die Ehre erweist, mich zu begleiten. _

_ < Messieurs, voici Mademoiselle Jacques qui me fait l’honneur de m’accompagner aujourd’hui.> _

 

Intimidée, Rey tendit la main. Le premier Soldat la lui serra, mais le second se plia en deux pour y poser les lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle frémit, retenant le besoin de retirer sa main et de l’essuyer sur sa jupe.   
_ – Guten Morgen. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. _ _   
_ _ < Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer.> _

Pieu mensonge. Mais elle pouvait faire semblant quelques minutes. 

 

Lorsqu’ils prirent enfin congé, le corps de Rey se relâcha et elle s’essuya les yeux du dos de la main. Benedikt remarqua son trouble, et lui toucha doucement l’épaule. Elle sursauta.

– Rey, est-ce que ça va?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de mettre des mots sur son malaise.

– C’est eux qui vous mettent dans cet état? Il n’y a pas de quoi, ils ne vous veulent aucun mal.

Rey dégagea son épaule d’un mouvement brusque. Solo était-il vraiment d’une naïveté qui frôlait la bêtise, ou était-ce un rôle qu’il jouait pour l’amadouer? Parfois, elle avait envie de saisir le col de son uniforme et de le secouer. Elle lui fit face, les sourcils froncés :

– Vous savez très bien que c’est faux. Ils auraient pu contrôler mon identité, et me créer toutes sortes de problèmes pour tromper l’ennui.

– Vous n’avez rien à craindre, répéta Solo, Encore moins en ma présence. Je peux les mettre aux arrêts d’un claquement de doigts.

Rey détourna la tête, écoeurée.

– Vous ne comprenez rien. Je ne vais pas vous remercier de daigner me chaperonner quand je me promène dans mon propre village!

 

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s’éloigna à grands pas sur le sentier, le coeur battant. Personne mieux que l’Adjudant Solo ne savait la faire sortir de ses gonds avec tant de virulence, et pourtant elle avait appris à maîtriser ses nerfs quand elle faisait face à des dizaines d’élèves insolentes.

– Rey! Rey attendez. Appela l’officier dans son dos.

Elle ne ralentit pas, mais il la rattrapa en trois enjambées et lui prit le bras, la contraignant à lui faire face.

– Je vous présente mes excuses, j’ai été maladroit. Reprenons du début?

Rey retira vivement son bras :

– Avant toute chose, cessez de m’agripper. Je ne suis pas un enfant!

Il leva les mains en signe d’innocence. Elle reprit, d’un ton plus doux :

– Ensuite, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, le gouffre entre vous et moi, les enjeux. Je fais de mon mieux pour passer outre ce que représente votre uniforme,  _ Oberfeldwebel _ , mais vous ne m’aidez pas, en vous comportant comme vous le faites.

– En me comportant comment? Dit-il, et elle crut le voir sourire.

Il était insupportable. Mais voyant cette fossette au creux de sa joue, et cet éclat de malice dans ses yeux, elle oublia sa colère et  perdit le fil de son raisonnement.

– Comme un coq prétentieux et pédant, qui abuse de sa position de force en croyant m’impressionner.

– Ça ne marche pas?

– Pas le moins du monde. Je n’aime pas le genre que vous vous donnez face à vos subordonnés, Officier. Je préfère… Ben.

– Ben vous plaît? Souffla-t-il, et l’air autour d’eux devint électrique. 

Rey rougit. Il était trop près. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau et la chaleur irradier de son corps. 

– Ben aurait pu me plaire, admit-elle enfin, la voix étouffée au fond de sa gorge, si je l’avais rencontré dans d’autres circonstances. 

Solo eut un mouvement de recul. Rey vit à son expression qu’il était déçu, peut-être même blessé. Mais il retrouva vite son assurance :

– Accepteriez-vous de me laisser une chance si je ne portais pas l’uniforme?

– Quelle importance, fit Rey avec un mouvement de la main, puisque vous le portez.

Elle avait repris la promenade, et Benedikt la rejoignit en deux pas. Il se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, pour la contraindre à le regarder :

– Répondez-moi : accepteriez vous d’apprendre à connaître Ben Solo, sans jugements hâtifs, s’il ne portait pas ses galons?

Rey tourna la tête, flairant le piège. Elle haussa un seul sourcil, dans une expression entre méfiance et perplexité. Que manigançait-il?

Finalement, sa curiosité l’emporta. Elle eut un geste d’impuissance :

– D’accord, si vous ne portiez pas cet uniforme, j’aurais aimé mieux vous connaître. 

 

C’est alors que Solo fit quelque chose d’inconcevable : il commença à se déshabiller.

Rey resta stupéfaite, alors qu’il faisait tomber au sol sa casquette d’officier, et déboutonnait sa veste. La ceinture rejoignit la casquette sur le sentier, suivie de près par la belle veste vert-de-gris aux galons dorés. 

– Qu’est-ce que vous faites, vous êtes fou! Rhabillez-vous! S’exclama Rey, cramoisie. 

Ses joues, son front, des oreilles étaient en feu, alors que l’adjudant lui apparaissait en bras de chemise.

Mon Dieu, il était encore plus impressionnant comme ça! Elle n’aurait pas cru que c’était possible. Elle devinait la forme de son corps sous le coton blanc, le dessin de ses pectoraux qui étiraient sa chemise, la courbe de ses épaules depuis ses clavicules.

Elle sentit son corps réagir, une pulsion violente, brûlante, l’envie de le toucher. Une langue de feu descendit au creux de son ventre et elle serra les cuisses, réprimant le besoin de se mordre les lèvres. 

Il faisait passer sa bretelle droite par dessus son épaule lorsqu’elle se mit soudain à rire, et tendant la main, retint son geste :

– Arrêtez, arrêtez! Supplia-t-elle, entre deux hoquets. Vous avez gagné !

Il interrompit son mouvement, l’air fier de lui. Elle lui mit une tape dans le bras :

– Vous m’avez eue, je capitule. Gardez votre pantalon. 

Il sourit, un sourire franc, victorieux.

Rey, riant toujours, partit devant. Quelques pas plus loin elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, et Ben sentit son cœur fondre. Malicieuse, mutine, d’une fraîcheur sans pareille… il sentit qu’il basculait. Elle lui avait plu au premier regard, mais jusqu’alors il jouait à la séduire, par défi personnel, sans réelles attentes. Quelque chose venait de changer. Il n’y avait plus de défi personnel, et soudain, il avait tout à perdre. Elle avait le plus beau rire du monde, et il se sentit fier, et heureux, d’être celui qui la faisait rire ainsi. 

Il ramassa ses affaires sur le sol et la rejoignit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent accueillis sous les rameaux des saules pleureurs par le glouglou du ruisseau.

Une grenouille sauta dans l’eau avec un plouf sonore. Une nuée de papillons multicolores prit son envol lorsqu’ils s’avancèrent dans les herbes hautes, et Rey ne put retenir un soupir d’aise. Quel spectacle bucolique!

Ben étala avec soin sa veste d’uniforme sur les herbes, à l’ombre des saules, et fit signe à Rey de s’asseoir. Elle hésita.

– Est-ce que c’est autorisé, de s’asseoir sur votre uniforme?

– Certainement pas, répondit l’officier, mais nous sommes seuls. Allez-vous me dénoncer?

– Jamais, souffla Rey en prenant place. 

S’installant au sol, elle tira le bas de sa jupe sur ses genoux. Ben vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. 

Quelque chose la tracassait, quelque chose qu’elle peinait à exprimer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

– Et vous?

– Et moi quoi? Fit Ben, occupé à fouiller dans la besace qu’il avait emportée.

– Allez-vous me dénoncer?

La gravité de la question frappa Solo, qui releva la tête. Rey ne riait plus ; ses yeux brillaient trop.

Le soldat allemand reposa sa besace, et déglutit lentement. Puis il articula :

– Jamais. Vous m’entendez Rey, je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie, malgré « le gouffre » comme vous dites.

Rey se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

– Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, murmura-t-elle.

– Au contraire, objecta le jeune homme, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle certitude. Rey…

Elle leva le menton, à l’écoute. Épaule contre épaule, elle sentait la chaleur de son bras contre le sien, l’odeur musquée, piquante, de sa transpiration, le parfum discret de son savon à barbe. Elle voyait ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le reflet doré dans ses prunelles noires. Elle voyait chaque détail de son visage, et son regard qui glissait vers sa bouche. 

Elle frémit, le souffle court.

De la main gauche, il prit sa joue en coupe. Rey retint sa respiration. 

Ben franchit l’espace qui les séparait, et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres…

Rey tourna la tête, et se releva, rompant le charme.

Son cœur battait la chamade. 

Elle voulait l’embrasser.   
Elle ne pouvait pas l’embrasser.

C’était impossible.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Ben. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, des lèvres qui réclamaient des baisers, et elle venait de le repousser. Il pinça la bouche, déglutit.

– D’accord, dit-il. D’accord.

Il détourna la tête, fit mine de se concentrer sur le contenu de son sac.

Benedikt venait de lui faire une déclaration, de lui jurer sa protection, alors qu’il ignorait tout d’elle, et du rôle ignoble qu’elle jouait dans un complot dont il était la cible. Elle ne méritait pas son affection, encore moins sa tendresse. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle devait tout lui dire, par respect pour lui, pour les voeux qu’il venait de prononcer à son égard.

Rey prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

– Ben, écoutez, je…

– Ne dites rien, l’interrompit le jeune homme, sans la regarder. Je comprends. Je vais trop vite, je vous fais peur, vous me connaissez à peine. Vous avez raison, il vous faut du temps. Je comprend.

Ah c’était bien les hommes, ça! 

Il ne l’avait pas laissée parler.

Elle aurait voulu dire “Ben, je vous ai menti : je ne vous fréquente que dans l’intérêt de la Résistance.” ou encore “Ben, je ne suis pas la gentille institutrice que vous imaginez : je suis impliquée dans un complot contre vous.”

Mais il ne l’écoutait pas. 

La voix de Rey s’étouffa dans sa gorge, elle ne parvint qu’à soupirer. Puis elle s’agenouilla à nouveau sur l’uniforme, à côté de lui, et se força à sourire.

– Oui, vous avez raison. Vous avez bien compris : il me faut plus de temps. Apprenons d’abord à nous connaître?


	11. Chapter 11

Rey demeura figée, les sens en feu, le corps assoiffé de caresses. Elle se demanda tristement ce qui lui avait fait peur : était-ce vraiment de mentir à Benedikt, ou craignait-elle au contraire d’être trop sincère, et de perdre le contrôle? 

Elle regretta un peu d’avoir rompu le moment. Il avait l’air réellement malheureux, les épaules basses, les yeux baissés… On aurait dit un chiot abandonné.

\- Qu’avez-vous dans ce sac? Fit la jeune fille pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Un léger pique-nique! Répondit Ben, en reprenant un peu d’entrain : pain, saucisson, et un fond de bouteille de vin.

Rey écarquilla les yeux :

- Du pain blanc ? Je n’en ai pas mangé depuis des années ! Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- Au ravitaillement, répondit l’officier comme si c’était une évidence.

Il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

- Mais je n’ai pas le droit de les emporter, je me suis permis une légère entorse au règlement. 

Rey vit à son expression qu’il était content de lui, comme un gamin qui aurait volé un pot de confiture et l’exhiberait tel un trophée devant ses camarades. 

Elle pinça les lèvres, cherchant les mots justes. Finalement elle se lança :

- Benedikt, quand vous faites ce genre de chose, c’est humiliant. Vous comprenez ?

Il haussa un sourcil, l’air perplexe. Visiblement non, il ne comprenait pas. Elle allait devoir se fendre d’une explication…comme à l’école. Rey reprit, d’un ton aussi neutre que possible :

\- Je n’ai pas accès au pain blanc ; mes élèves n’ont pas accès au pain blanc… et ne parlons même pas de charcuterie et de vin. Vous affichez devant moi une aisance qui m’est inaccessible, par votre faute. Le restaurant, les fleurs : chacune de ces démonstrations me rappelle ma situation, celle de mon pays… Au profit du vôtre. 

- Vous n’aimez pas les fleurs ? Interrogea Ben, avec un geste du menton en direction des marguerites et coquelicots déposés sur l’herbe.

Rey tendit la main vers lui, l’effleurant du bout des doigts :

- Celles-ci sont parfaites. Mais le reste… 

- Je pensais vous faire plaisir, répondit Ben, visiblement vexé. Je sais que le pain blanc est rare, je pensais qu’il vous plairait d’en manger.

- J’adorerais être libre d’en manger quand le caprice m’en prend, mais ça m’est impossible depuis 1940 parce que le pain est distribué aux allemands et inaccessible aux français ! Rétorqua sèchement Rey.

Ben avait des yeux tristes. Rey continua :

\- C’est comme si vous veniez voler un livre chez moi et me le distribuiez ensuite, une page à la fois, en vous flattant de me faire la charité !

- Je n’y suis pour rien, Rey, s’exclama Solo avec impatience, je suis ingénieur ! Je valide et supervise des projets de construction, je ne passe pas mes journées à piller les boulangeries pour le plaisir de vous nuire !

- Vous n’y êtes pour rien mais vous profitez volontiers d’une injustice criante qui est à votre avantage. Ça fait de vous un complice, réagit Rey avec sang-froid.

Benedikt Solo parut considérer ces propos, pensif. 

- En contrepartie, reprit-il plus doucement, je dépouille les réserves constituées par Phasma pour exfiltrer du saucisson sous mon manteau et vous l’offrir. On n’a qu’à considérer que c’est la moindre des choses ?

 

Rey sentit sa colère disparaître. Il était d’une bonne foi désarmante. Elle respira profondément, et parvint à sourire :

- Mangeons le alors, ce saucisson ! Maintenant qu’il est là, ce serait dommage de le gâcher. 

Le visage de Ben s’éclaira d’un large sourire et il tira son couteau de sa ceinture. C’était un couteau militaire, une arme conçue pour éventrer des ennemis, pas pour trancher de la saucisse sèche. Mais au lieu de s’en offusquer, une fois de plus, Rey décida de le prendre avec philosophie : finalement, tant mieux si ce couteau servait à couper des victuailles plutôt que des jugulaires !

Mieux valait ne pas fâcher Solo pour de bon. En dehors de sa fichue mission pour la résistance… elle était bien forcée d’admettre qu’elle appréciait réellement, sincèrement, sa compagnie. 

Il rompirent le pain, goûtèrent la charcuterie et burent le vin avec des gémissements d’aise. Rey surtout, fut secouée d’un frisson lorsqu’elle mordit dans la croûte du pain frais. La farine raffinée était un bien précieux, réquisitionné par la Wehrmacht pour nourrir des soldats, interdite à la vente aux français. Pour ces derniers, les boulangeries préparaient du pain noir avec des déchets de blé et d’autres céréales. Les produits nobles étaient tous réservés aux allemands.

Rey en avait oublié la saveur de la mie dorée, croustillante et moelleuse à la fois. C’était si bon!

Lorsqu’elle reprit son souffle, après avoir englouti le pain, elle réalisa que Benedikt la regardait manger.

Il avait les yeux doux, presque attendris. Elle s’en voulut un peu d’avoir été si sévère avec lui quelques minutes auparavant. 

- Qu’y a-t-il? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant imperceptiblement.

- Vous êtes très belle. Dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. 

Rey sentit son trouble revenir, son cœur accélérer, sa peau chauffer. Il était urgent de faire diversion, sans quoi elle allait se jeter sur lui, et lui arracher ses vêtements. 

A cet instant, l’embrasser lui parut comme la meilleure idée du monde. La seule chose logique à faire, ici et maintenant.

Elle se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je vais me rafraîchir au ruisseau. Vous venez?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle entreprit de dénouer les lacets de ses souliers. Benedikt la regarda faire. Lui aussi avait chaud. Il devinait le galbe de ses seins sous son chemisier blanc, la peau tendre de ses cuisses lorsque la brise souleva sa jupe. Il en avait le souffle court, et changea son assise pour dissimuler la tension embarrassante sous son pantalon d’uniforme. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, pas tout de suite. Il sentit le pavillon de ses oreilles s’enflammer ; il était certainement écarlate.

\- Non, euh… allez-y. Je vous regarde. De loin.

 

Il se mordit immédiatement la langue, affligé par son manque de répartie. “Je vous regarde de loin” vraiment?

Rey haussa les épaules. Elle avait chaud, la fraîcheur du cours d’eau était irrésistible. Pieds nus, elle s’avança doucement sur les galets de la berge. C’était glissant, et elle demeura immobile, savourant la sensation délicieuse du courant entre ses orteils. 

\- Vous devriez venir! Ça fait un bien fou! Lui lança-t-elle, ravie.

L’eau délayait ses angoisses et ses doutes. Elle poussa un soupir de ravissement, le coeur léger, ses sens en éveil. Son corps n’était que plénitude : la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le parfum des fleurs sauvages, le gazouillement du ruisseau, l’envol multicolore des papillons, la saveur délicieuse du pain frais sur sa langue. 

Et au fond d’elle, d’autres sensations, qu’elle garderait secrètes : la chaleur sans équivoque en bas de son ventre, le noeud dans son estomac, la gorge sèche, les lèvres avides et le coeur à l’agonie.

 

Un mouvement derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête : Ben avait ôté ses bottes et retroussé son pantalon sur ses mollets. Il s’avançait dans sa direction, dérangeant alevins et insectes aquatiques dans le lit du ruisseau.

Rey sourit : ainsi dévêtu, il n’avait presque plus rien du soldat.

 

Ben la dépassa, et avançant avec prudence dans le cours d’eau, se dirigea vers un bouquet de joncs, sur l’autre rive. A gestes mesurés, il entreprit d’en couper plusieurs tiges.

\- Que faites vous? Interrogea Rey, perplexe. Que comptez vous faire de ces joncs ?

\- Des plumes! Répondit Ben avec enthousiasme.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas :

\- Comment ça, des plumes ?

\- Oui, des plumes de calligraphie, expliqua Ben, en s’approchant d’elle pour lui présenter plusieurs tiges, creuses et rigides, de différents diamètres. 

\- Je vais les tailler en biseau, ajouta-t-il. Comme ceci, vous voyez ?

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il fendit l’extrémité d’une des tiges avec sa lame, puis entreprit de la tailler avec soin. Que Ben ait une âme d’artiste était un élément nouveau.

 

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants :

- Vous faites de la calligraphie ? Ça consiste en quoi ?

- Je vous montrerai si vous voulez, répondit Benedikt. J’étudie des enluminures médiévales, je reproduis des alphabets… c’est presque du dessin, vous savez. 

- Vous dessinez aussi ?

- Assez peu. J’aimais le modèle vivant mais depuis la guerre je n’ai plus tellement dessiné. Et vous, en quittant votre travail, comment vous occupez vous ?

 

Rey réfléchit. Sa vie consistait surtout à faire la queue à la boulangerie, à l’épicerie, au primeur, au marché. Récemment elle s’était retrouvée à courir la campagne pour planquer une fillette recherchée, mais on pouvait difficilement parler de loisir. 

- Je… regarde les étoiles. Dit-elle enfin.

- Que voulez-vous dire, « regarder les étoiles » ? Demanda Ben, intrigué.

- Les planètes, les constellations, la Voie Lactée. Il y a beaucoup à voir à l’œil nu, quand on sait regarder. Je mettais de l’argent de côté pour m’offrir un télescope mais avec la guerre, mes économies ont fondu comme neige au soleil. 

Elle fit un geste de la main et ajouta :

- De toute façon avec le couvre-feu, impossible de quitter Chateauval la nuit pour s’allonger dans l’herbe et observer le ciel. 

Elle sourit tristement :

- Ça ne fait rien… Venus et Mars seront encore là quand vous serez partis. 

 

Dans le silence qui suivit cette phrase, elle comprit qu’elle venait de faire une gaffe. Une fois encore, elle s’était adressé à lui comme l’occupant, comme son ennemi. Rey baissa la tête, dépitée. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ? Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de blesser Ben Solo, paradoxalement la seule personne dont elle recherchait l’affection.

Il rejoignit la berge, le pantalon toujours retroussé sous les genoux, et rangea avec soin ses plumes artisanales dans sa besace.

\- Vous ne devez pas être sur le chantier aujourd’hui ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet, tout en revenant à son tour sur la berge.

 

Ben s’assit dans l’herbe, à l’ombre des saules.

\- Non, après trois semaines intenses, j’ai négocié une journée de repos. J’y retourne demain.

Rey se tordit les mains :

\- Quand est-ce que je vous revois ?

Ben leva la tête, surpris. Son expression se transforma en un sourire, et il détourna les yeux, faisant mine de se passionner pour les feuillages autour de lui :

\- Quand vous voulez… Je rentre avec le camion vers six heures, tous les soirs. Je dîne à priori chez ma logeuse mais je peux aussi faire des exceptions. Et vous, qu’allez-vous faire de vos journées, maintenant que l’année scolaire est terminée ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Lire. Peut-être me chercher un emploi ponctuel… attendre six heures.

Il croisa son regard et elle rougit un peu. Le silence les enveloppa, troublé seulement par le chant des oiseaux et les stridulations des insectes.

Rey vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, et se laissa basculer dans l’herbe. Il l’imita.

Allongés ainsi, épaule contre épaule, Rey avait envie de se blottir contre ce torse large, rassurant. Elle n’osa pas. Elle eut peur qu’il essaie à nouveau de l’embrasser. Alors, fébrilement, elle fit glisser ses doigts contre la paume chaude de Ben. Elle entendit son souffle accélérer. Sans tourner le visage, sans oser le regarder, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens. Ce contact, peau à peau, lui fit battre le coeur. Son corps réagit, ses seins se tendirent. Elle voulait qu’il la touche, qu’il l’embrasse, qu’il fasse glisser ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de sa gorge. Elle frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Apaisée par la brise caressant son visage, la joue contre l’épaule de l’officier Solo, Rey s’assoupit. 

L’après-midi s’écoula calmement, dans la quiétude du plein été.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rey glissa de nouveau sa main dans celle de Ben. Il mêla ses doigts aux siens et ils les gardèrent ainsi entremêlés, jusqu’à l’approche de Chateauval.

Quand furent en vue les premières maisons, ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre et pénétrèrent dans le village simplement comme deux amis de retour de promenade.

Etaient-ils davantage? Rey n’en était pas certaine. 

L’adjudant la raccompagna jusqu’à sa porte. L’air était doux. Elle déverrouilla mais se tint devant l’entrée, ne l’invitant pas à l’intérieur. Il demeura sur le pas de la porte, tordant sa casquette entre ses mains.

\- Merci pour cette journée, dit-il. 

\- Revenez demain, après le dîner, répondit Rey, je veux tout savoir sur la calligraphie.

\- Et moi sur les étoiles.

\- A demain alors, bel officier, souffla Rey.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Il s’approcha d’elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Au diable ses doutes et ses principes, elle voulait qu’il l’embrasse. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Il était tout près, elle sentit la caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne…   
Un toussotement les fit sursauter. Ben bondit en arrière comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit.

Rey tourna la tête. 

Bazine Netal se tenait sous le porche ; elle revenait à l’instant de sa journée de travail.

Solo la salua poliment ; Rey marmonna un “bonsoir” agacé. 

Il sortit, Rey rentra chez elle, referma la porte. Son corps hurlait de frustration après ce baiser manqué, c'en était presque douloureux. Saisissant un coussin, elle enfouit son visage à l’intérieur pour crier, de désespoir et d’amour, extérioriser les appels de sa chair, libérer l’énergie qu’elle avait étouffée toute la journée durant.

Lorsqu’enfin elle retrouva son sang-froid, échevelée et secouée par la violence de ses sentiments contradictoires, on frappa à sa porte. Rey ouvrit, espérant que Ben était revenu lui donner ce baiser qu’elle attendait avec tant de fébrilité.

Son sourire se figea en reconnaissant Marin.

Elle avait presque oublié sa mission… Venait-il la rappeler à l’ordre ?

Les visites de Marin annonçaient généralement des ennuis, ou à minima, des complications.

Elle le fit entrer, lui servit un verre d’eau, et s’assit à la table de la cuisine, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

C’est le cœur battant et les mains moites que Rey se présenta à la Kommandantur, le lendemain matin. 

Elle avait le sentiment amer d’avoir été « coincée » par Marin. A chacune de ses visites, il lui demandait de prendre davantage de risques, de s’exposer un peu plus.

Elle avait d’abord refusé : elle commençait tout juste à apprivoiser l’adjudant Solo, il était trop tôt pour infiltrer l’administration Nazie au complet !

Bla bla bla le sacrifice de Finn, bla bla bla la vie de Blandine et d’autres enfants souffrant des affres de la faim et des mauvais traitement de l’occupant ne dépendait que d’elle. 

Il l’avait culpabilisée à tel point qu’elle avait cédé. 

Sans vraiment se l’avouer, il fallait reconnaître qu’une place à la Kommandantur était l’assurance d’un bon salaire et d’un statut relativement privilégié. Elle qui parlait justement la veille de chercher un emploi jusqu’à la rentrée…

Néanmoins alors qu’elle montait les marches du manoir de Keranroué, Rey avait le sentiment d’être une souris pénétrant de son plein gré dans la gueule du loup. 

Il y avait là des bataillons de soldats armés jusqu’aux dents, des véhicules, des mitrailleuses, des oriflammes rouges frappées de croix gammées suspendues sous les fenêtres. 

On arrêta Rey à l’entrée du bâtiment.

_ – Papiere bitte. Was ist der Grund für Ihren Besuch? _

 

Ils voulaient son identité et la raison de sa présence ici. Rey prit une inspiration, et se concentra pour répondre d’un allemand soigné :

_ – Rey Jacques, je suis l’institutrice du village. Je viens proposer mes services de secrétaire. Je parle allemand et suis douée avec les chiffres. _

L’officier, un homme à l’air renfrogné, saisit la lettre, rédigée à l’encre noire, qu’elle lui tendait.

Il la parcourut rapidement et la lui rendit avec une grimace :

_ – Wir stellen zur Zeit niemanden ein.Verschwinde ! _

_ <Besoin de rien. Allez-vous en !> _

 

Avait-elle réellement cru que ça serait si simple ? Qu’il suffirait de se présenter avec la bouche en coeur et un joli chapeau pour intégrer la Kommandantur ?

Rey insista, dans son allemand parfait :

_–_ _S’il vous plait, je suis travailleuse et organisée. Laissez-moi parler à quelqu’un en charge du personnel._

Mais le soldat se pencha sur elle, sourcils froncés. Rey recula instinctivement lorsqu’il siffla entre ses dents :

_–_ _Verschwinde !_

 

Il avait prononcé ce mot “ _ dégage _ ” avec tant de mépris que Rey prit peur. A force de fréquenter Ben Solo, tout en douceur et en petits cadeaux, elle avait oublié qui étaient les soldats allemands. Des brutes, voilà ce qu’ils étaient ! Et celui-là semblait prêt à l’abattre sur place.

Et pourtant, pas question de se laisser traiter ainsi. Rey se campa sur ses jambes, les poings sur les hanches, et déclara :

_–_ _Je suis recommandée par l’Adjudant Benedikt Solo et je demande à parler à l’Officier Phasma._

C’était un coup de bluff audacieux et elle fit son possible pour conserver son sang-froid et ne pas rougir. Elle avait invoqué Solo, alors qu’il ignorait tout de sa démarche, et Phasma dont Ben avait parlé au pique-nique comme de l’officier chargé du ravitaillement. Qui disait ravitaillement disait livreurs, stocks, livraisons, délais, reçus, comptes. Il aurait certainement besoin d’une secrétaire ?

“S’il n’en a pas déjà une, ou même plusieurs…” Songea Rey avec inquiétude.

Evoquer Solo, et Phasma, parut retenir l’attention du soldat qui bloquait l’accès. D’un geste de la main, il fit signe à un acolyte de s’approcher, et lui chuchota quelques mots. L’autre partit à l’intérieur du bâtiment, où il disparut pendant de longues minutes. A son retour, on fit signe à Rey d’entrer.

Elle reconnut le vestibule, avec son double escalier en fer à cheval. Ça avait été une salle de bal, autrefois. Une année pour le réveillon, elle y avait dansé une valse avec Marcel... un jeune homme qui avait ensuite été fait prisonnier lors de la défaite de 40.

Aujourd’hui, c’était un autre genre de danse qui s’y déroulait : sous les étendards rouges et noirs, uniformes et jupes des secrétaires tournoyaient parmi les chariots chargés de documents, les plateaux de services à thé, les caisses de matériel.

Rey prit place sur un banc, à côté d’un bureau massif où opérait un jeune homme coiffé d’un calot. Elle ignorait quel grade de soldat effectuait du travail administratif, mais songea que c’était sans doute une bonne place, à l’abri des combats.

La silhouette d’une haute femme, en jupe à plis plats et veste vert-de-gris, lui fit lever les yeux. 

Rey se leva précipitamment et la salua poliment.

_–_ _Je suis le Caporal Phasma_ , salua la femme, _venez dans mon bureau_.

L’institutrice lui emboîta le pas, dissimulant son hébétude. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’une femme soit militaire, et encore moins sous-officier. La caporale était très grande, à peu près de la taille de Benedikt. Elle avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon serré sur sa nuque, le nez pointu, les yeux bleus, et un air redoutable. Nul doute qu’elle savait se faire respecter d’une armée entière d’hommes indisciplinés !

Elle pénétrèrent dans un bureau aux murs couverts d’étagères chargées de dossiers et de meubles à tiroirs. D’épais registres s’empilaient sur une table basse, et le bureau lui-même semblait disparaître sous les documents, plumiers, buvards, tampons et encriers.

_–_ _C’est l’adjudant Solo qui vous envoie ?_ Demanda Phasma en indiquant une chaise à Rey.

 _–_ _Absolument_ , affirma Rey, en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le mensonge, _lorsque je lui ai expliqué que je cherchais un emploi pour l’été, il m’a recommandé de m’adresser à vous._

La Caporale tendit la main d’un air impatient, et Rey ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu’elle attendait. Finalement, elle lui remit la lettre de motivation qu’elle avait rédigée un peu plus tôt.

_ – Je me rappelle vous avoir déjà vue. Vous êtes l’institutrice, n’est-ce pas ?  _ Reprit Phasma.

_ – C’est exact, _ confirma Rey.  _ J’ai deux mois sans activité devant moi, je peux me consacrer entièrement à vous. _

_ – L’adjudant Solo vous a en haute estime, c’est évident _ , acquiesca la Caporale.  _ Où avez-vous appris l’allemand ? _

_ – A… l’école _ , balbutia Rey.  _ J’ai été assidue. _

_ – Si c’est la vérité, c’est impressionnant. Solo a vu juste : j’ai du classement et de l’archivage qui s’accumulent. Les comptes aussi. Parfois besoin d’aide avec les réceptions de livraisons, la répartition et l’expédition du matériel. J’aurais besoin de vous six jours par semaine, jusqu’à dix-neuf heures. Ça vous va ? _

_ – Parfait,  _ sourit Rey,  _ quand est-ce que je commence ? _

_ – Si vous le voulez, tout de suite. Je vais vous présenter à vos collègues.  _

Rey se leva pour suivre sa nouvelle patronne dans le vestibule. 

_ – Derrière la première porte, c’est le bureau du Colonel. J’espère que sa secrétaire est là. _

Phasma frappa, ouvrit la porte.

Rey se figea en reconnaissant la femme qui se tenait dans la pièce, les bras chargés de dossiers.

C’était Bazine Netal.

_ – Frau Netal,  _ commença Phasma, _ voici Fräulein Jacques que je prends à l’essai une semaine. Je vous laisse lui montrer les locaux ? _

Bazine salua Rey d’un sourire pincé.

Il fallait admettre qu’elle était très élégante, avec les lèvres peintes, les cheveux remontés en deux rouleaux au-dessus des oreilles, un chemisier à fines rayures et une jupe étroite fendue à l’arrière. Rey admira sa silhouette, la perfection de son maquillage. Avec quel argent se payait-elle des cosmétiques ?

– Nous nous connaissons déjà, dit Rey en français, nous sommes voisines.

Et disant cela, elle tendit la main à Bazine Netal, qui la serra poliment.

–  _ Wunderbach _ *, acquiesca Phasma.  _ Fräulein, je vous revois dans une heure. _

 

Quand Phasma eut quitté la pièce, Rey pinça les lèvres, embarrassée. Elles allaient devoir travailler ensemble et la jeune institutrice réalisa non sans anxiété qu’elle avait certainement plus à craindre des indiscrétions de Bazine Netal que de la Gestapo. Elle n’était pas certaine de l’attitude à adopter face à cette femme qui possédait sur elle un tel ascendant, un tel pouvoir de nuisance : c’était Bazine qui l’avait vue fouiller chez Finn ; c’était aussi Bazine qui l’avait vue embrasser Marin ; c’était encore Bazine qui l’avait surprise alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à embrasser Solo.

Et à présent, alors qu’elle venait de pénétrer le Quartier Général de l’ennemi pour espionner leurs faits et gestes, elle se trouvait soudain sous la surveillance de cette femme, la pire fouine de sa connaissance… et qui avait l’oreille de l’Officier en chef, le Colonel Snoke. Si Bazine l’accusait d’espionnage, invoquer Solo ne suffirait pas à sauver Rey : ils seraient exécutés tous les deux.

– Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda sèchement Bazine, sans s’encombrer de politesse.

– Je cherchais du travail, répondit Rey, j’ai du temps et j’ai besoin d’argent. 

Cette réponse était crédible, mais la secrétaire plissa les yeux, l’air mauvais :

– Ne croyez pas me tromper avec vos airs de sainte-Nitouche, je vous ai vue avec vos amants… nombreux. C’est une méthode pour s’enrichir plus rapide que de faire du classement ! Si vous espérez trouver de généreux clients ici, je vous en empêcherai. Cette institution n’est pas un lupanar !

Rey laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur : pour qui la prenait-elle, une catin de bas-étage ? C’était trop fort !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne voyait pas comment justifier les baisers volés de Marin et Solo, à quelques jours près, à cette harpie. Les apparences étaient contre elle. Elle choisit de jouer l’innocence :

_ –  _ J’ai toute confiance en votre vigilance ; c’est si important, de nos jours. Je comprends en quoi vous êtes indispensable à cette administration ! 

Injure ou compliment? Le regard de Bazine se fit plus noir encore, mais elle ne répondit rien.

 

Dans l’heure qui suivit, drapée dans sa dignité, Bazine fit visiter à sa jeune apprentie les espaces qui lui seraient accessibles.

Elles entrèrent d’abord dans le somptueux bureau du Colonel Snoke, ancien petit salon du manoir, aux murs tendus de damas et au parquet vernis. Le Colonel était absent mais Rey avait déjà aperçu le personnage lors d’interventions au village : un sexagénaire aux joues creuses, aux pommettes saillantes, et aux cheveux rares. Il était grand et sec, jouait de la cravache, claquait des talons et chuchotait des ordres que tous s’empressaient d’exécuter. Rey ne l’avait jamais entendu élever la voix, mais paradoxalement, ça ne le rendait que plus menaçant. 

La visite continua par le bureau de Lieutenant Hux. Ancienne antichambre du petit salon, les deux pièces communiquaient entre elles. Lorsque les deux secrétaires entrèrent, après avoir frappé, le Lieutenant releva la tête de ses dossiers. C’était un homme jeune, roux, avec une raie sur le côté comme c’était la mode, et le regard froid. 

_ – N’êtes vous pas l’institutrice dont parle sans arrêt l’Adjudant ? _ Interrogea Hux en guise de bonjour.

_ – Sans doute, sauf s’il y en a une autre au village,  _ sourit poliment Rey. _ Je vais travailler cet été pour le Caporal Phasma, si mes services lui conviennent. _

Elle sourit, polie et charmante, mais son coeur battait la chamade. Elle connaissait le tristement célèbre Lieutenant Hux : la traque des résistants, des juifs, des communistes et des autres, c’était lui. Les tortures, les exécutions, les rafles, c’était lui. C’était lui que fuyait Finn, et c’était lui qui avait donné les ordres pour qu’on fouille chez elle. La respiration de Rey accélèra. Hux fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

_ – Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés? _ Demanda-t-il alors,  _ votre visage m’est familier. _

–  _ En effet,  _ répondit la jeune fille, en faisant son possible pour demeurer impassible,  _ vous êtes passés chez moi un matin, vous cherchiez un fuyard. _

_ – L’avons-nous trouvé? _ Demanda le Lieutenant d’un air innocent, et Rey chercha où il voulait en venir.

Etait-ce un piège?

–  _ Pas chez moi en tous cas, tout a été fouillé, je n’avais rien à me reprocher. Ce qui est la moindre des choses pour travailler ici, je suppose. _

_ – Vous supposez bien. Vous ne verrez pas d’inconvénient à ce que j’étudie vos activités de ces dernières années ? Nous ne voudrions pas faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie, vous comprenez… _

Rey frémit et son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Cet homme était terrifiant. Le loup dans la bergerie ? Comme si les Nazis étaient des agneaux et elle-même, un dangereux prédateur ? C’était d’une ironie odieuse. 

_ – Non bien sûr, je n’ai rien à cacher. Je me tiendrai à votre disposition pour répondre à toutes vos questions. _

_ – Parfait. Alors nous nous reverrons sous peu. Bonne journée à vous. _

Le Lieutenant lui sourit et Rey crut voir la grimace d’un carnassier prêt à dévorer sa proie. Se pourrait-il qu’il se doute de quelque chose ? Non c’était impossible… Il ne prendrait pas le risque de la laisser circuler librement à l’intérieur du manoir ; il lui suffirait de la faire jeter dans les caves, les fers aux pieds. Avec toute la bonne foi du monde, elle parlerait si on tentait de lui arracher les ongles à la pince. Que Marin lui pardonne !

Elle parvint à le saluer, et quitta la pièce, dissimulant son soulagement.

Elle avait envie, besoin même, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et pourtant, elle demeura immobile, attendant la suite de la visite. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. 

* * *

 

*Wunderbar = magnifique.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai épuisé tous les chapitres que j'avais d'avance. A présent, je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur écriture. Le rythme va peut-être ralentir un peu.

La visite continua au pas de course. Rey n’avait bien sûr pas le droit de pénétrer dans toutes les salles ; c’était le Colonel, et à défaut le Lieutenant Hux, qui possédaient les clés. La Caporale avait quant à elle des doubles des entrepôts, remises, greniers, et espaces de stockage variés.

Bazine présenta à Rey les salles d’archives, les quartiers des soldats, les appartements privés de Snoke qui vivait sur place, les stocks et rangements divers : registres, ampoules, vaisselle, et les mille choses matérielles qui faisaient tourner une administration de cette taille.

A l’étage, Rey passa devant les bureaux des télégraphistes et opératrices radio, où des femmes portant des écouteurs sur les oreilles manipulaient d’imposantes machines.

Au sous-sol, des cuisines assuraient le ravitaillement de l’ensemble du personnel et d’une partie des bataillons en mission dans les environs.

Dans les entrailles du bâtiment, Rey détourna les yeux en passant devant une porte blindée, gardée par un soldat à la mine patibulaire. Elle n’osait qu’imaginer ce qui se passait derrière : certainement des cellules obscures de pierre brute et des salles aux dalles imbibées d’urine et de sang où étaient “interrogés” les prisonniers.

Elle frissonna et un instant, regretta d’avoir cédé à Marin. Elle eut froid, consciente d’être trop pâle, les tempes moites. Elle allait se sentir mal et s’efforça de respirer profondément, alors qu’elle s’éloignait dans le couloir à la suite de Bazine.

Cette dernière retrouva ses quartiers dans le bureau du Colonel. Elle regardait toujours Rey avec une expression mi-amusée mi-affligée, comme si elle s’attendait à ce que l’institutrice coure au désastre, et s’en réjouissait d’avance.

Rey pinça les lèvres ; finalement le plus grand danger dans cet emploi ne venait pas des allemands. Qui l’aurait cru ?

Ce fut un soulagement que de retrouver l’odeur rassurante du papier, dans le bureau de Phasma.

\-  _ Je vous présenterai les différents formulaires et procédures progressivement,  _ expliqua la Caporale. _ Vous voyez la caisse à votre droite ? _

Rey baissa les yeux sur une caisse en carton, aux coins renforcés de métal, qui débordait de petits documents tamponnés et datés.

\-  _ On dirait des reçus ? _

- _ Exact. Je vais vous demander de les classer par numéro de commune, selon la carte qui est au mur, et par date. Vous mettrez ensuite à jour ce registre. Selon le temps que ça vous prendra, je verrai si j’ai une autre tâche pour vous aujourd’hui. Des questions ? _

\-  _ Les lieux d’aisance et les heures de repas ? _ demanda timidement Rey, un peu honteuse d’être si tristement terre à terre.

_ \- L’extension à l’arrière du bâtiment ; et il vous faudra apporter vos propres repas. Les cuisines sont à l’usage du personnel allemand uniquement. _

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ainsi aujourd’hui, elle allait jeûner ! Ce n’était pas grave, elle avait l’habitude.

Elle se mit à l’ouvrage, oubliant à force de travail et de concentration l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Bientôt elle n’y pensa plus du tout, et se détendit alors que les liasses de reçus s’ordonnaient sous ses doigts. Elle ne vit pas passer l’après-midi, et ne fut pas dérangée par Bazine, qui avait visiblement beaucoup à faire de son côté.

Phasma allait et venait, donnant des directives, faisant décharger un camion, recomptant les cageots de légumes et d’oeufs que livraient les paysans. A la fin de l’après-midi, elle laissa tomber dans la boîte en carton soigneusement vidée par Rey une nouvelle liasse de reçus. La jeune fille réprima un soupir : elle qui était si fière d’en être venue à bout !

Des coups frappés à la porte ne firent même pas lever la tête à la Caporale qui lança :

_ \- Kommen Sie rein ! <Entrez !> _

Rey ne prêta pas immédiatement attention au soldat qui pénétra alors dans le bureau : elle avait une plume dans une main, un buvard dans l’autre, et s’appliquait à recopier les références d’une livraison de carottes dans un épais registre.

_ \- Rey ? _ S’exclama l’adjudant Solo,  _ was machen Sie hier ? _

_ <Que faites-vous ici ?> _

 

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement et le porte-plume fit un écart sur le papier, éclaboussant le registre d’encre noire.

_ \- Ich.. _ . balbutia Rey, dépassée par l’ampleur de la catastrophe. Elle avait tâché le précieux registre - et son chemisier d’ailleurs - mais surtout, Ben Solo était face à elle, en présence de Phasma à qui elle avait menti… et elle n’avait absolument pas préparé sa réponse.

_ \- Guten Abend Herr Oberfeldwebel,  _ parvint-elle à articuler lorsqu’elle retrouva l’usage de sa langue, _ ich arbeite hier, wie Sie mir angeboten haben. _

_ < Bonsoir Adjudant. Je travaille ici, comme vous me l’avez suggéré. > _

 

Rey vit le regard de Solo s’agrandir, puis ses sourcils se froncer. Phasma observait leur échange, silencieuse, visiblement intéressée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Si Ben ne la suivait pas dans cette petite improvisation, Rey allait visiter le sous-sol plus rapidement que prévu. Il avait juré de la protéger, envers et contre tout. C’était l’occasion de faire ses preuves…

Le visage de Solo se transforma, et il lui sourit.

Rey eut l’impression de retrouver l’air pur après une apnée prolongée. Sa tête tournait d’ailleurs légèrement.

_ \- Natürlich,  _ dit-il.  _ Vous avez bien fait de venir. Comment se passe cette journée ? _

_ \- Très bien, _ répondit Rey qui reprenait des couleurs,  _ Mademoiselle Netal m’a fait visiter les lieux et La Caporale Phasma m’a prise à l’essai. _

Ladite Caporale, jugeant la conversation trop banale pour être intéressante, leur fit signe d’aller discuter ailleurs. Rey acquiesça et se leva, après avoir rangé son porte-plume et encrier.

Le sourire de Ben était un peu trop crispé pour être sincère.

Il demanda alors, tout en suivant Rey en direction de la porte :

_ \- Comment l’avez-vous convaincue ? _

_ \- Grâce à votre aimable recommandation, Adjudant, _ fit Rey avec un sourire mielleux.

 

Elle tournait le dos à Phasma, et jeta à Benedikt un regard désespéré.

En deux pas ils furent dehors. Solo referma la porte et la saisissant par le coude, il l’entraîna à sa suite. Il ne la relâcha pas immédiatement et l’éloigna du manoir, en direction du parc. Lorsqu’ils furent certains de ne plus être entendus ni observés, Solo libéra le bras de Rey et laissa éclater sa colère :

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ! Avez-vous perdu la tête !

\- Je vous ai dit que j’allais chercher un emploi, rétorqua Rey, et bien je l’ai fait !

\- Mais il n’a jamais été question de travailler ici, à l’Orstkommandantur ! Rey, vous cachez des gamines dans vos placards ! Est-ce qu’il y a un truc qui vous a échappé ?

\- Une seule gamine, qui est repartie avec son père ! Et je n’ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour travailler !

\- Vous avez un sacré culot d’utiliser mon nom comme laissez-passer ! explosa Solo. Je ne vous savais pas si arriviste !

 

Il allait trop loin. Rey serra les dents et soudain, sa main partit.

La gifle claqua, sous les arbres.

 

Benedikt demeura soufflé un moment, incrédule. Il leva lentement sa main gauche jusqu’à son visage et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, là où Rey l’avait frappé.

Il voulut réagir mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Rey avait les yeux rouges, mouillés de larmes.

 

Et soudain elle tendit les deux mains, le saisit par le col et l’attira contre elle.

 

Bouche contre bouche, enfin. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le serra plus fort, cherchant son souffle, sa peau, sa saveur.

Benedikt ferma les yeux, et retrouva alors l’usage de ses membres.

Ses mains enserrèrent la jeune fille, agrippèrent ses hanches, remontèrent le long de son dos, se mêlèrent à ses cheveux. Tous deux avaient le souffle court, la peau brûlante, la bouche avide, et un besoin brutal l’un de l’autre. La bouche de Ben, gourmande, éperdue, se détacha de celle de Rey et s’aventura sur son visage, contre ses joues, ses pommettes. Il embrassa ses larmes, comme pour les sécher à grands renforts de baisers avides. Rey laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Ben la bousculait, la contraignait à reculer, et la plaquait contre le tronc d’un hêtre.

Elle releva les mains, fit tomber sa casquette, glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, serra les poings. Ce fut à Ben de gémir alors qu’elle revenait à l’assaut de sa bouche, dévorait ses lèvres de baisers et du bout de la langue, cherchait la sienne.

Il répondit à son appel et leurs bouches se scellèrent en un baiser passionné, presque brutal, qui leur enflamma les sens. Rey sentit enfler contre son ventre le désir de Ben pour elle, et cette sensation éveilla le sien propre, embrasant sa chair, lui arrachant des soupirs.

Elle était à fleur de peau, trempée déjà, désirant qu’il la touche, qu’il la dévore, qu’il la possède, et c’est un cri qui lui échappa lorsque Ben prit son sein en coupe et en caressa le téton à travers son chemisier de coton.

Il relâcha sa bouche et sa langue pour embrasser la peau tendre sous son oreille, le long de son cou, jusqu’à sa clavicule, et sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers, entreprit de déboutonner son corsage.

 

\- Ben, gémit Rey, Ben arrêtez…

 

Il ne l’écoutait pas. La main gauche de Ben vint saisir la hanche de la jeune fille, puis sa fesse qu’il empoigna jusqu’à la hisser contre le tronc d’arbre et avec un long mouvement de bas en haut, il frotta son érection contre elle, entre ses jambes. C’était si bon que Rey eut un hoquet de surprise, suivi d’un râle incontrôlable.

_ \- Ben, hör auf.  Oh mein Gott Bitte hör auf ! < Mon Dieu Ben, Arrêtez !> _

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla Ben qui venait de saisir la pointe de son sein entre ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Rey le repoussa vraiment, au prix d’un effort surhumain pour s’arracher à ses caresses.

_ -  Ben, Mein Gott, _ reprit-elle, pas ici, pas maintenant !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il cherchait sa bouche, la couvrait de baisers. Ses lèvres étaient humides de leurs salives, colorées de rouge à lèvres.

 

\- Benedikt Solo ! gronda Rey, et il interrompit soudain ses caresses.

 

Elle parvint à le repousser, des deux mains à plat contre son torse :

\- Pas ici ! répéta-t-elle, et cette fois, il comprit.

 

Il recula d’un pas, s’essuya la bouche du dos de la main.

\- Bien sûr. Non. Pas ici, bien sûr. Excusez moi.

 

Il peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, submergé de désir pour elle alors que son érection distendait son uniforme jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il ajusta sa veste, ramassa sa casquette, et corrigea le pli de son pantalon qui devenait inconfortable.

\- Non c’est moi. murmura Rey.

Benedikt ne comprit pas. Il haussa les sourcils :

_ \- Es tut mir Leid ? <je vous demande pardon?> _

\- C’est moi qui vous présente mes excuses, répéta Rey un peu plus fort, je n’aurais pas dû utiliser votre nom sans vous en parler.

L’officier ne répondit rien. A présent, il l'écoutait.

 

Rey continua, rougissante, évitant son regard :

\- J’avais besoin d’un travail, j’ai pensé que la Kommandantur paierait généreusement, je me suis présentée et… ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? interrogea Ben, en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

\- On m’a chassée, j’ai paniqué, et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de prétendre venir de votre part. Ça a fonctionné, Phasma m’a prise à l'essai tout de suite.

 

Elle leva les yeux, pour le regarder en face, et articula :

\- Je vous demande pardon. Je n’aurais pas dû.

\- Rey… fit Ben, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, vous avez bien fait. Vous avez raison, l’administration vous paiera bien. Et puis ainsi nous serons plus proches l’un de l’autre.

\- Vous ne m’en voulez pas ?

\- Jamais. J’ai mal réagi, j’ai pris peur. Je n’aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l’ai fait.

 

A nouveau il se pencha, et leurs bouches s’effleurèrent. Les lèvres de Rey s’ouvrirent et accueillirent la langue de Ben, tendre, voluptueuse.

Son pouls accéléra de nouveau et elle serra les cuisses pour chasser la chaleur qui remontait de son bas ventre et enflammait ses reins. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, tendrement, les joues mouillées de larmes, savourant l’instant, soulagés d’oser enfin laisser libre court à leur désir l’un pour l’autre.

\- Je dois… retourner travailler, souffla Rey entre deux baisers, je ne termine que dans une heure.

\- Je dirai à Phasma que tout est de ma faute. Que je vous ai fait visiter. Elle comprendra !

 

Rey détourna le visage, pour empêcher Benedikt de reprendre sa bouche. Elle le repoussa doucement :

\- Non, je dois y aller. Il me faut ce travail. Vous ne comprenez pas combien c’est important.

 

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer : bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, tout ceci n’était qu’accessoire, un travail saisonnier pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards… ou plus exactement, du saindoux dans les topinambours. Il n’avait aucune notion des enjeux, de l’importance de la mission de Rey. La survie de gens comme Finn, BB, Renard et Belette, et tous les autres étaient en jeu. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Alors Rey eut honte d’elle-même : finalement il n’avait pas tort, elle n’était qu’une arriviste.

Elle l’embrassait à pleine bouche, mais leur relation était basée sur un mensonge. L’aimerait-il encore quand il comprendrait avec quel aplomb elle l’avait manipulé ?

 

Et Rey songea, non sans amertume, que de Bazine Netal et d’elle-même, la plus mesquine n’était pas celle qu’on croyait.

 


	14. Chapter 14 - partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, nous sommes désormais en avance par rapport à Fyctia !  
> Bonne lecture !

**Partie 2**

 

Bazine Netal se méfiait de cette petite fouineuse de Rey Jacques.

 

L’adjudant Solo venait de l’entraîner hors de sa vue à l’extérieur du bâtiment, et même en tordant le cou, elle ne parvenait pas à les repérer dans le parc du manoir ; ils avaient dû se cacher sous les arbres.

Elle savait déjà qu’ils étaient amants, mais c’était tout de même surprenant qu’il la fasse entrer à la Kommandantur et qu’il l’arrache à ses fonctions sous le nez de Phasma pour aller faire… on ne savait quoi, dans les fourrés.

 

La secrétaire fit mine de continuer à travailler, pour mieux épier le retour de sa nouvelle collaboratrice, et organisait distraitement les documents sur le bureau du Colonel lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce. L’officier se laissa tomber sur la canapé de brocart qui meublait le bureau, et abattit ses jambes sur la table basse devant lui. Bazine accourut et entreprit de l’aider à retirer ses bottes, faisant mine de ne pas s’émouvoir de la boue sablonneuse dont elles étaient maculées.

Le colonel Snoke retira sa casquette, la laissa tomber négligemment sur la banquette à côté de lui, et reposant ses deux pieds - désormais en chaussettes - sur le tapis, fit signe à sa secrétaire d’approcher.

Bazine déglutit douloureusement. Elle avait espéré qu’il rentrerait tard ce soir, après le tour des fortifications sur les côtes, et qu’elle serait tranquille pour la soirée... hélas, il avait l’air de bonne humeur. N’était-ce pas pire que quand il était énervé ? Il criait rarement, mais frappait parfois, avec sa cravache ou le dos de sa main. Un jour il l’avait giflée si fort qu’elle en avait perdu l’équilibre. Mais après les coups, il la congédiait et elle avait la soirée pour elle. Ce soir, il en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Lorsqu’elle fut devant lui, il la saisit par les hanches et l’attira sur ses genoux, étendant ses mains sur ses cuisses, sur ses seins. Bazine détourna la tête pour qu’il ne la voie pas grimacer, mais se laissa faire. Tout en lui embrassant le cou et le lobe de l’oreille de sa bouche sèche, il souffla :

–  _ Je vais prendre mon dîner dans ma chambre. Fais moi monter une assiette, une bouteille, et rejoins moi. _

–  _ Pas ce soir, _ parvint-elle à articuler.  _ Je vous fais monter le dîner, mais j’ai encore beaucoup à faire ici. _

 

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta comme pour se justifier :

– _ Fräulein Phasma a embauché une nouvelle secrétaire. J’ai beaucoup à lui montrer. _

Le colonel interrompit son geste et s’inclina en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux :

– _ Une nouvelle secrétaire ? En quel honneur ? _

– _ Recommandée par L’Oberfeldwebel Solo, Herr Colonel.  _

 

Le colonel repoussa la jeune femme sur le siège, se releva, et redressa le menton pour défaire le col de sa veste d’uniforme. Bazine se leva aussitôt et entreprit de l’aider à défaire les boutons, boucles, et épingles qui retenaient son vêtement. Lorsqu’il l’eut retiré, elle le plia avec soin sur la table basse.

– _ Faites brosser ma veste, cirer mes bottes, montez moi un dîner et ordonnez à Herr Hux d’enquêter sur cette nouvelle employée.  _

– _ Herr Hux s’en occupe déjà, Herr Colonel _ . confirma Bazine.  _ je m’occupe du reste. _

– _ Parfait. _

 

Sans plus d’égards pour elle, le colonel enfila ses chaussons de cuir et se dirigea vers la porte de service dans le fond de la pièce ; il manqua de la bousculer au passage et Bazine heurta le bord de la table basse, filant son bas sur une écharde.

– _ Scheiße _ ! <merde !> siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, trop bas pour qu’il puisse l’entendre.

 

Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle fit son possible pour retrouver son calme.

– Ce n’est qu’un travail, récita-t-elle. rien qu’un travail, qui paie bien, tu ne manques de rien. Fais ce qu’il dit et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

 

Elle saisit la veste d’uniforme sur son bras, entreprit d’en vider les poches avant de la brosser. Dans la poche de poitrine, le contact froid d’une petite clé lui arracha un gémissement. Elle se sentit pâlir.

Elle tenait la clé de son secrétaire.

Dans l’angle de la pièce, le meuble la dominait, massif, inaccessible. Bazine relâcha la veste, se précipita sur la serrure du meuble, fit pivoter la clé.

Le battant s’ouvrit avec un déclic.

Elle retint son souffle.

Il y avait là des dizaines de tiroirs, tous identiques, mais elle savait ce qu’elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit le troisième en partant de la gauche : il contenait un anneau sur lequel était enfilée une myriade de clés de toutes tailles.

 

A cet instant la porte du bureau s’ouvrit et Bazine sursauta si violemment qu’elle manqua de se coincer les phalanges en claquant le tiroir.

– Que faites-vous ici ? hurla-t-elle à l’intention de Rey qui venait d’entrer, des documents dans les mains. ne vous a-t-on pas appris à frapper aux portes ?

 

Rey écarquilla les yeux de surprise, évaluant la situation : elle venait visiblement d’interrompre Bazine dans quelque chose de grave, au vu du geste désespéré de cette dernière.

– Je viens déposer ces formulaires à l’attention du Colonel, comme requis par Le Caporal, balbutia Rey. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous êtes toute pâle.

– Refermez la porte ! ordonna Bazine, et Rey obtempéra.

 

Bazine se précipita sur elle, écumante, et Rey recula prudemment, craignant de recevoir une gifle. Mais la secrétaire du colonel se rua sur la porte et la ferma à clé. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s’y adossa, les mains à plat contre le bois, comme pour la tenir en place.

Alors, elle cracha :

– Pourquoi m’espionnez-vous ?

 

Alors ça c’était la meilleure ! Rey vit rouge :

– Je...je vous demande pardon ? C’est vous qui -

 

Bazine ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase :

– Je vous ai surprise en train de fouiner chez le terroriste, pourquoi ? Etait-ce votre amant lui aussi ?

– Le terro… ? Rey ne comprenait rien. Vous parlez de Finn? Ce n’est pas un terroriste, c’est mon voisin ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

– Etes vous naïve ou juste stupide ? S’exclama Bazine. Pourquoi s’est-il enfui s’il n’avait rien à se reprocher ?

– Je… Je n’en sais rien ! protesta Rey. Peut-être parce qu’il était classé “métèque” et allait être exécuté arbitrairement par la Gestapo lorsqu’ils ont déboulé chez lui à six heures du matin, ça parait plausible, non ? Mais…

 

Elle eut un geste d’impatience et reprit, sérieusement agacée :

–...Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Finn ?

– Finn était un trafiquant, et vous êtes visiblement sa complice. Vous avez eu tort de venir fouiner jusqu’ici. Herr Hux sera ravi d’apprendre ce que je sais sur vous… votre lien avec le terroriste, et votre liaison avec l’adjudant !

 

 

Rey sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Sa liaison avec l’adjudant ?

Elle venait de l’embrasser passionnément il y avait de cela quelques minutes à peine. C’était nouveau, même pour elle. 

Son trouble n’échappa pas à Bazine, qui sourit, triomphante :

– Vous ne pouvez même pas nier, regardez vous, avec vos lèvres enflées, votre chignon défait et vos traces de rouge à lèvre sur les joues. Vous êtes indécente.

– Et alors ? Protesta Rey, à court d’arguments, ce n’est pas interdit, n’est-ce pas ? Des tas de soldats ont des maîtresses françaises ! Le Lieutenant Hux a d’autres chats à fouetter. 

 

Bazine fut déstabilisée un instant : elle s’était attendue à ce que Rey nie, et s’empêtre dans un mensonge dont il serait facile de l’accuser ensuite. Elle n’avait pas anticipé un tel aplomb de la part de son adversaire. 

Elle devait absolument prendre l’ascendant, l’empêcher de réfléchir à une stratégie de défense sans quoi, elle perdrait son avantage. 

– L’Adjudant sait-il que vous avez d’autres amants ? Ça non plus ce n’est pas interdit, je suppose ? Après tout, vous n’êtes pas mariés…

 

Rey manqua de s’étouffer. Elle rougit, de colère cette fois, et s’avança droit sur Bazine, bien décidée à la remettre à sa place :

– Comment osez-vous ! Espèce de vipère, menteuse !

– Moi, menteuse ? ironisa Bazine, il me semble que vous étiez moins agressive, lorsqu’un ouvrier du port -selon vos propres dires- a fourré sa langue dans votre bouche ! Vous aviez l’intention de repeupler la France, quelque chose du genre… ça avance bien ? Je vois que vous y mettez du vôtre !

 

Rey en perdit la voix.

Marin ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Bazine n’inventait rien : tout s’était passé exactement comme elle le décrivait… du moins en apparence. Et la vérité, à savoir que Marin était un Résistant qui venait de la recruter pour espionner la Kommandantur, à commencer par Solo lui-même, était encore plus compromettante. 

– Que voulez-vous ? Souffla Rey, étourdie comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing.

 

Elle y était. Bazine réprima un sourire : elle la tenait.

– Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, commença-t-elle d’une voix douce, si nous allons travailler ensemble, je crois que nous devrions trouver un terrain d’entente.

 

Rey acquiesca. Elle avait bien compris. Bazine pouvait tout détruire s’il lui en venait le caprice : lui arracher Ben, faire tomber Marin, Finn et Blandine. Ben aurait le coeur brisé et elle-même les os broyés à coups de marteau, dans la cave.

 

– Que voulez-vous, répéta-t-elle, hêbetée. de l’argent ? 

– Vous avez une bien basse opinion de moi, grimaça Bazine en réponse, je n’ai que faire de votre argent. Mais voici une proposition.

 

Rey releva la tête, les yeux rouges. Elle attendait le verdict.

Bazine lui prit doucement la main et déposa au creux de sa paume une petite clé à double panneton.* Elle referma les doigts de Rey sur l’objet.

Rey l’observa sans comprendre.

 

Bazine reprit :

– Apportez-moi un double de cette clé demain matin, chez moi, avant sept heures.

– Mais où voulez-vous que je trouve un serrurier à cette heure-ci ? protesta Rey.

– Débrouillez-vous. Ramenez moi l’original et son double demain matin à sept heures, et l’Adjudant ne saura rien de votre bel amant du port. Trahissez-moi, tentez seulement de me doubler, et je vous accuse du vol de cette clé, de complicité avec le terroriste et d’adultère avec le pêcheur. Nous verrons qui de vous ou moi a le plus à perdre.

– Laissez-moi plus de temps ! supplia Rey, c’est impossible pour demain matin.

 

Bazine parut réfléchir. 

Si Rey échouait en effet, elle serait contrainte de mettre sa menace à exécution et perdrait son avantage… sans mentionner que le détail de son petit chantage serait mis à jour, et que même si elle parvenait à s’en sortir - après tout ce serait sa parole contre celle de l’institutrice- elle n’aurait plus jamais une telle occasion. Mieux valait s’assurer d’obtenir un résultat. Finalement elle cracha :

– Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

– Une semaine, répondit immédiatement Rey.

 

Elle avait répondu trop vite, jugea Bazine. Elle n’avait visiblement aucun plan. La secrétaire du colonel trancha :

– Je vous laisse soixante-douze heures pour le double, mais l’original doit être revenu chez moi demain avant sept heures. C’est compris ?

 

Rey hocha la tête.

Alors Bazine s’empara des documents que Rey avait tenus dans sa main droite durant toute la durée de leur conversation, et redressa les épaules :

– Sortez d’ici. Désormais vous exécuterez mes directives sans protester, et avec le sourire. La Caporale Phasma a du travail pour vous, mais j’aurais moi aussi besoin d’aide avec l’administration du Colonel Snoke. Attendez-vous à faire des heures supplémentaires.

 

Rey acquiesça de nouveau, déverrouilla la porte, et sortit silencieusement en la refermant derrière elle.

Il était vingt heures. Elle était épuisée, secouée, affamée, et perdue.

Dans quel piège machiavélique s’était-elle fourrée? Le bref moment de félicité dans les bras de Ben lui paraissait désormais bien loin.

L’interrogatoire de Hux, le chantage de Bazine… quel secret cachait cette dernière, à quoi pouvait servir la clé qu’elle lui avait confiée ?

 

Lorsque Rey disparut derrière la porte close, les jambes de Bazine flanchèrent.

Soudain secouée de tremblements violents, elle se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol où elle prit appui sur ses deux mains.

La poitrine secouée de sanglots silencieux, elle se contraignit à respirer profondément pour retenir la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle avait pris un risque insensé ; si le Colonel descendait chercher sa clé avant l’aube, elle n’était pas certaine de s’en sortir aussi bien qu’elle l’avait prétendu à Rey. Le risque de finir jetée en travers de la fosse commune, une balle dans la nuque, était bien réel. Et pourtant elle n’aurait plus jamais une telle occasion : lorsqu’elle posséderait un double, elle accèderait à la boîte à clés de la Kommandantur. Elle attendrait la prochaine absence de l’officier pour ouvrir les coffres forts et tiroirs d’archives confidentielles : les informations sur la détention de son mari étaient forcément là, quelque part, et elle les trouverait. 

Reprenant son sang froid, elle se releva, lissa sa jupe et ses cheveux, et s’efforçant de retrouver son visage épanoui de Fräulein Sekretärin, elle quitta la pièce pour descendre donner des ordres en cuisine. 

* * *

 

_ *Le panneton est l’extrémité découpée de la clé, qui va dans la serrure. _


	15. Chapter 15

C’est en titubant presque sur ses jambes que Rey arriva chez elle.

Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre était contracté et endolori. 

Entre le stress de son infiltration à la Kommandantur, l’euphorie des baisers de Ben Solo et la violence du chantage que lui faisait subir Bazine, elle se sentait vulnérable, et nauséeuse. Elle ne pourrait pas surmonter une seconde journée comme celle-ci.

Il était vingt heures passées, elle n’avait rien mangé depuis le matin et hélas, elle n’en aurait pas le temps : il lui fallait trouver une solution pour faire un double de la clé qui lui avait été remise. 

Pour une fois, elle aurait voulu que Marin s’invite à l’improviste.

Lui saurait quoi faire. Il la rassurerait et trouverait une solution. Son réseau disposait certainement d’un serrurier, n’est-ce pas ? 

Hélas, elle n’avait aucun moyen de le joindre : comme se présenter chez elle devenait trop risqué, ils avaient établi d’échanger des enveloppes glissées sous un des bancs dans l’église du village. Le Père Prigent, placide et bedonnant, fermait les yeux.

Le couvre-feu était à vingt-trois heures : ça lui laissait un peu moins de trois heures pour obtenir un double de la clé.

Elle n’avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s’y prendre, mais rester chez elle à tourner en rond ne l’angoissait que davantage. Enfilant une veste légère et son chapeau, elle fourra la clé dans sa poche et sortit. Les derniers passants rentraient chez eux après une journée sur les chantiers, et des patrouilles de soldats quadrillaient les ruelles en faisant claquer leurs semelles sur le pavé.

Les pas de Rey la menèrent naturellement jusque devant l’échoppe du serrurier. C’était fermé, bien sûr.

La vitre de la porte avait été brisée, peut-être par des balles, ou des cailloux, et elle était occultée d’une vilaine planche piquée de moisissure.

Rey frappa, mais personne ne répondit.

– Monsieur Watto ! appela-t-elle, monsieur Watto, vous êtes là ?

Elle écouta le frottement de semelles sur le carrelage, à l’intérieur, puis une clé tourna dans la serrure. Monsieur Watto, un moustachu coiffé d’une casquette miteuse, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. 

– C’est fermé ! grogna-t-il. revenez demain.

– Monsieur Watto, insista Rey, je m’excuse, j’ai travaillé toute la journée et je n’ai pas pu venir plus tôt : je voudrais faire un double de la clé de mon bureau, et-

– N’êtes-vous pas l’institutrice ? remarqua Watto, et Rey balbutia :

– Euh, si. Si en effet.

– Alors vous ne travaillez pas, vous vous la coulez douce aux frais du contribuable jusqu’en septembre ; pas comme nous, les petites gens ! Fichez le camp, et revenez demain.

– S’il vous plaît, c’est très important… supplia la jeune femme qui se sentait trop fatiguée pour mener une joute verbale.

Le serrurier plissa les yeux, puis tendit la main :

– D’accord, mais vous payez d’avance : cinq cent francs.

Rey manqua de s’étouffer :

– Vous plaisantez ! C’est du vol!

– C’est vous qui voyez. rétorqua l’artisan, en refermant la porte sur Rey. 

 

La jeune femme, désespérée, frappa du poing sur la porte :

– Attendez ! Monsieur Watto, ouvrez moi, je trouverai l’argent ! 

– Allez-vous-en ou je donne l’alerte ! Grogna le serrurier de sa voix bourrue, depuis l’intérieur de sa maison. pourquoi est-ce si urgent ? A qui l’avez-vous volée, cette clé ?

 

Les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Rey fit un pas en arrière, effrayée de la menace qui suintait sous cette dernière question. Donner l’alerte, pour vol ? Ses yeux brûlaient. D’épuisement, d’angoisse, de terreur. De lassitude, aussi. 

Elle tituba en arrière, comme ivre, et percuta de plein fouet le soldat allemand qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle manqua de perdre l’équilibre et il la retint par le bras.

Durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut que c’était Solo, et fut submergée d’une émotion violente… mais le visage qui la scrutait lui était inconnu, et elle soupira de déception.

_ – Ist alles in Ordnung, Fräulein ?  Sie sollten sich zu so später Stunde nicht auf der Straße aufhalten. Gehen Sie heim. < Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Vous ne devriez pas traîner dans la rue à cette heure. Rentrez chez vous. > _

_ – Je prenais l’air, c’est tout, _ parvint à articuler Rey, dans un allemand moins fluide que d’habitude.  _ j’ai encore du temps avant le couvre-feu, n’est-ce pas ? _

Elle se frotta les paupières du dos de la main, pour essuyer les larmes qui montaient. 

_ – Il est trop tard pour une promenade en ville, surtout une jeune femme seule. Rentrez chez vous _ , ordonna le soldat.

Il était blond, les lèvres fines, le regard froid. Rey le trouva laid dans son uniforme vert, aux antipodes de Benedikt, qui ne lui inspirait que douceur et réconfort.

Si elle rentrait bredouille, elle était morte. Elle devait impérativement se débarrasser de cet importun.

–  _ Je dois d’abord passer à l’école, chercher du matériel pour écrire, _ mentit-elle,  _ souhaitez vous m’escorter ? _

_ – Rentrez chez vous _ . Répéta l’allemand.

 

Rey acquiesça et le salua poliment, puis s’éloigna dans la rue, en direction d’un domicile imaginaire. Elle constata du coin de l’œil qu’il ne la suivait pas, et lutta contre le besoin de se mettre à courir. Elle se dirigea vers l’école, dans ces rues familières, ce chemin quotidien qu’elle connaissait par coeur. Elle y trouverait un cadre rassurant dans lequel elle pourrait s’apaiser et essayer de réfléchir.

Son trousseau de clés était dans sa poche, et elle déverrouilla les lourdes portes avant de se glisser dans l’enceinte de l’établissement. Tout était calme, étrangement désert et serein, dans cette grande cour carrée habituellement remplie de cris d’enfants. Utilisant les clés en sa possession, l’institutrice entra dans le bâtiment et se faufila dans sa classe. L’odeur du bois patiné, de la craie et de la poussière lui fit du bien. Elle passait ses journées entre ces quatre murs, dix mois par an. Elle s’y sentait mieux que chez elle, comme à l’abri de Bazine et de l’étau de la guerre. Errant machinalement entre les bancs gravés à la pointes de canifs par des générations d’élèves, elle laissa glisser son regard sur le meuble où était rangé le petit matériel qu’elle accumulait pour les cours d’art plastique et les travaux manuels. Il y avait là un tonnelet qu’elle savait rempli d’eau, dans lequel elle stockait de l’argile pour faire des modelages.

Le regard de Rey s’illumina.

 

Elle savait ce qu’elle allait faire.

 

* * *

BB, Renard et Belette, à plat ventre dans les hautes herbes, observaient avec une paire de jumelles les allées et venues d’une paysanne dans sa basse-cour. 

Le mari était parti tôt le matin, à bicyclette. Comme tous les habitants de la région, il gagnait de l’argent en travaillant sur les chantiers de la Manche ; les enfants ne devaient pas être loin. Il y en avait trois, en bas âge ; l’aîné avait cinq ans tout au plus. Peut-être était-ce l’heure de la sieste ?

 

– On emporte chacun une poule ! déclara Renard à voix basse. 

– Pourquoi pas deux poules et le coq? demanda Belette. Comme ça on aura des poulets un peu plus tard.

 

Renard leva les yeux au ciel :

– Le coq est trop agressif ! Il va te becqueter les mollets et donner l’alarme, et on va rentrer bredouilles.

– Je trouve que ça vaut la peine d’essayer. Au pire on aura encore encore les deux poules. Parce qu’ensuite, la fermière deviendra méfiante et nous n’aurons plus l’occasion de récupérer des poulets.

– Si c’est pour reproduire de la viande, prenons plutôt des lapins alors, chuchota Renard. Ils se reproduisent plus vite.

– Pourquoi pas un cochon ? interrogea BB, et les deux adolescents levèrent vers elle des yeux incrédules.

 

Elle insista :

– Et bien quoi ? On part avec un porcelet, il deviendra grand et on aura du jambon et du boudin et du pâté et plein de bonnes choses à manger pendant des mois !

 

Renard et Belette échangèrent un regard plein de lassitude. Ce fut Belette qui prit la parole :

– BB, nous sommes juifs. On ne mange pas de cochon.

 

Cette fois, c’est BB qui eut l’air épouvantée :

– Vous ne mangez pas de cochon ? Mais pourquoi ? C’est tellement bon ! 

– C’est comme ça, trancha Renard. C’est compliqué. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. 

– Bon donc deux poules et un lapin, d’accord pour tout le monde ? reprit l’adolescent. BB tu t’occupes du lapin : tu sais où sont les clapiers ? 

 

BB hocha la tête, boudeuse. Pendant un moment, elle avait imaginé savourer une tartine de pâté, avec du jambon cuit et toutes sortes de mets délicieux. Renard gâchait son plaisir.

– Je prends la poule blanche, décida Belette. Renard, tu prends la grosse brune. Tout le monde a son sac ?

Chacun dégaina un sac de grosse toile.

 

A cet instant, des pleurs d’enfant se firent entendre dans la maison et la fermière, qui était occupée à plumer une poule devant sa porte, déposa son ouvrage pour rejoindre le bébé qui venait de s’éveiller.

– Maintenant ! ordonna Renard, et les trois enfants se redressèrent d’un coup et coururent vers la ferme. 

 

En un instant, ce fut le chaos.

BB ouvrit le clapier et souleva les lapins pour trouver un mâle, qu’elle fourra dans son sac, avant de s’emparer d’un deuxième au hasard. Renard et Belette filèrent dans le poulailler, déclenchant la panique parmi les volailles qui tentèrent de leur échapper en caquetant furieusement. La fenêtre de l’étage s’ouvrit brusquement sur la mère de famille, alertée par le bruit de sa basse-cour, qui hurla des imprécations contre le trio de galopins. 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de les prendre en chasse : l’instant d’après ils avaient filé, chacun dans une direction différente. Les cris de « voleurs ! » et « le diable vous emporte ! » résonnèrent longtemps dans la campagne. 

C’est en riant à gorge déployée que le trio se regroupa dans la petite clairière qui leur servait de point de ralliement. Les enfants avaient les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants d’excitation.

 

– Ma poule est morte, déplora Belette, exhibant devant ses comparses une volaille désarticulée. je n’ai pas fait exprès : je lui ai tordu le cou en la mettant dans le sac.

– Ça ne fait rien, la consola Renard, on la mangera, voilà tout. Et il reste la mienne pour les œufs.

– Et moi j’ai deux lapins ! triompha BB, ravie.

 

C’est en conquérants qu’ils rentrèrent chez Maz. Mais au lieu de les féliciter, elle accueillit la nouvelle de leur larcin avec contrariété.

– Poser des collets et chasser des faisans c’est une chose, mais voler une ferme ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

 

Renard haussa les épaules vexé :

– Vous le faites tout le temps, vous ! Vous volez les tickets de rationnement des gens, et aussi les cargaisons des camions pour ensuite tout revendre au marché noir ! C’est pareil !

 

Il n’avait pas tort, et Maz perdit son aplomb un instant. Elle rétorqua :

– Renard, c’est la guerre. Nos actions servent à financer l’achat de carburant pour le bateau de Marin, par exemple. Nous ne pillons pas les fermes de familles innocentes qui ont des enfants à nourrir ; nous volons aux allemands.

 

BB eut envie de pleurer. Elle avait imaginé être acclamée par Maz, et Marin, pour leur acte héroïque : eux aussi étaient de vrais Résistants ! Et voilà qu’elle se faisait gronder alors qu’elle avait pris tous ces risques. C’était injuste.

– Est-ce que quelqu’un vous a vu ? demanda la vieille femme, l’air inquiet.

– La fermière nous a crié des choses depuis sa fenêtre, répondit Belette, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle ait vu nos visages. On était de dos, et on courait vite !

– Ne recommencez jamais ça, c’est compris ? ordonna Maz avec une expression grave. Si vous vous faites prendre, ou si quelqu’un vous reconnaît, la région sera quadrillée et nous devrons abandonner la ferme.

– On n’est plus des bébés ! On veut mener les actions avec vous ! s’exclama Renard. 

– Vous n’êtes que des enfants, même si tu te sens une âme de guerrier, rétorqua Maz. Fini les pillages de fermes ! Ce n’est pas un  jeu, Renard, les balles sont réelles et les allemands vous abattront sans pitié.

 

Une larme perla sur les cils de Blandine. Elle se rappelait un allemand. Elle avait eu si peur qu’elle en avait eu le hoquet. Les portes du placard s’étaient ouvertes sur sa silhouette immense, son uniforme décoré d’une aigle portant une croix gammée, ses yeux noirs et ses lèvres pincées. Il fronçait les sourcils, et il avait entrouvert la bouche en la voyant. Elle pensait qu’il allait crier, et la tirer hors du placard pour la tuer. Mais il avait doucement refermé la porte et s’était éloigné.

Blandine rêvait parfois de cet homme et se réveillait en pleine nuit, trempée de sueur et le cœur battant. C’était un allemand qui voulait la tuer, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Pourquoi ?

 

– Alors on fait quoi ? marmonna Renard. Ces lapins sont là maintenant.

Maz soupira :

– Oui, ce qui est fait est fait. Allez installer les lapins et la poule avec les autres. Nous allons préparer celle-ci pour ce soir. 

 

Les enfants tournèrent les talons, mais Maz retint Belette par le bras :

– Ecoutez, je sais que nous manquons de tout, je comprends que vous avez fait ça pour rendre service et pour vous rendre utiles. Mais nous devons tous rester soudés, vous comprenez ? Ne nous faisons pas des ennemis des fermiers : nos ennemis, ce sont les allemands. 

 

Lorsqu’ils furent dehors, libérant la poule parmi les autres, Renard chuchota à ses acolytes, les dents serrées :

– C’est compris les filles? A partir de maintenant, nous ne volons plus qu’aux boches. Ils vont regretter d’avoir fait du mal à nos parents.

– Ouais, on va se venger ! approuva Belette.

 

Bébé, silencieuse, hocha la tête.


	16. Chapter 16

Assise au bord de son lit, les mains sur les genoux, Rey ne quittait pas des yeux la pendule posée sur la commode. Il était six heures quarante-trois. Elle devait remettre l’original de la clé à Bazine à sept heures. 

Elle résistait à l’envie de s’habiller, de se coiffer. 

 

Elle refusait d’entrer dans son jeu.

 

En se montrant trop empressée, elle renforcerait l’ascendant que cette dernière avait pris sur elle ; et au vu des semaines de coopération houleuse qui s’annonçaient pour toutes les deux, Rey était déterminée à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. 

Une clochette annonça sept heures, mais Rey ne bougea pas. Ce fut tout juste si elle frémit. 

A sept heures cinq, on frappa à sa porte.

La dernière fois qu’on avait frappé à sa porte au petit matin, c’était François qui s’apprêtait à bouleverser à tout jamais sa petite vie, autrefois  tranquille. 

Rey se leva, et traînant des pieds dans ses chaussons, vint entrouvrir la porte. Bazine Netal se tenait là, maquillée et apprêtée avec soin, comme tous les matins. Mais aujourd’hui son expression était différente, et Rey se demanda si elle non plus n’avait pas dormi.

 

– Donnez la moi, ordonna Bazine en guise de bonjour. Vous deviez me l’apporter à sept heures.

– Et bien ? dit Rey d’un air détaché. Il est sept heures, non ?

– Vous n’êtes pas en position pour être insolente, cracha Bazine, venimeuse. La clé !

 

Rey fit mine de chercher dans la poche de sa robe de chambre de coton, et lui tendit la petite clé. Cette dernière disparut immédiatement dans le sac de Bazine, qui parut se détendre un peu. 

 

Elle inspira et reprit :

– Je veux la copie jeudi matin, sans faute.

 

Rey ouvrit la porte et s’appuya de tout son corps contre le chambranle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

– Et si je refuse ?

 

Elle vit Bazine pâlir, mais cette dernière rétorqua :

– Alors je vous dénonce pour le vol de la clé et j’informe l’adjudant de vos infidélités, petite sotte !

– Ah mais je n’ai aucune clé en ma possession, Fräulein, sourit Rey. Contrairement à vous. 

 

Bazine ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais Rey ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s’avança, menaçante :

– Désormais vous allez m’écouter. Que vous racontiez ce qui vous chante à Benedikt Solo, et qu’il vous croie éventuellement me mettrait en effet dans une situation inconfortable. Mais pas aussi inconfortable que sera la vôtre quand le Colonel Snoke comprendra que vous l’espionnez. 

 

Bazine avait perdu sa belle assurance. Elle bégaya :

– Vous… vous n’oseriez pas. Le Colonel ne vous écoutera pas. Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne !

– Êtes-vous disposée à le vérifier ? siffla Rey, en plissant les yeux. 

– La clé du Colonel aura retrouvé sa place dans dix minutes et vous, vous n’aurez que vos mensonges contre moi, riposta Bazine. Apportez-moi le double jeudi matin et j’oublierai ce que je sais sur vous. 

– C’est entendu… mais si vous osez de nouveau me menacer, je parlerai. L’existence seule de ce double en votre possession suffira à vous condamner. 

 

Bazine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son visage se ferma et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. 

– Jeudi, répéta la secrétaire, les dents serrées. 

– Heureuse que nous ayons finalement trouvé un terrain d’entente, acquiesça Rey, qui referma la porte au visage de sa voisine. 

 

Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; elle avait le sentiment d’avoir mené un combat de boxe, et se sentait épuisée. 

Écartant ses rideaux du bout des doigts, elle vit Bazine passer dans la rue, devant sa fenêtre, en direction du château de Keranroué.

Aussitôt Rey retira sa chemise de nuit, enfila ses vêtements - les mêmes que la veille - coiffa rapidement ses cheveux, et appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche ainsi que sur ses pommettes, avant de l’estomper du bout des doigts. Dans la cuisine elle s’empara, à mains nues, d’une pomme de terre bouillie qui lui restait de la veille. Ça n’avait aucune saveur, mais ça lui remplirait le ventre… pour le moment. 

L’instant d’après elle était dans la rue, grignotant sa pomme de terre comme s’il s’était agi d’un fruit, et filait par la Rue des Vieux Poiriers en direction de l’atelier du ferronnier, de l’autre côté de Châteauval.

 

La forge était déjà ouverte. Monsieur Merlot, le ferronnier, préférait éviter le soleil au zénith : il cuisait déjà à longueur de journée devant son four.

L’atelier déversait sur la rue un amas de tiges métalliques, creusets, enclumes, manches de haches, pierres de rémoulage, clous de toutes tailles, fers à cheval, cerclages de tonneaux, poignées de portes, soc de charrues. Tout ce que Châteauval possédait de métallique était entretenu ici. A cause des pénuries et restrictions, les paysans labouraient de nouveau à la force des bœufs ou des chevaux, les villageois circulaient à vélo, les couteaux étaient affûtés plutôt que remplacés. Les allemands eux-mêmes étaient clients du ferronnier pour l’entretien de leur petit matériel.

 

– Bonjour Monsieur Merlot, salua poliment Rey, j’ai besoin du double d’une clé, je vous ai apporté un moulage. Vous sauriez le faire ?

 

Merlot leva les yeux, et tendit la main. Rey y déposa une boite à cigarettes en fer blanc, qu’elle avait tapissée d’argile avant d’y appliquer la clé soigneusement graissée au suif. L’ensemble avait séché toute la nuit ; la clé étant dorénavant de retour chez son propriétaire initial, il restait à l’institutrice une empreinte parfaite, qu’elle espérait utilisable pour en mouler une seconde. 

 

– Il faut le faire cuire comme une poterie, vot’ moule, M’zelle Rey, observa le ferronnier. Après on peut y fondre, mais ça s’ra pas solide. Une fois, peut-être deux, pas bien plus.

– Vous sauriez en tirer deux clés ? demanda Rey, pleine d’espoir. 

– Ça dépend combien vous voulez mettre, commença Merlot.

– Cent francs, répondit Rey du tac au tac.

– J’peux pas moins que cent cinquante. Avec le métal, tout ça. Revenez lundi.

 

Lundi ? Rey fut prise d’une quinte de toux :

– Si je vous en donne deux cent, vous la faîtes pour demain ?

 

Le ferronnier plissa les yeux.

Rey déglutit. Allait-il lui aussi trouver son insistance suspecte ?

– Trois cent et vous revenez demain, déclara Merlot. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ouvre de si pressé, cette clé, dites voir ?

– Mon garde-manger, dit Rey avec un sourire complice, tout en tirant de son sac la boîte qui contenait le café de Finn. Sentez-moi ça, Monsieur Merlot. 

L’artisan se pencha sur la boîte et huma le parfum des grains de café. Ses lèvres frémirent :

– Ah oui ça vaut cher ça, M’zelle. Faudrait pas qu’on vous le vole...

– Je l’ai eu au marché noir, je pourrais avoir des ennuis si ça se savait, chuchota Rey sur le ton de la confidence.

 

L’artisan haussa les sourcils :

– Pourquoi vous m’dites tout ça, alors ?

– Monsieur Merlot, reprit Rey de son air innocent, pour trois cent francs vous me faites deux clés pour demain, et pour une poignée de ce café, vous oubliez que vous m’avez vue. Un café pareil ça scelle un secret, vous croyez pas ?

– C’est bon. Filez, fieffée chipie, va ! s’exclama le ferronnier, qui la chassa gentiment de la main gauche.

Dans la droite, il tenait la boîte de café, qu’il glissa discrètement dans sa poche.

 

Rey s’éloigna aussi vite qu’elle pouvait se le permettre sans donner l’impression de prendre la fuite.

Elle remonta la longue file l’attente qui s’étirait devant la boulangerie, puis une seconde, devant la crèmerie. Tout le monde manquait de tout. Elle même n’avait mangé depuis veille que des pommes de terre bouillies, et ce serait son seul repas de la journée. D’une certaine manière, elle comptait sur l’adrénaline pour l’aider à tenir jusqu’à dix-neuf heures. Avec son salaire de _Sekretärin_ , elle aurait les moyens d’acheter à manger… mais pas le temps de faire la queue devant l’épicerie, ni de s’occuper de laver son linge d’ailleurs et bientôt, elle n’aurait plus rien de correct à porter pour se présenter à la Kommandantur. Sans même parler de trouver du savon. Comment s’y prenait Bazine ? 

 

Il était tout juste huit heures quand elle franchit les portes de l’administration allemande et se présenta devant la Caporale Phasma.

Saluant innocemment Bazine, qui passait dans le hall avec un plateau chargé d’une théière et de tasses de porcelaine destinées au Colonel, elle prit place à son petit bureau et s’efforça de mémoriser la liste de tâches de la journée. 

Son ventre grondait douloureusement. Elle avait faim. Il lui fallait du sucre, des protéines. Peut-être en allant demander poliment en cuisines ? 

Mais elle se ravisa : ce n’était que son deuxième jour, elle devait faire profil bas. 

 

La journée se déroula sans incident. Rey prenait ses marques. Les soldats et officiers qui opéraient à l’intérieur de l’établissement venaient parfois lui demander son nom, sa fonction. Elle répondait poliment et ils passaient leur chemin. Du coin de l’œil, elle surveillait Bazine. Cette dernière se comportait impeccablement, ne laissant rien transparaître de son étrange attitude de la veille. Se pourrait-il qu’elle soit elle aussi en contact avec le réseau ?

Non c’était impossible, elle avait dénoncé François et ne s’en cachait pas. Que cachait-elle, pour qui travaillait-elle ? 

Malgré la faim et la fatigue due aux privations, la journée passa vite. Les tâches administratives que lui déléguait Phasma nécessitaient de la concentration, et dix-huit heures sonnèrent bientôt, tirant Rey du registre qu’elle complétait avec application.

Elle releva la tête, le cœur battant. Benedikt Solo ne tarderait pas. L’entraînerait-il dans le parc comme la veille ?

 _– J’ai demandé à l’adjudant de garder ses distances,_ déclara Phasma comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Rey. _Je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir attendre la fin de votre service avant de se présenter._

 _– Bien sûr,_ sourit Rey, soudain rouge pivoine. _Je n’avais pas anticipé sa visite hier, je vous présente mes excuses._

_– C’est un officier, il était normal que vous obéissiez à ses directives. Je ne vous en tiens donc pas rigueur pour cette fois. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus._

C’était plus qu’un ordre : c’était une affirmation. Phasma ne laissait aucune marge de négociation ni à Ben, ni à Rey. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres et reprit son travail sans un mot.

 

A dix-neuf heures, Rey reposa sa plume et referma le registre dans lequel elle recopiait des formulaires. Elle avait si faim que sa tête tournait légèrement ; mais elle ne pouvait pas acheter à manger : tout l’argent qu’elle possédait irait au ferronnier, pour acheter le silence de Bazine Netal. 

Il fallait simplement qu’elle tienne quelques jours : samedi elle toucherait une semaine de paie et avec un peu de chance, parviendrait à acheter de la viande au marché. 

 

Elle franchit les grilles de la Kommandantur d’un pas léger, espérant y retrouver Ben Solo.  

Hélas, il n’était pas là. 

 

Quelque chose se noua dans le cœur de Rey et elle fut si déçue qu’elle crut qu’elle allait pleurer. Elle n’aurait pas imaginé qu’il lui manquerait tant, surtout après une seule journée de séparation, et pourtant, elle songeait à leurs baisers de la veille et sa peau démangeait presque, réclamant des caresses. Le cœur gros et les épaules basses, elle prit le chemin du retour, comptant les pavés sous ses pas alors qu’elle faisait mentalement l’inventaire du contenu de son garde-manger. 

Rey ne vit pas le soldat avancer vers elle et le percuta de plein fouet.

Elle leva vers l’homme des yeux rougis de fatigue et de chagrin, balbutiant des excuses, et son visage s’illumina. C’était l’adjudant Solo. 

 

Il lui sourit, d’un beau sourire chaleureux qui dévoilait ses dents. Il avait une canine légèrement de travers et ça lui donnait un air un peu canaille, que Rey trouva touchant. 

_– He, junge Dame, es sieht so aus als ob wir uns immer wieder begegnen ! < Décidément jeune fille, nous n’arrêtons pas de nous rentrer dedans !> _

–  _Toutes mes excuses, Officier._ J’avais la tête ailleurs, je déplorais l’absence d’un ami, sourit Rey à son tour.

– Peut-être puis-je vous aider à le chercher ? proposa Solo, facétieux, en lui offrant son bras. 

Rey le prit.

 

– Parlez moi de cet ami, continua l’officier.

– Et bien… il est très grand, très brun, il porte un uniforme lui aussi, mais il est bien plus beau sans.

 

Ben tourna vers elle un visage amusé :

– Il faut qu’il soit grand et beau pour vous mériter ! 

 

Elle haussa les épaules :

– Il me plaît tel qu’il est. Il a des fossettes quand il sourit, et des paillettes dans les yeux quand il me regarde…

 

Ben s’arrêta, lui fit face. Tendrement, il se pencha vers Rey et effleura ses lèvres. Elle recula et souffla en allemand :

_– Pas ici, dans la rue._

_– Allons chez vous alors_ , murmura Benedikt contre sa bouche.

 _– Non, non !_ protesta la jeune femme. 

 

S’il entrait chez elle, elle allait lui arracher ses vêtements. Et c’était certainement la pire idée possible que de faire l’amour avec un soldat allemand quand on travaillait pour la Résistance. L’embrasser, c’était une chose. Mais aller plus loin ? Ce serait comme un engagement. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. 

 

Et pourtant, la chaleur dans son ventre lui hurlait que c’était au contraire la seule chose urgente à faire, là tout de suite. 

 

Elle fit taire son instinct et détourna le regard, rougissant un peu, ne sachant comment se justifier.

– Êtes-vous… commença Benedikt. N’avez vous jamais…?

 

Rey se prit le visage dans les mains, trop rouge pour oser regarder Benedikt dans les yeux :

– Si mais… C’était… avant la guerre. Pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie d’en parler.

 

Ben se pencha, l’embrassa sur le front :

– Prenez le temps qu’il vous faut.

 

Il était trop parfait pour être réel. Rey sentit son cœur fondre. Une nuée de papillons s’envola au creux de son estomac, lui donnant légèrement le tournis… ou était-ce la faim ? Elle tituba.

– Rey, est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta l’officier en la retenant par les bras. Vous êtes toute pâle. Tenez, asseyez-vous.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il la guida jusqu’au banc de fonte moulée, derrière elle.

 

A cet instant, l’estomac de Rey émit un gargouillis si sonore que Benedikt haussa les sourcils :

– Vous avez faim ? Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas mangé ?


	17. Chapter 17

Sans attendre de réponse, Ben Solo tira de sa besace un morceau de brioche et une orange, qu’il tendit à Rey :

– Je voulais vous offrir des fruits plutôt que des fleurs, ce soir justement. Mangez donc.

 

La jeune femme contempla l'orange d’un air ahuri, stupéfaite de tenir une telle merveille entre les mains. Elle balbutia :

– L’avez-vous volée dans les réserves de Phasma ?  
– Évidemment, sourit Ben, je compte sur vous pour l’effacer des registres demain !

 

Elle leva les yeux, pour vérifier s’il plaisantait. Il avait le regard brillant de malice et elle se mit à rire, tout en épluchant le fruit du bout des doigts. Des éclats de peau se nichaient sous ses ongles et teintaient ses phalanges en orange. Rey lécha le jus sur ses doigts, puis détacha un quartier, qu’elle tendit à Ben.

Il refusa poliment :

– J’ai déjà eu ma portion d’oranges pour aujourd’hui. Celle-ci est pour vous.

 

Rey ne trouva pas les mots pour le remercier, et mordit dans le quartier de fruit, juteux et sucré. C’était divin. Elle eut l’impression de revivre, de sentir son cerveau, ses muscles, se remettre en route. Détachant un nouveau quartier, le jus du fruit s’écoula et elle leva la main pour se lécher les doigts - Ben interrompit son geste.

 _– Lass mich das machen <Laissez-moi faire> _, dit-il, d’une voix si basse qu’elle douta l’avoir réellement entendu.

 

Mais avant qu’elle ne réponde, sans la quitter de ses yeux brillants, il saisit la main de Rey dans la sienne et la porta jusqu’à sa bouche. 

Rey demeura figée de stupeur, incapable de réagir, alors que les lèvres de Ben se refermaient sur son index.

Elle sentit sa langue contre la pulpe de son doigt.

Son corps s’embrasa d’un coup.

C’était la chose la plus scandaleusement érotique qu’on lui ait faite jusqu’à ce jour. Ben ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle sentit sa peau chauffer, ses oreilles brûler, son souffle mourir dans sa gorge. La langue de Ben jouant avec les terminaisons nerveuses de son index lui évoqua d’autres terminaisons nerveuses, d’autres caresses buccales, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur remonta de son ventre et affola ses sens.

Finalement, aller chez elle n’était plus seulement une bonne idée, c’était une urgence. Son corps avait réagi si violemment à cette caresse qu’elle n’était pas certaine de tenir sur ses jambes.

Elle retira ses doigts d’entre les lèvres de Solo. Il la laissa faire.

 

– Ben… parvint-elle à articuler, au prix d’un effort surhumain. 

Elle ne put prononcer un autre mot : il avait pris son visage en coupe et l’embrassait, avec la langue, en pleine rue. Il avait un goût d’orange. Ou bien était-ce son goût à elle ? Leurs salives mêlées, leurs lèvres jointes, leurs mains avides… Rey en perdait la tête.

– Va donc, hé, pute à boches ! Cria une voix de femme, et Rey sursauta si fort qu’elle manqua de tomber du banc.

 

Elle s’arracha à l’étreinte de Ben, mettant toute la distance possible entre eux, cherchant avec épouvante qui avait lancé cette injure.

Ben s’était levé, la main sur le pistolet. Lui aussi était rouge, mais de fureur. Ses yeux, si doux l’instant d’avant, brûlaient de rage.

La rue était étrangement déserte. Les passants s’étaient carapatés à l’instant où avait fusé l’insulte.

 

Ben fulminait. Brandissant son arme, il cria à la volée :

_– Komm raus du Feigling und wage es, ihr das ins Gesicht zu sagen ! <Montre toi, foutu lâche, et ose le lui dire en face !> _

 

Pas un bruit.

 

Rey se leva, déglutit pour retrouver une contenance, et posa une main apaisante sur l’avant-bras de l’officier.

– Allons-nous en, murmura-t-elle. Ne restons pas ici, en vue.

– Chez vous ? demanda Ben.

 

Grand Dieu non !

 

Rey était tout à fait dégrisée. Elle secoua la tête :

– Non, quelque part de neutre. Sans passants, sans allemands. Venez, allons à l’école.

– A l’éc- ?

 

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et lui prenant la main, l’entraîna après elle en direction de l’école primaire, quelques rues plus loin.

Elle entendit crier encore “sale garce !” dans son dos.

Ça venait d’une maison, derrière des volets fermés. Impossible d’en identifier l’origine avec certitude.

Rey ne se retourna pas, tira la clé de l’école, ouvrit les lourdes portes de l’enceinte et poussa Solo dans la cour. Lorsque les portes furent refermées derrière eux, comme une muraille infranchissable pour les protéger de la fureur du monde, Rey laissa libre court à ses larmes.

 

Ben s’approcha doucement et la serra dans ses bras, lui embrassant les cheveux :

– Ce n’est rien. C’est fini. On se moque de ce que pensent les mégères. Je suis là, je suis là…

Il parlait doucement, de sa voix profonde, et Rey s’apaisa. 

De nouveau il l’embrassa. Son front, ses tempes, ses paupières, son nez, ses pommettes, la commissure de ses lèvres, et sa bouche enfin.

S’abandonnant à son étreinte, Rey songea, non sans une pointe d’amertume, qu’elle pleurait beaucoup, depuis quelques semaines. Elle était dépassée par l’ampleur de ses sentiments envers Ben Solo, il était évident qu’elle avait perdu tout contrôle de la situation… à vrai dire elle n’avait jamais contrôlé la situation, à aucun moment. Depuis que Finn lui avait jeté BB dans les jambes, elle s’était laissée emporter par le courant, qui la ballottait à son gré et la jetait contre les récifs. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. Mais elle avait Ben. Et sa bouche sur la sienne consolait toutes les peines du monde. 

 

– Je vous fais visiter ? proposa Rey doucement, avec un léger sourire.

 

Sans lui lâcher la main, Ben la suivit dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe. La porte fut déverrouillée et ils entrèrent. C’était vide et silencieux, presque solennel.

 

Ben demeura sur le pas de la porte, et Rey se retourna :

– N’ayez pas peur, il n’y a aucun enfant caché sous les tables pour vous surprendre, promis.

– Ça rappelle des souvenirs, dit-il, mon enfance en Allemagne… 

– Racontez-moi, souffla Rey, dites moi comment c’était en Allemagne quand vous étiez petit garçon. Même si vu la taille que vous faites aujourd’hui, j’ai du mal à croire que vous ayez été petit un jour… 

– D’accord, dit Ben, qui avança dans la pièce et s’adossant au mur, se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol où il s’assit, les jambes repliées.

 

Rey vint le rejoindre et obéissant à une impulsion, prit place entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse. Il l'enserra de ses bras et l’embrassa dans le cou, sous l’oreille. Elle frémit.

Elle sentait son parfum d’homme, le piquant de son menton contre la peau tendre de sa nuque, le moelleux de ses lèvres contre le pavillon de son oreille, et elle avait envie qu’il glisse sa bouche plus bas, sur ses épaules et sur ses seins… et plus bas encore…

Le désir l’enflamma de nouveau et sa peau devint cuisante.

Son coeur battait fort et elle avait le sentiment que Ben pouvait l’entendre d’où il se tenait : son trouble était si vif, si flagrant, qu’il ne pouvait pas lui avoir échappé.

 

Ce fut Rey, la bouche pleine de brioche, qui rompit le silence :

– Alors ? Cette enfance ? Parlez moi de votre famille, vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

 

Ben soupira. Ses parents... Vaste sujet.

– Je suis né à Strasbourg, en dix-sept. Mon père était pilote - je pense qu’il l’est toujours - et son biplan s’est écrasé près de la maison de mes grands-parents. C’est là qu’il a rencontré ma mère. 

– Strasbourg n’est pas en Allemagne, objecta Rey. 

– Maintenant si, mais pas à cette époque en effet. Que ma mère, issue d’une famille bourgeoise, ait une liaison avec ce séducteur français de Han Solo, un pilote ennemi, a déchiré la famille. Ils ont fui en France ensemble et je suis né à l’ouest du Rhin. J’y ai vécu six ans. 

– Et ensuite ? Je voudrais comprendre comment un petit français né à Strasbourg finit à Chateauval dans un uniforme de la Wehrmacht. 

 

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n’aimait pas parler de sa famille. Évoquer son adolescence et les jeunesses hitlériennes le mettait vaguement mal à l’aise, sans qu’il ne parvienne à trouver les mots pour l’exprimer. 

Il ressentait une troublante dissonance cognitive entre ses illusions d’adolescent nourri de propagande, et les violences gratuites contre des civils auxquelles il avait assisté depuis qu’il était en faction à Chateauval.

Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Rey comprendrait-elle ?

 

– Ensuite ma grand-mère est morte. Maman est alors revenue vivre avec mon grand-père qui devenait sénile. J’ai grandi à Offenburg, juste de l’autre côté du Rhin. 

– Et votre père ?

– L’admirable pilote Han Solo était un homme trop libre pour s’enfermer dans une propriété austère. Ses ailes lui manquaient, il est parti. 

Rey poussa une exclamation :

– Oh je suis désolée ! Vous ne l’avez pas revu depuis ?

 

Elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Elle était charmante. 

– Si, j’ai revu mon père, reprit-il, une fois par an environ, quand ses tribulations le menaient dans la région. Je crois que maman ne s’est jamais vraiment remise de son départ et chacune des visites de papa tournait au désastre. Ils en venaient aux mains. J’ai fini par le haïr, lui et ce qu’il représentait. 

– Qu’est-ce qu’il représentait ?

– Mes origines françaises et toute cette partie de mon identité, répondit Ben avec dédain.

 

Dans ses bras, Rey se figea. Elle pivota les épaules, se tourna vers lui. Elle avait l’air réellement désolée, ce qui aurait pu l’attendrir si elle n’avait pas la bouche pleine de quartiers d’orange.

– Je chuis déjolée, parvint-elle à dire malgré la nourriture qui déformait ses joues. Je n’aurais pas dû poser tant de questions.  
– Ça ne fait rien, c’est la vie, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

– Où est-il maintenant ? dit encore Rey.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, dans la Royal Air Force.

 

Rey en recracha son orange. Elle gigota pour s’extraire des bras de Ben et se leva, pour lui faire face :

– Votre père est enrôlé dans le camp adverse ? Mais… mais il pourrait vous tuer !

– L’histoire de ma vie, répondit simplement Solo en haussant les épaules, j’ai toujours eu l’impression d’être une déception pour lui… 

 

Il se leva et serra les poings sur ses hanches :

– Mais n’en parlons plus. Rey. Depuis combien de temps n’aviez-vous rien mangé ?

– Deux jours, répondit-cette dernière sans réfléchir. Avec ce nouveau travail je n’ai pas le temps d’aller faire la file à l’épicerie et de toute façon, je n’ai plus d’argent.

 

Ben eut un hoquet :

– Deux jours ! s’exclama-t-il. Si j’avais su, je vous aurais apporté un pâté en croûte !

– Mon royaume pour un pâté en croûte ! gémit la jeune femme, qui venait de terminer la dernière orange, la cinquième.

– Demandez à Phasma une avance sur la paie de la semaine !

– Non, Ben, je viens de commencer cet emploi. Quelle image aurait-elle de moi ?

– Alors acceptez ceci au moins...

 

Et il sortit de sa poche une étroite pochette de cuir dont il tira une liasse de billets.

Rey fit un geste de la main pour le repousser :  
– Je ne veux pas de votre argent ! Je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi !

 

Cette fois-ci, l’officier perdit patience :

– Je n’ai pas pitié de vous, bon sang ! Regardez-vous ! Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, vous êtes toute pâle ! Ce n’est pas de la pitié que de vouloir vous garder en vie ! Alors prenez cet argent et payez quelqu’un pour faire la queue à votre place !

 

C’était une bonne idée. Rey fut frappée de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Peut-être parce qu’elle n’avait jamais été la catégorie de personnes qui bénéficiait d’employés de maison… catégorie à laquelle la dynastie Solo appartenait bien, par contre, à en croire ce qu’il venait de raconter à propos d’un manoir à l’est du Rhin. Alors elle tendit la main et accepta l’argent.

 

– Merci… Souffla-t-elle, réalisant combien elle était soulagée. 

 

Ben la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien :

– Ne me remerciez pas, c’était très égoïste. J’ai bien l’intention d’exiger un baiser en échange.

 

Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux :

– Idiot… chuchota-t-elle, alors qu’il lui prenait la bouche, une fois de plus.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, voluptueusement. C’était comme s’il leur était impossible d’être rassasiés l’un de l’autre ; chaque caresse, chaque baiser, en appelait un suivant. Les mains de Ben devenaient baladeuses, et Rey lui donna une petite tape pour qu’il relâche sa fesse. 

Comme il la regardait avec une expression de chiot maltraité, elle murmura :

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginiez, Ben Solo, mais je travaille ici, avec des enfants. Ne songez même pas à me déshabiller dans ma salle de classe.

– C’est un défi ? répondit-il, et elle vit à son regard qu’il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié.

– Je suis sérieuse. Et d’ailleurs… il faut que je rentre.

– Pourquoi ? Quelqu’un vous attend ?

 

La question refroidit Rey. Etait-ce une allusion à Marin ?

Non c’était impossible, il n’aurait pas fricoté avec elle comme il le faisait depuis une heure si Bazine avait parlé.

– Vous n’avez pas confiance en moi ? dit-elle avec sérieux, et Ben comprit qu’on ne plaisantait plus.

– Si, bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi.

 

Il ajusta son uniforme et remit sa casquette.

Rey se dirigea vers la porte et le laissa passer avant de verrouiller derrière elle.

– Je vous raccompagne chez vous ? proposa poliment l’officier alors qu’ils franchissaient ensemble les portes de l’enceinte.

 

Rey se tordait les mains :

– Je… ne préfère pas. Les gens vont m’insulter. Je préfère rentrer seule.

– Je vois, répondit Solo d’un air grave.

 

Il était légèrement vexé, Rey le vit rougir.

– A demain alors, dit-elle doucement.

 _– Bis Morgen Fräulein_ , répondit-il en lui baisant délicatement la main, je vais tenter d’exfiltrer du pâté en croûte.

– Vous alors, vous savez parler aux femmes ! 

 

Ils rirent, se séparèrent enfin. Ben prit la direction de la demeure Le Bihan, où il occupait une chambre, et Rey se dirigea vers l’adresse qu’elle partageait avec la mystérieuse Bazine Netal.

Elle tenait serrée dans sa main la liasse de billets que lui avait remise Solo : trois cent francs. De quoi payer le ferronnier le lendemain.

 

Et pour les courses ?

Les courses attendraient. Elle tiendrait bien encore quelques jours !


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain matin, Merlot le ferronnier vit arriver dans son atelier une Rey aux joues roses et aux yeux brillants, qui lui tendit l’argent promis, sans tenter de négocier.

Il l’accepta et lui donna en échange deux petites clés coulées dans un alliage qui, à première vue, parut solide à la jeune femme.

Elle le remercia, et s’éloigna d’un pas vif. Le ferronnier la regarda s’éloigner, les poings sur les hanches. 

“Drôle de petite bonne femme” pensa-t-il. 

Que cachait-elle ? A priori, l’institutrice était inoffensive, elle avait payé cher, et il était loyal.  Il haussa les épaules. On gagnait davantage à se taire qu’à trop parler, ces derniers temps…

 

C’est avec moins de bienveillance que Bazine accueillit sa voisine.

– Donnez la moi ! exigea-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

 

Rey retira vivement sa main, dans laquelle elle tenait la petite clé. Elle répondit :

– Je veux votre parole. Quoi que vous imaginiez savoir sur moi, rappelez-vous que je sais que vous possédez un double de la clé du Colonel. Nous sommes liées désormais, que ça vous plaise ou non. Alors n’essayez pas de me nuire, vous tomberiez avec moi. Et ne vous en déplaise, j’ai le sentiment que le Colonel est moins indulgent que l’Officier Solo.

 

Bazine se mordait les joues de rage. Elle cracha :

– Nous voici dans le même bateau. Mais surveillez vos arrières, le vent tourne vite.

– Je ferai attention, siffla Rey.

 

Bazine saisit la clé, et claqua sa porte au nez de l’institutrice. Rey ne lui en tint pas rigueur ; au fond de sa poche, le second double lui brûlait les doigts. Elle ne savait pas encore quel usage elle en aurait, mais elle ne doutait pas qu’il lui soit utile de posséder une telle clé. Toute la Kommantandur lui serait accessible... et ça, c’était une information qu’ignorait Bazine.

Marin serait fier d’elle !

Où la cacher ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’on la trouve. A défaut d’une meilleure idée, elle glissa la clé dans son soutien-gorge. 

Il n’était pas encore sept heures trente ; Rey avait le temps de porter la lessive à Madame Fleurot, la blanchisseuse. Faire laver son linge était un luxe, et le savon coûtait cher. Mais l’argent que lui avait donné Solo lui permettait ce caprice et Rey ne se voyait pas finir la semaine en portant tous les jours le même chemisier.

Le panier de linge sous le bras, elle se rendit à la blanchisserie, quelques rues plus bas. Plusieurs jeunes filles, des habitantes du quartier, étaient déjà au travail, les chemises retroussées au-dessus des coudes. La boutique tournait à plein régime ; jetés dans un large bac, Rey reconnut des uniformes allemands. Les voir ainsi avait quelque chose de curieux, qui désacralisait un peu leur fonction. Mais qu’avait-elle imaginé, que les uniformes restaient propres par l’action du bon Dieu ? 

Poussant la porte, elle entra dans l’établissement pour se diriger vers la patronne. Curieusement, le silence se fit autour d’elle. Rey fit de son mieux pour ignorer le léger sentiment de malaise qui s’empara d’elle, et s’adressa poliment à Madame Fleurot :

– Bonjour, je viens déposer des vêtements à laver. Quel est le tarif ?

La blanchisseuse ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage, la bouche pincée. Rey attendit quelques instants, puis répéta sa question :

– Madame Fleurot ? Je voudrais le tarif pour ma lessive s’il-vous-plaît.

– Pas le temps. Adressez-vous ailleurs, cracha la femme, une épaisse ménagère aux bras piqués de taches de rousseur.

 

Rey crut s’être mal fait comprendre. Elle répéta :

– Je vous demande pardon ? Je viens vous demander vos prix.

– J’ai bien compris, dit la blanchisseuse en levant les yeux, et Rey recula d’un pas tant cette dernière avait l’air furieux.

 

– Sortez de mon établissement, reprit la femme, nous ne servons pas les gens comme vous ici.

Rey demeura soufflée un instant. Les gens comme elle ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle regarda autour d’elle, espérant trouver un semblant d’explication, ou de soutien, dans le regard des ouvrières au travail, mais toutes détournèrent les yeux; y compris Marie, la soeur aînée d’une des élèves de l’école.

– Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle, ai-je fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

– Je ne traite pas avec les catins de votre genre ! s’écria alors Madame Fleurot, en brandissant son battoir sous le nez de Rey qui sursauta, épouvantée.

 

Mais la blanchisseuse n’avait pas terminé : 

– Allez lécher les doigts des boches ailleurs, et sucer le reste hors de ma vue, espèce de chienne ! Catin ! Nous ne traitons pas avec les garces de votre espèce, ici !

 

L’institutrice sentit ses joues brûler. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Elle serra son panier de linge contre sa poitrine. Dix paires d’yeux méprisants étaient braqués sur elle. Des injures montèrent dans la bouche des ouvrières, et la jeune femme recula prudemment.

 

Elle se contraignit à respirer profondément, et à redresser la tête. Finalement, elle parvint à articuler, avec tout le sang-froid dont elle se sentait capable :

– Vous ne traitez pas avec les garces, mais vous lavez bien le linge des boches ! On dirait que vos beaux principes disparaissent à la vue des Deustchemarks ! Vous me semblez mal placée pour me juger !

 

Rey haussa les sourcils, prête à affronter la prochaine salve d’insultes. Elle savait pourquoi elle travaillait à la Kommandatur, et n’avait pas à en rougir. Elle savait pourquoi elle brûlait des caresses de Solo, et de cela non plus elle ne rougissait pas, quoique ça puisse paraître plus difficile à justifier. Mais oh non, elle n’avait pas à se justifier, à personne.

Elle était droite dans ses bottes.

 

Une rumeur outrée s’éleva du groupe des blanchisseuses. Dix voix s’élevèrent, furieuses :

“Ça n’a rien à voir ! Mon mari est prisonnier ! Le mien est mort  ! Mon père est parti avec le STO !”

– Prendre l’argent des boches pour nourrir nos orphelins, c’est tout ce qu’ils nous reste, s’exclama Madame Fleurot. Et nous le faisons sans écarter les cuisses !

 

Rey laissa échapper un cri, et se couvrit la bouche. Jamais de sa vie elle n’avait été injuriée comme cela. C’est sous les rires mauvais et les insultes qu’elle quitta l’atelier et s’enfuit en courant jusqu’à son appartement, où elle s’enferma, terrifiée, comme si elle craignait qu’on ne l’ait suivie. Elle aurait voulu s’effondrer, pleurer, parler à Marin, serrer Blandine dans ses bras… hélas elle était seule. Elle devait retourner travailler.

Elle n’avait pas le temps de craquer, pas le temps de céder à la pression. Elle devait tenir bon, garder la tête haute, et sauver les apparences.

 

Séchant ses larmes, elle s’efforça de se calmer, frotta un bout de savon sec sous les manches de son chemisier pour en masquer les odeurs, et recoiffa avec soin ses cheveux. 

 

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en retard à la Kommandantur.

Sa véritable ennemie était plus menaçante encore qu’une bande de blanchisseuses caractérielles : elle avait l’armée allemande à affronter.

 

 

Ce n’était que mercredi, seulement son troisième jour dans l’administration allemande, et Rey avait le sentiment d’être déjà usée par l’anxiété. A ce rythme, elle n’allait pas tarder à perdre ses cheveux.

 

La matinée s’écoula sans incident notoire, en dehors du fait que Bazine l’évitait, Phasma l’écrasait de travail et que le colonel Snoke fit une apparition, glissant sur la poitrine de Rey un regard visqueux comme une limace. Elle en frissonna de dégoût.

Elle ne déjeuna pas, et vit passer l’après-midi avec une angoisse grandissante.

Solo allait se présenter à dix-neuf heures, comme il le faisait toujours. Il allait vouloir l’embrasser, la toucher. Il allait la couvrir de tendresse et de cadeaux et aujourd’hui, elle n’était simplement pas d’humeur. Elle devait trouver une solution pour acheter à manger, pour laver son linge, et elle devait se faire oublier quelques temps, surtout. Elle avait été imprudente, écervelée même, et désormais tout le village la méprisait. Risquait-elle sa place à l’école ?

Sa liaison avec l’adjudant allait précipiter sa chute ; si elle devenait une paria au village, elle ne s’en relèverait jamais.

Elle regrettait d’avoir écouté Marin, d’être entrée dans le jeu de la séduction avec l’officier.

Elle regrettait le temps où on la saluait en souriant, et où personne n’aurait imaginé lui cracher au visage.

Elle avait besoin de s’éloigner de Solo jusqu’à ce que les choses se calment.

 

Rey sentit son cœur gonfler de chagrin lorsqu’elle aperçut sa silhouette, près de la grille du manoir. Il l’attendait, comme convenu. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir alors qu’il la regardait approcher, mais quand il lui prit la main et se pencha pour l’embrasser, elle se déroba.

_ – Qu’y a-t-il ? _ demanda-t-il en allemand.

_ – Benedikt, je ne peux pas vous voir ce soir, _ souffla Rey d’une petite voix,  _ j’ai… à faire à la maison. _

 

Le soldat fit une moue déçue. Rey ne ralentit pas, et s’engagea dans les rues pavées qui traversaient le village. Il la rattrapa :   
_ – Est-ce que tout va bien ? Puis-je faire quelque chose ? _

_ – Non, je… je suis désolée, ce soir c’est compliqué. J’ai simplement besoin de rentrer chez moi. _

 

Quelque chose n’allait pas, inutile d’être fin psychologue pour le sentir. Benedikt insista :   
_ – Vous verrai-je demain ? _

_ – Je ne sais pas, _ murmura Rey qui évitait son regard.

  
Du coin de l’oeil, elle épiait les passants autour d’elle. Allaient-ils l’insulter ? L’humilier ?

Elle aurait voulu que l’adjudant la laisse respirer, il était trop collant. Il allait lui attirer des ennuis.

  
Ben avait l’air tout penaud, et accéléra pour se trouver devant elle.

_ – Qu’y-a-t-il Rey ? Phasma vous a malmenée? _

 

Lorsqu’il lui prit la main, Rey la retira sèchement. Cette fois-ci, le regard de l’officier durcit. 

_ – Rey, parlez-moi. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! _

 

C’était le mot de trop.

_ – Vraiment, Oberfeldwebel ? Parce que tout le monde semble convaincu du contraire ! _

 

Il en fut estomaqué :

_ – Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui dit le contraire ? _

_ – C’est un jeu pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? _ S’exclama la jeune femme, soudain incapable de retenir ses mots.  _ Vous faites cela avec insouciance. Je pensais que c’était mon cas aussi mais je me suis trompée, Officier, et j’en paie le prix ! _

_ – Fräulein, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous racontez ! _ s’agaça l’allemand.  _ Expliquez-vous ! _

 

Rey prit une grande inspiration et articula d’une voix blanche, en français :   
– Nous devrions cesser de nous voir quelques temps, je ne crois pas que notre liaison soit une bonne idée.

 

Ben accusa le coup. Il déglutit, mordant l’intérieur de ses joues.

– C’est à cause de ce que disent les gens, c’est ça ? Que vous importe soudain le jugement de quatre mégères odieuses cachées derrières leurs persiennes ? Leur opinion vous importe soudain plus que la mienne ?

– Cessez vos jérémiades ! lâcha Rey. Vous ne craignez rien ! On vous félicite, on vous encourage, à séduire la petite française, comme c’est charmant ! Encore une fois, c’est là le gouffre entre vous et moi, Adjudant : ma vie, ma survie même, ne tiennent qu’à un fil. Vous vous comportez en conquérant mais moi, j’en paie les conséquences. Je ne peux pas continuer.

– On vous a agressée ? Donnez-moi un nom, et je déclencherai le feu du ciel sur tous ceux qui auront osé vous manquer de respect ! rugit Ben, et le coeur de Rey se brisa.

 

Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Au contraire, il prenait sa défense.

Elle ne méritait pas cet homme là.

 

Rey soupira :

– Non, s’il vous plaît, n’en faites rien. Toute intervention aggraverait mon cas. Je vous demande seulement de bien vouloir prendre vos distances, d’accord ?

 

Le jeune homme paraissait brisé, le regard soudain éteint. Il murmura  :

– Combien de temps ?

– Le temps qu’il faudra, rétorqua Rey, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Laissez moi… laissez-moi respirer. S’il vous plaît.

 

Il hocha la tête, mordant ses lèvres comme il avait l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’il était soucieux, ou contrarié. Rey se sentit soudain infiniment malheureuse. Elle reprit, avec douceur :   
– Oubliez-moi quelque temps, s’il vous plaît. Rentrez chez vous, travaillez votre calligraphie, jouez aux cartes, divertissez-vous avec les soldats, et laissez-moi seule, vous comprenez ? Il faut que les choses se tassent.

– Je comprends, dit doucement Solo, sans entrain. Je comprends. Mais avant que vous ne partiez dans l’autre direction, j’ai ceci pour vous, est-ce que vous le voulez quand même ?

 

De sa besace, il sortit un paquet enveloppé dans un papier journal : c’était un gros morceau de pâté en croûte. Rey fit un geste pour refuser, mais il la fit taire et lui déposa le paquet dans les mains.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle, à court de mots.

– Je voulais vous dire autre chose, continua Solo. Pour vos tâches ménagères, allez voir la fille de ma logeuse. Elle s’appelle Jacqueline Le Bihan. Je pense qu’elle a besoin d’argent et qu’elle acceptera de vous rendre ce service… elle le fait déjà pour moi…

– D’accord, je… j’y penserai, répondit Rey. Merci beaucoup.

 

Et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de l’officier.

Il n’eut pas le temps de la serrer contre lui, de l’embrasser vraiment : l’instant d’après, elle s’était échappée. 

Benedikt retira sa casquette et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Son cœur battait fort, entre chagrin et colère. Il était douloureusement conscient de posséder le pouvoir de faire payer tous ceux et celles qui torturaient Rey… et en même temps, comprenait que s’il le faisait, la situation de cette dernière risquait d’empirer.

 

Rey avait cet effet sur lui : le don de secouer ses convictions. Depuis qu’il la fréquentait, à mots choisis, elle lui faisait passer des idées percutantes qui le travaillaient des heures durant. Pouvait-on aimer librement lorsque l’on possédait un tel ascendant sur quelqu’un ?

La charité, qu’il concevait comme un acte bienveillant à l’égard de Rey, était-elle en réalité l’expression d’un privilège aux dépens de cette dernière ? 

Leur relation pourrait-elle un jour être équilibrée et saine ? 

Avaient-ils un avenir ensemble ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Mon coeur est encore plus brisé que celui de Ben.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer : ce chapitre contient des propos violents, racistes et/ou antisémites.  
> L’autrice ne s’associe en rien aux idées véhiculées par ses personnages et rappelle que le racisme et l’antisémitisme sont des délits punis par la loi.

  
Benedikt Solo prit le chemin de la demeure Le Bihan, à défaut d’avoir mieux à faire. Il avait compté sur une soirée avec Rey, à refaire le monde tous les deux ; un monde où il n’y aurait plus d’uniformes, plus d’occupants ni d’occupés, et où ils feraient l’amour à longueur de journée. 

Hélas, Rey venait de rompre - était-ce bien de cela qu’il s’agissait ? - et il se retrouvait seul et pathétique, à traîner sans but ses semelles sur le pavé.

 

Son errance fut de courte durée ; adossé contre le mur de pierre d’une maison, le Lieutenant Hux semblait l’attendre, une cigarette à la main. Solo saisit celle qu’on lui tendait et laissa Hux l’allumer avant de tirer une longue bouffée. 

 _– Tu veux en parler ?_ demanda Armitage Hux en allemand.

Hux parlait toujours en allemand, sauf quand il était vraiment obligé de faire autrement. Il estimait que les vaincus devaient apprendre la langue des vainqueurs, que c’était le cours de l’Histoire ; que les français devaient s’adapter ou mourir.

Ben Solo ne partageait pas nécessairement son opinion, mais dans la mesure où il était capable de passer d’une langue à l’autre sans même y penser, parfois d’ailleurs dans la même phrase, il n’avait jamais jugé utile de prendre position sur ce sujet.

A la réflexion, Ben réalisait qu’il avait jusqu’à récemment évité de prendre position sur un grand nombre de sujets. Les questionnements de Rey, ses indignations, le contraignaient à remettre en question toutes sortes de choses qu’il s’était imaginé immuables, ou acquises. Elle secouait ses certitudes, à commencer par la plus élémentaire de toutes : que faisait-il ici, si loin de chez lui, dans cet uniforme ?

Était-ce vraiment sa place ?

Était-ce l’avenir qu’il avait envisagé, quand il était petit garçon et qu’il regardait partir son père ?

 

 _– Parler de quoi ?_ répondit Solo, tout en sachant très bien à quoi le lieutenant faisait allusion.

_– Ta poupée française ne veut plus de toi ? C’est que tu ne la gâtes pas assez. Offre lui des bijoux et des bas de soie, tu vas voir comme elle va te supplier de la reprendre._

 

Solo fronça les sourcils. Depuis deux ans qu’il fréquentait Hux, il était habitué à son franc-parler et à son manque de finesse. Mais là, ce dernier insultait Mademoiselle Jacques. Il semblait étrangement à la mode d’insulter cette dernière, depuis quelque temps. Il faudrait y mettre un terme, pour leur bien à tous les deux. 

 

 _– Rey ne s’intéresse pas aux colifichets_ , dit-il en ravalant sa colère. _Si c’était possible, je lui offrirais des bouquets de pain blanc et de charcuterie._

 _– Elle raffole des grosses saucisses ?_ lança Hux avec un rire gras et Ben perdit soudain son sang-froid.

 

D’un geste, il le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Les bottes cirées du lieutenant décollèrent du trottoir. 

 _– Ne parle plus jamais de Rey en ces termes, ou je te jure que je te fais avaler tes molaires !_ gronda Solo, les dents serrées. 

 

Mais Hux eut un petit rire, visiblement indifférent à l'inconfort de sa position :

_– Laisse-moi gérer les interventions musclées, tu veux ? Tu es plus habile avec un compas qu’avec une arme ; chacun sa spécialité !_

_– Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Armitage ? r_ eprit Solo qui serra davantage encore les poings sur le col du lieutenant. _Ne me dis pas que tu m’as attendu pour m’offrir une cigarette et injurier Mademoiselle Jacques !_

 _– Mademoiselle Jacques, hein,_ répéta Hux d’un air cynique, _repose moi et on va parler d’elle. Je crois que c’est important._

 

Ben Solo ouvrit les poings et les semelles du lieutenant claquèrent sur le pavé.

 _– Je crois qu’elle cache quelque chose. Et si tu as l’intention de la_ **_fréquenter_ ** _, mieux vaudrait connaître la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?_

 

Hux avait prononcé le mot “fréquenter” avec davantage de mépris que s’il avait dit “baiser”. Le sous-entendu était sans équivoque.

 _– Je te donne cinq minutes,_ répondit Solo qui avait pâli. _Si tu mens, si tu essaies de me manipuler, si tu essaies de lui nuire…_

 _– Oui, oui, tu me casses les dents,_ répéta Hux sans se laisser impressionner. _Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme._

 

La Kommandantur n’était pas loin, il y furent en quelques minutes.

Armitage Hux déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et invita l’adjudant à s’asseoir. Ben resta debout, trop nerveux pour se mettre à l’aise.

Rey, cacher quelque chose ? Hux aurait-il obtenu des informations à propos de la gamine du placard ?

 

Le lieutenant de la Gestapo s’adossa à son bureau, les mains agrippées à la marqueterie et les chevilles croisées.

 _– Mademoiselle Jacques,_ commença-t-il _, est- ou était, peu importe- la maîtresse du terroriste en fuite, le métèque Finn Boyega._

 _– Mensonges !_ protesta Ben, mais Hux lui fit signe de se taire.

_– Ça ne me regarde pas si ça te plaît de passer sur une fille qui couche avec des nègres, Ben, chacun ses fantasmes. Mais les faits sont là : cet homme a été identifié comme responsable de l’embuscade du camion de ravitaillement, le 8 juin. Quatre de nos hommes sont morts dans l’explosion qui a également coûté la vie aux civils chargés de la manutention, dont -ô surprise- un dénommé Lucien Netal, le fils de notre délicieuse Sekretärin._

_“ Mais ce n’est pas Madame Netal qui m’intéresse aujourd’hui,_ continua Hux. _Boyega a échappé à nos patrouilles, malgré la précision de nos informateurs qui s’étaient assurés de son identité, de son adresse et de ses horaires. Il n’a pas pu fuir par la rue, nous étions devant la porte._

 _– Je m’en souviens,_ répondit Solo d’un ton faussement détaché. _Je connais le dossier Boyega, je te rappelle que j’ai participé à l’intervention. Viens-en au fait, tu veux ?_

 _– Boyega est forcément,_ **_forcément_ ** _, passé par l’appartement du rez-de-chaussée pour fuir. C’est la seule issue. Il a dû traverser la cour et sortir par l’avenue de la République. Nous le tenions, sans l’intervention inopinée d’une petite française aux yeux de biche ; j’ai nommé Rey Jacques. Ta maîtresse, Benedikt._

 _– Il n’y avait personne chez Rey, j’ai fouillé moi-même !_ protesta l’adjudant, perdant imperceptiblement son aplomb. 

 

Armitage Hux leva les yeux au ciel puis soudain, comme frappé de fureur, donna sur le plat de son bureau un coup de poing si violent qu’il fit trembler les tampons sur leur support métallique :

_– M’as tu écouté, Solo ! Bien sûr que tu n’as trouvé personne, puisqu’il était passé par la cuisine l’instant d’avant ! Me prends tu pour un imbécile ?! Rey a aidé un terroriste à nous échapper et maintenant, elle se pointe la bouche en cœur pour travailler ici, et avec ta bénédiction ? Est-elle bonne au lit au point de te faire tout à fait perdre la tête ?_

 

Benedikt franchit en deux pas l’espace qui le séparait du lieutenant, prêt à le faire taire à coups de poings et de pieds s’il le fallait, mais l’expression de Hux le déstabilisa. Il était trop sûr de lui ; il ne lui disait pas tout.

 

 

 _– Fais attention, Ben,_ reprit Hux d’une voix doucereuse qui contrastait étrangement avec ses hurlements de l’instant d’avant, _cette fille te mène en bateau. Elle a un lien avec le nègre et tu as pris un risque insensé en la faisant entrer ici._

 

Benedikt Solo ne sut que répondre. Savoir que Rey avait caché la fille de Boyega dans son placard corroborait plutôt les propos de Hux… mais ce dernier ne disposait pas de cette information. Père et fille étaient probablement déjà loin, peut-être même en Angleterre. L’intervention de Rey avait duré au plus cinq minutes. Elle n’avait rien de l’espionne infiltrée qu’imaginait le lieutenant. 

 

 _– Mon hypothèse,_ continua ce dernier, _est que Mademoiselle Jacques est la mère de la gamine._

 _– C’est stupide !_ trancha Ben. _Ils ne vivaient même pas ensemble. Le père et la fille auraient fui et laissé la mère sur place ? Si c’est pour ça que tu te méfies de Rey, tu perds ton temps. Je te pensais plus futé que ça._

 

Hux sourit, d’un sourire mauvais qui inquiéta Solo. Il s’alluma une cigarette, et la fuma lentement, sans répondre.

Benedikt perdit patience, et fit mine de quitter la pièce :

_– Si notre entretien est fini, excuse-moi, je rentre. Bonne soirée._

 

Le lieutenant tira une nouvelle bouffée de son mauvais tabac -avec quoi l’avait-on coupé ? Du foin ?- et lança à l'adjudant qui s’apprêtait à franchir la porte :

 

_– La gamine a été repérée hier. A quelques kilomètres d’ici… elle n’a pas fui, et son père non plus. Tous les deux sont planqués quelque part dans les bois autour du village et je mettrais ma tête à couper que ta chérie sait où ils sont._

 

Une bombe.

Solo s’arrêta net, et se retourna lentement. Il avait pâli et ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement.

_– Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_– Ah, on perd de son aplomb, on dirait !_ le nargua Hux. _Une fermière s’est plainte au marché d’avoir été volée par une bande de voyous en culottes courtes. L’un d’entre eux était nègre, la fermière était formelle. Elle a parlé d’un petit garçon, à cause des culottes et du gavroche sur la tête, mais rien ne ressemble autant à un négro qu’un autre négro n’est-ce pas ? Ce que je crois, moi, c’est que c’était la mioche de Boyega. Combien de mômes noirs de son âge sont susceptibles de voler des poules autour du village ?_

 

Ben se força à respirer profondément, pour masquer son trouble et reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur. Hux avait raison : un gamin noir planqué en forêt, c’était forcément la petite du placard. Rey avait dit que son père l’avait emmenée, mais elle ignorait où.

Était-il possible qu’ils soient restés dans la région ?

Mais ça ne répondait pas à la seule question qui le tourmentait :

_– Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Rey. Même si cet enfant est celui de Finn Boyega, ça ne présume rien d’une éventuelle complicité de Rey Jacques dans leur fuite. Tu fais des raccourcis hâtifs._

 

Hux tapota le bout de son nez de l’index, prenant un air inspiré :

_– Le flair, Solo, le flair. Je ne suis pas arrivé là où je suis aujourd’hui si je n’avais pas pu me fier à mon instinct. Et mon instinct me dit que ta petite fiancée est la clé. Je vais même plus loin : nous savons que Boyega est un terroriste lié à un réseau local dont le meneur se fait appeler “Marin”. Trouver la voleuse de poules, c’est trouver Boyega. Trouver Boyega, c’est trouver Marin… et trouver Marin, c’est faire tomber tout le réseau._

_– Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour capturer la petite ? Te cacher dans le poulailler ?_

_– Je vais demander à Rey de me la livrer, évidemment_ ! Rétorqua Hux. _Ce sera une excellente façon de prouver sa loyauté et la laver de tous soupçons._

 

Benedikt haussa les sourcils. Hux avait-il perdu la tête ?

 _– Ça ne tient pas debout,_ dit-il simplement, _c’est un piège grossier. Si Rey sait effectivement où se cachent les Boyega, elle est donc complice, qu’elle nous les livre ou non. Et si elle ne sait pas, que vas-tu faire ? La torturer ? Elle ne peut pas gagner._

 _– Je vois,_ soupira Hux comme s’il avait attendu cette réponse, _il ne me reste plus que le camouflage parmi les poules, alors, comme tu le suggérais à l’instant. Ou bien… Une bonne battue dans les fermes autour du lieu de leur dernier larcin. On cherche trois mômes ; ils ne peuvent pas échapper à la Wehrmacht._

_– Tout est déjà organisé, c’est ça ?_

_– En effet. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand, c’est une information confidentielle._

_– Bien sûr,_ approuva Solo en levant les yeux au ciel, _quoi qu’il en soit ça ne concerne plus Rey, ni moi. Donc bonne chance pour traquer tes résistants en culottes courtes._

 

Il salua, tourna les talons, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, fit mine de quitter la pièce.

Hux lança alors dans son dos, comme une ultime estocade :

_– Attends toi à une remise de médaille quand j’aurai démantelé ce réseau de voyous aux semelles trouées. Je prendrai peut-être même du grade, qui sait ? Alors je m’installerai dans une des chambres ici, à la Kommandantur… Et peut-être bien dès demain, tu verras !_

 

Lorsque Solo eut claqué la porte, Hux écrasa son mégot sur une soucoupe et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Soulevant le rideau du bout des doigts, il embrassa du regard la cour d’honneur du manoir, que traversait en ce moment même l’adjudant. Ce dernier allait d’un pas vif, presque nerveux, et manqua de bousculer deux soldats en faction devant les grilles.

 _“Je te tiens”_ pensa Hux en plissant les yeux. _“Cours donc alerter ta poupée… je parie qu’elle va s’affoler et nous mener droit sur le nid des Résistants.”_

 

Alors qu’il laissait retomber le rideau, un passant en casquette de velours se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis depuis une heure, et tout en conservant une distance raisonnable, emboîta le pas à Benedikt Solo.

 

Benedikt n’y prêta pas attention. Il regardait déjà à peine devant lui, agité à la fois de colère et de terreur. Si Hux avait pris Rey pour cible, cette dernière n’avait aucune chance d’en sortir vivante, qu’elle soit ou non coupable des crimes dont il l’accusait.

Il ne croyait pas à une liaison entre la jeune femme et son voisin noir : Rey n’avait jamais montré le moindre signe de chagrin après son départ, elle le savait enfui, et ne semblait pas spécialement attendre de ses nouvelles. Ce n’était pas une attitude d’amante déplorée, et encore moins de mère à qui on arrache un enfant. Par contre elle avait caché la petite ; était-il possible qu’elle ait aidé le fuyard à leur échapper ? Quels autres services rendait-elle à la Résistance ? 

 

Ben s’arrêta soudain et regarda autour de lui. Ses pas l’avaient porté jusque devant chez l’institutrice, comme par réflexe. Mais qu’était-il venu faire ici ?

Son instinct lui hurlait d’alerter Rey de l’intervention imminente de la Gestapo contre la Résistance, mais son bon-sens s’y opposait formellement : ce serait admettre l’idée d’un lien entre sa maîtresse et les terroristes.

Et il se refusait à cette idée : Rey ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti avec tant d’aplomb depuis des semaines… n’est-ce pas ?


	20. Chapter 20

La soirée fut intense et confuse pour tous.

Benedikt tournait comme un lion en cage devant les fenêtres de Rey : donner l’alerte ? S’abstenir ? La croyait-il complice et si elle l’était, lui en voulait-il ? Il haïssait Hux pour avoir semé le doute dans son esprit, pour avoir sali l’idée qu’il se faisait de l’institutrice, pour avoir éclaboussé d’un parfum nauséabond de trahison le voile immaculé de son amour pour elle.

Son amour pour elle. 

Il fut frappé par cette évidence. 

Il avait d’abord été séduit par son visage, par sa bouche, par sa délicieuse silhouette ; puis il avait été charmé par sa lumière, ses passions, sa légèreté ; enfin il avait été consumé par son ardeur, sa sensualité, sa combativité. 

Ben ne jouait plus. Quand il pensait à Rey, il s’imaginait l’épouser, lui faire des enfants, et vieillir ensemble. 

Il oubliait un léger détail : c’était la guerre.

Et ils n’étaient pas dans le même camp. 

Mais peu lui importait. Coupable ou innocente, si Hux la prenait pour cible, elle était morte. 

Elle lui avait demandé de garder ses distances, mais il fallait qu’il lui parle. Maintenant !

Surmontant son appréhension, il pénétra dans l’entrée de la petite maison de ville, et frappa à la porte du rez-de-chaussée.

– Rey ? Rey êtes vous là ?

Elle ne répondait pas. Il frappa plus fort, sans succès.

Jurant entre ses dents, il ressortit dans la rue et se colla aux barreaux des fenêtres pour tenter de l’apercevoir à l’intérieur. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais tout semblait sombre et silencieux. Rey était sortie.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de lui passer un message.

Ouvrant sa besace, il en tira le petit carnet à reliure cousue dans lequel il traçait à la mine de plomb des plans, des courbes, des trajectoires et d’autres croquis divers, lorsqu’il était sur les chantiers.

Il en déchira une page, griffonna quelques mots sur le papier, et le glissa sous la porte de l’institutrice.

Cela fait, Ben Solo parut se calmer un peu, et c’est d’un pas alerte - à défaut d’être apaisé-, qu’il prit le chemin de la maison Le Bihan.

 

L’homme à la casquette de velours, adossé nonchalamment à un arbre un peu plus loin, hésita un instant. Devait-il suivre l’officier ?

Lui aussi se fiait à son instinct, et la démarche assurée mais régulière du soldat qui s’éloignait le conforta dans l’idée que ce dernier venait d’accomplir quelque chose de déterminant.

S’assurant d’un coup d’oeil à droite et à gauche que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il s’avança vers l’entrée de la maison de ville et poussa la porte. Que cherchait-il ? N’importe quoi. Un indice, une information à communiquer au Lieutenant… Ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.  
Descendant sur ses genoux, il prit appui sur le sol et tenta de regarder sous la porte à sa droite, celle de l’appartement qui semblait tant intéresser l’adjudant quelques instants avant.

Il ne vit d’abord rien, puis alors que ses yeux s’habituaient progressivement à la pénombre, il distingua un morceau de papier blanc glissé là, malheureusement hors de portée.

Il tenta de passer sa main sous la porte, sans succès. Il lui faudrait un crochet, ou un fil de fer, pour l’atteindre.

L’homme se releva et épousseta ses mains et ses genoux, tout en réfléchissant à son problème... Une branche peut-être ?

En deux pas il était dehors, et ramassait sous le platane une brindille sèche dont il coupa les rameaux pour s’en faire une longue baguette. De retour devant la porte de Rey Jacques, l’espion de Hux gratta sous la porte au moyen de son crochet improvisé, et c’est avec un sifflement victorieux qu’il saisit entre ses doigts le morceau de papier arraché du carnet. 

 

Son expression triomphante se figea à la lecture du message.

 

_Bei Sonnenaufgang_

_schwebt das Kaninchenbaby in Gefahr_

_Der Adler kreist über seinem Bau_

 

Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce charabia ?

Le plus simple était encore de le remettre tel quel au lieutenant, mais d’expérience, il fallait que le message arrive à sa destinataire, s’il voulait la suivre ensuite.

De mauvaise grâce, l’espion s’efforça d’apprendre le message par coeur, remuant les lèvres et écorchant chaque mot. Lorsqu’il estima en être venu à bout, il le glissa de nouveau sous la porte puis retourna s’adosser au tronc de son platane pour attendre le retour de Mademoiselle Jacques. 

 

Rey ne rentra chez elle qu’une demie-heure plus tard. Elle avait été frapper chez Marie Garnier, la blanchisseuse dont la petite soeur Francine était de ses élèves. Cette dernière avait du retard en lecture et Rey avait pris sur elle, pendant plusieurs mois, de lui donner gracieusement des cours particuliers pour l’aider à ratrapper le niveau de ses camarades. Toute la famille lui en avait été reconnaissante et lui avait promis mille merveilles, comme l’assurance de lui rendre service le jour où elle en aurait besoin.

Et bien ce jour était venu.

Elle n’avait même pas demandé à Marie de se charger de son linge, ça aurait été déplacé. Tout ce qu’il lui fallait, c’était du savon ; avec ses horaires et ses dépenses excessives des dernières semaines, Rey était dans l’incapacité d’en acheter… mais sa lessive ne pouvait pas attendre un jour de plus.

Isolée de la meute des blanchisseuses, Marie s’était abstenue d’injurier l'institutrice et l’avait reçue poliment, bien que sans effusions. Après avoir écouté ses arguments, elle lui avait vendu une portion de la lessive qu’elle récupérait elle-même de la boutique. De manière officielle ou officieuse, Rey n’en avait cure !

Elle rentrait chez elle avec de quoi laver son linge et une recette de savon qu’on lui avait dictée sur place : “1 kg lessive ; 250 g cristaux ; 400g savon ; 1 bougie ; 30 g graisse ou suif ; 5 litres d’eau ; 25 cuillères cendre de bois en sachet ; bouillir 3 heures à feu doux.”

Elle ne vit même pas la silhouette qui se dissimulait derrière le tronc du platane, sur le trottoir en face de sa maison.

Elle ne vit pas davantage le papier blanc sur le sol de l’entrée, alors qu’elle refermait sa porte d’un coup de talon et se dirigeait dans sa cuisine pour pomper de l’eau et tenter de laver ses chemises d’ici le lendemain. Pourvu que la nuit soit chaude et sèche !

C’est en passant dans le couloir pour chercher son linge qu’elle aperçut le morceau de papier et le ramassa.

C’était une étrange poésie, rédigée en allemand :

 

_A l’aube_

_Le lapereau est en danger_

_Car l’aigle tournoie au-dessus de son terrier_

 

La lessive tout à fait oubliée, la jeune femme revint dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. 

Elle reconnut l’écriture de l’adjudant Solo ; de quand datait ce message ?

Bien qu’elle ne pût pas en être tout à fait certaine, il lui semblait quand même que l’avertissement était explicite : Blandine était en danger.  
Il fallait qu’elle les prévienne, que Mémé fasse évacuer la ferme avant l’aube. Le coeur de Rey s’affola et elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle était épuisée.

Ça n’en finirait donc jamais ?

 

Rey se leva et alla consulter la pendule dans sa chambre : vingt heures passées. Elle n’avait aucune chance de faire l’aller-retour jusqu’à la ferme avant le couvre-feu ; et pas davantage d’être à l’heure au travail le lendemain si elle dormait là-bas.

Sans parler des patrouilles qui surveillaient les abords du village et qui ne la laisseraient personne s’enfoncer dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit… 

Le désespoir la gagna. Que faire ?

“Concentre toi, Rey. Respire profondément. Il faut alerter quelqu’un. Qui peux-tu alerter ?”

Marin, bien sûr.  
Elle alla chercher une plume, de l’encre, une nouvelle feuille de papier, et rédigea un nouveau message :

 

“Le cru de 35 est éventé. Déplacer immédiatement dans une nouvelle cave. Gare aux nuisibles qui prolifèrent.”

 

La lettre fut pliée en quatre et glissée dans sa poche.

Quittant de nouveau son appartement, Rey s’éloigna d’un pas vif dans les ruelles qui menaient au centre du village.

 

L’homme caché derrière l’arbre la prit en filature.

Quoi qu’on puisse penser des méthodes du lieutenant, il fallait lui reconnaître un fameux flair : tout se déroulait exactement comme ce dernier l’avait anticipé.

 

Arrivant en vue de la place du tertre, Rey ralentit soudain l’allure. Le bataillon de soldats qui s’y trouvait en faction ne lui disait rien qui vaille : elle avait trop l’habitude qu’on la siffle ou qu’on l’aborde, et l’issue était rarement valorisante, en plus de lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Ce soir, elle n’avait pas l’énergie pour affronter une demie-douzaine de mâles en parade et préféra faire demi-tour.

Pivotant sur ses talons, elle revint sur ses pas et prit la première à gauche, dépassant un homme en casquette de velours qui s’allumait nonchalamment une cigarette, adossé à un mur. 

Quelques rues plus loin, la résistante débutante s’arrêta de nouveau. La maison de Rose Tico n’était qu’à un pâté de maison sur la gauche. Serait-il plus simple de lui confier directement le message ? Au moins elle aurait l’assurance de l’avoir remis en mains propres à un membre du réseau…

Rey fit demi-tour et tourna dans la ruelle, manquant de percuter un passant à casquette de velours qui refaisait son lacet au milieu du trottoir.

 

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

Un rouage cliqueta dans son esprit, sans qu’elle ne parvienne à mettre de mots sur son malaise. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Rey ralentit imperceptiblement, et aussi discrètement que possible, jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule. Le passant s’était redressé et faisait mine de s’éloigner.

 

Elle plissa les yeux. Se faisait-elle des idées ? 

Changeant de stratégie pour la énième fois, elle abandonna son projet de frapper chez Tico -trop risqué, si elle était suivie- et tout en s’efforçant de conserver une allure régulière, entreprit de tourner en rond au hasard des rues, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche… sans but réel, mais avec beaucoup de détermination.

Casquette de velours finissait toujours par apparaître au coin de son champ de vision.

L’institutrice en eut la chair de poule : cet homme la suivait !

Il était désormais hors de question de déposer son message pour Marin dans l’église, l’espion l’intercepterait. 

Hélas, elle était à court d’idées, et elle était arrivée : le majestueux clocher se dressait devant elle. Rey poussa la porte et entra dans la nef, froide et silencieuse.

Le banc sous lequel elle glissait ses messages, comme convenu avec Marin, était quelques rangs plus haut, sur sa gauche. Elle n’alla pas s’y asseoir et prit place près de la chaire, les mains jointes dans une attitude de feinte dévotion.

La porte de l’église s’ouvrit lentement dans son dos, et sans même se retourner elle sut que c’était l’espion qui venait d’entrer. Lorsqu’il passa à côté d’elle, faisant mine de s’intéresser aux vitraux et autres angelots sculptés sur les colonnes, Rey tenta d’apercevoir son visage : le connaissait-elle ? Etait-il un parent d’élève ?

Malheureusement, l’homme lui était étranger. Avec les chantiers sur la côte, des ouvriers arrivaient de toute la région et parfois même du reste de la France… le temps était révolu, où elle connaissait tous les habitants du village.

Avec d’infinies précautions, Rey déchira une page de missel et la plia en quatre.

Puis après avoir marmonné un “Pater Noster” pour donner le change, elle se leva, se signa, et se dirigea vers la porte. Là, aussi discrètement que possible, elle glissa la page derrière le bénitier, puis quitta l’église. 

Elle n’avait que quelques minutes d’avance mais s’interdit de courir : ça attirerait l’attention des allemands.

 

L’espion de Hux n’avait pas cessé d’observer Rey, à l’intérieur de l’église. Elle avait l’air de prier, partiellement dissimulée par le dossier du banc devant elle. Mais lorsqu’elle s’était levée, avec son air de sainte-Nitouche, il l’avait vu dissimuler un message près de la porte.

Il la tenait !

Le destinataire du message passerait forcément le récupérer, et mènerait Hux et ses espions tout droit jusqu’à la planque des terroristes.

La fille serait exécutée et avec elle le traître, son amant.

Bien que persuadé de le connaître par coeur, l’homme s’empara du message pour le relire, juste par acquis de conscience. 

 

Sa belle assurance se désagréagea alors qu’il comprenait qu’il avait été dupé. A moins que la page du missel soit codée, ce message était un leurre.

La fille l’avait repéré, et lui avait échappé !

Il jaillit hors de l’église : elle était partie, évidemment. Comment savoir dans quelle direction ? 

L’homme réalisa qu’il n’avait plus rien : cette église était peut-être aussi un leurre, destiné à lui faire perdre son temps pendant que les vrais messages se transmettaient par un tout autre biais.

Il poussa un juron. Hux allait être furieux !

 

Rose Tico ne trouva le papier sous sa porte que plusieures heures plus tard.

Concentrée sur le raccommodage, elle n’avait vu ni entendu aucun visiteur, et Paige était déjà couchée.

La mère de famille déplia le document et lu le message : “Le cru de 35…”  
Cette histoire de cru, c’était signé Rey Jacques. Mais qu’essayait-elle de lui dire ?

Marin comprendrait sans doute, mais il était impossible de le joindre ce soir. Le couvre-feu était passé, toute sortie serait suspecte. Que Rey prenne le risque de venir chez elle, ce qui était contraire à tout protocole et à tout bon sens, était inquiétant. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, mais toute intervention était compromise avant le lendemain. Rose disposait de son propre code via l’urne du Poilu, dans le cimetière, pour communiquer avec Marin. 

A défaut de pouvoir agir, elle se résigna à reprendre son ouvrage, mais son esprit était ailleurs. 

 

Ben Solo passa une nuit agitée, tourmenté par sa conscience. Rey était-elle en danger ? 

Rey Jacques était rentrée chez elle, et le coeur tordu d’angoisse pour Blandine, avait retroussé ses manches et commencé sa lessive. 

L’espion à la casquette de velours avait repris le chemin de la Kommandatur, les épaules basses. Il avait échoué, et Hux n’était pas réputé pour son indulgence. 

 

Dans la ferme au fond des bois, tout était calme. Les enfants dormaient, le ventre plein de bouillon de poule et les rêves peuplés des jeux du lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a été un peu pénible à sortir, ce chapitre. T__T


	21. Chapter 21

 – Comment ça, elle vous a semé ! hurla Hux sur son espion, qui serrait les dents de peur de prendre un coup.

 

Il était sept heures du matin, et le lieutenant découvrait que son plan, pourtant infaillible, avait échoué.

– L’adjudant a laissé un mot sous la porte du 12 rue Boussac, expliqua l’homme. Je l’ai intercepté et appris par coeur. Ensuite quand la fille est arrivée, elle est ressortie presque aussitôt et après avoir fait des détours dans le village, je crois sans but précis, elle s’est rendue à l’église pour prier. J’ai cru qu’elle avait déposé un message derrière le bénitier mais c’était une page de missel. C’est là que j’ai perdu sa trace.

– Imbécile ! Que disait le message ?

 

L’homme toussota, et ôtant sa casquette comme un écolier interrogé sur une récitation, se mit à déclamer :

_ – Bei Sommerausgang hebt das Kaminbaby den Gefahr. Der Alte kreischt einem Baum. _

 

Hux écarquilla les yeux, battit des cils. Il avait cessé de respirer.

Finalement il hoqueta :

– De quoi ? Redites-moi ça ?!

L’homme répéta, son assurance se délitant à chacun de ses mots :

_ –  Bei… sommer aus gang ebt dasse Kamine baby dène guéfar…? _

 

Le lieutenant serra les dents, et sa peau vira au cramoisi, du cou à la racine des cheveux. Une petite veine bleue pulsait sur sa tempe. Il avait l’air sur le point d’exploser.

Et soudain il éructa :

–  _ Armleuchter ! Riesentrottel ! Widerling ! _

 

Inutile de parler allemand pour comprendre que ce n’était pas des compliments.

L’espion rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant que la tempête passe… Il n’était pas certain de sortir vivant de ce bureau.

Lorsque Hux cessa de hurler, l’homme demanda timidement :

– Ça veut dire quoi ? Le message ?

 

Le lieutenant, qui était retombé sur son fauteuil, leva les yeux. Il poussa un soupir :

– A la fin de l’été le bébé-cheminée s’envole dangereusement. Le vieillard écorche un arbre.

 

L’homme haussa les sourcils :

– Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! C’est codé ou quoi ?

 

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que ça n’avait aucun sens, il avait à sa solde un espion français, en béret et moustache, qui avait appris par coeur un message dont il n’avait aucune idée de la signification ni de la prononciation. Ça donnait cet embrouillamini de syllabes sans lien les unes avec les autres… Et ça le laissait avec pas même un embryon de début de piste pour prendre à défaut Solo, ou Rey Jacques.

– Mon Lieutenant, reprit l’agent secret malheureux, j’ai observé cette fille toute la soirée. Je ne suis pas certain qu’elle soit une espionne, vous savez. Peut-être a-t-on suivi une fausse piste ?

 

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait aucun élément contre Mademoiselle Jacques, hormis une intuition, et il détestait être pris en défaut.

D’un geste de la main, il chassa son agent secret inutile. L’homme s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

Le chef de la Gestapo s’alluma une cigarette. Que Solo ait couru chez sa maîtresse ne prouvait pas grand chose : après les menaces proférées à l’égard de cette dernière, n’importe quel homme amoureux aurait fait pareil. 

Ce qui l’intéressait, c’était la démarche de la fille, ensuite. Si elle avait couru dans une planque, cacher un message, sonner une alarme, on aurait pu la cueillir, elle et tout le réseau avec.

A défaut, avec un message compromettant laissé à son attention par Solo, Hux aurait tenu un début de piste.

Mais comment savoir quelle était réellement la nature du message ? Vu le niveau d’allemand du guignol à moustache, l’adjudant aurait pu déposer un poème d’amour, un rendez-vous galant pour le lendemain ou une recette de pâté de lapin que le résultat aurait été le même. 

Rey s’était ensuite promenée en ville, apparemment en faisant des détours -ce qui n’était pas l’attitude habituelle d’une femme se sentant menacée par la milice-, puis s’était rendue à l’église pour se recueillir avant de déposer une page de missel derrière le bénitier.

L’espion avait même été jusqu’à retourner au 12 rue Boussac et y avait retrouvé l’institutrice, occupée à laver son linge dans un baquet.

Objectivement, rien de tout ça n’était suspect.

 

Soit le piège que Hux avait tendu était si grossier que les Résistants, largement sous-estimés, l’avaient contourné facilement ; soit Rey Jacques n’était qu’une institutrice en vacances avec comme passions les emplois saisonniers, la lessive, la prière, et un fantasme sur les uniformes.

Ça lui coûtait de l’admettre, mais c’était cette deuxième option la plus crédible. 

L’autre cas impliquait qu’il se soit fait rouler comme le dernier des imbéciles par des espions débutants et ça, c’était inconcevable.

 

Huit heures sonnèrent et Rey apparut dans le manoir, déposant pour la Caporale Phasma une tasse de thé fumant.

Elle était apprêtée et coiffée, portant une toilette que Hux ne lui connaissait pas. Visiblement, la lessive était faite, donc.

Il serra les dents et se contraignit à la saluer poliment. Elle lui rendit son bonjour, polie et humble. Son comportement était parfait.

Fort bien.

Une institutrice avec un fantasme sur les uniformes, rien de plus. Elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

 

Il possédait une véritable piste, par contre, et c’était le témoignage de la fermière qui avait identifié la môme de Boyega. Elle avait un nom, cette môme. Peu importe.

Hux bascula dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau.

La ferme était à sept kilomètres de Chateauval. Quelle distance pouvaient parcourir des enfants pour voler des poules ? Si on comptait une heure de marche maximum, alors il fallait tracer un cercle d’un rayon de cinq kilomètres autour de cet épicentre et effectuer une descente simultanée dans toutes les propriétés qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur. En se coordonnant bien, on pouvait éviter que des paysans à l’esprit rebelle ne passent le message à leurs voisins. 

C’était une intervention d’envergure, qui mobiliserait une partie des troupes et des camions en faction dans le village, mais ça en valait la peine, la piste était solide. Si la frappe était bien menée, la Résistance serait anéantie pour de bon !

 

Hux se leva, écrasa sa cigarette, et quitta son bureau pour aller frapper à la porte d’à côté : celle du Colonel Snoke.

Pour mener à bien cette mission, les ordres devaient partir d’en haut. Mais s’il parvenait à convaincre le colonel d’intervenir, alors le minable réseau de résistants aux noms de poissons, cette insupportable épine dans son pied, serait annihilée le lendemain, à la même heure. 

* * *

– Quelle mouche a piqué Lotte ? s’exclama Timon en exposant sur la table de la ferme le document que lui avait adressé son épouse. Que veut-elle dire par “éventé” ? Et “Gare aux nuisibles” ?   
– Ça me parait évident, rétorqua Maz d’une voix blanche, notre cachette est compromise. Le “cru de 35” c’est BB. Il faut lui trouver “une nouvelle cave”, donc une nouvelle planque.

– Je serais étonné que le lien de Rose avec le réseau ne soit pas “compromis” si Lotte s’amuse à passer des messages à tort et à travers ! Nous avons un protocole, précisément pour ce genre de situation, a-t-elle perdu la tête ? Elle a mis ma famille en danger !

– Au diable le protocole, Timon ! protesta Maz. Le plus urgent est de mettre les enfants à l’abri et de planquer les armes, les plans, la poudre et le matériel, et vite ! Qui sait de combien de temps nous disposons avant que ne débarque la Gestapo ?

– Non, justement, au contraire ! Si une imprudence a été commise nous devons savoir laquelle ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque d’être “éventés” tous les deux jours !

 

Maz frappa du poing sur la table, et tout le monde sursauta : Timon, Marin, et les trois enfants qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. 

Elle reprit, froidement :

– Timon, je comprends que tu sois contrarié, mais nous devons gérer l’évacuation en priorité. Une fois les allemands repartis, nous verrons ce qui a bien pu se passer. En attendant, j’ai besoin que tu gardes la tête froide, tu entends ? Nos vies à tous sont en jeu !

– C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète ! s’écria Timon, hors de lui.

– Quoi qu’il en soit, Lotte est une espionne efficace, trancha Marin avec autorité. Elle a infiltré la Kommandantur précisément pour que nous puissions accéder à ce genre d’information. Ne la condamne pas trop vite, Timon : aucun de nous n’était là quand elle a découvert l’imminence de l’attaque, et nous ignorons les circonstances qui l’ont poussée à frapper directement chez toi. N’oubliez pas qu’elle est seule, au milieu d’une meute de loups. Nous jouons aux durs, mais je crois qu’aucun de nous n’aurait envie d’être à sa place. 

 

Timon baissa les yeux, honteux d’avoir été grondé comme un enfant.

Maz posa sur son bras une main apaisante et lui sourit avec tendresse.

– Ça va aller. Nous allons mettre en oeuvre notre plan et tout va bien se passer.

 

Il hocha la tête. Travailler l’aiderait à ne pas penser à Rose et Paige, qu’il avait laissées là-bas, au village.

– Les enfants, appela Marin, vous allez monter la garde. Prenez les appeaux pour signaler des intrus : allemands, français, tout le monde. 

– Oui chef ! Répondit Renard, en se mettant au garde à vous. 

Belette l’imita, mais BB n’était pas d’humeur. On la traquait, une fois de plus. Allait-elle de nouveau devoir vivre dans l’obscurité pendant des semaines ? Pourquoi lui voulait-on du mal ?

 

Marin vit son trouble, ses yeux qui brillaient trop, et il s’accroupit devant elle. Elle renifla bruyamment, soudain fébrile et inquiète. Marin lui frictionna les épaules et murmura :

– Hé, BB, nous sommes là. Nous sommes ta famille, tes amis. Nous allons te protéger coûte que coûte et tout mettre en oeuvre pour que tu puisses bientôt retourner jouer comme avant. Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai besoin que tu sois courageuse, comme je sais que tu peux l’être. D’accord ?

Elle acquiesça, mais ses épaules étaient basses.

Marin la serra contre son coeur :

– Allez ma grande, ça va aller. Tu veux prendre un appeau ou tu préfères rester ici avec nous ?

 

Blandine leva la tête et croisa le regard de Renard et Belette. Ils avaient enfilé leurs capes de lierre tressé et lui sourirent avec aplomb.

– Je vais prendre un appeau et une cape, répondit alors BB.

 

Pas question de flancher. Son papa n’avait pas flanché, Rey n’avait pas flanché. Renard et Belette ne flanchaient jamais.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois mômes camouflés en korrigans quittèrent la ferme pour rejoindre chacun leur point d’observation attitré : Renard dans les hautes branches d’un orme au feuillage dense, d’où il pouvait surveiller l’intersection des routes Nord-Sud et Est-Ouest ; Belette dans un châtaignier d’où elle avait vue sur les sentiers et les prairies de Guirrec ; BB depuis le chêne de Kerpotence, dont on racontait qu’il servait autrefois pour les exécutions de condamnés. De là-haut en tous cas, elle dominait la vallée de L’Evron.

 

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance frénétique pour les uns, assommante pour les autres.

Pour les enfants, perchés dans leurs arbres, le temps parut bien long. Aucun allemand en vue, tout était calme, et BB, lassée d’attendre sans bouger, finit par descendre au sol pour s’amuser avec des insectes.

A l’inverse dans la maison, Timon, Marin et Maz regrettaient amèrement l’absence de Jersey, Lotte et Malo tandis qu’ils déplaçaient le matériel dans les planques prévues à cet effet, et s’efforçaient de faire disparaître tout indice sur la présence des enfants. L’ensemble de la manoeuvre les occupa plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles l’angoisse d’entendre approcher les camions ne les quitta pas. Si les allemands les surprenaient en plein effort, ils étaient tous morts.

 

Les enfants rentrèrent dans l’après-midi, BB d’abord, puis Renard et enfin Belette. La soif, et l’ennui, les avaient délogés de leurs perchoirs. L’attente fut plus pénible encore que l’agitation : personne n’avait la moindre idée de quand les nazis allaient arriver… voire même s’ils allaient arriver. On n’osait pas ressortir les jeux, on restait sur le qui-vive, on sursautait à chaque bruit suspect. 

D’un commun accord, Marin et Timon quittèrent les lieux : les allemands les recherchaient activement et leur présence dans la ferme mettait tout le monde en danger. 

 

Une précipitation similaire agitait la Kommandantur, sous le regard inquiet de Rey. La Caporale Phasma donnait des ordres et redistribuait sans arrêt les véhicules et le matériel. Les soldats se réunissaient dans la cour par petits bataillons et partaient en camion vers des destinations inconnues. Hux, sa casquette sur la tête, déployait des plans de la région et hurlait des directives aux soldats au garde-à-vous. 

Rey se mordait la lèvre, incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Que signifiait cette agitation ? Une offensive militaire quelque part ? Une rafle ? Elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si son message était arrivé à bon port, s’il avait été compris, si le réseau aurait le temps de cacher les enfants.

Les mauvaises nuits, le stress et la malnutrition l’accablaient. Elle peinait à réfléchir, et recommençait vingt fois la même tâche. 

Une autre inquiétude, une de plus, lui tordait le ventre : elle n’avait pas vu Ben Solo depuis leur “rupture” de la veille, mais il lui avait déposé ce message pour mettre en garde Blandine contre un danger imminent. Est-ce que… est-ce qu’il savait, pour la Résistance ? De quelles informations à son sujet disposait-il réellement ?

Et surtout : est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose entre eux ?


	22. Chapter 22

BB rêvait de sa mère.

Les traits de son visage s’étaient estompés avec le temps mais la fillette retrouvait dans le flou des souvenirs la blondeur de ses cheveux, l’arrête de son nez, l’éclat de son sourire. Son papa prenait soin d’elle et avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger et pour l’aider à surmonter la disparition de l’être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, mais malgré ses efforts, Kaydel lui manquait tous les jours. BB souriait dans son sommeil, à la fois ravie et bouleversée de lui saisir la main et de la suivre dans une promenade à travers champs. Elle grimaça alors que la pluie interrompait la promenade, les contraignant à courir, toujours plus vite, pour se mettre à l’abri et soudain, Kaydel devint Rey, la campagne devint le pré Guirrec, et les allemands étaient sur leurs talons. Rey trébucha et BB s’enfonça dans une boue collante qui s’étirait sur ses mollets comme autant de terrifiantes tentacules, l’attirant dans des sables mouvants où elle allait mourir étouffée, la bouche pleine de terre et un hurlement silencieux au fond de la gorge. Elle n’arrivait pas à crier. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle étouffait. BB se débattit avec énergie contre les mains qui l’emportaient et entendit au loin Renard l’appeler : 

\- Bébé ! BéBé calme toi ! Blandine, c’est moi, Samuel !

Samuel ?

Il utilisait leurs prénoms, chose inhabituelle. Blandine ouvrit les yeux d’un coup, et tenta de se dégager mais Renard la maintint contre le matelas, lui couvrant la bouche. C’était ça qui l’empêchait de respirer. Elle sentit la panique la gagner mais Renard posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Il chuchota :

\- Blandine, ne fais pas un bruit. Ils sont là. Les boches ! Surtout ne crie pas. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux, refoulant ses larmes, et Renard retira lentement sa main. La fillette respira un grand coup mais n’émit pas un son. Renard lui sourit, un sourire triste, quelque chose qui voulait dire « c’est fini, mais nous partons ensemble ».

\- C’est bien. On va se cacher. Dans le mur, comme prévu, reprit Renard d’une voix si basse que Blandine l’entendit à peine. Prend ta poupée et suis moi. Surtout pas un bruit.

Soudain BB entendit tout ; le vrombissement des moteurs au-dehors ; les exclamations en allemand au rez de chaussée et la voix de Maz qui leur répondait ; le caquètement des poules, les aboiements du chien dans la cour. Les lumières et les éclats de voix inondèrent le calme de l’aube, agressant chacun de ses sens ensommeillé, et la fillette saisit la main que lui tendait l’adolescent. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils traversèrent la pièce et Renard fit basculer la trappe dans le mur de la sous-pente. Sous l’inclinaison du toit, une cloison avait été bâtie soixante-dix centimètres en avant du mur extérieur de la maison, puis enduite de chaux. A moins de prendre les mesures intérieures et extérieures de la bâtisse et de les comparer, le réduit ainsi créé était invisible. Il était conçu pour y cacher des armes ou des denrées de contrebande, mais en cas de descente de la Gestapo, c’était aussi la cachette désignée pour les enfants. 

En espérant qu’il ne vienne pas à l’idée des allemands de mettre le feu, évidemment.

 

Mais ce vendredi matin, à cinq heures tout juste, l’incendie ne semblait pas dans leurs projets immédiats.

Alors qu’à l’étage Renard refermait la trappe, dans la pièce à vivre un officier secouait Maz et Belette.

\- _Papieren_ ! ordonna-t-il, et Maz lui fit signe de bien vouloir patienter.

Elle chaussa ses lunettes, tourna les talons, et entreprit de fouiller dans les tiroirs du buffet.

\- Voici, Monsieur, dit-elle poliment. Mazarine Rolland, c’est moi ; et ma petite fille Marie Rolland. Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose ? Il n’y a rien ici, nous menons une vie très calme.

L’officier fit signe à deux soldats de monter fouiller à l’étage. Ils trouvèrent un grand lit défait, un jeu de petits chevaux et une collection de coquillages, mais ni armes, ni fugitifs sous les matelas. Il ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux chaises défoncées, alignées contre le mur.

Derrière ces chaises, qui dissimulaient de leurs dossiers les arêtes de la trappe, Blandine et Samuel avaient cessé de respirer.

\- Rien à signaler là-haut, mon Capitaine, déclara en allemand le soldat blond en redescendant l’escalier raide qui menait à l’étage. Tout est vide. 

\- Tant mieux pour vous, siffla l’officier d’un air mauvais en s’adressant en français à Maz, tout en lui rendant ses papiers. Le bruit court que des résistants seraient en planque dans la région. Vous n’avez rien remarqué ?

\- Non Monsieur, répondit Maz. Nous vivons seules et nous contentons de peu, ma petite fille et moi. Nous ne recevons aucun visiteur.

\- Pas de problèmes de vols à nous déclarer ? Vous n’avez été victimes d’aucun larcin ?

\- A ma connaissance toutes nos poules sont encore là ; en dehors des fois où les renards s’introduisent dans l’enceinte, bien entendu.

\- Fort bien. Restez vigilante, et signalez-nous tout rôdeur. Nous offrons des récompenses selon la valeur de l’information.

\- J’y penserai Monsieur, dit Maz. Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit d’autre ?

\- En fait oui, merci. Nous allons procéder à une réquisition de denrées alimentaires, pour l’effort de guerre. Caporal ?

Un homme s’avança et salua, raide, le visage fermé. Le capitaine reprit, à son intention :

\-  Passez l’ordre de prendre les volailles, les lapins, les porcs, les sacs de grain et de légumes. Chargez tout dans le camion. Au travail !

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit ! s’offusqua Maz, c’est tout ce que nous possédons ! De quoi allons-nous nous nourrir ?

\- Cueillez donc des champignons, dit l’officier avec un méchant sourire. Une vieille et une gamine se contentent de peu !

Belette, qui juste là s’était tenue parfaitement tranquille et silencieuse, explosa :

\- Voleur ! C’est à nous ! Nous allons mourir de faim !

Elle s’était avancée vers le capitaine, les poings serrés le long de ses hanches. Elle ne vit pas venir la gifle qui l’envoya percuter la table derrière elle. 

L’allemand se massa le poignet, comme si frapper l’adolescente n’était qu’un échauffement. Il serra les dents :

\- Apprend où est ta place, gamine. Et ne manque plus jamais de respect à un officier du Reich. La prochaine fois, je te romps les os à coups de matraque !

Belette, une trace cuisante sur la joue, se mit à sangloter. Maz se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Le capitaine et ses soldats tournèrent les talons et quittèrent la pièce, rejoignant dans la cour leurs hommes qui terminaient de charger récoltes, lapins et poules dans leur camion.

On entendit des ordres criés en allemand, des directives, des saluts ; puis les moteurs vrombirent et dans le crissement des pneus sur le gravier, le bataillon quitta les lieux. 

 

Lorsque tout fut silencieux, Renard et BB quittèrent leur cachette. Ils trouvèrent Belette en sanglots dans les bras de Maz, et comprirent l’outrage que venaient de commettre les allemands. 

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, gronda Renard. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

 

_________

 

A quelques kilomètres de là, hors de portée des petites jambes de Blandine, si près et pourtant si loin, Finn Boyega entendit lui aussi le vrombissement des moteurs. Il faisait encore nuit, l’aube blanchissait à peine ; c’était trop tôt pour une visite. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille !

Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsque la silhouette désormais familière de Ferdinand apparut par la trappe du plancher. 

\- Les boches ! s’exclama ce dernier à voix basse. Ils approchent ! Il faut vous cacher !

\- Me cacher, mais où ? répondit Finn dont la voix tremblait de panique. Je boite encore, je ne peux pas descendre l’échelle ! Ils vont me cueillir en bas !

\-  Dans le coffre ! ordonna le fermier, qui prit pied sur le plancher et referma la trappe derrière lui. 

De la main, il désignait le coffre contre le mur et Finn traversa la pièce à cloche-pied pour aller en soulever le couvercle. A l’intérieur était stocké le linge dont ses hôtes n’avaient pas besoin en plein été  : sabots, lainages… ainsi qu’une partie du trousseau de Thérèse Bouvier, feu la mère de Bernadette. 

Tout fut vidé en quelques instants, et Finn se recroquevilla à l’intérieur du coffre, les genoux repliés sous le menton. C’était inconfortable, mais sa vie en dépendait : il pouvait tenir quelques minutes, ou quelques heures s’il le fallait ! Ferdinand rejeta le linge dans le coffre, prenant soin de recouvrir entièrement le fugitif, puis referma le couvercle.

Finn respirait vite. Enfermé dans cette boîte, il sentit une pointe de claustrophobie lui écraser la poitrine. Pourvu que les allemands ne s’attardent pas ! Son imagination s’affola : et s’ils restaient toute la journée ? Et s’ils restaient plusieurs jours ?

Il ferma les yeux. Tout était joué, désormais. Les prochaines heures seraient décisives.

Il s’efforça de maîtriser sa respiration, et de retrouver son calme. Inspirant profondément, Finn tenta de se remémorer la naissance de Blandine. Quand Kaydel avait perdu les eaux et qu’il s’était rendu en vélo chez le Docteur Legras, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Lorsqu’il avait tenu cette fillette minuscule dans ses mains pour la première fois, un bébé à la peau caramel et aux cheveux bouclés, il avait ressenti une émotion quasiment spirituelle. Il mourrait pour elle. C’était le jour 1 de l’an zéro.

Puis il y avait eu chacun de Noëls de Blandine, chacun de ses anniversaires. Finn déroula le fil de ses souvenirs comme on déroule une pelote de laine, parcourant le temps année après année, jusqu’à la mort de Kaydel. Un rhume de poitrine l’avait emportée en quelques semaines au cœur du terrible hiver 1941, et Finn avait quitté leur maison à l’écart du village pour prendre un petit appartement au centre du bourg, afin de se déplacer à pied et d’être au plus proche des commerces et de l’école. C’était sans compter sur les lois discriminatoires du nouveau régime, qui lui firent perdre son emploi au port. Tout avait été de mal en pis à partir de ce moment là.

 

Le couvercle du coffre fut soudain soulevé et la lumière l’aveugla, malgré les épaisseurs de draps jetées sur son visage. 

Une conversation en allemand, tout près ; deux hommes discutaient juste devant lui.

Et puis les cris de Bernadette, en bas.

Elle hurlait des insultes et la pièce s’emplit de bruits de bagarre : raclements de chaises, cris et exclamation, coups sourds. 

Les deux hommes relâchèrent le couvercle du coffre et se précipitèrent vers la trappe, qu’ils franchirent l’un après l’autre et claquèrent au-dessus d’eux.

Les éclats de voix étouffés parvinrent encore à Finn, dont le cœur battait la chamade. L’avait-on vu ? 

Qu’il soit encore en vie relevait du miracle. 

Il entendit alors le rugissement des moteurs, et enfin, tout fut de nouveau silencieux.

Le fugitif demeura prostré longtemps, n’osant pas sortir du coffre : et s’ils revenaient ?

Il sursauta lorsqu’après un temps indéfini (quelques minutes ? Quelques heures?) le couvercle du coffre fut soulevé de nouveau.

C’était Bernadette. Sa joue était tuméfiée et son œil gonflé.

Finn sentit la culpabilité lui crever le cœur : avait-elle pris des coups par sa faute, parce qu’elle le cachait ?

\- Vous pouvez sortir, dit la jeune fille, ils sont partis.

L’homme s’extirpa douloureusement du coffre, grimaçant alors que protestaient ses muscles engourdis. Le fourmillement de la circulation sanguine picota ses jambes et ses cuisses jusqu’à la douleur. Mais il accueillit la sensation avec soulagement : il était en vie.

\- Que vous ont-ils fait ? Ils vous ont battue ? demanda-t-il à Bernadette qui l’aidait à claudiquer jusqu’à son lit.

\- Ils ont pris nos poules, nos porcs, nos réserves de blé et de pommes de terre… Nous n’avons plus rien ! répondit Bernadette, la voix brisée. Nous allons manger du bouillon maigre le temps que nos champs produisent de nouveau…

\- Mais… et vous ?

Bernadette leva vers Finn son œil à la paupière violacée :

\- J’ai tenté de les en empêcher, je me suis battue pour protéger nos biens. Ils m’ont frappée avec les crosses de leurs fusils.

\- Vous êtes une héroïne, sourit Finn, vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage !

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- A quoi bon ? Ils ont tout pris. C’est un miracle que vous soyez passé entre les gouttes, j’ai bien cru que nous serions tous exécutés lorsqu’ils sont montés fouiller le grenier. Ils n’ont pas regardé dans le coffre ?

\- En fait si. Il s’en est fallu de peu. Mais votre intervention m’a sauvé la vie… Une nouvelle fois.

Bernadette détourna les yeux, comme gênée. Elle demanda finalement :

\- Comment va votre cheville ?

\- Je peux poser le pied mais pas encore m’appuyer dessus. Avec une béquille je devrais pouvoir circuler et aider aux petits travaux de la ferme…

Elle ne sourit pas et répondit :

\- C’est louable, mais à mon avis c’est compromis : nous avons besoin de bras pour sarcler, labourer, semer, désherber, récolter… du travail aux champs. Vous auriez pu aider à nourrir les animaux mais nous n’avons plus d’animaux. 

\- Et en racheter ? En vendant les pommes de terre et les navets, pourriez-vous négocier une poule à une ferme des environs ?

\- J’en doute. Les poules valent cher. A mon avis les allemands ont raflé toutes les fermes de la région… ils vous cherchaient.

Finn ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes :

\- Ils me cherchaient, moi ? Ils ont donné mon nom ?

\- Non, ils ont dit qu’une gamine nègre et son père pillaient les fermes isolées, ces derniers temps. C’est vous, non ?

Finn resta bouche-bée : « Une gamine nègre », était-ce Blandine ? Blandine qui pillerait les fermes des environs, soit-disant avec lui ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ?

 

Il fallait qu’il contacte Rey, de toute urgence. 

D’un geste, il désigna le nécessaire pour écrire, sur la petite table :

\- Bernadette, dit-il à la jeune fille, je vais vous confier une nouvelle lettre. Pourrez-vous aller la déposer chez l’institutrice, comme la précédente ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-elle, comme la précédente...


	23. Chapter 23

Rey Jacques n’était pas sereine. 

Elle avait déposé le message chez Rose Tico mercredi soir, et constaté une agitation inhabituelle au sein de la Kommandantur jeudi. Mais contre toute attente, personne ne semblait s’intéresser à elle. Le lieutenant Hux, à priori le plus à même de la mettre aux arrêts, lui avait à peine adressé un regard dédaigneux avant de la congédier sans autre forme de procès. Rey avait donc repris son poste, classant et archivant des centaines de formulaires, isolée de la frénésie qui s’était emparée de l’administration. La journée lui avait paru interminable. Au moins quand elle était ciblée directement, elle pouvait intervenir, prendre les choses en main ! Elle supportait mal de se trouver passive et impuissante… Rose avait-elle compris le message, l’avait-elle transmis ? Blandine était-elle hors de danger ? Ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait la préoccupait plus encore que les menaces directes.

Lorsque dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, elle s’échappa hors du bâtiment, peu disposée à affronter la deuxième épreuve du jour : Ben Solo qui l’attendait devant la grille, comme tous les soirs.

Et comme tous les soirs, elle lui trouva un charme scandaleux, malgré son visage trop long et ses oreilles trop voyantes. 

 

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en français, en ralentissant malgré elle.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire triste, est-ce que je vous vois ce soir ?

- Non adjudant, c’est trop tôt. Je dois me faire oublier quelques temps. 

- Combien de temps ?

 

Rey leva les yeux au ciel :

- Le temps qu’il faudra pour qu’on ne me crache plus dessus lorsque je me rends à l’épicerie, je n’en sais rien ! Quelques semaines ?

- Quelques semaines ! Répéta Solo d’un air épouvanté. Mais nous ne nous fréquentons que depuis quelques jours !

 

La jeune femme soupira. Que lui répondre ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

- Vous avez raison. Dans ce cas m’autorisez-vous à vous écrire ?

 

La question était suffisamment inattendue pour que Rey s’arrête net et se tourne vers lui. 

- M’écrire ?

- C’est ce que j’ai dit. 

Était-ce une allusion déguisée au message codé qu’il lui avait déposé la veille ? Il fallait qu’elle en ait le cœur net, mais ce sujet ne pouvait en aucun cas être évoqué dans la rue… Plus que jamais, les murs avaient des oreilles.

- Adjudant, à propos d’écrire… le lapereau…

 

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé, la mine inquiète. D’un mouvement du menton accompagné d’un regard en biais, il lui signifia de ne pas en dire davantage.

Mais Rey était décidée à crever cet abcès, et à ne surtout pas laisser Solo s’imaginer des choses à son sujet. Elle reprit donc, malgré sa mise en garde silencieuse :

- Je n’ai aucune nouvelle des lapins qui ont fui mon clapier. Ils ont disparu dans la nature. Je comprends votre anxiété à mon égard mais je vous assure que je ne peux plus rien pour eux : ils sont partis. Merci en tous cas pour votre sollicitude.

 

C’était un mensonge supplémentaire… elle avait perdu le compte. 

A vrai dire, c’était la version de l’affaire Finn Boyega telle qu’elle l’avait contée à Solo depuis le début : « Finn et Blandine en fuite ; je n’en sais pas plus. » Se contredire maintenant entraînerait une foule de questions et de complications. 

 

- Je comprends, acquiesça Solo, l’air impassible.

Rey n’en menait pas large ; elle se demandait à quel point il avalait ses couleuvres… tout en étant bien obligée de reconnaître que face à une menace, il avait choisi de la prévenir, en dépit de son allégeance au Reich. Qu’il accorde réellement ou non du crédit à ses propos avait moins d’importance que les actions prises. Pour le moment, elle choisissait donc de lui faire confiance… pour autant qu’on puisse parler de confiance, au vu des montagnes de mensonges qu’elle lui servait quotidiennement !

Elle sentit son cœur s’attendrir.

 

- C’est d’accord, reprit l’institutrice en revenant brutalement au sujet précédent, vous pouvez m’écrire. Mais je vous demande de ne plus m’attendre à la grille comme ce soir. 

- Vous êtes dure en affaires, soupira Solo, mais je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Tenez, voici une première lettre pour vous.

 

Et disant ces mots, Ben remit à Rey une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

Elle la saisit et hésita :

- Dois-je la lire tout de suite ?

- Si vous voulez. Ne laissez pas votre imagination s’emballer, c’est simplement mon adresse, ici à Chateauval, et un rappel poli de vous adresser à Jacqueline Le Bihan pour vos commissions. Je lui en ai touché un mot hier soir, elle est d’accord. Je vous laisse voir directement avec elle combien vous pouvez la rémunérer pour ce service.

 

Rey fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, contrariée malgré elle de cette emprise qu’il prenait sur sa vie. Son attention était bonne, à n’en pas douter. Mais était-ce à lui de prendre cette décision à sa place ? Il la nourrissait, la cajolait, et elle le laissait faire. Depuis quand était-elle devenue dépendante à ce point des ingérences de l’adjudant Solo dans sa vie quotidienne ?

 

Elle glissa la lettre dans sa poche.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Merci.

 

Elle savait déjà qu’elle le ferait. De quelles alternatives disposait-elle ? Elle aurait pu, par fierté, s’adresser à une voisine… Mais l’expérience de la blanchisserie l’avait refroidie. Désormais, et ça lui coûtait de l’admettre, Rey craignait davantage ces françaises hargneuses et malveillantes que les allemands qui à l’inverse, n’avaient jamais levé la main sur elle. 

Tout ça n’avait aucun sens. Elle perdait tout sens moral, mélangeait le bien et le mal, à cause des beaux yeux enjôleurs d’un officier. 

Et cet officier lui avait donné un nom, celui d’une solution à ses problèmes d’organisation… alors elle allait l’accepter, et tant pis pour son égo. Mais cela, elle était trop fière pour l’admettre à voix haute. Alors elle sauverait l’honneur en attendant quelques jours.

 

Ils étaient immobiles, face à face dans la rue. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Mais Rey savait que derrière les volets clos, des ménagères les observaient, la bouche pleines de grossièretés à leur cracher en pleine face au premier geste déplacé.

- Puis-je vous embrasser ? demanda Benedikt en lui prenant doucement la main.

- C’est impossible, souffla Rey, à la torture. S’il-vous-plaît, allez-vous en.

Quelque chose parut se rompre dans le regard brillant de l’officier allemand. Seul un très léger mouvement de sa paupière trahit son émotion. Il relâcha sa main.

- Adieu, Rey.

Il tourna les talons et s’éloigna dans une rue perpendiculaire, laissant la jeune femme à ses regrets. 

 

_

 

Solo tint parole et ne se présenta pas à la grille de la Kommandantur le lendemain soir.

La journée avait commencé dans un calme inquiétant, à l’inverse de la veille. Pas un camion dans la cour aux premières heures du matin : les troupes mobilisées étaient toutes en mission sur le terrain.

Rey songeait, non sans anxiété, que les soldats étaient peut-être partis rafler la ferme de Maz, comme annoncé par Benedikt dans son message codé. 

Sur les coups de dix heures, les premiers camions furent de retour. Bientôt, ce fut dans la cour du château un déferlement de poulets, lapins et même de quelques porcs, sous les exclamations excitées des soldats qui racontaient comment ils avaient terrorisé les paysans des environs.

La jeune femme tendait l’oreille, espérant décrypter dans le brouhaha des éléments d’information sur Maz et les enfants. Hélas, elle avait été renvoyée dans son bureau par Phasma, qui ne semblait pas apprécier de la voir arpenter le vestibule du manoir en faisant mine de s’affairer. 

C’est en se rongeant les ongles et les sangs que Rey avait repris sa place et son porte-plume. 

 

Elle avait passé la journée au bord du malaise, le ventre noué et les jambes faibles. Tenir son rôle de parfaite  _ Fräulein Sekretärin _ , enjouée et professionnelle, lui parut une torture. Il lui semblait que son malaise se lisait sur son visage : Phasma ou Hux allaient remarquer la pâleur de son teint et l’entraîner à l’écart pour l’interroger.

Et pourtant ils n’en firent rien, trop occupés par les arrivages de denrées fraîchement réquisitionnées qu’il fallait répartir entre abattoirs, cuisines et fermes partenaires.

 

L’absence de Ben Solo à la grille la chagrina. Elle lui avait demandé explicitement de ne plus l’y attendre et il respectait cette décision, alors pourquoi était-elle si triste ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir que Blandine allait bien, et à défaut de pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit, Rey aurait volontiers accepté un peu de tendresse. 

Elle n’aurait ni l’un ni l’autre.

Elle était plus seule que jamais.

 

L’adresse de Jacqueline Le Bihan se trouvait dans sa poche, et Rey fut tentée de s’y rendre le soir-même…mais c’était aussi l’adresse de Solo, et ce serait une provocation gratuite que d’aller se promener sous ses fenêtres.

L’institutrice laissa ses pas la guider jusqu’à l’église où elle prit place sur son banc habituel, et passa la main sous le siège. Peut-être que Marin lui avait déposé une note ? Il lui confirmerait la bonne réception du message et lui annoncerait que Blandine était saine et sauve. 

 

Il n’y avait aucun message sous le banc.

 

Rey peinait à respirer.

Il fallait qu’elle sache, on ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette incertitude ! Mais à qui s’adresser ? Rose Tico refuserait de lui ouvrir sa porte ; elle n’avait aucune idée d’où trouver Marin, c’était toujours lui qui venait à elle. Courir à la ferme de Maz serait une erreur monumentale.

Elle devenait folle à l’idée que Ben Solo possédait certainement cette information mais qu’elle ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte lui en parler. 

Un détour par l’école ne lui apporta aucun apaisement.

A court d’idées, à court d’options, Rey rentra chez elle en traînant les pieds.

Le vide de son garde-manger lui porta le coup de grâce. Elle dîna d’une soupe de navets épaissie avec de la farine de pois chiches, dans laquelle elle fit tremper des restes de pain sec de plusieurs jours. 

Elle irait faire les courses au marché, dimanche… en espérant que les paysans acceptent de faire du commerce avec elle, à l’inverse des blanchisseuses.

Il fallait tenir encore une journée. 

 

Samedi fut une libération.

 

La Caporale Phasma paya Rey une semaine de salaire, et lui confirma qu’elle la conservait à son service la semaine suivante. 

Benedikt avait dit vrai : la paie pour le travail à la Kommandantur s’avéra bien supérieure à la prime de l’état versée aux enseignants. Tout semblait organisé pour monter les français les uns contre les autres, au profit des occupants. Grâce à l’argent des allemands et à sa fonction de parfaite collaborationniste, l’avenir de Rey semblait plus serein, loin des privations et des considérations financières.  

Elle avait honte de ressentir un tel soulagement, à la limite de la reconnaissance, et se répétait qu’elle n’agissait ainsi que par ordre de Marin, dans l’intérêt de la Résistance, et nullement par intérêt personnel. 

C’était facile de s’en convaincre.

Mais était-ce pleinement la vérité ?

 

La liste des réquisitions au sein des fermes des environs n’apporta à la jeune femme aucune information sur le sort des fermiers… et encore moins des éventuels fuyards qu’ils hébergeaient. Peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Hux ne lui avait pas fait l’impression d’être un homme humble, au triomphe modeste : s’il avait mené une rafle couronnée de succès, toute la Kommandantur l’aurait su dans les heures qui suivaient. Cette discrétion absolue quant aux prises humaines lors des descentes laissait entendre que les soldats avaient échoué. Ça expliquait sans doute leur odieux pillage : trop fiers pour repartir les mains vides, les nazis s’étaient vengés de leur échec en ruinant les malheureux paysans. 

Rey réalisa qu’elle allait s’enrichir, en deutschemarks sonnants et trébuchants, sur le dos de ceux qui venaient de tout perdre. 

Elle se fit alors la promesse solennelle de ne pas jouir de cet argent mal acquis et de le mettre de côté pour Marin. Lui saurait quoi en faire ! L’argent des boches financerait la Résistance, voilà qui était déjà plus tolérable pour le cœur tourmenté de la jeune femme. 

Se sentant plus légère, Rey rentra vers elle, et découvrit une lettre glissée sous sa porte.

C’était un papier plié en deux, avec sur le rabat supérieur son prénom en lettres violettes. Une merveille de calligraphie. 

Elle n’avait pas besoin de l’ouvrir pour savoir qui était l’expéditeur, et s’adossa à sa porte pour la lire. 

La lettre était rédigée en allemand.

 

_ Chère Rey, _

_ Cinq jours en votre compagnie, _

_ Deux séparés de vous, et mon cœur est à l’agonie.  _

_ Mes sentiments pour vous se sont exprimés de ma bouche sur votre peau ; ça leur est maintenant interdit. Laissez ma plume prendre le relais, bien que le frisson ne soit pas le même. _

_ Le velouté du papier, autrefois trésor à mes yeux, paraît ô combien rêche et insignifiant à présent que j’ai goûté à celui de vos lèvres. _

_ Je maudis la guerre qui nous sépare et nous interdit d’être ensemble ; je la chéris pour avoir permis notre rencontre. Dans quelles autres circonstances un ingénieur d’Offenburg aurait-il croisé le regard d’une institutrice de Chateauval ? _

_ Puisque vous m’autorisez à vous écrire, permettez-moi d’attendre une réponse à cette lettre. _

_ Parlez-moi de vous, parlez moi de tout. _

_ Parlez-moi seulement. _

 

_ Avec mon affection, _

_ Votre Ben Solo. _

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Bernadette Bouvier n’avait pas grand chose à vendre au marché. Depuis le passage des nazis qui avaient saccagé la ferme, elle ne disposait pas même des denrées nécessaires pour nourrir son père et Finn Boyega.

C’est donc en cliente, et non en commerçante, qu’elle pénétra sur la place du marché dimanche matin. A défaut de légumes, elle avait encore l’argent de Finn. Nourrir un homme adulte, dans l’incapacité de travailler, coûtait cher. Prendre son argent était certainement un crime qu’elle irait confesser un jour ; en attendant, ça allait surtout leur sauver la vie à tous les trois.

Les étals du marché lui parurent anormalement vides ; elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, distraite par l’attroupement qui se formait au centre de la place. Les paysans et paysannes arboraient des airs furieux, les poings serrés, et jetaient des regards en coin aux soldats allemands qui se tenaient à l’écart du marché, discrets mais bien présents. 

Aux bruits et exclamations qui fusaient de toute part, Bernadette comprit que sa ferme n’avait pas été la seule à subir un pillage en règle par la Wehrmacht. 

« Ils cherchaient des résistants »

« Je crois qu’ils cherchaient surtout le noir, celui qui habitait rue Boussac. »

« On dit qu’il a tué des gens. Des français. »

« Il parait qu’il visait les allemands. »

Les débats continuaient sans fin. Une seule chose mettait tout le monde d’accord : la réquisition des ressources de toutes les fermes autour de Chateauval était un acte insupportable. 

 

Rey arriva à son tour sur la place du marché, le panier au bras et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourvu qu’on ne la chasse pas, cette fois !

Elle remarqua bien le petit groupe qui s’était formé au centre de la place, mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas s’en approcher : elle avait appris à se méfier des attroupements et de leurs effets de meute. 

Les étals étaient vides, les paysans furieux. Rey savait pourquoi, elle avait vu revenir les soldats à la Kommandantur, exhibant fièrement leur butin. De qui venait l’initiative du pillage, Snoke?

Solo cautionnait-il ?

L’institutrice soupira : tous ces fermiers travaillaient dur et mangeaient peu. S’ils n’avaient rien à vendre, la famine menacerait Chateauval.

D’autres fermes, plus lointaines, n’avaient pas été impactées par l’étrange rafle de la Wehrmacht et disposaient sur leurs présentoirs viande, œufs et légumes.

On se précipita, il y eut des bousculades. Les prix s’envolèrent, le marché tourna à la vente aux enchères. Les aliments furent cédés aux plus offrants, qui n’étaient pas toujours les plus nécessiteux ni les plus méritants. On en vint aux mains. Rey aurait volontiers fait profil bas et quitté les lieux ; mais elle jeûnait depuis une semaine. Il fallait qu’elle mange quelque chose, et pas du bouillon clair cette fois !

 

Bernadette, dans la foule, constata avec épouvante que les tarifs venaient de tripler, au bas mot. Elle joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu’à un étal de légumes et agita ses billets de banque sous le nez de la maraîchère.

- Je prends les pommes de terre. Je peux payer ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Vous avez les tickets de rationnement ?

Elle avait les siens, et ceux de son père. Finn ne lui en avait remis aucun. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle n’en avait guère eu besoin pour les légumes, puisque son champ produisait en suffisance. Les choses allaient changer.

L’échange fut fait, et la jeune femme s’extirpa de la foule furieuse en serrant les tubercules contre son cœur.

Chez le poissonnier, plus impacté par les lois interdisant la circulation des bateaux que par les rafles paysannes, elle acheta du bar.  Chez le boucher, elle négocia du lard, qu’elle paya à prix d’or.

Ses courses -insuffisantes- faites, Bernadette se tint un moment à l’écart de la foule. La lettre de Finn pour Mademoiselle Jacques était dans sa poche. Devait-elle la porter, cette fois ? Elle en ignorait le contenu mais se sentait triste à l’idée que cet homme blessé, qu’elle cachait depuis plusieurs semaines, ait quelque part une fille orpheline. 

 

- Si c’est pas malheureux… commenta à voix haute une femme à sa droite, et Bernadette tourna la tête. 

 

Elle avait déjà croisé cette femme, une rousse épaisse. Une blanchisseuse ? Elle avait oublié son nom. 

- Excusez-moi, commença poliment Bernadette, vous êtes bien du village ?

- Oui, jeune fille. Je suis la mère Fleurot. Vous avez une ferme vous aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez un étal, d’habitude.

- Oui, la ferme Bouvier, celle de mon père. Mais nous n’avons rien à vendre cette semaine, les allemand ont tout pris. Pardonnez-moi, je connais mal le village. Savez-vous où je peux trouver Mademoiselle Rey Jacques ?

 

Au regard que lui lança la blanchisseuse, Bernadette comprit qu’elle venait de faire une gaffe. 

- Qu’est-ce vous lui voulez, à la Mère Jacques? C’t’une amie à vous ?

- Oh non, se défendit Bernadette. Je ne la connais pas. 

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi qu’elle vous intéresse ?

 

Bernadette se sentit pâlir. Elle n’était pas certaine des raisons pour lesquels madame Fleurot réagissait ainsi, mais elle voulait à tout prix éviter les ennuis. Elle balbutia :

- Je ne sais pas lire. Je voulais des cours. C’est l’institutrice n’est-ce pas ?

 

Madame Fleurot parut se radoucir. Elle se pencha vers Bernadette et lui souffla :

- Oui. Mais c’est surtout une garce qui couche avec les boches. Elle travaille même à la Kommandantur. Il se dit dans le village que tout le régiment lui passe dessus, un par heure. 

 

Bernadette rougit violemment, soudain mal à l’aise. Finn lui avait parlé de Rey comme d’une amie à lui, une femme de confiance, une complice de son évasion. Ce n’était pas la description d’une catin en commerce avec l'occupant !

 

La jeune paysanne recula un peu :

- Vous devez vous tromper… l’institutrice dont on m’a parlé ne peut pas être… ce que vous dites. C’est impossible !

- Comme je vous l’dis ! reprit Madame Fleurot. Je l’ai vue moi-même, lécher le visage, et le reste, d’un officier, il y a quelques jours à peine. Et en pleine rue en plus ! Ils ont les bourses pleines, ces fritz ; elle contribue à les alléger un peu, si vous voyez c’que j’veux dire…

Bernadette voyait.

 

A quelques pas de là, Rey n’entendait rien de la conversation, alors qu’elle achetait de la viande. 

Elle entendit persifler dans son dos. Elle savait ce qu’on disait d’elle, mais choisit d’ignorer les insultes. 

La liasse de deutschemarks avec laquelle elle paya ses courses ne passa pas inaperçue. On cracha sur ses souliers alors qu’elle remontait la file d’attente en sens inverse. 

C’était la dernière fois qu’elle venait au marché.

C’était la dernière fois qu’elle affrontait ces gens, leurs jugements et leur mépris, alors qu’ils ignoraient tout des efforts et des risques qu’elle encourrait tous les jours pour le salut de Marin, Blandine et Finn. 

Elle passa devant Fleurot et Bernadette et ne leur accorda pas un regard.

 

- Regardez la, la bourgeoise, comme elle nous prend de haut, crachat Fleurot. Avec son argent sale plein les poches et sa viande plein son cabas. Collabo, va !

 

Bernadette se mordit la lèvre. 

Pas besoin d’être lettrée pour comprendre combien il serait stupide de remettre la lettre d’un fuyard traqué par la Gestapo à une collabo notoire... Ça mènerait les SS droit chez elle et cette fois-ci, ils ne se contenteraient pas d’emporter quelques poulets.

 ___

Rey rentra chez elle d’un pas vif, rasant les murs.

Personne ne l’avait agressée, c’était une bonne nouvelle. Mais elle avait eu la confirmation que sa situation au village était plus précaire que jamais. La rumeur s’était répandue avec une rapidité étonnante, s’infiltrant comme par capillarité sous toutes les portes, dans toutes les maisons.

Paranoïa ou réalité : elle avait l’impression que tout le village ne parlait que d’elle.

Faudrait-il déménager ? Mais pour aller où ? Avec quel argent ?

Elle devait impérativement reprendre le dessus sur la situation : après tout elle n’avait travaillé qu’une semaine à la Kommandantur, et fréquenté Ben Solo seulement quelques jours. Ce n’était qu’un début, et le pire restait certainement à venir. Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle s’endurcisse. 

 

Aussitôt dans la sécurité de son appartement, elle vida ses courses et entreprit de cuisiner ce qui devait l’être : bouillons, ragoûts. Des plats rustiques, qui tenaient au corps et dont elle fit immédiatement des conserves. 

 

Elle n’avait pas vu passer la matinée. Il y avait de cela une semaine, elle pataugeait dans l’Evron et donnait timidement la main à Benedikt Solo ; c’était à peine quelques jours plus tôt et elle avait le sentiment qu’il s’était écoulé une vie. Elle ne ne sentait pas la même personne que la jeune femme insouciante et légère, de ce dimanche à la campagne. Depuis, Rey avait accepté un travail à la Kommandantur, affronté Bazine, Phasma et Kraus, trafiqué des clés, fait passer des messages, et surtout… elle était tombée amoureuse de Ben Solo.

Comment quelque chose d’aussi simple, d’aussi évident, pouvait-il lui compliquer la vie à ce point ? 

L’amour aurait dû être synonyme de bonheur, de légèreté. C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’elle ressentait, quand Ben effleurait sa bouche de ses lèvres ; elle oubliait tout.

Mais la cruauté du monde se rappelait toujours à elle de terrible manière.

Elle connaissait ses classiques : Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Iseult, Lancelot et Guenièvre…

 

Ben et Rey.

 

Ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

 

Rey se changea, glissa son argent dans son petit sac, et quitta son appartement.

Il était temps de rencontrer Jacqueline Le Bihan.

 

Bernadette quitta Chateauval aussitôt sa décision prise. La lettre ne quitterait pas sa poche, et elle allait tout dire à Finn Boyega.

Elle mit près de deux heures pour atteindre sa ferme ; ça aurait été tellement plus facile avec une bicyclette ! Depuis que la chambre à air de la sienne avait craqué sous l’usure, et qu’elle ne trouvait pas le caoutchouc pour la remplacer, elle était contrainte d’aller à pied, hiver comme été.

 

Finn l’accueillit avec le sourire :

- Avez-vous porté la lettre ?

- Finn… dit la jeune fille en refermant la trappe derrière elle. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

 

Elle ne savait pas comment trouver les mots. Finn, face à elle, se décomposa :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Blandine ? Vous avez vu Rey ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

 

Bernadette se mordit les lèvres :

- Je n’ai pas de nouvelles de Blandine. Finn… Rey Jacques est une collabo : elle donne des informations aux allemands.

 

Finn eut un geste de soulagement, et se mit à rire :

- Impossible ! Vous m’avez fait peur, j’ai cru que Blandine était en danger.

- Finn, écoutez-moi. Je suis très sérieuse. Rey Jacques est employée à la Kommandantur, elle a des amants parmi les boches. Tout Chateauval l’a vue, elle ne se cache même pas. 

- C’est une rumeur ridicule, dit Finn en haussant les épaules, Rey est institutrice, elle a caché ma fille. Elle déteste les allemands, je la connais bien. Vous avez sûrement confondu avec une autre.

- Je vous assure, c’est Rey Jacques du 12 rue Boussart. Elle profite des vacances d’été pour travailler avec les allemands. Ce n’est pas une rumeur, ça m’a été confirmé par plusieurs sources. 

 

Finn ne souriait plus. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Quelles sources ? 

- Madame Fleurot, la blanchisseuse, l’a vue embrasser à pleine bouche un officier, à plusieurs reprises. Monsieur Henriot le laitier confirme qu’elle a été embauchée à la Kommandantur. Tous les clients du marché l’ont vue tirer des liasses de deutschemarks pour acheter de la viande à prix d’or, ce matin. J’y étais !

 

Bernadette tira la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Finn :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites dans cette lettre, mais je crois qu’il n’est pas prudent de contacter Rey Jacques. Elle a changé de camp… si ça se trouve elle a livré votre fille à la Gestapo pour trente deniers et une place au chaud dans le lit d’un officier. 

 

Finn, soudain, perdit son sang-froid. Il poussa un cri guttural, du fond du ventre, empoigna la chaise à côté de son lit et la balança en travers de la pièce. 

Bernadette sursauta.

Finn s’était levé pour frapper le mur mais sa cheville le trahit et il trébucha, puis s’écroula lourdement sur le plancher. Il demeura recroquevillé sur le sol, les poings serrés, le dos secoué de sanglots.

 

Bernadette s’approcha lentement, et posa sur son épaule une main réconfortante.

- Finn, je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Porter une lettre à quelqu’un d’autre ?

 

Les joues sillonnées de larmes, Finn releva la tête. Écrire une lettre ? A qui ? 

Il faudrait contacter Marin, demander s’il avait des nouvelles de Blandine, s’il savait pour Rey, s’il pouvait faire quelque chose… mais c’était trop risqué. Cet homme portait sur ses seules épaules toute la résistance à Chateauval et assurait la liaison avec la côte et les villages environnants. Son identité était un secret trop précieux, trop fragile, pour la confier à une paysanne comme Bernadette, en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté. Elle avait beau être une sympathisante et le cacher depuis des semaines, sous la torture tout le monde parlait. Mieux valait, pour la sécurité de tous, à commencer par Bernadette elle-même, qu’elle en sache le moins possible.

 

Alors, anéanti, brisé pour la seconde fois depuis sa fuite, Finn secoua la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus, Bernadette. Merci pour tout. Je… je vais rester seul un moment si vous le voulez bien.

 

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, le visage défait, et quitta la pièce par la trappe.

Finn demeura seul, avec la sensation terrifiante de basculer dans un gouffre sans fond.

Si Bernadette disait vrai, alors Blandine était sûrement déjà morte.

Si c’était le cas, alors Rey payerait pour sa trahison, il en faisait le serment.


	25. Chapter 25

A Chateauval, Jacqueline le Bihan ne fut pas surprise de la visite de Mademoiselle Jacques. L’adjudant Solo lui avait en effet déjà fait part de son projet. 

Rey fut reçue dans une petite cuisine propre par cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l’adolescence, qui lui expliqua que l’armée allemande avait réquisitionné leur maison pour loger leurs officiers et sous-officiers. Elle assurait donc la demi-pension du Lieutenant Hux, de l’Adjudant Solo et de la Caporale Phasma.

 

– Ma famille entière occupe le rez-de-chaussée, expliqua Jacqueline, c’est moins confortable qu’avant, mais la mairie nous dédommage et les officiers nous paient pour les courses. C’est une sorte de revenu supplémentaire. 

– Je comprends, acquiesça poliment Rey en s’asseyant sur une chaise dans la cuisine, j’ai moi-même un travail qui m’occupe toute la semaine et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider à gérer mon quotidien : les courses et la lessive principalement. Vous auriez le temps de vous en occuper ?

– Je le fais déjà pour les trois officiers. Si vous me payez je peux rajouter votre part, ça ne sera pas plus long. Pour un supplément, je peux préparer les repas et les déposer chez vous. 

 

Rey pinça les lèvres. La proposition était tentante mais au vu de ses activités, des lettres de Solo glissées sous sa porte et des visites parfois impromptues de Marin, elle préférait que personne n’entre chez elle. 

– Non, merci, je préfère cuisiner moi-même. Je vous fournirai les tickets de rationnement, la liste et l’argent, et je passerai récupérer mes provisions et mon linge ici en soirée, ça vous convient ?

– C’est entendu, acquiesça Jacqueline, visiblement ravie de cette rentrée d’argent inopinée. 

 

Elle offrit un verre d’eau à l’institutrice et les deux femmes consacrèrent la demie-heure suivante à mettre au point les détails logistiques comme la fréquence des livraisons et le montant de la rémunération de l’adolescente.

La porte d’entrée grinça. Des semelles claquèrent contre la dalle du porche. Jacqueline se leva promptement et sortit de la cuisine en lissant ses cheveux. Assise dans l’angle de la pièce, Rey ne voyait pas qui venait d’entrer dans la maison. Elle se leva, s’apprêtant à saluer le maître de maison, ou possiblement un invité.

Son sourire poli se figea lorsque Ben Solo apparut dans l’encadrement de la cuisine. Il ne la regardait pas, et s’adressait à Jacqueline qui s’était empressée de recevoir sa casquette et sa veste d’uniforme. Rey observa qu’elle avait le teint rose et les yeux brillants. L’institutrice toussota et l’officier se retourna, visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu’un dans la cuisine. Son regard s’adoucit en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers elle, un sourire s’étirant sur son visage, et tendant la main, prit celle de Rey qu’il porta à ses lèvres.

– Quelle surprise, _Fräulein_ , dit-il doucement. Heureux que vous ayez suivi mon conseil. 

 

Sans la quitter des yeux, il effleura le dos de sa main du bout des lèvres. Rey tenta de la retirer, mais il la retint.

A cet instant, Jacqueline, les bras encombrés de la veste d’uniforme et de la casquette, parvint à contourner Solo pour entrer dans la cuisine.

– Mademoiselle Jacques, voici l’Adjudant Solo qui loge ici et-

 

Elle vit les mains, leva les yeux, et vit les regards.

Jacqueline rougit d’un coup et détourna la tête :

– Vous vous connaissez déjà... bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle, puisque c’est vous qui m’avez recommandée. Où avais-je la tête... Je vais… Je vais déposer l’uniforme dans l’office, pour le brosser. Je… vous laisse.

Et l’instant d’après elle avait filé dans le couloir.

 

Rey regarda autour d’elle, comme pour admirer les lieux. Une petite cuisine modeste, mais propre. Un évier de céramique équipé d’une pompe, un four à bois, une batterie de cuisine en cuivre.  
– C’est ici que vous vivez, alors, dit-elle en souriant timidement. C’est amusant, j’avais imaginé autre chose…

 

Il lui tenait toujours la main :

– Je ne vis pas dans la cuisine de madame Le Bihan, à vrai dire. J’occupe une chambre au premier. Vous voulez la visiter ?

 

Le pouce de Ben glissa sur la paume de Rey et elle frémit subrepticement. Visiter sa chambre ? C’était si tentant…

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je préfère… laisser parler mon imagination.

 

Alors qu’elle prononçait ses mots, Rey fut entraînée dans les bras de Ben. Le dos contre son torse, elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d’elle et sa bouche se poser sur ses cheveux.

– Que dit votre imagination ? demanda-t-il. Décrivez-moi ma chambre…

 

Rey ferma les yeux, bercée par douce vibration de cette voix profonde sur sa nuque.

– J’imagine… Une pièce simple… qui sent le papier. Chaleureuse sans être chargée, confortable et propre. Un endroit réconfortant. A votre image. 

– Venez en juger vous-même, dit-il encore et Rey se retourna pour l’embrasser.

 

La porte d’entrée claqua.

Rey s’arracha des bras de Benedikt, une expression d’épouvante sur le visage. Son coeur battait la chamade.

Ben haussa les sourcils :

– Ce n’est que madame Le Bihan qui rentre, la logeuse. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

– Vous le savez bien, souffla Rey. Je… je dois partir. J’ai vu ce que je devais discuter avec Jacqueline, merci pour la recommandation. 

 

A cet instant la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit sur une quinquagénaire aux cheveux poivre et sel remontés en chignon sur sa nuque. La sueur collait des mèches folles sur son front et ses tempes ; elle avait les bras chargés de paniers débordant de linge. 

Ben s’avança pour l’aider mais elle le repoussa d’un geste brusque :

– Je m’débrouille ! Pas besoin d’vous chez moi ! grommela-t-elle en évitant son regard.

– Pardonnez-moi, je suis dans le passage. Je vous laisse, dit poliment Benedikt qui s’écarta et se glissa derrière elle pour quitter la pièce.

 

Rey saisit soudain toute la tension de la scène. Cette femme, madame Le Bihan, venait de manquer de respect à un officier du Reich, qui avait choisi de s’effacer poliment au lieu de s’en offusquer. Aurait-elle osé parler sur ce ton à un autre que l’adjudant Solo ?

 

– Vous êtes qui, vous ? gronda la logeuse, et Rey comprit qu’on s’adressait à elle, demeurée seule dans la pièce.

– Rey Jacques, Madame. Une cliente de Jacqueline, elle va m’assister avec mes courses.

– Et elle est où, Jacqueline ?

 

Pas dans la cuisine, en tous cas.

Rey n’avait visiblement plus rien à y faire. Elle balbutia des salutations polies et s’échappa à son tour.

Egarée un instant dans le vestibule, Rey s’avança vers la porte d’en face, qu’elle espérait être l’office, et frappa doucement :

– Mademoiselle Le Bihan ? Je vais y aller. Je compte sur vous mercredi, pour les courses.

– C’est entendu, à mercredi, répondit une voix étouffée à l’intérieur de la pièce.

 

On n’avait pas autorisé Rey à entrer, elle n’insista pas. Elle piqua son chapeau dans ses cheveux et quitta la maison.

Dans la rue, adossé nonchalamment à la façade, l’officier Solo fumait une cigarette, une main dans une poche.

– Quelle femme odieuse ! s’offusqua Rey. J’ai cru qu’elle allait me mordre !

 

Ben manqua de s’étouffer sur la fumée, et se mit à rire.

– Et bien quoi ? reprit Rey, vous la laissez vous parler sur ce ton ? Vous êtes officier tout de même !

 

Le rire de Solo s’effaça. Il caressa du bout du doigt la joue de la jeune femme :

– Vous fréquentez trop d’allemands, _Fräulein_ , ils ont une mauvaise influence sur vous.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je loge chez elle, Rey. J’occupe sa maison tandis qu’elle s’entasse avec ses enfants au rez-de-chaussée. Une bonne raison d’être désagréable, non ?

 

Rey réalisa alors qu’il avait raison et fut horrifiée de sa propre réaction. Où était passée son indignation, son instinct de rébellion ? Elle avait spontanément trouvé plus choquant le manque de respect envers un officier allemand… que la réquisition par l’occupant d’une propriété privée.

Elle déglutit et acquiesça, honteuse comme une enfant prise en faute.

Ben déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Rentrez vite avant d’avoir des ennuis. 

 

Elle hocha la tête, tourna les talons, et remonta la rue pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Perdait-elle le sens des réalités à ce point ?

Elle ne remarqua pas le rideau, à la fenêtre de l’office, qui retomba doucement devant le visage de Jacqueline.

L’adolescente, le regard noir, crispait le poing sur la veste d'uniforme de l’adjudant. Elle n’avait rien perdu de leur conversation.

* * *

 

 

L’entrevue avec Jacqueline Le Bihan fut l’événement qui clôtura la semaine éprouvante de Rey. 

Elle sentait qu’à présent, elle pouvait reprendre le dessus sur son quotidien, cesser de survivre jour après jour et tenter de retrouver un rythme de vie normal. 

 

Pour autant qu’il soit normal de travailler pour l’administration nazie.

 

L’aide de Jacqueline lui permit d’éviter de fréquenter le marché ou les blanchisseuses, et Rey trouva à la maison Le Bihan ses courses faites et son linge propre et repassé. Elle n’avait pas de pain ni de produits crémiers, trop chers et trop fragiles, mais bien les portions de légumes, oeufs et viande autorisés par le rationnement. Rey avait appris à cuisiner avec presque rien : ce serait mieux que de mourir de faim !

 

Bazine Netal la laissait enfin tranquille.

Rey remarqua bien les mains baladeuses du Colonel Snoke, et observa la fréquence à laquelle ce dernier s’enfermait avec sa secrétaire. Pourquoi Bazine s’abaissait-elle à de telles pratiques, surtout après lui avoir fait la leçon sur les bonnes moeurs ?

 

Jamais de son vivant la jeune femme n’aurait imaginé mépriser à tel point lesdites “bonnes moeurs”... C’était bien là du vocable de vieilles aigries mal-aimées !

Les insultes dont elle avait été la cible l’avaient contrainte à rester à distance de Benedikt Solo, qu’elle n’avait croisé que chez Jacqueline, à chaque fois en coup de vent et elle devait l’admettre, il lui manquait épouvantablement. Dans cet océan d’animosité, où elle naviguait plus seule que jamais, se blottir dans les bras de Ben Solo avait été un réel réconfort. 

_Cinq jours en votre compagnie,_

_Deux séparés de vous, et mon cœur est à l’agonie._

Comme ces mots sonnaient justes ! Elle n’aurait pas su les écrire, mais ils résonnaient en elle comme s’ils étaient siens. 

Et peut-être étaient-ils siens... Cinq jours en sa compagnie, maintenant autant séparée de lui, et Châteauval avait perdu ses couleurs. 

Elle se couchait seule, le coeur à vif, touchant sa peau dans l’espoir de retrouver un peu du frisson de ses caresses. Mais rien ne remplaçait les mains de Ben sur son corps et elle s’endormait en soupirant, revivant inlassablement leur premier baiser, intense et assoiffé, sous les arbres. Combien de temps devaient-ils se tenir à distance ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ?

 

Pour garder son esprit occupé, feignant une ferveur religieuse, Rey passa tous les soirs à l’église dans l’espoir d’y trouver des nouvelles de Marin, de Blandine, ou des résistants en général. Mais il n’y avait rien ; la cachette était-elle compromise ? Devait-elle laisser un message ? Elle avait compris qu’à moins d’avoir une information sensible à faire passer, mieux valait attendre que Marin vienne vers elle. 

L’homme à la casquette de velours ne réapparut pas non plus. La Wehrmacht avait-elle vraiment renoncé à la faire suivre… à moins qu’un nouvel espion, plus discret cette fois, ait été affecté à sa surveillance ?

 

Elle n’aurait la réponse à aucune question, et plutôt que de se ronger les sangs, l’institutrice décida de se consacrer pleinement à son travail. Il y avait toujours à faire, dans l’équipe de Phasma : l’armée cherchait des locaux pour loger les nouveaux bataillons qui arrivaient et adressait les reçus des réquisitions immobilières à l’administration française, chargée de dédommager les civils délogés ; les  travaux sur la côte n’avançaient pas assez vite et on renforça les équipes d’ouvriers qu’il fallait embaucher, rémunérer, et rayer des listes d’appelés au Service du Travail Obligatoire… La liste des tâches était interminable et Rey, parce qu’elle écrivait des lettres formelles sans écueil, se trouva chargée de la liaison avec la mairie de Châteauval et la préfecture de Saint-Brieuc.

Elle restait à l’affût d’une information utile à communiquer à Marin, comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais en dehors des noms des employés de mairie qui travaillaient avec la Kommandantur - un peu comme elle, finalement -, elle ne savait pas quoi chercher. 

La vérité était qu’elle n’avait guère le temps d’y penser et que ça lui convenait bien ainsi : pour la sécurité de tous, mieux valait se faire oublier quelque temps.

 

La silhouette de Phasma dressée devant son bureau lui fit lever les yeux.

–  _J’ai un gros dossier pour vous, Rey,_ commença-t-elle. _C’est l’anniversaire du Colonel Snoke le 31 juillet.  Vous et madame Netal allez m’aider à organiser une soirée dansante à cette occasion._

 

Rey songea à la charge de travail que cela représentait : décoration, cuisine, orchestre, sécurité… elle en eut le tournis.

– _Combien d’invités ?_ demanda-t-elle.

–  _Tous les officiers, sous-officiers, leurs cavalières le cas échéant, et une sélection de soldats désignés au mérite. Les autres recevront sur leur lieu d’affectation un supplément d’alcool à boire à la santé du Colonel ; ce sera à organiser aussi. Vous prenez des notes ?_

_– Ja, Frau Phasma._

_– Le personnel de la Kommandantur sera mobilisé pour aider au service ; c’est-à-dire vous, Fräulein. Réservez votre soirée._

 

La caporale baissa les yeux sur la tenue de travail que portait Rey, un ensemble chemisier-jupe d’allure modeste, et observa :

– _Il vous faudra une tenue de soirée, quelque chose d’élégant. Une robe longue par exemple._

 _– Mais je ne possède pas de robe de soirée !_ protesta la jeune femme. 

 _– Achetez-en une._   


Facile à dire ! Il ne se vendait pas de telles robes à Chateauval, il lui faudrait aller jusqu’à Saint-Brieuc, peut-être même Rennes ! A moins d’en emprunter une à Bazine ? Cette simple idée la fit grimacer. Elle irait à pied à Rennes avant de se montrer redevable à Bazine Netal !

 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de protester davantage. Phasma ajouta :

–  _Les invités ne doivent pas se trouver seuls sans cavalières. Vous ferez la liste des participants et de leurs partenaires ; nous chercherons ensuite des filles à recruter - élégantes et de bonne réputation - pour “l’animation”._

 

Et bien, voilà qui annonçait une soirée mémorable… alcool et filles en perspective, l’ensemble de l’armée aurait mal au crâne le lendemain !

Finalement, Rey tenait peut-être son information à transmettre au réseau… Et dans les prochaines semaines, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Une journée de repos ne serait pas du luxe. 

Et d’ailleurs...

 

 _– Frau Phasma,_ demanda-t-elle timidement, _la journée de mercredi est-elle travaillée ?_

 _– Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?_ répondit Phasma en haussant les épaules.

_– C’est… le 14 juillet…_

 

Phasma plissa les yeux, d’un air mauvais que Rey lui découvrait pour la première fois. Elle cracha :

_– Vous travaillez pour le Reich, Fräulein Jacques. Vous aurez un jour chômé pour l’anniversaire du Führer. Tâchez de ne pas oublier où va votre allégeance._

 

Rey avait sa réponse. Pas de guinguette le 14 juillet donc, mais une soirée dansante quelques jours plus tard pour l’anniversaire d’un colonel nazi. 

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.


	26. Chapter 26

Ben Solo aimait bien la plage. Il avait grandi à l’intérieur des terres, à l’ouest puis à l’est du Rhin, dans les coteaux d’Alsace ou en forêt noire, et il s’émerveillait chaque jour du vent salé sur son visage, de l’horizon ouvert à perte de vue et du grondement de la marée. 

Par crainte d’espionnage ou de fuite de bateaux vers l’Angleterre, l’accès à la côte était interdit aux populations civiles, à l’exception des jours où l’armée autorisait la pêche à pied, sous encadrement militaire strict et dans les zones désignées. 

La surveillance des côtes et la construction du mur de l’Atlantique était un chantier qui s’étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres, et le camion qui transportait l’ingénieur depuis Chateauval  effectuait chaque jour un peu plus de kilomètres. Les soldats allemands ne faisaient pas de gros œuvre : ils laissaient la manutention et la construction aux ouvriers français qui affluaient dans la région. Parce que la force vive du Reich était mobilisée sur tous les fronts, le gouvernement collaborationniste de France organisait des campagnes de rafles pour le STO, pour envoyer les jeunes hommes français travailler aux champs ou dans les industries en Allemagne. Les français se montraient peu enclins à la relocalisation en Allemagne et avaient bien compris que la meilleure façon d’y échapper, en dehors de se cacher dans les bois comme des romanichels, était d’être employé sur place par la Wehrmacht. Le taux de chômage était redescendu à zéro, et Ben Solo ne pouvait s’empêcher de constater que finalement, l’intervention allemande avait relancé l’économie française.

Solo ne manquait donc pas de main d’œuvre et lorsqu’il descendit du camion ce matin-là, des dizaines d’ouvriers étaient déjà au travail.

 

Il se sentait étonnement serein, après la frénésie des dernières semaines. Rey Jacques semblait tirée d’affaire : elle avait fait ses preuves auprès d’Ostwald, Jacqueline assurait les tâches quotidiennes et Hux n’avait visiblement rien trouvé contre elle, malgré ses menaces. Ben en avait été étourdi de soulagement. Hux n’avait pu établir aucun lien entre la jeune femme et le résistant Boyega, en dehors de leur relation de voisinage. Elle n’était pas une terroriste, elle était sincère avec lui depuis le début, et elle partageait ses sentiments.

 

_ – Vous auriez du feu, adjudant ? _ résonna une voix dans son dos et Solo se retourna pour tendre ses allumettes à Dopheld Mitaka qui s’était approché. 

 

Mitaka était un soldat affecté à la surveillance des ouvriers et par la force des choses, il passait une bonne partie de ses journées en compagnie de l’adjudant.

Il enflamma sa cigarette et rendit les allumettes à Solo.

_ – J’ai entendu que vous aviez été invité au bal _ , commença ce dernier.  _ Les soldats dans le camion étaient jaloux. _

_ – C’est vrai,  _ confirma Mitaka en souriant poliment, _ j’ai reçu une note ce matin.  _

_ – Ne soyez pas modeste, je sais que ces places sont attribuées au mérite. Comment avez-vous fait pour en gagner une ? _

 

Mitaka tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, faisant durer son effet. Benedikt se tourna à son tour dos au vent pour allumer la sienne.

_ – J’ai intercepté des fuyards hier soir pendant ma ronde, _ raconta alors Mitaka en redressant fièrement les épaules.  _ Six personnes qui tentaient de mettre une barque à l’eau. _

_ – Où ça? Ici ? _

_ – Un peu plus loin, en bas de la falaise. Ils profitaient de la nouvelle lune et de la marée haute pour tenter de traverser la manche, probablement jusqu’à Jersey. Je les ai visés depuis la crête, un par un, bim bim bim. Dans le noir, avec les rochers et les buissons, ils ont bien failli m’échapper !  _

 

Benedikt savait qu’il aurait dû applaudir, s’enthousiasmer, féliciter Dopheld pour ses prouesses une arme à la main. C’était la guerre, et le soldat venait d’accomplir un fait d’armes remarquable contre des ennemis du Reich. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il qu’à grimacer ? Quelque chose n’allait pas.

_ – Est-ce qu’il y avait des enfants ? _ demanda-t-il enfin, tout en s’appliquant à conserver un ton aussi neutre que possible pour masquer son trouble.

_ – Je n’ai pas bien vu, adjudant. Mais je ne crois pas. _

 

Au moins Blandine, la protégée de Rey, n’était pas parmi eux. C’était une maigre consolation, face au récit de l’exécution de sang froid de six civils. 

Une question demeurait :

_ – Est-ce qu’un des fugitifs était noir ?  _

_ – Difficile à dire, il faisait nuit. La nuit, tous les fuyards sont noirs ! _

 

Mitaka rit de son bon mot, et Ben aurait voulu rire avec lui. Il aurait dû, vraiment. Mais sa gorge était nouée, ses lèvres s’ourlant en une grimace écoeurée. 

_ – Et bien, félicitations. Vous êtes un fameux tireur. _

Il ne parvint pas à articuler davantage. Cette simple phrase lui avait coûté tout ce qu’il avait de mauvaise foi.

Il était évident que Mitaka attendait une autre réaction au récit de son exploit. Le manque d’engouement de son adjudant lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils fumèrent un long moment, face à la mer.

 

_ – Adjudant, _ reprit Dopheld Mitaka pour rompre le silence, _ comment dire… tout le monde sait que vous avez une bonne amie en ville. La jolie brune. Celle qui travaille avec la Caporale Ostwald. Comment est-ce que…? _

_ – Comment quoi ? _ répéta Ben, qui croyait deviner où le soldat voulait en venir. 

_ – Comment est-ce que vous l’avez séduite ? J’ai bien tenté de parler à des filles en ville, mais...ça ne s’est pas bien passé. _

_ – Leur avez-vous offert des bijoux et des bas de soie ? _ répondit Solo en faisant siens les propos du lieutenant Hux, quelques jours plus tôt.

_ – C’est ce que vous avez fait ? _

 

Non, ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait fait. Il n’avait pas offert de fanfreluches à Rey Jacques. A la place, il était entré chez elle à cinq heures du matin alors qu’elle venait de faire passer un type par sa fenêtre, avait trouvé une gamine dans son placard et là, à cet instant, il avait pris la première bonne décision de sa vie : il avait décidé de désobéir aux ordres. 

 

Voilà ce qui avait plu à Rey : cet acte minuscule, cet embryon de rébellion.

Elle allait ensuite travailler à le faire éclore en lui, à l’épanouir, à le cultiver, jusqu’à lui faire tout à faire perdre le sens des réalités. 

Il sentait qu’elle avait amorcé un changement dans sa vie. Plusieurs fois, il avait menti pour elle et pour protéger ceux qu’elle lui désignait. 

 

Alors, il était devenu tolérable aux yeux de Rey.

Alors, elle avait envisagé de lui accorder une chance.

 

Mais cela bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dopheld Mitaka, le formidable tueur des civils coupables d’avoir voulu vivre en paix, loin de la guerre.

 

“Le tueur de civils”, qui deviendrait “la main de la Wehrmacht” lorsqu’il exécuterait Solo d’une balle dans la tête, vieille amitié ou pas, pour avoir trahi son camp, son colonel, et son Führer. 

 

_ – Je ne sais pas comment je l’ai séduite, _ parvint à répondre Solo, repoussant ces sinistres pensées.  _ Je l’ai écoutée, c’est tout… _

 

L’idée d’écouter une fille ne parut pas convaincre Mitaka qui fit une moue. Sans doute espérait-il quelque chose de plus pragmatique, de plus expéditif... Un bijou, un cierge à Saint-Antoine, et la voilà dans votre lit, résultats garantis ?

 

Il se racla la gorge :

_ – Est-ce que votre bonne amie aurait une connaissance… une autre jeune fille, qui accepterait d’être ma cavalière ? _

 

* * *

 

– Marin ! S’écria Blandine en abandonnant Renard à son jeu d’osselets.

 

Assise en tailleur dans la cour devant la ferme, elle se leva d’un bond et se précipita à la rencontre de l’homme qui approchait.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui frictionna affectueusement les cheveux. 

– Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de mon papa ? dit Blandine, mais Marin secoua tristement la tête.

– Je suis désolée, BB. Pas de nouvelles de ton papa pour le moment. Mais j’ai autre chose…

 

Tout le monde dressa la tête : Blandine, Renard, Belette, et même Maz dont le regard vif apparut à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

 

– Entrons, dit Marin en prenant la main de la fillette dans la sienne. J’ai croisé Jersey, elle arrive avec Timon dans quelques minutes. 

 

Le petit groupe, rapidement au complet, se regroupa autour de la table alors que Marin sortait un ensemble de feuillets de la poche intérieure de sa veste :

– Lotte a laissé ces documents sous le banc dans l’église, hier soir. Je vais vous les lire :

 

“Anniversaire du Colonel S. samedi 31 juil au château ; tous les officiers seront présents, la surveillance des côtes et des environs sera relâchée. Beaucoup d’alcool. Ci-joint la liste des invités à ce jour. J’espère que tout le monde est en sécurité et que vous avez échappé à la rafle. Je ne cours pas de danger pour le moment. Embrassez fort BB pour moi. Soyez prudents. Lotte”

 

– Le reste des feuilles, c’est la liste des invités et de leurs cavalières, précisa Marin en reposant l’ensemble devant lui.   
– Est-ce que Lotte sera sur place ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne l’a pas précisé ? Demanda Timon en feuilletant les documents.

– J’ai vu son nom dans la liste du personnel, page trois, précisa Marin.

– Elle n’a laissé aucune info qui risquerait de l’identifier, c’est plutôt malin de sa part, observa Maz. Elle se débrouille bien, comme espionne. 

– Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Un attentat ? Tout le gratin sera présent, on pourrait faire des dégâts formidables dans leurs effectifs en posant des explosifs aux bon endroits ! s’interposa Jersey, le souffle court.

Ses yeux brillaient à l’idée du potentiel de nuisance d’une telle opération. L’armée d’occupation serait décimée !

 

Maz fronça les sourcils :

– Nous risquerions de tuer des civils : quasiment toutes les “cavalières” indiquées ici sont des femmes de la région, sans parler du personnel employé pour le service. Ce serait un massacre !

 

Timon, Marin et Jersey pinçaient les lèvres en reluquant leurs souliers. Aucun ne répondit. Maz éleva la voix :

– Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ! Vous n’envisagez pas réellement de mettre le feu au château avec tout le monde à l’intérieur ! Vous allez sacrifier des dizaines d’innocents !

– C’est la guerre, hasarda Marin. On ne fait pas d’omelette sans casser des oeufs…

– Oh, arrête tes dictons éculés, Marin ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Deux bataillons anéantis ? La belle affaire : ils en enverront quatre dès le lendemain !

 

La vieille femme agita son index sous le nez de Marin :

– Et ensuite ? Je vais vous le dire : ils mettront en place des représailles, réuniront tout le village dans la grange du père Le Floc’h et brûleront tout le monde. C’est ça que vous voulez ?

– Très bien ! s’agaça le meneur des résistants. Mais alors qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? On ne va pas laisser passer une opportunité pareille sans agir ! 

 

Maz prit appui des deux mains sur la table :

– Lotte précise que la côte sera moins surveillée. Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire à ce niveau ?

– Et laisser Snoke, Hux et tous ces salauds de la Gestapo s’en tirer ? protesta Jersey. Ils ont tué des dizaines de gens, dont Flibuste et Goélette le mois dernier alors qu’ils essayaient d’exfiltrer les Cohen, et aussi probablement Malo et les parents des petits !

 

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les trois enfants alors que Jersey prononçait ces mots.

Mais ils avaient quitté la pièce. 

Maz haussa les épaules :

– Ils sont sûrement sortis jouer. Reprenons. 

 

A l’extérieur de la maison, les trois enfants étaient assis sous la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, d’où s’échappaient des éclats de voix passionnés. Les quatre adultes, trop enthousiastes, trop fébriles pour avoir l’esprit clair face à l’opportunité exceptionnelle qui leur était présentée, ne s’écoutaient pas et les débats tournaient au conflit. Chacun voyait là une occasion unique de faire payer, de manière spectaculaire, leurs crimes aux nazis qui opprimaient Châteauval depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Dans la cour, les enfants partageaient la même excitation. Eux aussi avaient compris que la lettre de Lotte était fondamentale pour leur projet de vengeance.

 

Ce fut Renard qui prit la parole :

– Devinez à quoi je pense ?

– On va libérer les prisonniers ? demanda BB. Mon papa est sûrement là-bas !

 

Renard et Belette échangèrent un regard désolé. L’adolescent posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de la fillette :

– Ce serait trop dangereux, BB. C’est plutôt une mission pour les grands… mais nous…

 

Il sourit d’un air malicieux :

– Nous on va récupérer nos poules, et même un peu plus ! Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? 

– Ah ! Bien fait ! s’exclama BB en frappant dans ses mains. Les poules, les lapins, et même des pâtés et tout leur garde-manger !

– Exactement ! On va attendre que tout le monde ait bu, que les soldats s’endorment en cuvant leur vin, et on va libérer tous les animaux et voler toute la nourriture.

– Maz ne sera jamais d’accord, objecta Belette en croisant les bras.

– Maz n’aura pas besoin de le savoir… rétorqua Renard. Ils seront tous bien occupés avec leurs propres missions… personne ne fera attention à nous. Alors ? Cap ou pas cap ?

 

Il tendit la main : les filles topèrent. 

 

Renard redressa les épaules, prêt à mener son bataillon donner une leçon bien méritée aux boches. C’était son honneur, et celui de ses parents, martyrs et victimes des nazis, qui était en jeu. Il comptait bien les humilier.

 

Belette se tordait les mains. Son frère était impétueux, quelque chose qu’elle appréciait habituellement : il inventait toujours les meilleurs jeux et il l’encourageait à être une vraie guerrière comme lui. Mais attaquer la Kommandantur, vraiment ? 

Quand la perquisition avait eu lieu, Renard et BB étaient cachés, eux. Ils avaient eu peur, mais ils n’avaient pas vu les nazis.

Belette les avaient vus. On l’avait frappée. Et les armes que portaient les soldats n’avaient rien de fusils à bouchons. Ces gens étaient cruels ; ils voulaient les tuer, et pas pour de faux comme quand on jouait à la guerre. 

Au fond de son ventre, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Plutôt mourir que de laisser tomber Renard. Elle le suivrait au bout du monde, jusque dans l’antre des nazis.

Mais elle aurait préféré qu’il ne lui demande pas de le faire.

 

Blandine quant à elle, refoulait ses larmes. Sa maman était morte, son papa l’avait abandonnée, Rey n’avait pas le droit de venir lui rendre visite à la ferme et en plus, les boches avaient volé tous leurs animaux. Elle en avait assez d’être petite, elle en avait assez d’être une victime. 

Elle voulait se battre. 

Elle voulait faire une différence. 

Renard parlait de voler les poulets, mais ce n’était pas assez : qu’il le veuille ou non, elle irait libérer les prisonniers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO BUSINESS !


	27. Chapter 27

Il fallait une robe à Rey, et elle n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où en trouver. C’était bien joli d’avoir clamé qu’elle préférait mourir que d’emprunter quoi que ce soit à Bazine Netal, mais c’était surtout stupide : dans la présente situation, Bazine était sa meilleure option. Parce que les alternatives consistaient à se rendre à Rennes ou à Saint-Brieuc, et que Rey n’avait aucun moyen de faire le déplacement d’ici l’anniversaire du colonel, surtout au vu de ses horaires de travail… Et de toute façon elle était à pied.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir. Une fois encore, elle avait l’impression de n’avoir aucun libre arbitre, aucun choix.

Ravalant ses principes et étouffant sa blessure d’orgueil, elle se leva, quitta son appartement, et monta la volée de marches qui menait chez Bazine.

Chez Finn.

Trois coups secs ; la porte s’ouvrit.

  
  


 

Jacqueline fut surprise de trouver l’adjudant devant sa porte. C’était un homme de rituels, avec des horaires quotidiens qu’il respectait scrupuleusement. Elle avait appris à connaître ses habitudes alimentaires, vestimentaires. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bruyant ni de vulgaire, et en dehors du fait qu’il envahissait – littéralement – sa maison, il n’était paradoxalement pas envahissant. A la différence du lieutenant Hux par exemple, qui aimait rappeler à la maisonnée qui étaient les vainqueurs et les vaincus, ou de la Caporale Phasma dont la voix portait si loin. L’habitude de brailler des ordres à des bataillons de soldats bornés, certainement !

Solo était différent. Il saluait poliment, évitait les éclats de voix, et considérait les tâches qu’effectuait Jacqueline pour son service comme un travail qui méritait sa gratitude ainsi qu’un dédommagement pécuniaire glissé discrètement au creux de sa main ; les deux autres officiers la considéraient à l’inverse comme une sorte d’esclave corvéable à merci. Ou à la rigueur, comme une espèce supérieure de cancrelat.

En secret, lorsqu’elle marchait vers l’atelier des blanchisseuses pour y déposer le linge de l’adjudant, Jacqueline se dissimulait derrière la glycine de la rue de Kéribet et tirait les chemises de son panier. Elles sentaient bon, un parfum d’homme qui lui montait à la tête, avec des notes de tabac et de cuir dont elle ne se lassait pas et qui lui donnaient chaud.

Et voilà qu’il se tenait devant elle, les mains tordant sa casquette dans une attitude intimidée qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas.

  
  


 

– J’ai acheté la plupart de mes toilettes avant la guerre, répondit Bazine à Rey qui se tenait sur son palier. Mon mari… 

 

Sa voix se brisa et elle ravala un hoquet. Elle était visiblement troublée, et reprit en se pinçant les lèvres :

– Mon mari avait une bonne situation… avant. Peu importe ; elles n’ont pas été achetées à Châteauval et sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas qu’elles vous iraient. 

Le regard de Bazine glissa sur le corps de Rey, de haut en bas, comme pour confirmer cette observation. Rey rougit.

Bazine était effectivement plus grande qu’elle, et elle avait beaucoup de poitrine ; Rey quant à elle avait de petits seins, qui se seraient volontiers passés d’une brassière… accessoire hélas obligatoire, comme les bas et les combinaisons. On n’exhibait pas son corps à tous les vents.

 

– Tant pis, soupira Rey, merci quand même. Je mettrai une de mes robes, ça fera l’affaire. 

 

Elle salua poliment et tourna les talons pour redescendre chez elle, mais Bazine la rappela :

– Attendez. Allez frapper chez la mercière, madame Iglesias. Elle a dans son stock des robes qu’elle ne met pas en vente : trop fragiles ou trop précieuses pour trouver clientes actuellement au village.

“A cause de la guerre, reprit-elle. Ce sont des toilettes pour le théâtre, pour sortir dîner. Elle les garde comme monnaie d’échange.... un jour elle a proposé de m’en vendre une pour acheter des médicaments pour son fils. Je n’avais pas les moyens. 

 

Rey fit une moue désolée :

– Merci beaucoup pour ce conseil, mais si vous n’avez pas eu les moyens, moi non plus…

– Allez toujours lui demander, sa situation a peut-être changé ?

  
  


 

– Une soirée dansante à la Kommandantur ? Répéta Jacqueline… Vous souhaitez que je fasse amidonner votre chemise ?

 

Ben passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste nerveux :

– Non, je… Enfin oui mais ça n’est pas la question. Jacqueline, les soldats qui seront présents sont invités à être accompagnés. D’une jeune fille.

 

Soudain, Jacqueline comprit, et ses jambes manquèrent de la trahir. Elle s’accrocha de la main droite au chambranle de la porte.

Ben bégayait tout à fait, à présent :

– Une jeune, ou une plus âgée, je veux dire… accompagnés par la personne de leur choix et je me demandais si vous auriez accepté de-

– Oui ! s’exclama l’adolescente, une main sur le coeur. Oh Monsieur Solo, j’accepte !

 

Ben soupira, visiblement soulagé. Il remit sa casquette :

– Ah, je suis bien content. Je vais dire au Soldat Mitaka que vous avez accepté d’être sa cavalière. Il sera ravi de faire votre connaissance. 

 

Le coeur de Jacqueline s’arrêta :

– Qui ça ? dit-elle d’une voix blanche.

– Dopheld Mitaka, répéta naïvement Solo, un soldat et un ami à moi. Il n’avait pas de cavalière et j’ai proposé de vous en parler. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté. 

 

La jeune fille sentit des larmes lui brûler les paupières. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas s’effondrer ici-même, aux pieds de l’adjudant qui venait de l’humilier.

– Et vous ? parvint-elle à articuler, qui sera votre cavalière ?

 

*

 

Elle referma sa porte.

  
  


Rey s’y adossa, soulagée. Bazine ne l’avait pas agressée, ne l’avait pas menacée, et contre toute attente, lui avait même suggéré une solution. Elle ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, si la mercière madame Iglesias possédait encore les robes qu’elle avait conservé jalousement jusqu’alors ; encore moins si elle accepterait de lui en céder une, et à quel prix. Mais c’était un début.

Au moins, elle avait un objectif sur lequel se concentrer, pour éviter de se morfondre.

Demain, elle se rendrait à la boutique et ensuite, elle serait prête pour une soirée semblable à nulle autre.

Elle avait oublié que ce serait une soirée à la gloire du nazisme, de la Wehrmacht, et de l’infâme colonel libidineux qui représentait tout ce qu’elle méprisait.

Peut-être qu’elle pourrait danser avec Ben Solo…

Rey réalisa qu’elle avait hâte d’y être.

 

Quelques rues plus loin, adossée elle aussi à sa porte, Jacqueline se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues roses. 

Rey Jacques, évidemment.

C’était la femme qu’il lui avait demandé d’assister dans les tâches ménagères.

C’était la femme à qui il destinait ses regards veloutés, vers qui il se tournait quand elle passait dans la rue.

C’était la femme qui l’accompagnerait au grand bal au château, comme dans les contes de fée, parce que c’était elle, la femme qu’il aimait.

Il ne s’intéressait pas à une fillette à peine pubère, aux manches toujours retroussées et aux semelles usées à force de courir toute la journée.

Elle n’était pas assez jolie.

Elle n’était pas assez mûre.

Elle n’était qu’une gamine, qui s’était fait des idées et qui avait eu l’audace de croire qu’elle plaisait un peu au bel officier qui logeait chez elle.

La dernière des idiotes.

 

* * *

 

 

La boutique de madame Iglesias avait connu des jours meilleurs. Rey trouva quelque chose de triste aux rouleaux de toile médiocre vendus comme s’il s’était agi de satin duchesse pour y coudre des robes. Tout était brun, gris et terne, depuis le début de la guerre. Il n’y avait plus que des  _ ersatz _ de tout. Ersatz de café, ersatz de tabac, ersatz de coton, ersatz de couleurs. 

 

Quelle déprime.

 

– Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda la mercière à l’institutrice qui déambulait entre les rayonnages presque vides.

C’était une quadragénaire aux cheveux roux virant au châtain, roulés en couronne autour de sa tête selon la mode un peu désuète de la première guerre. Ça lui donnait un genre surprenant, à la fois très élégant et subtilement décalé. 

 

Rey s’approcha et sourit :

– Bonjour. Je suis la voisine de Bazine Netal qui m’a recommandé votre boutique. Je cherche une robe… une robe pour une soirée très élégante, et elle m’a dit que vous auriez peut-être quelque chose dans ce style à me proposer ?

 

Madame Iglesias regarda Rey des pieds à la tête.

Décidément, c’était devenu une habitude. Elle se sentait continuellement exposée au jugement de… tout le monde, dernièrement.

– Vous avez de l’argent ? demanda la mercière et Rey crut avoir mal compris.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Combien d’argent avez-vous ? Répéta madame Iglesias.

 

Rey resta interloquée :

– Je… ne sais pas. Ça dépend de la robe, je suppose... De combien vous allez me demander. Est-ce que vous auriez un modèle à ma taille ?

– J’aurais répondu que je n’ai rien de tel à n’importe qui d’autre, mais madame Netal a trop parlé… a quoi bon tenter de vous chasser, à présent.

– Madame Iglesias, je ne souhaite pas vous importuner ni vous créer d’ennuis, s’excusa poliment l’institutrice. Bazine m’a dit que vous teniez beaucoup à ces robes et qu’elles n’étaient pas à vendre. C’est moi seule qui ai insisté pour venir. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise.

 

Le regard de la mercière s’adoucit.

Elle aussi en avait assez d’être ballotée par la guerre et de n’avoir aucun libre-arbitre, songeait Rey. Quel désespoir pour une vendeuse de dentelles de n’avoir que ces affreuses toiles grises en stock ! Les robes qu’elle cachait, si elles étaient aussi jolies que l’avait sous-entendu Bazine, devaient être son trésor le plus précieux, vestiges chatoyants d’une époque révolue, où on portait des couleurs, des pois et des paillettes pour se rendre au théâtre…

Rey suivit la mercière qui lui faisait signe de passer dans l’arrière-boutique. Là, elle ouvrit une penderie à laquelle étaient suspendues sur des cintres cinq housses opaques.

 

Elle décrocha la première et la porta avec soin sur le comptoir, avant d’en ouvrir les boutons un à un.

C’était une robe d’un rouge éclatant , drappée à la taille, avec des épaulettes et des perles cousues sur le bustier. Rey en resta bouche-bée. Elle n’avait rien vu de si coloré depuis… des années.

– Combien ? dit-elle, en s’imaginant déjà descendre l’escalier d’apparat dans cette robe merveilleuse.

– Pour vous, mille francs, répondit la mercière.

 

Rey fut prise d’une quinte de toux et réagit, une main sur la poitrine :

– Je n’ai pas une telle somme !

– Je m’en doutais bien, répondit simplement la commerçante, qui referma les boutons de la housse. De toute façon, elle est trop ostentatoire pour vous. C’est une robe pour une femme de l’allure de madame Netal, quelqu’un vers qui tous les regards se tournent sous les mille feux des candélabres. Pour vous, il faut quelque chose de plus… discret.

 

L’institutrice se sentit vaguement injuriée, mais ne fut pas tout à fait en mesure de mettre des mots sur son malaise. Venait-t-on de lui dire qu’elle était insignifiante ?

 

Les autres robes furent décrochées de leurs cintres et exposées de la même manière. Une robe fourreau en satin, d’un splendide bleu virant au vert tel le plumage d’un paon majestueux ; une robe d’un beau gris moiré, avec une petite traîne et des manches longues ; une robe en velours noir, réhaussée de dentelles blanches au col et aux manches. Toutes étaient magnifiques, mais aucune ne semblait correspondre au tempérament de Rey, moins guindé que ces carcans destinés à des princesses. Elle commençait à se faire à l’idée de reprendre sa robe verte et dorée, celle du café de la fontaine, quand madame Iglesias déboutonna une dernière housse sur le comptoir. 

La robe lui parut blanche au premier regard. Rey réalisa ensuite qu’elle était légèrement teintée, une couleur de beurre frais, d’un beau satin poudré. Sans manches, drapée sur la poitrine, ajustée à la taille, la longue jupe descendait lisse et souple jusqu’au sol, tandis qu’une structure de plis soignés vers l’arrière lui donnaient du volume et s’élargissaient en une courte traîne. C’était d’une élégance et d’une simplicité époustouflantes. 

Rey tendit la main et caressa le satin du bout des doigts. Le contact du tissu précieux lui donna la chair de poule.

– Vous voulez l’essayer ? sourit la mercière.

 

Elle hocha la tête.

 

Lorsqu’elle franchit le rideau derrière lequel elle s’était changée, madame Iglesias demeura bouche-bée un instant.

– Cette robe a été faite pour vous, dit-elle simplement.

– J’en doute, sourit tristement Rey, je vous remercie de m’avoir permis de l’essayer, mais je ne peux pas l’acheter. Elle est vraiment splendide. Je comprends pourquoi vous la gardez si précieusement.

– Je peux vous la louer 500 francs. Elle vous va vraiment bien… Ce serait gâché de ne pas la porter. 

 

Le regard de Rey s’illumina :

– Vous feriez ça ? Ce serait merveilleux ! J’en prendrai soin, je vous le promets.

– C’est pour la porter à quelle occasion ? demanda la commerçante, et Rey se raidit.

 

Devait-elle répondre ? Allait-on refuser de faire affaire avec elle, une fois encore ? 

Mais elle n’avait aucun plan, elle n’avait pas réfléchi à un prétexte. Elle balbutia :

– Il va y avoir une soirée dansante… à la Kommandantur. Je… j’y suis employée.

 

Madame Iglesia ne l’insulta pas, ne la chassa pas. A la place, elle releva la tête et dit :

– Vous travaillez à la Kommandantur ? Est-ce que vous savez qui s’occupe de l’entretien des uniformes ?

– Euh, hésita Rey, madame Fleurot à la blanchisserie ?

 

Disant ces mots, elle retourna derrière le rideau pour retirer la robe et remettre ses vêtements.

– Mais pour les galons, les passepoils, les épaulettes, les boutons, les ourlets : qui s’en occupe ?

– Les soldats sont en chacun en charge de l’entretien de leur uniforme. Je crois qu’ils recousent eux-mêmes leurs boutons. Les officiers confient les leurs aux soldats moins gradés qui se débrouillent, je crois. Comme pour cirer les bottes.

 

Rey réapparut, dans ses habits civils. Elle portait délicatement la robe blanche pour ne pas la froisser. Madame Iglesias l’enfila dans la housse et dit :

– Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi : je vous loue la robe 250 francs. En échange, vous m’apportez la clientèle des soldats. Je ne veux plus qu’ils aillent à Saint-Brieuc, ni qu’ils bricolent avec le fil à repriser de leur maman : je veux qu’ils viennent chez moi.

– Ils refuseront, objecta Rey, pour l’instant ça ne coûte rien aux officiers et les trouffions ont mille méthodes ingénieuses pour réutiliser le moindre fil. Ils ne voudront pas payer pour ce service.

– C’est ce que je vous demande de changer, insista la mercière. Apportez-moi cette clientèle et je vous loue la robe 200 francs.

 

La somme avait encore diminué. Rey en eut légèrement le tournis.

On ne lui demandait pas la lune, après tout. Ne travaillait-elle pas à la logistique au sein même de la Kommandantur ? Qui mieux placé qu’elle pour promouvoir un fournisseur ?

– 100 francs pour la location de la robe, et je vous fais entrer à la Kommandantur. Dit Rey avec aplomb.

 

Madame Iglesias lui tendit la main :

– C’est d’accord. Mais je veux cinq clients réguliers d’ici la rentrée. Sans quoi l’accord est caduque et vous me devrez 150 francs de dédommagement. Et ensuite vingt clients de plus d’ici noël.

 

Vingt-cinq soldats à convaincre d’aller faire repriser leurs chaussettes à la mercerie ? C’était faisable. Surtout avec l’aide d’un certain adjudant, à qui elle se ferait une joie de demander ce service…

 

Sur le comptoir, la robe avait retrouvé sa place dans la housse.

Rey sourit.

Cette soirée dansante s’annonçait merveilleuse.


	28. Chapter 28

 

> _Chère Rey,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Quel supplice de vous savoir si proche, et pourtant si loin._
> 
>  
> 
> _Apercevoir votre silhouette tous les jours dans les ruelles du village, fleur parmi les ronces, grâce parmi les patauds, lueur parmi les ombres…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je sais à présent ce que ressentent les mortels quand ils perçoivent l’aile d’un ange. Plénitude, adoration… mais la souffrance, inconsolable, de ne pouvoir les approcher. Au bout des doigts, la promesse du paradis. Inaccessible._
> 
>  
> 
> _Il m’est interdit._
> 
>  
> 
> _J’envie Gwen Phasma, qui, si elle occupe une chambre adjacente à la mienne, part vous retrouver chaque matin et passe la journée à vos côtés, tandis que mes propres missions m’emportent chaque jour plus loin de vous._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je trouve ma sérénité en songeant à la vôtre._
> 
> _Si notre discrétion a pu vous apporter l’apaisement auquel vous aspiriez, alors notre séparation n’aura pas été vaine._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je lis dans vos regards que mon tourment est partagé._
> 
> _Je devine à vos silences qu’il me faudra patienter encore._
> 
>  
> 
> _J’attendrai._
> 
>  
> 
> _Tendrement,_
> 
> _B. Solo_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Ils étaient prêts, lorsqu’arriva samedi soir.

 

Dans ses appartements privés, le colonel Snoke portait son plus bel uniforme, et après avoir boutonné sa braguette, remplit deux coupes de champagne.

La première était pour lui, la seconde, pour Bazine Netal qui s’essuyait la bouche tout en se redressant. Sa coiffure n’avait pas bougé, il avait eu la délicatesse d’y faire attention lorsqu’il lui avait tenu le visage à deux mains. Elle aurait simplement à rafraîchir son maquillage.

Le champagne était rare, et cher. Il féliciterait Phasma qui avait su s’en procurer un stock conséquent, ainsi que de la bière et du cidre pour les hommes. La soirée s’annonçait mémorable. 

–  _Herr Kolonel,_ commença Bazine après avoir retouché son rouge à lèvres, _avez-vous obtenu une réponse à votre lettre, comme nous en avions discuté ?_

Snoke reposa sa coupe de champagne. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Bazine le vit se raidir. La température de la pièce parut perdre quelques degrés. 

 _– Vous êtes toutes les mêmes, les femmes,_ dit le colonel de sa voix feutrée, si douce mais si menaçante. _Est-ce vous croyiez sincèrement, Fräulein Sekretärin, qu’il serait judicieux de me parler de votre mari après m’avoir vidé les bourses ? Me prenez-vous à ce point pour un imbécile ?_

 

Bazine frémit. Ce n’était pas la réaction qu’elle avait imaginé ; depuis plus d’un an qu’elle était la maîtresse du colonel, elle avait appris, à ses dépens, combien cet homme pouvait être imprévisible. Et pourtant, elle se laissait encore surprendre.

Mais elle ne flancha pas :

 _– Herr Kolonel, je n’ai jamais le temps de vous voir, rien de plus,_ dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. _J’espérais juste que depuis six mois que la requête a été adressée à la_ _Wehrmachtsauskunftstelle*, les choses auraient avancé ?_

 

Le colonel se retourna et fit un pas vers Bazine. D’un geste tendre, il lui caressa la joue, et laissa sa main descendre sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis vers sa nuque. Ses longs doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de la secrétaire.

_– Délicieuse créature… Vous comptez m’amadouer avec des gâteries et des flatteries ? J’ai bien compris que tout ce qui vous intéresse c’est le dossier de Herr Netal. Hélas, présomptueuse que vous êtes, ce document il vous faudra le mériter._

 

Les doigts de l’officier se crispèrent dans la chevelure de Bazine, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il tira sa tête en arrière, et prisonnière de sa poigne elle serra les dents, le souffle court.

_– Je vois vos grimaces, lorsque je vous touche. Vous pourriez faire un effort. Essayez de sourire, faites moi croire à votre tendresse. Alors peut-être que les conditions de détention de Herr Netal s’amélioreront..._

 

Fermant l’espace entre leurs visages, Snoke l’embrassa goûlument. Bazine tenta de se débattre mais il tira sur la poignée de cheveux qu’il tenait entre ses doigts raides, et elle cessa de résister. Résignée, Bazine ferma les yeux et s’appliqua à lui rendre son baiser. Une larme teintée de mascara roula sur sa joue.

Le colonel la relâcha et lui sourit d’un air mauvais :

_– Ne faites pas cette tête, c’est mon anniversaire. Je compte sur vous pour tenir les apparences ce soir, comme toujours. N’oubliez pas que le sort de votre époux est en jeu…_

 

Il quitta alors la pièce, lui laissant le soin de se recoiffer et de retoucher son maquillage.

Bazine ne pleurait plus. Elle serra les poings jusqu’à laisser des marques d’ongles dans la chair de ses paumes.

Ce discours et ces promesses, le colonel les lui tenait depuis des mois. Il n’allait jamais intervenir pour sortir Gérard de la prison puante dans laquelle il était enfermé. Elle avait cru le manipuler avec des faveurs, mais c’était lui qui tirait les ficelles, depuis le premier jour.

Qu’à cela ne tienne : elle allait se débrouiller seule… et la clé que lui avait procurée Rey Jacques allait l’aider.

 

Le colonel croisa sur le palier la caporale Phasma qui observait, depuis le premier étage, la décoration de l’immense vestibule.

Phasma portait son uniforme, la jupe sans faux pli et les cheveux remontés en deux chignons complexes autour de son calot. Toute la journée, elle avait supervisé les livraisons, la décoration, le buffet, les boissons, la sécurité, assistée en cela par sa désormais indispensable secrétaire Rey Jacques, qui venait de s’éclipser pour se changer. Une retouche de maquillage et la caporale serait prête. 

 

Rey s’était enfermée dans un des cabinets de toilette du premier étage du château, adjacent à ce qui devait être autrefois la chambre de la châtelaine. Elle se demandait parfois où étaient passés les propriétaires du manoir, la famille Ertault de Keranroué... Morts ? En exil ? Leur propriété avait été exploitée dans les moindres recoins par l’occupant, qui profitait sans vergogne du mobilier et de la décoration… et aujourd’hui, c’était elle qui s’était attribué cette petite pièce. Etait-elle devenue une “occupante” à son tour ?

Il n’y avait pas d’eau courante bien entendu, mais une jolie psyché avec un miroir et une vasque pour se rafraîchir. Se mordant la lèvre, Rey pinçait son bas nylon sur ses jarretelles. La somptueuse robe louée à madame Iglesias était délicatement posée sur le dossier d’une petite chaise, avec une paire de gants montant aux coudes et le collier de perles que Rey avait hérité de sa mère. 

Elle se sentait fébrile comme une adolescente à l’idée du bal qui l’attendait en bas. Elle ne voyait même plus les oriflammes noires et rouges ainsi que les croix gammées qui auraient dû lui faire horreur.

Ce soir, elle allait pouvoir danser, comme avant, du temps où elle était libre et insouciante. 

Solo lui avait écrit, depuis deux semaines, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler. Chacune de ses lettres l’avait fait chavirer davantage. Elle n’avait pas trouvé les mots pour répondre… Y parviendrait-elle ce soir, lorsqu’ils se trouveraient face à face ?

 

Ben Solo tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il fumait beaucoup trop. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

Ce soir il retrouvait Rey Jacques, après deux semaines de chaste séparation. Il lui avait écrit des lettres sans obtenir de réponses. Il l’avait croisée chez lui, au rez-de-chaussée, lorsqu’elle discutait de son ménage avec Jacqueline. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de la toucher, encore moins de l’embrasser. Au mieux le laissait-elle lui baiser le front, humer son parfum. Elle le repoussait quand il devenait entreprenant. Leur complicité lui manquait.

Mais ce soir !

Ce soir…

Quelle robe porterait-elle ? Accepterait-elle de lui parler ? Trouveraient-ils du temps pour se retrouver, loin de la fureur du monde, ou au contraire seraient-ils sollicités de toutes parts et arrachés l’un à l’autre ?

 

C’était l’heure.

Il verrouilla sa porte et descendit dans la rue. Il ferait à pied le chemin jusqu’à la Kommandantur, en compagnie d’Armitage Hux, qui l’attendait dehors.

Hux portait son uniforme et avait passé quelque chose de luisant dans ses cheveux roux. Depuis cette drôle de soirée où Hux avait accusé Rey d’être une espionne, Solo ne savait plus trop comment se comporter en présence du lieutenant.

Il avait été admis que Rey n’était qu’une inoffensive institutrice et que le chef de la gestapo s’était trompé de cible. Et pourtant ? Solo ne parvenait pas à oublier les insultes et les provocations. 

 _– Où est votre cavalière ?_ commença le lieutenant comme pour faire la conversation.

 _– Déjà sur place, depuis ce matin._ Répondit tranquillement Solo. _Et la vôtre ?_

_– Pareil._

_– Phasma ?_

_– Tout juste. Vous rejoignez votre institutrice je suppose ?_

_– En effet, lieutenant._

 

Non loin, un bataillon de soldats déboucha d’une ruelle, sous les sifflets de leurs congénères. Les premiers se rendaient à la soirée dansante. Ils avaient gagné leurs places grâce à des faits d’armes du même acabit que celui de Dopheld Mitaka. Les autres étaient en service ce soir, et devaient contrôler le couvre-feu, et se porter garants de la sécurité dans les rues de Châteauval.

 

Solo trouva curieux pendant un instant que Mitaka, qui évoluait parmi le petit groupe d’heureux privilégiés, ne soit pas passé chercher Jacqueline chez elle. Ça aurait été un geste galant.

Puis il réalisa ensuite que la jeune femme ne souhaitait probablement pas être vue au bras d’un soldat allemand, un peu comme Rey, qui le fuyait depuis tout ce temps précisément pour cette raison.

Sans doute arriverait-elle par un autre chemin.

Ils passèrent par un premier contrôle. Les Soldats qui surveillaient les allées et venues les reconnurent et les saluèrent avec déférence. 

Le couvre-feu avait été avancé d’une heure et les rues étaient désertes. Par mesure de sécurité, une grande partie des bataillons du bord de mer avaient été mobilisés au village. Mieux valait éviter tout risque d’attentat, et avoir les forces vives pour intervenir en cas de problème. 

 

Marcel Le Bihan, le frère de Jacqueline, retroussa sa lèvre avec dédain devant la jeune fille qui enfilait un long châle pour couvrir sa robe de dentelle.

– Pute à boches, dit-il.

Aussitôt, une vigoureuse calotte claqua sur l’arrière de sa tête.

– Ne parle pas comme ça de ta soeur ! le prévint André, quinquagénaire moustachu et patriarche le Bihan.

– Tu peux frapper, protesta Marcel avec insolence. Ça n’en sera pas moins la vérité !

– Je n’ai pas eu le choix ! gémit jacqueline. L’adjudant me l’a ordonné ! Qu’est-ce que je devais faire, refuser ses ordres et tous nous faire fusiller ?

– Tu parles, tu lui manges dans la main ! S’il te demande de lui essorer le poireau, tu le feras aussi ?

– Ça suffit, Marcel ! ordonna André. Si tu ne veux pas nous créer des ennuis, tu la fermes ! Ta soeur a besoin que tu l’accompagnes jusqu’à Keranroué alors tu vas le faire, et sans broncher ! Si les boches t’entendent parler comme ça, Jacqueline a raison : on sera tous exécutés !

 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en se massant l’arrière du crâne, où les gifles tombaient immanquablement. 

– Allons-y alors, princesse, grogna-t-il. Mais si j’apprends qu’un de ces porcs a osé te toucher, je jure que je lui coupe les noix et que je les lui fais bouffer.

Jacqueline détourna le regard. Elle aussi avait honte. Elle aurait dû refuser d’accompagner Dopheld Mitaka à ce bal ridicule plein de boches gluants. 

Sauf un, qui n’était pas comme les autres. Et qui serait là.

Et Solo ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, elle en était certaine. Tout se passerait bien.

Ils sortirent.

Les rues pullulaient de soldats allemands. D’où provenaient tous ces bataillons ? Ils avaient vidé la région ou quoi ?

 

C’était exactement ce que constataient Marin et Timon, à plat ventre dans les buissons, au bord de la falaise. Lotte n’avait pas menti : la côte était déserte.

– Bon sang, ça aurait été dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille ! siffla Timon.

– Il y a un garde, là-bas, répondit Marin en scrutant la plage à travers ses jumelles. 

– On le descend ?

– Non, on attend la nuit. On va pouvoir sortir le bateau sans risque d’être repérés. Jersey va nous rejoindre vers minuit avec les deux aviateurs planqués dans la cave de Manech depuis une semaine. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, si la crique est accessible. Si ça se passe bien, on pourra renouveler l’opération régulièrement.

– Parce que tu crois que le colonel va fêter son anniversaire tous les quatre matins ? railla Timon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Marin bascula sur son épaule gauche pour faire face à son acolyte :

– T’en as pas marre de rien foutre alors que les boches boivent du champagne ? J’en peux plus de cette immobilité. Il faut qu’on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

– Si tu clamses on sera bien avancés, bougonna Timon. S’agirait pas non plus de faire n’importe quoi…

– Silence, y’a un type qui approche ! souffla le chef des résistants, et les deux hommes s’applatirent sur sol, le nez dans les bruyères. 

 

A quelques kilomètres de là, trois petits nez se soulevèrent au-dessus des herbes hautes.

– Y’a des fritz partout ! constata Renard, affligé. Pourquoi ils sont si nombreux ?

– Lotte l’a dit, répondit naïvement Bébé. Ils ont été déplacés de la plage pour venir garder les abords du château.

– C’était pas une vraie question, Bébé, protesta l’adolescent.

La fillette fronça les sourcils, étrangère au mystérieux concept de question rhétorique. 

Les trois enfants avaient prétexté sortir chasser le lièvre pour ne pas inquiéter Maz et parcouraient ventre à terre la campagne en direction de Chateauval. Le temps qu’elle s’inquiète de leur absence, il serait trop tard et auraient déjà pris d’assaut les cuisines de la Kommandantur.

A vrai dire, il ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive en chemin. C’est en approchant du bourg qu’ils comprirent pourquoi : tous les bataillons étaient concentrés autour du village et du château de Keranroué. L’endroit paraissait imprenable.

– C’est une très mauvaise idée, gémit Belette, Renard, faisons demi-tour. Nous n’avons rien à prouver à personne. Rentrons… s’il te plaît.

– J’ai fini de me cacher dans les murs comme un rat, et de fuir devant les fritz. Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle. Tu peux rentrer, Belette, je ne te retiens pas. Mais moi j’y vais.

– Moi aussi, dit Bébé après une hésitation.

Belette soupira. Impossible de les abandonner maintenant. Ils allaient mourir tous les trois et Maz ne s’en remettrait jamais.

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer. 

 

Le moment était venu de passer à l’action.

 

 _*Wehrmachtsauskunftstelle : Bureau d'information de la Wehrmacht_.

  



	29. Chapter 29

Jacqueline et son frère subirent un contrôle d’identité à un barrage installé plusieurs rues en amont du château.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant les grilles, Marcel ne fut pas autorisé à entrer. Jacqueline envisagea sérieusement de faire demi-tour. 

Elle lui jeta un regard comme un appel au secours.

 

– Tu n’es pas obligée d’y aller, lui dit-il doucement, on peut s’en aller et je te ramène à la maison. 

 

Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Dopheld Mitaka. Elle tolérait l’adjudant Solo parce qu’il était respectueux, et gentil avec elle, et très grand et qu’il sentait toujours bon même quand il était sale et qu’un jour elle l’avait espionné par le trou de sa serrure et elle l’avait aperçu torse-nu, et–

Et il se tenait devant elle.

Jacqueline laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré.

 

– Ravi de vous voir Fräulein ; Marcel, dit-il poliment en s’adressant consécutivement à l’un puis à l’autre. Allons-y ? Je vais vous présenter Herr Mitaka. 

Impossible de faire demi-tour. 

Marcel pinça les lèvres et regarda sa soeur franchir la grille de la Kommandantur, trottinant à côté de l’officier.

 

Un jour, songea-t-il, il tuerait lui-même ce salaud qui occupait sa maison, humiliait ses parents de sa simple présence, et prenait sa soeur pour un bibelot décoratif. 

 

Il demeura un moment à la grille, suivant sa soeur des yeux, mais un soldat le bouscula, lui ordonnant de quitter les lieux. Marcel, contraint et forcé, tourna les talons et s’éloigna.

 

Jacqueline resta bouche-bée devant la magnificence du vestibule. La salle était immense, avec un double escalier en fer à cheval menant dans les étages, des candélabres illuminés partout, et un orchestre qui jouait des notes feutrées - c’était trop tôt pour danser. 

– Jacqueline, voici Herr Mitaka, dit Solo.

Elle se retourna, s’attendant à tomber nez à nez avec un affreux vieillard visqueux, comme dans ses cauchemars depuis qu’elle avait accepté cette invitation. 

A sa grande surprise, Mitaka était plutôt séduisant. Les cheveux coiffés de côté selon la mode, les pommettes hautes et les lèvres fines, il se pencha vers elle et saisit sa main de son gant blanc. Elle le laissa faire, ne sachant comment réagir.

 

–  Heureux de rencontrer vous, dit Dopheld Mitaka avec un fort accent.

 

A force de fréquenter Solo et Hux, qui parlaient français couramment, Jacqueline en avait oublié que ça n’était pas le cas de tous les soldats allemands en faction au village.

Elle sourit poliment, un peu crispée, alors qu’il s’appliquait à lui baiser la main.

Jacqueline aurait aimé que Ben Solo leur tienne compagnie, tant sa présence était rassurante. Mais il s’était éloigné de quelques pas et ne faisait pas attention à eux ; il paraissait chercher quelqu’un parmi les robes et les uniformes. 

 

Fixant l’escalier, il s’immobilisa soudain, la bouche entrouverte.

Rey Jacques descendait les marches, s’appliquant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe longue.

Ben sentit son pouls accélérer.

Elle était magnifique.

Une déesse auréolée de lumière pénétrant dans la pièce ne lui aurait pas paru plus resplendissante. La simplicité délicate de sa robe, de sa coiffure et de son maquillage mettaient en valeur sa grâce naturelle, telle une fleur des champs négligée au quotidien et dont la beauté ne se révèle qu’à ceux qui prennent le temps de la contempler, merveille parmi les mauvaises herbes. 

L’officier fendit la foule dans sa direction, et alors que Rey descendait la dernière marche, il lui tendit la main. Il portait des gants.

 

Elle la prit avec un sourire. 

 _– Voudriez-vous danser avec moi ?_ souffla-t-il en allemand, et Rey eut un petit rire.

_– Il n’y a pas de musique, adjudant._

 

Il regarda autour de lui, comme prenant conscience de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient.

_– En effet, personne ne danse. C’est trop tôt ?_

_– La soirée commence à peine…_

_– Alors promettez moi de ne pas quitter mon bras. Voici deux semaines que vous me torturez, en m’interdisant de vous voir… à cause des commérages. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, ce soir._

 

Rey haussa un sourcil :

_– En sécurité, parmi des nazis armés jusqu’aux dents ?_

_– Ne faites pas attention à eux,_ dit doucement Ben en s’approchant d’elle, et elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder. _Ici personne ne vous insultera._

_– Même Hux ? Je crois qu’il ne m’aime pas beaucoup._

_– Si Hux vous voulait du mal, vous ne seriez pas ici en ce moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas._

_– Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée…_ murmura Rey.

 

Ben Solo ne réalisait visiblement pas ce qu’il disait ni combien par sa maladresse, il aggravait la situation.

Il lui servit un verre de vin blanc et tous deux trinquèrent.

De nombreux soldats et sous-officiers venaient saluer l’adjudant, claquant des talons et étendant le bras. Solo rendait les saluts, présentait “ _Mademoiselle Jacques, Sekretärin de la Caporale Phasma_ ”, et échangeait des politesses.

Rey demeurait muette, détournant les yeux lorsque résonnaient les saluts nazis.

Elle n’aimait pas ça.

Elle n’aurait pas dû venir.

Avec un sourire, elle s’excusa et quitta la salle pour retrouver la fraîcheur nocturne, loin des fumées et des croix gammées.

Hélas, les étendards étaient partout.

Elle ferma les yeux. Tout ce que lui reprochaient des villageoises était mérité. Elle prétendait agir ainsi pour la résistance, par égard pour Marin, mais la vérité était qu’elle s’était entichée d’un officier nazi et qu’elle avait décidé d’étouffer sa conscience.

Ses valeurs morales étaient-elles solubles dans le champagne ?

 

Ben l’appela, la rejoignit, et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?

 

Ma chérie ? Etaient-ils un couple, maintenant ? Demain elle lui retirerait ses bottes et lui servirait son souper ?

 

– Benedikt, je… ne me sens pas à ma place. J’ai appris à avoir peur des allemands, ces dernières années. Chaque exclamation me fait sursauter.

– Il n’y a pas de quoi si vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Venez Rey, le colonel est descendu. Le bal est ouvert.

 

Rey se mordit l’intérieur des joues et se laissa entraîner dans le château. Parfois Ben se montrait merveilleusement sensible et parfois, il lui semblait un étranger. 

En bas des escaliers, Bazine se tenait à la droite du colonel, somptueuse dans une robe fourreau rouge. Elle fumait une cigarette d’un air absent. 

 

Ben entraîna Rey au centre de la salle, et posa une main sur sa taille. Il prit l’autre dans sa main droite et avec un léger sourire, guida ses pas au rythme de la musique. La jeune femme le laissa faire. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de danser, mais la main de Ben sur son corps avait quelque chose d’irrésistible. C’était facile de se laisser porter et chaque pas, chaque tourbillon, balaya davantage ses hésitations.

Un deux trois

Un deux trois

Ben ne quittait pas Rey des yeux. Elle rougit un peu, et ne put retenir un sourire. Il sourit en retour.

Il était tout près. Ils portaient tous les deux des gants et leurs peaux ne se touchaient pas, pourtant elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu.

Il s’était rasé de près, coupé un peu sous la mâchoire. Son regard était intense, les pupilles sombres, concentré sur elle. S’il continuait à la regarder ainsi elle allait fondre.

– Vous m’avez manqué, dit-il doucement.

– Je sais. J’ai reçu vos lettres. 

– Mais vous n’y avez pas répondu…

– Je ne trouvais pas les mots. J’avais besoin… de temps.

– Et maintenant ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

 

Il parlait doucement, d’un ton presque suppliant. Dans ses intonations, elle entendait son désespoir. Sur sa hanche, la main de Ben exerça une légère pression et elle se retrouva soudain contre lui, joue contre joue. 

Il sentait bon.

C’était l’odeur de leurs baisers et Rey soupira, sentant monter son trouble. Contre son oreille, Ben murmura :

– J’ai rêvé de vous, tous les soirs. 

 

La musique résonnait dans le château, et les trois enfants dissimulés derrière le mur d’enceinte pouvaient en entendre les notes. 

Deux gardes passèrent non loin de là. Ils portaient des casques en forme de cloche et un imposant collier en croissant de Lune sur leur uniforme. _Feldgendarmerie_. Le plus grand tenait un grand chien en laisse.

– Renard, on ne peut pas y aller s’ils ont des chiens ! objecta Belette. C’est trop dangereux !

– On attend, répondit l’adolescent, voyons jusqu’où va leur ronde et dans combien de temps ils passent de nouveau par ici. De toute façon c’est trop tôt, pas question d’intervenir avant minuit, quand tout le monde aura bu.

 

BB tendit le cou :

– Je ne vois pas de poulailler ! Tu es sûr que les animaux sont ici ?

– Peut-être pas… peut-être qu’ils les gardent ailleurs. En tous cas il y a des cuisines, vous voyez les fenêtres au ras du sol ? On va passer par là.

– Je vois surtout qu’elles sont fermées, rétorqua Belette. Comment tu comptes entrer ?

– On pourrait casser un carreau, proposa Renard en ramassant à ses pieds un caillou qu’il soupesa.

 

Belette se redressa, les poings sur les hanches :

– Pas question ! Ça va donner l’alerte ! Il y a au moins mille soldats et ils ont des chiens ! 

 

La vérité, c’était que Belette avait peur.

Elle regrettait cette mission punitive, elle regrettait d’avoir suivi Renard et elle regrettait de ne pas parvenir à lui tenir tête. Avec ses bêtises et sa témérité, il allait les faire tuer tous les trois. Et à douze ans, elle estimait avoir encore des choses à vivre.

Les obstacles : les chiens, les gardes, les fenêtres fermées, c’était inespéré. Avec un peu de chance, Renard renoncerait. 

 

Renard s’agaça du ton employé par sa sœur.

– Et bien propose quelque chose puisque tu es si maline ! C’est facile de critiquer !

 

Belette croisa les bras :

– Parfait. Je propose qu’on renonce et qu’on rentre. Je n’ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour voler un saucisson. C’est trop dangereux.

– N’importe quoi ! protesta Renard. C’est exactement ce qu’ils veulent : nous faire peur pour voler nos maisons, détruire nos familles et ruiner notre pays ! Je ne compte pas les laisser faire !

– Arrête, Samuel ! s’exclama Belette, et le garçon comprit à son intonation que sa sœur ne plaisantait plus. C’est fini ! On a perdu ! Et aller te faire tuer ne ramènera pas maman !

– Au moins j’aurais essayé, au lieu de rester les bras croisés ! Il faut leur faire payer leurs crimes ! Ils ont tué nos parents !

– Mon papa à moi n’est pas mort, dit Blandine de sa petite voix, interrompant la dispute. Je crois qu’il est prisonnier dans le château. 

 

Belette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle sentait monter des larmes de terreur et de frustration. Terreur de perdre son frère. Frustration de ne pas parvenir à le raisonner. 

– Blandine, tu as huit ans ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Et ton père est mort, comme le mien ! C’est comme ça ! 

 

Les yeux de Blandine s’emplirent de larmes. Elle serra les poings.

– Menteuse ! C’est pas vrai ! Menteuse ! Tu dis ça parce que tu as la trouille, mais moi j’ai pas peur ! Et je vais faire comme dit Renard, je vais voler toute la nourriture et libérer mon papa !

 

Belette baissa les bras et jeta à son frère un regard méprisant :

– Bravo Samuel. Maz nous a confié la protection de cette orpheline et toi, tu l’as transformée en un vaillant petit soldat. Bien joué. Vous allez mourir tous les deux et moi je vais devoir expliquer à Maz ce qui s’est passé. 

– C’est ça qui t’inquiète ? siffla Renard. D’être grondée par Maz ?

– N’importe quoi, murmura Belette en détournant les yeux, tu n’es rien qu’un crâneur imbécile. Maz a raison, on n’est que des enfants. Ce n’est pas à nous de faire la guerre.

– Parle pour toi, cingla Renard avec mépris. Retourne jouer avec tes poupées pendant qu’on essaie de changer les choses. BB et moi, on est des Résistants. Et on n’a peur de rien. Pas vrai, BB !

 

Blandine hocha vigoureusement du chef.

Belette eut un geste exaspéré :

– Tu as perdu la tête et vous allez mourir tous les deux ! Sans moi. Adieu Blandine.

Et tournant les talons, elle s’enfonça dans les fourrés, les abandonnant au pied du mur d’enceinte.

 

Pas de musique sur les falaises qui dominaient la mer, mais le roulement de la marée haute et les stridulations familières de l’appeau qu’utilisait Jersey pour annoncer son approche.

Marin et Timon  virent les fourrés s’agiter et bientôt la silhouette de leur complice apparut, flanquée de deux hommes affichant des mines d’intense concentration.

 

Tous s’aplatirent dans les buissons. Jersey fit les présentations :

– Voici Doug Townsend et Hugh Whittle. Ils parlent à peine français, c’est compliqué. 

Marin leur donna de solides poignées de main.

– ’ello, dit-il avec un fort accent français. I am Marin. I take you to England. Please stay very silent, ajouta-t-il en mimant un index sur ses lèvres, and follow strictly my instructions. Okay ?

< Je suis Marin et je vais vous ramener en Angleterre. Restez absolument silencieux et suivez scrupuleusement mes directives.>

 

Il prononçait les ‘R’ à la française, sa grammaire était perfectible, mais à force d’effectuer des allers-retours en Grande-Bretagne, il avait acquis des bases de conversation qui leur étaient particulièrement utiles. De tout le groupe de résistants, il était le seul avec des notions d’anglais. 

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sur la plage, la présence des allemands n’était trahie que par le rougeoiement de leur cigarettes. En temps normal, il y aurait eu davantage de gardes, et des patrouilles longeant les falaises.

 

Mais pas aujourd’hui.

 

Aujourd’hui le colonel fêtait son anniversaire en grande pompe, la surveillance de la côte était réduite au minimum et Marin allait tenter une sortie.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, il fallait saisir la marée haute.

 

Le bateau de Marin était caché dans une crique découpée dans la falaise, à l’abri des rochers et des buissons épineux. Invisible depuis la plage comme depuis le sentier qui la surplombait, elle n’était accessible qu’au prix d’une dangereuse descente à pic.

Marin et Timon, habitués à l’exercice, tirèrent les cordages qu’ils dissimulaient dans un sac enterré sous un rocher. Une corde à noeuds pour faciliter la descente et des lignes de vie qu’ils nouèrent avec soin à des troncs et à la taille des fugitifs. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais Marin avait déjà évacué des familles, par ce même biais. L’exercice devrait être un jeu d’enfant pour des militaires entraînés. 

 

Marin descendit en premier, montrant la voie. Il connaissait ce passage par coeur, et savait où poser ses pieds, où agripper ses doigts. Timon surveillait sa descente depuis le sommet de la falaise.

Lorsqu’il atteignit la surface de l’eau, les vagues écumantes éclaboussant ses mollets, Marin ôta d’une main le filet de camouflage qui recouvrait l’avant de son bateau et monta à bord.

De là, il siffla trois stridulations dans son appeau, signalant à ses acolytes qu’il était en place et que les anglais pouvaient descendre. 

 

Jersey leur serra la main avec un sourire encourageant. Timon leur donna une claque dans le dos.

Puis les pilotes anglais Hugh et Doug, n’ayant d’autre choix que de confier leur vie aux résistants, entreprirent de descendre le long de la falaise, les doigts crispés sur la corde à noeuds. Ils furent bientôt avalés par la nuit.

Jersey se rongeait nerveusement l’ongle du pouce.

Sur la plage, le point rouge s’était déplacé, mais ne montrait aucun signe d’agitation. Tout était sous contrôle.

Stridulations et soudain, mou sur les cordes. Les anglais étaient en bas et s’étaient détachés. Timon et Jersey remontèrent l’équipement et le rangèrent avec soin. 

Marin allait quitter la crique à la rame, dans un silence absolu, et lorsqu’il serait assez loin de la plage, il démarrerait le moteur. Avec son petit engin, il en aurait pour toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Il reviendrait dans une dizaine de jours, chargé de denrées pour la résistance et le marché noir.

Leur mission de ce soir était terminée. A quatre pattes, Jersey et Timon s’éloignèrent et disparurent dans l’obscurité.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Pour Renard et Blandine, les heures parurent interminables. 

Pour Rey et Ben, la soirée passa en un battement de coeur.

 

Un battement du coeur de Rey, blottie contre le torse de Ben, alors qu’elle se laissait entraîner, une valse après l’autre. Elle avait le souffle court, les sens légèrement étourdis de danse de d’alcool, et écoutait sans l’entendre les paroles que Ben murmurait à son oreille. De quoi lui parlait-il ?

Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Elle ne savait même plus s’il parlait en allemand ou en français, ces derniers temps sa vie était un mélange des deux, à leur image. La France et l’Allemagne, enlacées sur cette piste de danse, l’un dominant et l’autre dominée mais luttant encore, désespérément, à bout de souffle.

 

Parfois, une femme en robe pailletée passait derrière le micro et chantait des airs joyeux, des chansons drôles qui faisaient rire la foule, en allemand ou en français.

Dans ces moments, Rey comme Ben n’étant pas d’humeur –ou pas à leur aise– pour se trémousser, ils s’éloignaient du centre de la salle pour aller boire un peu de champagne ou grignoter quelque chose. Rey voulait tout manger. Il y avait sur cette table des merveilles auxquelles elle n’avait pas touché depuis des années. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que certaines pâtisseries avaient été commandées jusqu’à Rennes, à des prix scandaleux. 

 

L’atmosphère chauffait, entre couples de danseurs, fumées, alcool, musique et plaisanteries, et les prostituées embauchées pour l’occasion, comme partenaires de danse… et plus si affinité.

Lorsqu’elle était sortie dans le parc pour se respirer un peu d’air frais, Rey avait aperçu du coin de l’oeil deux silhouettes très affairées dans un recoin du mur, derrière les ifs. Les soupirs et gémissements ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l’activité sensuelle qui s’y déroulait.

Au lieu de s’offusquer, Rey avait ressenti une étrange chaleur remonter de son ventre et s’était éloignée promptement. 

Oserait-elle admettre qu’elle avait envie d’être touchée ainsi ?

 

Rey s’éloigna un peu. Des torches plantées sur des perches éclairaient les sentiers de gravier qui traversaient les pelouses du parc.

Une jeune femme en robe longue noire s’était approchée d’un duo de soldats et tendit à chacun une coupe de champagne. Ils la prirent en riant, et le premier, un blond aux joues creuses, mit à la femme une claque sur les fesses.

Rey ne réagit pas, accoutumée à ce que les femmes soient d’une soumission absolue aux officiers nazis et supposant que cette fille-là était une prostituée. Mais la fille se dégagea vigoureusement en protestant. 

Le soldat la tenait à présent par le bras. Il n’avait plus rien d’amical.

– Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal ! gémit la femme.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

Elle regarda autour d’elle, cherchant Ben, ou quelqu’un que la situation alerterait. Personne ne semblait réagir.

Le ton montait. Le soldat, visiblement éméché, secouait la femme par le bras et se mit à tirer sur la bretelle de sa robe. La gifle qu’elle lui flanqua en retour fit sursauter les badauds. Le parc se vida, les danseurs cherchant visiblement à éviter l’inconfort d’un conflit à gérer. Seule Rey demeura sur place, tétanisée, la bouche sèche.

Devait-elle intervenir ? Risquait-elle perdre son emploi à la Kommandantur ?

Sous ses yeux, la situation dégénéra rapidement. Les coupes de champagne furent piétinées, et les soldats entraînèrent leur victime un peu plus loin, à l’écart des torches. Elle tentait de se débattre mais n’en avait pas la force et surtout, l’osait-elle ?

Ces hommes, avec leurs uniformes, leurs armes à feu et leur comportement de conquérants croyaient que tout leur était dû. Ils ne toléraient plus un refus, n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête, humiliaient et piétinaient les populations. Et si quelqu’un avait l’audace de se dresser devant eux, ils pouvaient l’abattre d’une balle et ne jamais être inquiétés.

Rey serra les poings.

Elle-même, si deux soldats ivres l’emportaient dans les buissons, trouverait-elle le courage de se débattre ? Ça ne les empêcherait pas de faire leur affaire, mais en plus, ils l’assommeraient certainement à coups de poings. Mieux valait serrer les dents et attendre que ça passe. 

 

Rey eut un haut-le-coeur.

Depuis quand était-elle si lâche ? Elle se faisait horreur. Non seulement elle papillonnait dans ce château rempli d’officiers nazis, mais en plus elle détournait le regard quand elle assistait à une agression ?

Elle sentit sa nuque se couvrir d’une sueur glacée.

En quelques enjambées, elle se trouva dans le bosquet.

La fille était allongée sur le dos ; sa robe avait été retroussée sur ses hanches. Un des soldats la maintenait au sol pendant que l’autre, agenouillé entre ses jambes, déboutonnait sa braguette. 

 

Rey s’éclaircit la gorge :

_ – Officiers,  _ dit-elle en soignant son accent allemand, _ pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion mais Le Colonel Snoke va faire un discours. Il demande à ce que tout le monde soit présent.  _

 

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. 

_ – Allez-vous en !  _ cracha le premier.

 

Rey leva les mains en signe d’innocence :

_ – Je ne vous dérange pas davantage. Dois-je informer le Lieutenant Hux que vous aurez du retard ? _

_ – Vous êtes qui ? _ dit le second en se redressant.  _ Je vous ai déjà vue quelque part. _

_ – Au bras de l’adjudant Solo, peut-être ? Je travaille avec la Caporale Phasma. _

 

Snoke. Hux. Solo. Phasma. Elle avait placé tous les mots-clé pour se faire passer pour plus importante qu’elle ne l’était.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent, puis après une courte conversation, lâchèrent la femme. 

Elle se leva d’un bond et ajusta sa robe. Elle avait les yeux rougis de larmes et une marque violacée sur la pommette.

Ils l’avaient frappée. 

Sans un mot pour Rey, sans un regard en arrière, elle s’échappa du bosquet et fila au pas de course vers le château. Rey sourit poliment aux deux soldats et la suivit, retenant son besoin de s’enfuir elle aussi en courant.

Son coeur battait si fort qu’elle eut peur de faire un malaise. 

 

Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas les deux silhouettes d’enfants qui couraient de bosquet en bosquet et s’acroupirent sous la glycine.

 

BB et Renard n’avaient pas davantage reconnu Rey. Pour Blandine, sa maîtresse était une dame quelconque, qui portait des jupes de laine et des chemisiers à manches longues ; pas une beauté sylphide évoluant dans une robe de satin blanc au décolleté évocateur. Et surtout, Rey était institutrice : son milieu naturel était une salle de classe, une règle à la main ; la croiser dans ce château infesté de nazis leur aurait fait un choc à toutes les deux. 

 

Le parc s’était étrangement vidé quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avaient entendu des exclamations, peut-être un début de rixe, et tous les promeneurs avaient disparu. Saisissant l’opportunité, les deux enfants avaient franchi le mur et couru à l’ombre des arbres jusque dans les buissons fleuris qui ornaient le bâtiment. 

A travers les vitres, ils avaient vue sur les cuisines, où une équipe de marmitons préparait des  petits fours et nettoyait les plateaux vides qui étaient ramenés de la salle de bal. 

A quatre pattes, les petits voleurs rampèrent jusqu’aux fenêtres suivantes. 

 

– Gagné ! chuchota Renard. Vise un peu ça, BB.

Blandine tendit le cou pour regarder par dessus l’épaule de l’adolescent. Il y avait là une vaste pièce encombrée de victuailles de toutes sortes : conserves, alcools, fromages, charcuterie, sacs de grain, d’oignons et de pommes de terre, caisses de légumes… 

 

– Où sont les poules ? interrogea Blandine.

– Pas dans le cellier, évidemment. Ce soir, on va juste voler la nourriture, d’accord ?

– D’accord, répondit la fillette avec une moue déçue. Mais comment on entre ?

 

Renard tendit le doigt vers une fenêtre du premier étage, ouverte sur le jardin : 

– Par là-haut. 

 

* * *

 

Rey repéra tout de suite la fille du jardin qui traversait la salle en direction de l’office.

Elle la suivit.

La femme s’était assise et soudain, se pencha sur une caisse de bouteilles, à priori vide, pour y vomir. Rey se précipita et lui tendit un morceau de nappe pour lui permettre de s’essuyer la bouche.

– Est-ce ça va ? Ils vous ont fait mal ?

– Ça va, répondit la femme. Merci.

– Ce n’est rien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Tallie Lintra. Je… je suis fichue. Ils vont se plaindre de moi et je vais perdre mon travail. 

 

Rey fronça les sourcils :

– Ces hommes ont tenté de vous violer, et c’est votre travail qui vous inquiète ? Avec qui êtes-vous venue ce soir, voulez-vous que je le fasse chercher ?

 

Tallie eut un sourire triste :

– J’ai été payée pour tenir compagnie aux soldats, danser, servir à boire, faire la conversation. Mais je ne suis pas une prostituée. Je n’accompagne personne. Personne ne va prendre ma défense.

– Il y a moi, pour commencer. Je m’appelle Rey Jacques.

– Votre nom me paraît familier ? dit Tallie d’un air songeur.

– Si vous avez des enfants, ils fréquentent peut-être l’école ? Je suis l’institutrice. 

– Non, pas d’enfants. Ça ne fait rien, c’est sans importance…

 

Rey pinça les lèvres. Tallie avait peut-être entendu son nom, devenu tristement célèbre, à la blanchisserie ou au marché. N’était-elle pas désormais une catin notoire ? Du pain béni pour les commères de tout poil.

 

– Vous devriez retourner dans la salle, reprit Tallie. Si vous manquez le discours du Colonel, la Caporale vous le reprochera. 

– Il n’y a pas de discours, sourit Rey. J’ai menti pour que les soldats vous lâchent. 

– Alors ils vont vous retrouver ! Ils seront furieux !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Rey en haussant les épaules. Je n’ai pas menti sur un point : je suis la maîtresse de l’adjudant Solo. Si ces soldats tentent quoi ce que soit contre moi, je ferai en sorte de les renvoyer sur le front russe en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire. Vous par contre, ne devriez pas rester là. Rentrez chez vous.

 

C’était un demi-mensonge. Rey n’avait absolument aucune idée de l’influence dont disposait Solo, ni de s’il serait en mesure de la protéger en cas de problème avec les deux soldats ivres. Mais Tallie n’avait pas besoin de le savoir et quoi qu’il en soit, Rey en avait assez de subir sa situation : autant mettre à profit sa relation sulfureuse avec l’officier, puisque de toute façon sa réputation était faite !

 

– C’est impossible, répliqua Tallie. Je dois travailler toute la soirée, sans quoi plus personne ne voudra de mes services… qui embaucherait une hôtesse qui ne tient pas ses engagements ?

 

Rey envisagea un instant d’aller plaider la cause de la jeune hôtesse auprès de Phasma. Mais à la réflexion, elle n’était pas certaine de la réaction de la Caporale... Cette dernière avait beau être une femme, elle n’en était pas moins un sous-officier allemand ; Rey avait appris à ses dépens à ne pas compter sur la solidarité féminine, dernièrement. Et à plus forte raison quand des soldats allemands étaient impliqués. Mieux valait éviter à Mademoiselle Lintra des ennuis supplémentaires en associant la hiérarchie à ce désastre.

 

– Je comprends, finit-elle par dire, résignée. Je suis désolée, j’aurais voulu vous aider. Restez dans le vestibule, pour le reste de votre service. Ils sont ivres, ils vous laisseront tranquille si vous n’êtes jamais seule. Il est même possible qu’ils vous aient déjà oubliée et qu’ils ronflent sur le gazon alors que nous parlons…

 

L’hôtesse hocha la tête. Elle avait un joli visage, plutôt rond, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés qui bouclaient naturellement. Rey observa que sa robe longue, noire, était raccommodée par endroits. C’était une robe de famille, peut-être une robe de deuil d’une autre époque, qui avait sûrement été retouchée pour l’occasion. On était loin de la luxueuse robe fourreau de Bazine Netal, ou même de la robe blanche qu’elle-même portait. Cette fille venait d’un milieu aussi modeste que le sien, et –Rey ressentit un élan de sympathie– elle avait le même genre d’ennuis.   
Après un moment de réflexion, elle propose :

– Je vais rester avec vous un moment pour m’assurer qu’ils ne reviennent pas à la charge, d’accord ?

– D’accord, acquiesca Tallie Lintra.

 

Toutes deux quittèrent l’office et ses étagères de matériel et de caisses vides pour retrouver l’animation et la chaleur du vestibule.

Bien qu’encore fébrile, Tallie se mit immédiatement au travail, servant des verres et riant poliment avec les uns et les autres. Rey se tint à distance respectueuse, cherchant du regard les deux brutes qui avaient tenté de la violer. Étaient-ils partis ou avaient-ils trouvés une autre victime ?

Soudain, une main s’empara de son poignet. Rey manqua de lâcher son verre.

 

Le blond se tenait face à elle, les yeux fous et les cheveux décoiffés. Il paraissait tout à fait ivre, cette fois.

_ – Hé !  _ croassa-t-il en allemand. _ Tu te serais pas payée notre tête, sale petite fouineuse ? Tu sais ce qu’on leur fait aux françaises insolentes pour leur apprendre à nous respecter ? _

_ – S’il vous plaît, lâchez-moi,  _ murmura Rey, incertaine de comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. _ Je n’ai fait que vous passer le message qui m’a été transmis. _

_ – Un message pour moi de la part de Hux, Solo, Phasma et allez savoir qui d’autre ? Et pourquoi pas du Colonel Snoke directement, petite garce ! _

 

Rey résista à l’homme qui tentait de l’attirer à l’extérieur et dégagea son bras d’un geste brusque.

_ – Je vous ai dit de me lâcher,  _ ordonna-t-elle froidement. _ Ou je jure que vous allez le regretter. _

_ – Tes amis imaginaires n’ont qu’à venir me voir,  _ ricana le soldat.  _ Et moi, je vais t’apprendre à te moquer des soldats du Reich. _

 

_ – Un problème avec ce soldat, ma chérie ? _ Intervint alors une voix que Rey aurait reconnue entre toutes.

 

Le soldat la relâcha immédiatement et pivotant sur ses talons, effectua un salut maladroit à l’attention de l’adjudant Solo qui se tenait derrière lui.

_ – Non mon cher, Monsieur s’en allait justement,  _ répondit Rey d’un air mauvais. _ Il a trop bu et va rentrer chez lui sans importuner davantage de jeunes filles. N’est-ce pas, soldat ? _

_ – Certainement, Herr adjudant,  _ bégaya le soldat ivre en s’adressant à l’officier Loiseul _. Je partais. Mes hommages à Madame. _

_ – Votre nom, soldat ?  _ questionna Solo.

_ – Krüger, Herr adjudant. _

_ – Je saurai m’en souvenir. Sortez d’ici. _

 

Krüger fit un nouveau salut, bancal cette fois encore, et s’échappa sans demander son reste.

Solo tendit son bras à Rey en souriant :

_ – Vous aviez disparu, je me demandais où vous étiez passée. _

_ – Je me suis attiré des ennuis, comme toujours,  _ répondit-elle. _ Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne plus quitter votre bras. _

_ – Excellente idée, _ approuva Ben Solo.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Cette fic va mériter son statut "explicit".  
> Hope you enjoy !

_ – Vous voulez me dire ce qui s’est passé ? Je devine que ce Krüger ne vous a pas sauté à la gorge par hasard… _ dit Solo, en saisissant doucement Rey par la taille et l’entraînant danser à nouveau.

 

Rey leva les yeux. Ben avait le regard doux, et ne paraissait pas fâché. Peut-être même… amusé.

_ – Je l’ai empêché de violer une hôtesse. On dirait qu’il n’a pas apprécié d’être interrompu dans son petit numéro de mâle dominant, et berné par une femme, en plus. _

 

Ben se rembrunit :

_ – Violer ? Vous êtes certaine ? Il y a des prostituées ici ce soir, à disposition des soldats– _

_– Je le sais,_ Benedikt, interrompit Rey avec une pointe d’agacement, _j’ai établi le budget, vous vous rappelez ? Lui et un autre ont agressé… la femme que vous voyez là-bas._ _Elle s’appelle Tallie Lintra, elle a été embauchée pour la soirée et non, ce n’est pas une prostituée. D’ailleurs pour votre gouverne, les prostituées aussi sont souvent victimes de viol._

_ – Elle a l’air bien souriante pour une femme agressée… _

 

Rey cessa de danser, et repoussa Ben des deux mains. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer :

_ – Que peut-elle faire d’autre, Herr Solo ! Elle a besoin d’argent, comme moi ! Elle a besoin de ce travail, comme moi ! Si j’avais le choix, est-ce que je serais ici, engluée dans cette horde d’uniformes ennemis ? _

 

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ben, embarrassé, attira de nouveau Rey sans ses bras et reprit la danse, malgré ses protestations.

Il chuchota :

_ – Vous ne pouvez pas dire ce genre de choses ici, Rey, nous ne sommes pas seuls. _

_ – Et pourquoi pas ?  _ dit Rey en haussant les sourcils. _ Vous avez peur des conséquences ? _

_ – Evidemment ! murmura Ben en s'entraînant à l’écart. Avez-vous perdu la tête ? _

 

Rey plissa légèrement les yeux :

_ – Alors vous comprenez ! Pourquoi nous faisons ça, Tallie et moi. Nous n’avons pas le choix. _

 

Ben se mordit les lèvres, une mimique que Rey connaissait bien, quand il cherchait ses mots. Finalement il dit :

_ – Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi. Je me comporte comme le dernier des rustres. _

 

Il faisait tout le temps ça : agir en conquérant, dire des bêtises, ouvrir les yeux, demander pardon… jusqu’à la fois suivante. Elle n’arrivait pas à rester fâchée contre lui. Son coeur fondait à sa façon de se retrouver tout penaud comme un enfant pris en faute, lui qui était si viril dans son uniforme militaire. Mieux encore, quand il admettait à voix haute avoir fait une erreur. Ça avait quelque chose de… séduisant.

Une vulnérabilité.

Et il l’écoutait. 

_ – Vous avez un côté rustre, en effet,  _ sourit Rey. _ Vous tenez ça de votre père ou de votre mère ? _

_ – Ils sont tous les deux passionnés, à leur manière. Je crois qu’ils vous plairaient. Par contre, aucun des deux n’a jamais remis ses choix en question… Alors que depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, Rey, j’ai l’impression d’avoir vécu toute ma vie dans un mirage.  _

 

La musique avait repris. Leurs pas les avaient entraînés à l’écart, près des escaliers. Rey sentait la main de Ben dans le creux de ses reins, ferme, large, rassurante. L’autre main dans la sienne, son visage si près du sien qu’elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Elle aurait pu compter les grains de beauté sur sa peau, dessinant une constellation du menton à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il vit qu’elle le regardait et sourit :

– Que voyez-vous ? chuchota-t-il en français.

– Un mirage, souffla Rey. J’ai peur qu’il ne disparaisse si je détourne le regard.

– Celui-là est bien réel, murmura Ben dans son oreille, il ne partira pas.

 

Il avait approché son visage, joue contre joue, et Rey sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il parlait si bas qu’elle pouvait à peine l’entendre.

La vibration de la voix de Ben, si grave et si profonde, résonna dans la chair de Rey, qui fut secouée d’un frisson. L’instant d’après, il avait happé le lobe de son oreille du bout des lèvres, et Rey laissa échapper un gémissement.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que la main de l’officier descendait lentement sur sa hanche. Leur souffle devint court. Rey eut soudain chaud. Elle voulait ôter ses gants, lui ôter sa veste. Elle n’en pouvait plus de le voir porter cet uniforme.

– Il y a trop de monde ici, soupira-t-elle. Si nous trouvions un endroit plus calme ?

– Dehors, dans le parc ? proposa Solo sans cesser de lui mordiller l’oreille.

 

Rey s’accrocha à son cou pour ne pas défaillir. Le parc ? Entre amants en pleins ébats et violeurs notoires ?

– Non, pas le parc… pas le parc.

Elle peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, alors que les mains de Ben étaient descendues sur ses fesses. Serrée contre lui, accrochée à ses épaules, elle sentait son désir pour elle frotter contre son ventre, à travers les épaisseurs de tissu.

Sa bouche devint sèche.

Une chaleur naquit entre ses cuisses, irradia son ventre, dressa le duvet sur sa peau. Rey jeta la tête en arrière alors que Ben glissait les lèvres sur sa gorge. Elle était au supplice. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le repoussa doucement.

 

– Venez. Au calme. Trop de monde, ici.

Il la suivit.

La jeune femme souleva l’avant de sa robe de la main droite, et se tenant à la rampe, elle monta l’escalier. Des couples et des soldats fumaient, buvaient, discutaient, de marche en marche. Arrivée sur le pallier, Rey ignora la vue du vestibule, étincelant de lumières et de robes chatoyantes, et se dirigea instinctivement vers la droite, où un couloir s’étirait dans la pénombre. 

La pénombre c’était parfait. Elle pourrait l’embrasser sans avoir le sentiment de se donner en spectacle. Quant à faire davantage… Dans ce château bondé, il n’en était pas question. Ils auraient… d’autres occasions. 

Rey s’adossa au mur du couloir pour reprendre son souffle. A quelques mètres derrière elle, Ben avait été alpagué par un officier supérieur qui lui parlait de –peu importe. Ne voyait-il pas qu’il dérangeait ?

Un courant d’air lui fit tourner la tête.

Une porte était entrouverte ; sa fenêtre donnait sûrement sur l’extérieur.

Rey s’apprêtait à aller chercher Ben quand, comme au ralenti, la porte s’ouvrit sur la frêle silhouette de Blandine, reconnaissable entre mille.

Rey étouffa un cri de surprise et d’horreur. Que faisait Blandine ici, dans la gueule du loup ?

La fillette parut aussi stupéfaite qu’elle et demeura figée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

Rey tourna la tête. Ben avait monté trois marches et achevait sa conversation avec l’officier. Il leur tournait le dos. Dans une seconde, il se retournerait et les verrait. La jeune femme se sentit pâlir. Trop de questions, trop de danger. Elle en eut le tournis. Blandine paraissait dans le même état, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l’eau. Si on la prenait ici, elles étaient toutes les deux mortes. En deux pas, Rey franchit la distance qui la séparait de Blandine et repoussa l’enfant à l’intérieur de la pièce, claquant la porte.

Le bruit interpella l’officier Solo, qui pivota et prit poliment congé de son supérieur.

 

Il s’approcha de Rey et fronça les sourcils :

– Est-ce que ça va ? Vous tremblez, avez-vous froid ? Vous êtes toute pâle… 

 

Elle avait les poings crispés sur la poignée de la porte, le coeur battant la chamade.

Mon Dieu, tout était fini. Elles allaient mourir ici.

Ben ôta son gant et prit sa joue en coupe, un geste doux et rassurant. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi était-il toujours si tendre alors qu’elle complotait sans cesse contre lui ? Elle leva la main et la posa sur la sienne, accompagnant sa caresse. 

Et puis soudain, son corps ne lui obéit plus.

Rey attira Ben contre elle, saisissant son visage à deux mains, écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne, éperdue, assoiffée.

Il lui rendit son baiser, un peu surpris, mais trop heureux pour la repousser. 

Rey le fit reculer contre le mur, cherchant son souffle, dévorant sa bouche. Il était chaud et doux, son haleine avait un arrière-goût de tabac, de champagne, de cuir et d’autre chose encore, qui enflamma ses sens.

De la main gauche, à tâton, Rey chercha la poignée d’une porte –une autre porte–, et l’ouvrit. Ben manqua de basculer à l’intérieur.

Ils se trouvaient dans un bureau, une pièce sobre aux murs tendus d’une tapisserie ancienne. Une armoire, deux fauteuils, des rouleaux –des cartes ?– entassés contre le mur, et un grand bureau de bois laqué. 

Pourvu que Blandine parvienne à s’échapper le temps qu’elle fasse diversion !

Diversion ? Vraiment ?

Rey ôta ses gants, les laissa choir. Elle voulait toucher Benedikt. Elle voulait qu’il la touche. Elle avait eu si peur en voyant apparaître Blandine que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Diversion, passion, trahison, au diable !

Elle voulait Ben, et elle le voulait maintenant. 

 

Il avait refermé la porte derrière eux. La pièce n’était plus éclairée que par la lueur tremblotante des torches dans le parc. D’un pas il fut sur elle, ôta lui aussi ses gants.

 

Rey fit tomber sa casquette et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu’elle lui prenait la bouche, encore et encore. Elle glissa la langue sur les lèvres de Ben et il vint à sa rencontre, humide, moelleux, terriblement sensuel. Les mains du soldat quittèrent la taille de la jeune femme, montèrent sur sa poitrine et d’un geste, il fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et poussa un gémissement alors qu’il prenait son sein en coupe, faisait glisser le pouce sur la perle tendue.

Rey manqua de lui mordre la lèvre. 

Quittant sa bouche, Ben déposa une cascade de baisers sur son menton, sa gorge, son cou, ses clavicules, puis plus bas, lécha le téton.

Elle poussa un feulement de chatte alors qu’il refermait les lèvres sur le bouton sensible, qu’il le faisait rouler sous la langue.

Le corps de la jeune femme s’embrasa, une tension bien connue secoua son ventre et remonta sous sa peau, la secouant de frissons et durcissant ses tétons. Il le sentit, et reprit ses caresses de plus belle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive, et les mains tremblantes, elle entreprit de lui retirer sa ceinture, de déboutonner sa veste d’uniforme.

Trop de boutons, elle n’y arrivait pas.

Sa main droite glissa plus bas et caressa comme par accident l’érection de son amant, bien visible sous son pantalon. Il fallait la libérer. Maintenant. 

Elle le saisit à travers le tissu, de haut en bas, vigoureusement, et ce fut à Ben de gémir contre sa peau. Ce son l’électrisa. 

 

– Embrasse moi, souffla-t-elle.

 

Il obéit, ouvrant la bouche, cherchant sa langue. Du bout des doigts, Rey vint à bout de la braguette et l’instant d’après, elle glissait avec délice sa main contre la verge, raide et chaude, de Ben Solo. Une perle de liquide gluant suintait déjà sur son extrémité. Rey la fit glisser sous son pouce, appréciant la taille et la texture veloutée du membre tendu.

Sans cesser de l’embrasser, Ben la saisit par les hanches, la souleva, et l’assit sur bureau. Il retroussa sa belle robe blanche au dessus de ses cuisses. Rey écarta intuitivement les jambes, et les noua autour de lui. 

 

Il l’embrassait éperdument, passionnément, sans reprendre son souffle et parvint tout juste à articuler :

– Est-ce que ?

– Oh oui, oui ! gémit-elle en retour, basculant le bassin pour mieux sentir la friction divine de leurs deux sexes.

 

Elle portait une culotte. Il dut relâcher ses hanches pour la lui retirer, à gestes maladroits, comme si ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Rey sursauta lorsqu’il posa la main contre sa toison brune. C’était doux, bouclé, trempé pour lui, et du pouce, il chercha les replis de son sexe, le bouton tendre dissimulé dessous.

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu’il le trouva, et écarta davantage les cuisses pour le laisser passer.

Il avait envie de la lécher, de la goûter, mais à sentir les pulsations de sa vulve, sous sa main, il comprit qu’il y aurait d’autres moments pour ce genre d’exploration.

 

Il saisit sa verge dans son poing pour la guider, Rey bascula le bassin et d’une seule poussée, il fut en elle.

Ils gémirent à l’unisson, front contre front, bouche contre bouche.

Ben n’osait plus bouger. La sensation du vagin brûlant, humide, velouté, de Rey autour de son sexe était divine. Elle était étroite, il sentait ses parois se dilater progressivement autour de lui.

S’il ne reprenait pas ses esprits tout de suite, il allait jouir en quelques secondes.

 

– Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il doucement. Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était magnifique, les pupilles dilatées, la coiffure déstructurée, les bras accrochés à son cou et les cuisses à sa taille.

Il la maintenait sous les fesses, des deux mains, et serrant les doigts dans la chair tendre de ses hanches, commença à bouger en elle.

Rey bascula la tête en arrière, ahanant au rythme des coups de reins. Mon Dieu, elle avait oublié le plaisir coupable de la luxure.

Des années d’abstinence, après une première fois décevante et quelques expériences malheureuses avec des jeunes hommes de la région, qui promettaient amour éternel et ne revenaient jamais ensuite. 

Cette fois c’était différent. 

Elle avait lutté contre ses sens, contre l’appel de sa chair, pendant des semaines. Des semaines ! Chaque jour qui passait lui rendait la torture plus douloureuse. Se toucher, seule, la nuit, n’avait rien arrangé. Elle voulait que Ben la prenne, qu’il la pénètre, qu’il la possède.

 

C’était si bon qu’elle en aurait pleuré.

 

Les seins dressés en dehors de sa robe, les cuisses relevées, la gorge offerte, elle s’abandonnait totalement au plaisir que lui procurait son bel allemand, son bel amant.

A sentir la raideur de son pénis, il était dans le même état qu’elle.

Il respirait vite, et fort, contre sa bouche. Rey accompagnait le mouvement, chaque friction était divine. Le plaisir allait et venait au rythme donné par Ben, qui variait la profondeur et la vigueur de ses assauts. Mais elle le sentait accélérer. Elle savait qu’il allait perdre le contrôle alors que ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans ses hanches jusqu’à lui faire mal.

 

– Ben, souffla-t-elle, je… je ne dois pas tomber enceinte.

– Com...compris, bégaya-t-il, à bout de souffle.

 

Il avait fermé les yeux. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches épaisses sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, écarlates. 

– Rey, je…

 

Il poussa un gémissement rauque, guttural, et se retira soudainement. Rey cria de surprise, saisie par le froid et le vide qu’il laissait derrière lui.

Ben saisit son pénis, dur et luisant, et en trois mouvements, jouit dans sa main en jets blanchâtres qui éclaboussèrent le bureau.

Tous deux demeurèrent un instant immobiles, attendant que ralentissent les battements affolés de leurs coeurs.

Alors ils réalisèrent où ils étaient et ce qu’ils venaient de faire.

Rey releva la bretelle de sa robe pour couvrir sa poitrine.

Ben tira de la poche de son uniforme un mouchoir brodé qu’il utilisa pour essuyer son sexe, déjà mou, et les taches gluantes sur le bureau. Il ajusta sa braguette et vint s’asseoir à côté de Rey, sur le bord du meuble. Elle enfilait silencieusement sa culotte.

 

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

– Je crois qu’on peut se tutoyer, maintenant, sourit Rey. Non, tu ne m’as pas fait mal…

Et lentement, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui donner un long baiser. 

Ben ferma les yeux, savourant l’instant. Ils sentaient la sueur et le sperme.Tout le monde saurait exactement à quoi ils étaient occupés là-haut, lorsqu'ils redescendraient.

Et alors?

Que le monde sache qu’il était l’homme à qui elle offrait son corps ! Il était fier, et heureux, de faire l’amour à Rey Jacques. 

 

– Cigarette ? dit Ben en tirant le boîtier métallique de sa poche.

 

Rey ne fumait pas. Mais une cigarette, là, tout de suite, lui semblait une merveilleuse idée.

– Oui, merci.

Elle referma les lèvres sur le cylindre de papier et laissa Ben enflammer une allumette.

Elle avait encore envie de lui. Elle voulait le prendre dans sa bouche, sentir son désir pour elle sur sa langue, sous ses doigts. 

Elle voulait le voir nu, lui ôter enfin ce fichu uniforme avec ses rubans et ses croix gammées.

Au diable les symboles, les patries, les nations.

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. 

La seule chose qui avait du sens, ici et maintenant, c’était la violence et l’absolue réalité de ses sentiments pour lui.

– Ben…

Il se tourna vers elle. Le bout de sa cigarette rougeoyait doucement.

– Je t’aime.

Dans l’obscurité, elle crut le voir sourire.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Assise dans l’obscurité de la petite pièce par la fenêtre de laquelle elle était entrée, Blandine demeurait tétanisée, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle venait de voir.

Rey.

Sa maîtresse.

Sa maîtresse en robe de princesse, avec des perles autour du cou et tout.

Sa maîtresse qui embrassait un soldat allemand, un méchant. 

C’était le soldat allemand de ses cauchemars. Immense, terrifiant, celui qui l’avait trouvée quand elle se cachait dans le placard. Elle n'oublierait jamais son visage. 

Elle l’avait très bien vu par l’ouverture de la porte derrière laquelle on l’avait poussée, avant que Rey, la langue dans la bouche du méchant, ne s’enferme avec lui dans une autre pièce.

C’était dégoûtant.

C’était dégoûtant, mais surtout incompréhensible. Rey devait épouser Marin, non ? Blandine les avait vus s’embrasser. N’était-ce pas ce que faisaient les grandes personnes, ils s’épousaient après s’être embrassés sur la bouche ?

Est-ce que sa maîtresse allait épouser le méchant ?

Est-ce que Marin était au courant ?

 

Blandine passa la tête par l’embrasure de la porte. Il y avait des gens dans l’escalier. Monter par la glycine avait été facile, mais descendre serait plus compliqué qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.

A pas de loups, elle s’aventura dans le couloir, à la recherche d’une solution pour atteindre le rez de chaussée sans se faire repérer. Les gens avaient bu, riaient fort, s’embrassaient beaucoup. Drôle de passe temps.

Mais l’escalier était trop visible, c’était une mauvaise idée. Le plan de Renard ne marchait pas. 

 

Blandine retourna dans la petite pièce et se pencha à la fenêtre :

– Renard ! appela-t-elle sans forcer sur sa voix. Renard !

 

A quelques pas de là, en bas, un allemand leva la tête. Blandine se dissimula sous le rebord de la fenêtre, le coeur battant. S’il se mettait à crier, c’est qu’il l’avait vue.

Pas un bruit.

Elle se releva prudemment. Où était Renard ? Il y avait des soldats juste en dessous, la fumée de leur cigarettes piquait le nez de la fillette. Impossible de redescendre pour le moment.

Blandine s’assit au sol et remonta les genoux sous son menton.

Elle était coincée ici. Pour combien de temps ?

 

Rey avait fini sa cigarette et se leva nonchalamment pour aller l’écraser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les jardins illuminés par les torches étaient magnifiques. En bas, de petits groupes de soldats et de filles en robes scintillantes riaient doucement et faisaient tinter leurs verres. Ben s’approcha dans le dos de Rey et la prit dans ses bras. Il huma le parfum de ses cheveux, la fraîcheur de sa transpiration, sur sa nuque. Elle sentait le sexe, une odeur piquante, qui lui donna à nouveau envie d’elle. Il fit courir le bout de sa langue sur le pavillon de son oreille, embrassa la peau tendre de son cou. Rey frissonna et pencha la tête pour le laisser faire. Les mains de Ben remontèrent sur les seins de Rey et du bout des doigts, il entreprit de caresser doucement ses tétons, pour le plaisir de les sentir durcir à travers le tissu.

Rey poussa un gémissement.

Ben la saisit par le bras, la fit pivoter et lorsqu’elle fut face à lui, écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. 

Il l’embrassa voluptueusement, violemment presque, entrechoquant leurs dents et lui mordant les lèvres. De la main droite, il retroussa la robe le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, trouvant un passage, remontant jusqu’à son sexe où il plaqua sa main. Elle frémit. Elle était mouillée, déjà...encore ? Il pouvait le sentir à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Cette femme allait le rendre fou.

 _– Ich liebe dich*,_ souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, et ce fut au tour de Rey de sourire. 

 

Elle lui avait dit la même chose, en français, quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Il lui adressait ces mots en allemand. Décidément tous les deux, c’était l’huile et le feu : brûlant, explosif. Dangereux.

S’arrachant à sa bouche, Ben descendit sur ses genoux et passa la tête sous la robe, qu’il avait retroussée au-dessus des hanches de Rey. Elle écarta intuitivement les cuisses pour guider son visage contre elle, contre ce bouton à vif qui réclamait ses caresses, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Adossée à la fenêtre, la jeune femme était offerte. 

 

– Renard ! Fit une petite voix venant de l’extérieur. Renard !

Rey sursauta.

C’était Blandine, dans la pièce à côté. Renard ? Il devait être en bas.

Mais que faisaient ces enfants ici ? Marin était-il devenu fou, à confier des missions d’infiltration à des mômes même pas pubères ? 

Soudain dégrisée, elle referma les cuisses et repoussa Ben, plus violemment qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Il se redressa et l’interrogea du regard.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je t’ai fait mal ?

 

Rey rougit. Elle haïssait ce rôle, ce double-jeu. Elle n’en pouvait plus de passer sa vie à mentir. 

Elle parvint à sourire.

– Tu es parfait. Mais nous devons redescendre. Je suis ici pour travailler, Phasma va remarquer mon absence.

 

Ben fit une moue attristée :

– Elle peut attendre cinq minutes de plus. Laisse moi faire… je veux te faire jouir contre ma bouche.

 

Ça aurait été parfait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais là, Rey imaginait Blandine, Renard, certainement Belette aussi –et allez savoir qui d’autre encore– dispersés dans le château, et elle était incapable de se laisser aller à quelque chose d’aussi trivial qu’une partie de jambes en l’air.

Elle l’embrassa fiévreusement, comme pour se faire pardonner :

– Je vais aller me laver dans le petit cabinet de toilette où je me suis changée tout à l’heure. Me recoiffer, aussi. Peux-tu descendre t’assurer que Tallie est toujours en bas, que tout va bien ? Et réserve moi une coupe de champagne : je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

– D’accord, dit-il, en tirant sur sa braguette pour replacer correctement son membre tendu. A tout de suite.

– A tout de suite, beau brun.

 

Il l’embrassa, elle le laissa faire.

Ça dura trop. Ses mains devenaient de nouveau baladeuses. Rey dut le repousser.

– Ben ! 

– D’accord, d’accord.

Résigné, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres –il ne s’en lassait pas– et remit sa casquette et ses gants. Puis il sortit. 

Rey attendit quelques instants, épiant à travers l’ouverture de la porte. Ben descendait nonchalamment les escaliers, discutant comme si de rien n’était avec les officiers qui s’y trouvaient, comme s’il ne venait pas de baiser sauvagement sa maîtresse là-haut, et de jouir sur le bureau. Rien d’inhabituel. Lorsqu’il fut hors de son champ de vision, Rey quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le bureau adjacent.

 

– Blandine ! Chuchota-t-elle. Tu es là ?

 

La petite silhouette de la fillette se redressa et approcha.

Rey tomba à genoux et tendit les bras. Blandine vint s’y blottir. Elle avait pleuré.

– Mais ma chérie, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? C’est dangereux ! C’est Marin qui vous a dit de venir ?

– Non, hoqueta Blandine. C’est mon idée. Et Renard. Les allemands sont venus à la ferme, ils ont tout volé. On veut reprendre nos poulets.

– Mais qui sait que vous êtes ici ?

– Personne. On s’est sauvés. On va récupérer nos animaux et libérer mon papa.

 

Le coeur de Rey se serra.

– Ma chérie, ton papa n’est pas ici. Je te le promets. Il n’a pas été attrapé par les allemands. 

 

Pas par ceux de Chateauval, du moins…

Elle fit une grimace.

– Il faut vous en aller. Ces gens sont dangereux. Vous n’auriez pas dû venir et Maz doit être folle d’inquiétude !

– Rey... murmura Blandine en se tordant les mains… si les allemands sont méchants et dangereux… pourquoi tu en épouses un ?

 

Rey demeura interloquée un instant :

– Pourquoi je...quoi ? Mais je n’épouse pas un allemand, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je t’ai vue, dit encore Blandine. Tout à l’heure. Tu l’as embrassé sur la bouche.

 

La jeune femme sentit ses pommettes chauffer. Voilà autre chose qu’elle n’avait pas anticipé.

– Blandine, c’est compliqué. Les grandes personnes font des choses… Plus tard tu comprendras. Cet homme-là n’est ni méchant ni dangereux. C’est lui qui t’a protégée, tu te rappelles ?

 

L’enfant hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Le sujet est clos pour le moment. Viens avec moi, je sais par où tu vas sortir d’ici.

 

Rey se releva, épousseta sa robe, et jeta un oeil hors de la pièce. Tout était calme. Là-bas, au bout du couloir, il y avait le cabinet de toilette qu’elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Ce cabinet était desservi par une porte de service qui s’ouvrait sur un ensemble de circulations destinées aux domestiques, y compris des volées d’escaliers étroits et poussiéreux, qui reliaient tous les étages.

L’institutrice redressa les épaules et avança dans le couloir. L’étage était disposé en fer à cheval ouvert sur le vestibule, tel un théâtre. Les deux circulations est et ouest se rejoignaient en haut du grand escalier double au centre de l’ensemble. Pour atteindre le cabinet de toilette, il faudrait longer les murs du côté est, où elle s’était réfugiée avec Ben Solo, et dépasser l’ouverture de l’escalier. Ce n’était pas si loin, quand on n’avait rien à cacher, mais cette traversée semblait insurmontable avec une clandestine de huit ans dans les jambes.

Un geste de travers, un bruit suspect et c’était cent paires d’yeux qui se tourneraient vers elles. Autant de pistolets. Elles seraient mortes avant le lever du jour.

 

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

Elle dit signe à Blandine de l’attendre sans bouger et pressant le pas, descendit les marches de l’escalier. Elle chercha Solo des yeux, sans succès. Parfait.

Tallie se tenait près d’une table couverte de restes alimentaires. Deux jeunes hommes étaient occupés à débarrasser les récipients vides.

Rey s’avança vers son amie, quand on lui saisit le bras. Elle sursauta.

C’était simplement Benedikt, qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui remit une coupe de champagne. 

C’était trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Blandine là haut… Comment allait-elle se débarrasser de lui ?

 

– Rey, dit-il en souriant, tu… ne t’es pas recoiffée ?

Recoiffée ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Elle se rappela soudain du prétexte qu’elle lui avait donné pour gagner dix minutes. Elle sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

– Pas encore, je… j’ai besoin d’aide pour mon chignon. Je venais demander l’assistance de Tallie.

– Je peux peut-être le faire ? Dit-il doucement, laissant planer peu de doute sur ses intentions réelles. 

– J’adorerais mais… j’ai vraiment besoin d’aide avec mes cheveux. D’accord ?

 

Il haussa les épaules d’un air déçu. 

Rey vida la coupe de champagne d’une traite, et la lui tendit avec un sourire mutin. Puis elle esquissa un petit salut du bout des doigts et approcha, enfin, de Tallie Lintra.

– J’ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, lui chuchota-t-elle. C’est urgent.

 

Tallie regarda autour d’elle, comme pour s’assurer que personne n’allait bondir pour l’en empêcher. Personne ne réagit. 

– De quoi s’agit-il ?

– D’aide avec ma coiffure. Viens, montons.

 

Tallie la suivit docilement. Recoiffer les dames n’était pas sa spécialité, mais s’il s’agissait de planter quelque épingles, c’était dans ses cordes.

Une fois à l’étage, Rey l’entraîna le long du corridor et poussa doucement la porte de la pièce où se cachait Blandine.

Tallie poussa un cri de surprise en voyant l’enfant noire sortir de l’ombre.

– Rey ! Mais qui est ce garçon ? Que fait-il ici ?

 

Rey lui dit signe de parler moins fort et chuchota :

– C’est une fille, elle s’appelle Blandine. J’ai besoin que tu m’aides à l’amener… jusque là-bas.

 

Du doigt, elle désigna la porte du cabinet. Il y avait une dizaine de mètres à parcourir au grand jour… le bout du monde.

 

Tallie pâlit, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s’exclama, à mi-voix :

– Tu es folle ! Tu veux nous faire exécuter !

– Tallie, s’il te plaît. Blandine est en danger. Je t’expliquerai. Nous devons la protéger. Je t’en prie…

– Mais qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

 

La soirée battait son plein. Dans l’escalier, personne ne fit attention aux deux femmes, l’une portant une robe blanche et l’autre une robe noire, qui déambulaient le long du corridor. Elles marchaient épaule contre épaules, faisaient mine de se chuchoter des confidences à l’oreille, et tenaient les côtés de leurs robes d’un geste désinvolte, presque malicieux. On se servit à boire, on ne se donna pas la peine d’y regarder de plus près.

Lorsqu’elles furent devant le petit cabinet, Blandine, cachée dans les drapés des deux robes, courut se cacher au fond de la pièce.

Rey poussa un soupir de soulagement en s’adossant à la porte qu’elle avait refermée derrière elle.

– Merci… chuchota-t-elle à Tallie.

– Il va me falloir une explication, répondit cette dernière.

– Tout à l’heure, quand le danger sera écarté. Suis-moi.

Rey ouvrit la seconde porte, et guida Blandine dans les étroits couloirs qui desservaient les chambres de maîtres. Un escalier en colimaçon les mena toutes les trois au rez-de-chaussée, puis au sous-sol. Rey, qui avait l’habitude de réceptionner les chargements de livraisons, guida Blandine à la rampe à charbon.

Elle n’entra pas dans la pièce, craignant d’abîmer sa robe avec le charbon et fit signe à l’enfant de venir près d’elle.

– Blandine, dit-elle solennellement, je veux que Renard, Belette et toi partiez immédiatement. Rentrez tout droit à la ferme, d’accord ? Ne trainez pas. Présentez vos excuses à Maz et surtout, surtout– Blandine est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?

 

La fillette regardait la pièce, la rampe, la porte, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Rey la secoua doucement par les épaules :

– Blandine ! C’est important !

 

L’enfant leva les yeux.

– Ecoute moi, reprit Rey, exasperée. Tu as pris un risque inconsidéré en venant ici. Ne recommence jamais ça, tu m’entends ? Jamais ! Est-ce que c’est compris ?

 

Blandine acquiesca.

Rey lui donna une dernière embrassade, et la regarda s’échapper par la rampe à charbon. La petite fut bientôt couverte de suie des pieds à la tête, et disparut par la trappe.

Rey et Tallie quittèrent aussitôt le sous-sol, un endroit où elles n’avaient rien à faire ce soir. 

Avant de rejoindre le vestibule, le champagne et les danseurs, Tallie n’oublia pas d’aider Rey à refaire son chignon.

 

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, une silhouette noire de charbon rasa le mur du château pour rejoindre la glycine. Les allemands qui fumaient sous la fenêtre, un peu plus tôt, étaient partis.

Blandine rampa sous le buisson.

– Renard ?

– Chut. Je suis là…

– Renard, j’ai vu Rey, et aussi des allemands, et je sais où sont les cuisines, et mon papa n’est pas dans le château, et –

– Doucement, fillette, l’interrompit l’adolescent, tu vas trop vite. Tu me raconteras tout ça quand on sera à la ferme. Tu as pu ouvrir les fenêtres des cuisines ?

Il était resté recroquevillé dans les feuilles, sans bouger, pendant tout ce temps. Quand les allemands s’étaient approchés pour fumer, il était resté si immobile qu’il en avait eu des fourmis dans tout le corps. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris.

Blandine secoua la tête : 

– Je n’ai pas trouvé comment ouvrir les fenêtres des cuisines, mais je sais comment on peut entrer dans le château...

* * *

_*je t'aime_

 


	33. Chapter 33

Tallie piqua la dernière épingle dans la coiffure de Rey et vérifia qu’il n’y avait pas de traces de charbon sur sa robe. Ça aurait été difficile à expliquer.

– Alors ? Qui était cette fille ? dit Tallie, rompant le silence.

 

Rey se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que ne devait-elle révéler à aucun prix ?

– C’est une de mes élèves, commença Rey. Je… je suis institutrice. Son père est prisonnier et… elle a décidé de venir le libérer. Elle a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi plutôt que sur le Lieutenant Hux…

– Le libérer ? Toute seule ? C’est courageux !

– C’est surtout stupide et dangereux. Merci pour ton aide. J’espère qu’elle va rentrer tout droit chez elle et oublier son idée de libérer son papa.

– Tu crois qu’elle va revenir ?

 

Rey poussa un soupir las :

– Malheureusement, je suis sûre que oui. Et c’est bien ce qui m’inquiète.

 

L’explication semblait avoir satisfait Tallie, au grand soulagement de Rey. Elle devenait douée à cet exercice…

 

Ben Solo l’accueillit dans le vestibule en la prenant par la taille et la faisant virevolter. Il paraissait légèrement ivre. Ce n’était pas du champagne, dans son haleine…Combien de verres avait-il bu ? Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui poser la question : Ben avait raffermi sa poigne et la bascula en arrière pour l’embrasser voluptueusement.

Lorsque Ben redressa Rey, sa tête lui tournait. Elle s’agrippa à son épaule pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre et fut rattrapée par le lieutenant Hux qui lui prit la main et l’attira contre lui dans une valse improvisée. Tout le monde dansait, bien qu’une partie des convives soit déjà rentrée chez elle. La soirée était bien avancée.

Rey laissa Hux la faire tournoyer, et se retrouva joue contre joue avec le lieutenant alors que la musique ralentissait.

 _– Comment se passent vos débuts à la Kommandantur, Fräulein Sekretärin ?_ lui demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

 _– C’est… intense. J’ai beaucoup de travail._ Répondit poliment Rey.

 _– Vous devez être épuisée en effet,_ reprit Hux _, surtout avec votre autre activité..._

 

Rey eut un frisson. Faisait-il allusion à la résistance ?

Elle chercha Ben du regard, espérant qu’il vienne à son secours ; il discutait avec un soldat, ainsi qu’avec Jacqueline -que faisait-elle ici ?-. 

Tallie, un peu plus loin, conversait avec Bazine.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Avec Bazine ? Lui parlait-elle de Blandine ? Avait-elle eut tort de lui faire confiance, après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas !

 _– Quelle autre activité ?_ articula-t-elle, la bouche sèche. 

 _– A vous de me le dire,_ sussurra Hux.

 

Elle sentait qu’elle était pâle. Elle savait qu’il serait suspect de ne pas répondre. De quelles informations disposait-il ? Que dire ?

 _– Je suis institutrice,_ expliqua Rey d’un air candide. _En vacances. Je n’ai pas d’autre activité…_

 _– Allons,_ reprit Hux, sans relâcher sa prise sur sa main et sa taille. _Dites moi la vérité._

_– C’est la vérité… lieutenant._

 

La musique s’était arrêtée. Hux relâcha la jeune femme et lui fit un baise-main :

_– Quel dommage, moi qui espérais apprendre comment une institutrice gagne l’intérêt et l’affection d’un ingénieur obsédé de mathématiques et de lettres, comme Herr Solo..._

_– La réponse est dans la question, Mein Herr,_ sourit Rey. _Les mathématiques et les lettres, c’est un point que nous avons en commun._

 

Le lieutenant rit, lui fit un salut, et s’éloigna pour rejoindre Phasma, qui houspillait le personnel. 

Rey garda de cette étrange danse une sensation d’inconfort… que venait-il de se passer exactement ? A quel jeu jouait Hux avec elle ?

– Je voudrais rentrer, dit Jacqueline dans son dos. Il est minuit passé et j’ai beaucoup de travail demain. 

– Dopheld Mitaka va vous raccompagner, n’est-ce pas soldat ? répondit Solo.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur ! approuva le soldat, qui tendit son bras à la jeune fille. 

Elle le prit avec prudence.

 

Rey avait assisté à toute la scène et ressentit une profonde pitié pour Jacqueline. Elle ignorait comment cette dernière s’était retrouvée invitée à l’anniversaire du Colonel, où elle n’était visiblement pas à sa place. Mais comment dire non à un officier allemand qui vous donnait un ordre ? Lui tenir tête pouvait avoir des conséquences imprévisibles et souvent désastreuses. Ledit Mitaka et Jacqueline, poliment accrochée à son bras, s’éloignèrent en direction de la porte. 

La salle se vidait.

 

– Tout le monde s’en va ? demanda Rey. Mais l’orchestre est encore là !

– Le colonel a pris congé, expliqua Solo en la prenant dans ses bras. Les invités ne craignent plus de le vexer en rentrant chez eux à présent.

– Alors je veux bien rentrer aussi. Il est minuit passé et je dois être ici dès six heures pour ranger. 

– Vous savez ce qu’on dit dans ces cas là ? Mieux vaut ne pas dormir du tout…

– Et rester toute la nuit dans un château vide à nettoyer des tables ? protesta Rey avec indignation.

– Mais non, rit Ben Solo et lui embrassant tendrement les lèvres. J’avais une toute autre idée pour te garder éveillée…

 

Blandine de son côté ne sentait pas la fatigue. Barbouillée de charbon de la tête aux pieds, elle précédait Renard dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Une dizaine de serveurs employés pour la soirée faisaient des allers-retours pour débarrasser les plateaux de vaisselle souillée. 

– La voix est libre ! chuchota Blandine.

Le dos collé au mur du couloir, elle entrouvrit la porte du cellier et se glissa à l’intérieur. Plus personne ne venait par ici : l’heure était au rangement de la salle, pas à la préparation de petits fours.

Les yeux des enfants mirent un peu de temps à s’habituer à l’obscurité de la pièce, éclairée seulement par de petites fenêtres percées juste sous le plafond. Le garde-manger, presque entièrement enterré, restait ainsi frais toute l’année.

– Les saucisses sèches, les conserves, les haricots et le fromage ! ordonna Renard. On met tout dans nos sacs, allez. 

– On ne va pas pouvoir tout emporter ! 

– Non, on prend juste ce qu’on peut porter.

 

Chacun avait dans sa poche un sac de jute roulé en en boule, dans lesquels ils tassèrent un maximum de victuailles, soupesant régulièrement leur butin pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas trop lourd.

Blandine était occupée à enrouler un chapelet de saucisses autour de son cou lorsqu’un bruit de pas la fit sursauter.

Quelqu’un approchait dans le couloir. La porte du cellier grinça sur ses gonds.

Épouvantés, les deux enfants cherchèrent une cachette dans l’obscurité, se coulant derrière des sacs de grains.

La lumière s’alluma.

Blandine cessa de respirer.

– Prend du vin, dit une voix d’homme, en français.

– Plutôt du calva, non ? répondit une autre.

– Si tu veux. Dépêche toi. 

Recroquevillée derrière un sac de noix, la fillette n’osait pas tourner la tête ni ouvrir les yeux, de peur d’attirer l’attention. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. 

Les pas approchèrent.

Un bruit sur l’étagère à côté d’elle.

Serrant les ongles jusqu’au sang dans la chair de ses paumes, elle aurait voulu se faire petite souris et disparaître dans un trou.

 

– C’est quoi ces saucisses, là ? dit un des hommes, et Blandine réalisa que le chapelet dépassait par dessus le sac. 

 

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir et sentit des larmes lui piquer les paupières.

– Peu importe, on n’est pas venus pour la viande. Prend les bouteilles et tirons-nous !

 

Bruits de verre, bouteilles qui s’entrechoquent.

Frottements des pieds sur la pierre.  
Obscurité.

Grincement de la porte, ils étaient partis.

 

Renard sortit la tête de sa cachette :

– Ils ne sont pas passés loin !

– C’était des allemands ? demanda Blandine, encore tremblante.

– Non, des serveurs. Je crois qu’ils sont venus voler des bouteilles en cachette. Les boches vont être furieux, demain ! Allez sauvons-nous.

 

Le couloir était vide, mais le sac chargé cisaillait l’épaule de Blandine, qui marchait moins vite.

Elle fut bientôt à l’abri dans la cave à charbon, où Renard entreprit d’escalader la rampe.

– Personne ! souffla-t-il. Allons y !

 

Une petite pluie fine arrosait doucement les jardins, éteignant certaines torches ; d’autres tenaient bon, mais leurs flammes vacillaient lamentablement. Le parc serait bientôt plongé dans l’obscurité complète.

Tout était calme.

– Où sont passés les gens ? dit Blandine.

– Je ne sais pas… la soirée est peut-être terminée ? Ou alors ils se sont mis à l’abri de l’averse...

 

Les deux enfants s’accroupirent derrière un hortensia en fleur, attentifs aux mouvements dans le jardin. La pluie tombait pour de bon à présent, et les dernières torches s’éteignirent. Le jardin était vide.

– Allons-y, chuchota Renard, et ils s’élancèrent. 

 

Courbés sous le poids de leurs sacs, ils coururent jusqu’au mur d’enceinte. Renard fit la courte-échelle pour permettre à Blandine d’escalader. Elle s’assit à califourchon sur le muret et saisit les sacs de nourriture qu’il lui tendait, pour les laisser tomber de l’autre côté.

 

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent les aboiements du chien.

 

– Oh merde, paniqua l’adolescent, Blandine, aide moi à monter !

Blandine tendit la main, mais elle était trop fluette, trop légère. Elle manqua de tomber au bas du mur et ne parvint pas à hisser le garçon.

Des cris retentirent, des invectives en allemand. 

 

– Ils approchent! Ils approchent ! S’écria la fillette. Renard, grimpe !

 

Mais la pierre était glissante. Son cœur battait trop vite, la panique le gagnait. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de point d’accroche pour escalader. 

Blandine poussa un cri d’horreur lorsque le berger allemand surgit de l’obscurité. Dans un instant le molosse serait sur eux. Blandine jeta une saucisse dans la truffe du chien, qui ralentit un instant pour la renifler.

Cette seconde de battement fut tout ce qu’il fallait à Belette pour se pencher par dessus le mur et agripper fermement le poignet de son frère. Grognant sous l’effort, elle parvint à le hisser jusqu’à ce que les pieds de ce dernier prennent un point d’appui et le propulsent par dessus l’obstacle.

Le chien choisit d’ignorer la saucisse et bondit contre le mur, claquant des mâchoires sous le talon de Renard, qui disparut de l’autre côté. 

Les trois enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, sans parler, sous la pluie battante. 

 

Après ce qui leur parut une éternité, à bout de souffle, ils s’écroulèrent sous un arbre à l'orée d’un bois. 

– Est-ce qu’on est assez loin ? demanda Blandine, à bout de souffle.

– On ne sera en sécurité qu’à la ferme, répondit Renard. Mais on peut prendre quelques minutes pour souffler. 

 

Allongé sur le dos dans l’herbe mouillée, il se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait récupéré une partie du chargement de Blandine.

– Je croyais que tu étais partie…

 

Belette haussa les épaules :

– Pour aller où ? Rentrer toute seule chez Maz ? Je suis restée vous attendre. J’ai guetté le mur toute la nuit. Vous avez mis un temps fou !

– C’est la faute de BB, dit Renard. Elle est entrée dans le château et elle y est resté je ne sais pas combien de temps. J’ai cru qu’elle s’était fait pincer.

– C’est même pas vrai ! protesta BB. Je ne pouvais pas descendre par l’escalier, il y avait trop de monde, et je ne pouvais pas revenir par la fenêtre à cause des allemands dehors. Alors j’ai attendu et c’est Rey qui est venue me chercher et qui m’a fait passer par un passage secret. 

– C’est qui, Rey ?

– Ma maîtresse. Euh… Lotte.

– Qu’est-ce que Lotte faisait dans le château ? s’étonna Belette.

– Elle espionne les allemands, répondit Renard.

 

Blandine fit une grimace. Ce qu’elle avait vu Rey faire dans le château ne correspondait pas à son idée du métier d’espionne. Elle en parlerait avec Marin. 

Les enfants reprirent leur marche à travers bois. Ils en avaient pour plus d’une heure, sous la pluie, pour revenir à la ferme.

 

Rey avait oublié de respirer. Emportée dans les bras de Ben, elle s’était laissée guider à travers Chateauval, seuls dans les ruelles désertes, s’arrêtant tous les deux pas pour s’embrasser, indifférents à la pluie qui trempait leurs vêtements. Il avait poussé une porte, l’avait entraînée dans l’escalier. Rey reconnut la maison Le Bihan. Solo l’avait guidée jusqu’à chez lui ? Très bien. Elle ne désirait rien d’autre au monde à cet instant.

A présent, ils avaient refermé la porte de la chambre, et Ben venait de faire passer la robe de Rey par dessus sa tête. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps d’observer la pièce et son modeste mobilier. Ses mains, sa bouche et ses sens n’étaient consacrés qu’à une chose : retirer enfin son uniforme à l’adjudant Solo. Des semaines qu’ils se fréquentaient, qu’ils s’embrassaient, ils avaient déjà fait l’amour ensemble et pourtant, elle ne l’avait jamais vu sans ce fichu uniforme.

La veste tomba au sol. Rey fit glisser les bretelles sur ses bras, retira la chemise du pantalon et entreprit d’en défaire les boutons ; sans regarder, puisque sa bouche était occupée avec celle de son amant, et qu’il n’était pas question de s’en détacher. Lorsqu’enfin elle vint à bout du dernier bouton et qu’elle glissa la main sur son torse, elle fut contrainte de s’arracher à ses baisers pour voir de ses yeux ce qu’elle devinait du bout des doigts.

 

– Mon Dieu Ben, tu es magnifique…

Il l’était.

Large. Massif, même. Elle l’avait deviné en observant la tension sous sa veste d’uniforme, mais c’était autre chose que de le voir en vrai.

– Je suis un soldat, répondit-il modestement. Je m’entraîne tous les jours et - Rey, qu’est-ce que ?

 

Elle s’était agenouillée devant lui, et avant qu’il n’ait pu finir sa phrase, elle avait dégagé son membre du pantalon d’uniforme et refermé ses lèvres autour. 

Ben vit trente-six chandelles.

Le dos contre la porte, les doigts dans les cheveux de Rey, il accompagna le mouvement de sa bouche sur son sexe au bord de l’explosion. La succion était divine. Sa bouche était chaude, sa langue contre son gland lui arrachait des râles alors qu’il sentait monter son plaisir. Jamais il n’avait osé imaginer Rey le prendre ainsi, avec sa bouche. Il s’était imaginé –et caressé– de nombreuses fois à l’idée de la pénétrer, dans toutes sortes de positions. Mais jamais comme ça, debout, avec le pantalon baissé et Rey agenouillée devant lui. C’était meilleur que dans ses fantasmes. Il sentit monter sa jouissance, une vague brûlante du fond de son ventre, flux et reflux dans sa verge, jusqu’au moment où il voulut se retirer, mais Rey l’en empêcha et après une lutte perdue d’avance, Ben jouit en saccades chaudes au fond de sa gorge.

Il demeura fébrile un instant, les paupières closes et les lèvres tremblantes, encore secoué par son plaisir, tandis que Rey s’essuyait la bouche en se relevant. 

– Je t’aime, dit-il alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à l’embrasser à nouveau.

– Je t’aime, répondit-elle en refermant ses bras sur sa nuque.

 

Elle devait être de retour au château pour six heures.

La nuit leur appartenait.

Et comme promis par Solo, ils ne dormiraient pas.

 


	34. Chapter 34 - Partie 3

> **Partie 3**

 

Marin rentra d’Angleterre une nuit de marée haute, comme prévu. Il transportait sur son bateau un poste de TSF qui permettrait au réseau de rester en contact avec les alliés, des caisses entières de denrées précieuses pour le marché noir : tabac, alcool, savon, victuailles… ainsi que des armes et des explosifs, pour leur donner les moyens de leurs ambitions bellicistes. 

 

Il trouva l’ambiance morose, à la ferme de Maz.

– Et bien ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, comment vont mes petits résistants ?

– Alors c’est toi qui leur remplit de crâne de telles idées ? s’exclama Maz. Sais-tu qu’ils ont failli se faire tuer tous les trois ?

– Oh la, doucement, Mazarine, je n’ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Les enfants ont eu des ennuis ?

 

Les trois enfants levèrent à peine la tête des livres qu’ils s'appliquaient à déchiffrer, un doigt sur les lignes et les lèvres remuant en silence.

– Ils sont punis pour les dix prochaines années ! rétorqua Maz. Fini les expéditions et les balades en plein air : ces zèbres-là sont assignés à résidence jusqu’à nouvel ordre !

– Ça a l’air sérieux. Explique moi ce qui s’est passé.

 

Alors Maz, tout en jetant des regards furibonds aux enfants, raconta la funeste nuit du 31 juillet, quand les trois galopins avaient fait le mur pour s’introduire à l’intérieur de la Kommandantur et voler des saucisses.

– Et ils ont réussi ? s’émerveilla Marin, qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Sacrée bande de chenapans, malins comme des singes !

– Marin ! rugit Maz, il n’y a pas de quoi rire ni les féliciter ! BB ne doit son salut qu’à l’intervention miraculeuse de Lotte, qui s’est trouvée sur place ! Ces enfants n’ont aucune idée, aucune, des risques qu’ils ont pris ! On ne joue pas ! Les armes sont réelles, les balles aussi !

 

Elle se dirigea vers Blandine et la secoua par le bras :

– Et si Lotte n’avait pas été là, hein ? Qu’aurais-tu fait, toute seule au milieu d’une centaine de soldats armés ? Tu serais morte ! A huit ans ! Est-ce que ça te fait rire, ça ?

“Et toi, fichu inconscient ! ajouta-t-elle en mettant une tape à l’arrière de la tête de Renard, tu te prends pour un homme mais tu n’es qu’un enfant ! Tu as mis en danger tes soeurs ! Elles auraient pu mourir par ta faute, et qu’aurais-tu fait, alors, hein ? Tu crois que tu rirais autant, si BB avait été exécutée parce que tu lui a bourré le crâne de sottises ?

– Maz, intervint Marin en lui touchant l’épaule. Je comprends que tu sois furieuse. Ils ont clairement agi sans réfléchir. Mais ça nous enseigne une chose : ce ne sont plus des enfants.

– Blandine a huit ans ! s’écria la vieille femme, rouge de colère. Huit ans, Marin ! C’est un bon âge pour aller se sacrifier pour ta cause, c’est ça ?

 

Le meneur des résistants se mordit la lèvre.

– Ecoute, il faut réfléchir sérieusement au rôle de ces enfants dans notre réseau. Ils sont trop dégourdis pour rester les bras croisés et s’ils agissent hors de notre surveillance, c’est là qu’ils vont se mettre en danger. Je vais convoquer une réunion pour en discuter.

 

Aucun des trois galopins ne fit un geste. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, ils faisaient semblant de lire avec attention les pages d’Alexandre Dumas que leur avait imposé Maz. “autodictée dans une heure, et corvée de lessive si vous avez plus de dix fautes”.

 

Depuis leur retour à la ferme, trempés mais triomphants, la vieille femme ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit. Après une gifle magistrale pour Renard, une crise et un sermon, elle s’était mis en tête de les écraser de travail et de corvées, et voulait toujours les avoir à l’oeil. 

 

Lorsqu’ils se mirent à table, partageant un ragoût de rutabagas parfumé aux saucisses de la Kommandantur, Blandine prit soin de s’asseoir à côté de Marin.

– Dis Marin, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu’ils prirent place, est-ce que tu vas épouser Lotte ?

 

Le résistant haussa les sourcils. Mais d’où sortait cette idée là ?

– Pas à ma connaissance, répondit-il gentiment. Je ne vois pas souvent Lotte, tu sais. Et nous ne sommes pas amoureux.

– Mais tu l’as embrassée, chez elle. On s’embrasse quand on est amoureux, n’est-ce pas ?

– Oui, la plupart des gens s’embrassent quand ils sont amoureux, mais ce jour-là c’était différent. Quelqu’un nous surveillait.

– Et si personne ne surveille, on peut embrasser son amoureux sur la bouche ?

– Par exemple, mais où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le résistant en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de la fillette. Lotte t’a dit quelque chose l’autre jour ?

– Non, répondit Blandine avec une moue. Elle a embrassé un allemand sur la bouche quand personne ne surveillait. Ça veut dire qu’ils vont s’épouser ?

 

Marin prit un instant pour digérer cette information. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir demandé explicitement à Lotte de répondre aux avances du soldat qui la poursuivait de ses assiduités. Etait-ce le même ? 

– Il s’appelait comment, cet allemand ?

– Je n’en sais rien, répondit Bébé en prenant une cuillerée de ragoût. C’est celui qui m’a trouvée cachée chez elle, l’autre fois. Lotte a dit qu’il n’était ni méchant ni dangereux.

 

Attend une minute.

 

Marin reposa lentement sa cuillère :

– Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

– Que son amoureux n’était pas méchant, c’est elle qui me l’a dit, à la fête l’autre jour. Elle lui faisait des tas de bisous dégoûtants avec la langue, et même –BB se pencha vers lui et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence– qu’il lui touchait les nénés et les  fesses. J’ai tout vu.

– Non, non, avant ça. Tu as dit qu’il t’a trouvée cachée chez elle ? C’était quand ?

– Quand mon papa s’est sauvé. Lotte m’a cachée dans le placard et ensuite, les allemands sont venus fouiller partout. Et ce monsieur là m’a découverte.

– Il t’a trouvée dans le placard ?

– Oui.

– Et Lotte le sait ?

– Oui, elle était là. Ensuite il est parti et Lotte s’est mise à pleurer. C’était il y a longtemps.

 

Marin avait pâli.

Quand il avait suggéré –ordonné?– à l’institutrice d’espionner cet officier, il partait du principe que ce dernier ignorait tout du lien de la jeune femme au réseau de résistance. Lotte avait visiblement fait du zèle, et ne se contentait plus d’accepter des verres d’anisette au Café de la Fontaine.

 

– Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il à Blandine avec un sourire réconfortant, Lotte ne va épouser personne : ni moi, ni le soldat allemand. Je te remercie de m’en avoir parlé. Si tu vois autre chose, n’hésite pas à me le dire, d’accord ? Je t’écouterai toujours. Ce sera notre secret.

– D’accord, acquiesça la fillette, ravie d’être ainsi félicitée.

 

Marin reprit son repas, l’air songeur. En dehors du fait que Rey lui ait menti en le regardant dans les yeux, quand elle avait assuré que l’adjudant ne se doutait de rien… était-il possible que cet officier les mène en bateaux depuis le début ?

Et si c’était lui, l’officier allemand, qui avait infiltré la résistance en tirant à Lotte des confessions sur l’oreiller, et non pas l’inverse ? 

C’était une perspective effrayante.

Il fallait qu’il tire ça au clair, de toute urgence. Si BB disait vrai, et une gamine de son âge n’inventait pas des trucs pareils, alors il fallait mettre un terme à la liaison de Rey avec le nazi. 

 

* * *

 

Pour Rey à l’inverse, plus rien n’était urgent. Après un mois de souffrance à courir de porte en porte, à ne pas dormir, à subir des injures, elle vivait une période d’accalmie délicieuse. 

Les choses avaient changé pour elle, depuis la soirée d’anniversaire du colonel.

Sa passion pour Ben Solo avait pris des formes de libération, d’exutoire. Plus question de se cacher ni de fuir. Elle n’entendait plus les injures et se moquait des jugements. Elle se plongea dans son travail, ne voyant pas passer les heures et rejoignant l’adjudant dès dix-neuf heures, tous les jours. Ils montaient chez lui et ils faisaient l’amour, infatigables. Leurs bouches, leurs sexes, étaient insatiables. 

Solo ne se lassait pas de ses seins, de ses hanches, et de son sexe même, qu’il dévorait passionnément, jusqu’à ce qu’elle crie de plaisir et se débatte pour mettre fin à ces délicieuses tortures.

Il explorait chaque centimètre de sa peau, la couvrait de caresses et de baisers. Rey n’était pas en reste, s’émerveillant du corps de son allemand, viril et vigoureux, assez solide pour la soulever dans ses bras et lui faire l’amour debout, contre le mur, si la passion les y poussait.

Il la retrouva parfois en pleine journée, quand ses déplacements le lui permettaient, dérangeant son emploi du temps, et s’enfermait avec elle dans ce petit bureau où il s’étaient aimés la première fois.

Pas le temps de se déshabiller, les jupes de Rey remontaient sur ses hanches et il la prenait sur le bureau, de face ou de dos, ou contre le mur, sans jamais relâcher sa bouche de ses baisers avides. Il avait appris ce qui lui plaisait, les caresses buccales, les étreintes sauvages, et il s'enorgueillissait de la faire jouir dans ses bras à chaque fois, désormais. Des orgasmes violents, ravageurs, qui enflammaient les joues de Rey, dilataient ses pupilles et la laissaient pantelante et fébrile, la bouche entrouverte et le regard brillant. 

Des mots d’amour aussi, inlassablement, comme autant de promesses éternelles. Ils ne craignaient pas de se le dire, s’étonnant eux-mêmes du naturel et de la simplicité de ces mots dans leurs bouches. “Je t’aime, je t’aime !”, comme une évidence, et comme une protestation face à la guerre qui aurait dû les déchirer. Rey songeait parfois combien le destin était joueur ; serait-elle tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là si elle n’avait pas cédé à l’injonction, au chantage affectif même, de Marin ? S’il ne l’avait pas poussée à fréquenter Solo, dans le seul but d’espionner l’armée allemande, jamais elle n’aurait donné suite à ses avances. Sa vie aurait été plus simple, certainement… mais elle ne regrettait rien. La violence de son amour pour Benedikt Solo surpassait tout. 

A un détail près.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son rôle au sein de la résistance.

 

Elle lui avait parlé de son arrangement avec madame Iglesias qui voulait le commerce des allemands. Ben avait accepté avec un sourire. Il se sentait personnellement redevable à la mercière d’avoir loué cette robe somptueuse à Rey. La voir ainsi sublimée dans son écrin de satin lui avait donné la chair de poule. Leur passion ensuite, dans le secret du bureau au premier étage, valait bien le prix de quelques boutons. Elle voulait les ourlets de tout le régiment ? L’affaire était conclue. Il lui enverrait Phasma, Hux, Mitaka, et tous les troufions du bataillon… pourvu qu’elle accepte à nouveau de rendre ce genre de service à mademoiselle Jacques. Rey allait le coeur léger, ne craignait plus Bazine Netal, saluait poliment le colonel Snoke, servait le thé au lieutenant Hux. Elle connaissait désormais leurs habitudes, et prenait un air modeste quand la caporale Phasma s’apitoyait à voix haute à l’idée de la voir partir en septembre. 

Deux fois par semaine, Jacqueline lui remettait ses courses et son linge, comme convenu. Désormais elle croisait cette dernière presque tous les jours. Le matin, après des nuits enfiévrées, Rey s’échappait de la maison le Bihan pour rentrer chez elle, faire un brin de toilette et se changer avant de partir au travail. Dans la cuisine ou à l’office, elle saluait toujours la maîtresse de maison, son époux ou son fils, qui s’affairaient déjà.

Les premiers temps, l’institutrice se sentit mal à l’aise à l’idée d’entrer et de sortir de chez ces gens comme d’un hôtel ; personne ne doutait de l’activité à laquelle elle se consacrait tous les soirs avec l’officier de la chambre de gauche. Elle portait sur sa peau, comme gravée dans sa chair, la marque de la luxure.

Fort heureusement, Solo savait mieux que personne quand faire une apparition pour couper court aux ragots. C’était surprenant comme les objections fondaient à son approche ! Jacqueline, boudeuse en présence de Rey, devenait souriante et mielleuse face à l’officier. Si bien qu’au bout de quelques semaines, quand il fut acquis que tout outrage à mademoiselle Jacques porterait atteinte à l’adjudant Solo, Rey se trouva chez Le Bihan comme chez elle et renonça tout à fait à ses scrupules. 

 

 _– Que comptez-vous faire en septembre ?_ lui demanda un jour Phasma, voyant approcher la date fatidique.

 _– Reprendre ma place à l’école comme convenu dès le départ,_ répondit simplement Rey.

_– Et abandonner vos fonctions ici ?_

_– Il le faut bien. Mes élèves comptent sur moi. La Kommandantur saura trouver une autre Sekretärin._

_– Accepteriez-vous de travailler les jeudi?_

 

Rey hésita. S’occuper des enfants cinq jours par semaine était épuisant et elle avait besoin de son jour chômé pour préparer ses cours, corriger les devoirs. 

 _– Je ne sais pas,_ balbutia-t-elle. _Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me consacrer à ma classe…_

 _– Le pain est cher, ces derniers temps,_ dit Phasma d’un air innocent. _J’ai entendu que les prix au marché noir dépassaient l’entendement._

_– Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_– Je suis bien placée pour savoir que les portions alimentaires autorisées vont être réduites. Vous aurez besoin d’argent, je vous en offre. Acceptez. Un jour par semaine c’est à la fois peu, et suffisant pour nous éviter d’être dépassés par les formalités._

_– Quand vous faut-il une réponse ?_

 

* * *

 

– Accepte, rétorqua Ben du tac au tac après que Rey lui ait expliqué la proposition de la caporale, les restrictions vont aller en empirant. Tu vas avoir besoin de cet argent, surtout si tu comptes conserver les services de Jacqueline.

 

Rey était allongée dans ses bras, entièrement nue, encore frissonnante après l’amour, et gloussait sous les caresses de Ben qui faisait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses épaules et sur ses seins.

– Je ne crois pas que Jacqueline m’apprécie beaucoup. Elle serait sûrement soulagée que je sorte de sa vie…  
– Jacqueline ? Tu plaisantes, elle a toujours un comportement exemplaire !

– Avec toi oui, mon amour, dit Rey en tordant le cou pour l’embrasser. Je crois qu’elle t’aime bien et qu’elle me considère comme une sorte de rivale.

 

Ben Solo se mit à rire.

– Allons, c’est une gamine, elle a tout juste dix-sept ans ! Et puis, Mitaka lui fait une cour assidue depuis bien longtemps.

– Et alors ? Dix-sept ans c’est bien assez pour tomber amoureuse. Et Mitaka… je lui trouve quelque chose d’inquiétant. Il est trop sûr de lui. 

– Il peut être intimidant, oui. C’est un tireur hors-pair, il a quelque chose de prédateur.

– Ça ne te dérange pas de laisser une fille de dix-sept ans aux mains d’un prédateur ?

– C’était une façon de parler. Vous ne risquez rien, l’une comme l’autre, vous n’êtes pas…

 

Rey se redressa sur un coude pour faire face à Ben. Il effleurait son bras du bout des doigts et elle lui mit une tape, à présent tout à faire refroidie.

 

– Nous ne sommes pas quoi, Oberfeldwebel ? dit-elle froidement.

Elle utilisait toujours son titre en allemand quand elle était contrariée.

 

– Vous n’êtes pas… tu sais…

Il y avait une pointe d’hésitation dans sa voix. Quand est-ce que cette conversation avait dérapé ?

– Dis le. Ordonna Rey qui se leva du lit, les bras croisés.

– Juives. Métèques. Peu importe !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pu-naise j'ai tellement galéré à sortir ce chapitre !!! Pffff  
> J'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop. La transition avec l'action des chapitres précédents a été difficile à rythmer.


	35. Chapter 35

En trois mouvements Rey avait enfilé ses vêtements et claqué la porte.

Ben Solo, nu comme un ver, avait renoncé à la poursuivre dans les escaliers.

A défaut de pouvoir faire mieux, il s’était penché, torse nu, à la fenêtre, alors qu’elle filait dans la rue :

– Rey ! Je… Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

 

– Imbécile, pensa Rey, en essuyant une larme amère. Elle s’en voulait de continuer à se faire surprendre par ce genre de saillies.

Bon sang elle baisait avec un officier nazi ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle s’était imaginé, qu’il collectionnait les orchidées ? 

 

–  _Scheisse !_ cracha Solo entre ses dents, en enfilant son caleçon et son pantalon.

 

Pieds nus, il tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ils venaient de faire l’amour, elle était câline et frémissante contre lui et soudain, elle s’était enflammée de rage et enfuie telle une furie. 

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes.

L’image de l’autre femme de sa vie, sa mère Leia Organa von Skywalker, s’imposa soudain à lui.

Contrarié, Ben s’assit sur son lit –les draps portaient encore le parfum de Rey– et alluma une cigarette.

Leia aussi lui avait crié qu’il était un imbécile, qu’il n’avait pas de morale, qu’il n’était plus le fils qu’elle avait élevé. Après le départ de son père, appelé par la liberté et l’horizon infini, Benedikt avait été élevé par sa mère seule, et par son grand père, le Général Anakin von Skywalker. De cette époque, le jeune homme se rappelait de conversations passionnées à propos de l’art de la guerre, de la dignité du peuple allemand, de l’outrage de la défaite de 18, de l’humiliation du traité de Versailles. Son grand-père, au bord de la sénilité, maudissait les français, les anglais, les slaves, toutes ces nations inférieures et médiocres qui s’était unies telle une horde de rats puants pour prendre à la gorge le fier destrier de Prusse et le réduire en charpie.

Sa mère déjà, lui disait de ne pas l’écouter.

Elle lui disait que le vieillard était d’une époque révolue, que les temps avaient changé. Qu’il faudrait s’adapter ou mourir.

Elle lui demandait d’étouffer son égo de jeune dans la fleur de l’âge et de baisser la tête.

Baisser la tête ?

Ce n’était pas ce qu’on lui enseignait, aux _Hitlerjugend_ *. On lui enseignait qu’il était beau, qu’il était fort, qu’il méritait de dominer le monde. On sublimait sa vigueur, sa jeunesse, et surtout, comme le lui avait répété tant de fois son grand-père, on appelait à la revanche contre les nations qui dévoraient son espace vital, corrompues par le bolchevisme et le judaïsme.

 

Sa mère en devenait folle.

_– Oublies-tu qui tu es, Ben Solo ! hurlait-elle. Ton père est un soldat français ! Tu es le fils de deux nations ! Ces discours de pureté nationale n’ont aucun sens dans ta bouche, ne le comprends-tu pas ?_

_– Je n’ai pas à avoir honte d’être un Skywalker ! Je refuse de porter le blâme d’une défaite dans laquelle je n’ai aucune responsabilité ! Nos soldats se sont battus comme des lions dans les tranchées, ils ont bravement versé leur sang et donné leur vie, comment oses-tu salir leur mémoire en me demandant de renier mon identité !_

_– Tu vaux mieux que ça, Ben ! Mon fils ! Ne vois-tu pas les mensonges dont on te gave ? On te manipule, pour faire de toi un bon petit soldat !_

 

Ben avait baissé sur sa mère un regard empli de condescendance :

_– C’est toi qui t’es laissée abreuver des mensonges de mon père. Tu as choisi son camp, aveuglée par ta passion pour ce séducteur, jusqu’à trahir les tiens !_

 

Puis Anakin était mort de vieillesse, faisant jurer sur son lit de mort à son héritier de porter haut les valeurs de sa famille… de ne pas salir son sang et son honneur comme l’avait fait sa fille avec le premier venu. Un mariage honteux, en cachette, une fuite en France… La déchéance des von Skywalker.

Comment lui donner tort ? Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que Han Solo ne s’était pas montré particulièrement sensible à l’entretien du patrimoine de son épouse. 

Une fois Benedikt seul avec sa mère, les conversations ne tournèrent plus qu’autour d’une chose : soutien ou opposition à Hitler, et à ses projets pour restaurer l’honneur bafoué de la nation.

Puis les mois passant, le parti prenant de l’importance, Leia s’était murée dans le silence. Elle ne parlait plus à son fils. Elle évitait son regard.

Ben en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’elle n’avait plus d’arguments face à l’évidence de sa supériorité. 

Et dans cet esprit, il triomphait. Ses études d’ingéniérie militaires validées avec brio, il trouva rapidement, et facilement, des projets ambitieux sur lesquels concentrer son expertise : le Führer avait de grands projets pour la reconstruction du pays : routes, ports, ponts, aéroports… 

Et puis la guerre, la gloire.

Il avait été enrôlé dans les troupes d’occupation en France, assigné directement au mur de l’Atlantique et n’avait jamais eu besoin de tirer un coup de fusil. 

 

De son père, aucune nouvelle, sauf une petite phrase en bas d’une lettre que lui avait fait parvenir Leia à l’adresse de la Kommandantur : “ _Han s’est enrôlé dans la R.A.F. Je prie le ciel que vous ne vous trouviez jamais face à face._ ”

 

De sa mère, des lettres régulières, tous les trois mois environ. Il n’y répondait pas, bien qu’elle reste évasive et n’aborde aucun sujet litigieux. Simplement elle se rappelait à lui, endossant un rôle de mère aimante et attentionnée qui ne lui seyait guère. Dans les faits, Benedikt ne se rappelait pas d’avoir jamais obtenu son soutien, dans aucune de ses décisions. Il avait grandi avec l’impression d’être une éternelle déception aux yeux de sa mère… c’était d’autant plus humiliant qu’aux Jeunesses Hitlériennes à l’inverse, il était glorifié comme petit fils du général.

Quoi qu’il fasse, ce n’était jamais assez bien pour elle.

Ironiquement, il ressentait en retour un certain dédain pour les décisions de Leia, à fortiori dans sa jeunesse, quand elle s’était entichée d’un français et avait tout quitté pour lui.

Stupide. Irréfléchi. Déshonorant son sang, sa famille, son nom et sa nation. Une gamine dévorée de luxure, avec rien dans le crâne, tombée en pâmoison pour un bellâtre en uniforme, la belle affaire. Il l’aurait cru plus futée que ça.

 

Ben se mordit la lèvre.

Il était bien le fils de sa mère, bon sang !

 

Il ne ressentait plus pour elle dédain ni condescendance. Il ressentait, pour la première fois, une intense, une violente empathie.

Elle avait aimé, passionnément, le mauvais homme et lui, pauvre imbécile de fils ingrat, s’était moqué d’elle.

– Regarde toi à présent, idiot que tu es ! dit-il à voix haute dans la solitude de sa chambre. A crier par ta fenêtre ton amour pour une fille sans nom et sans gloire. Qu’en penserait Leia ?

 

Leia serait fière de lui.

 

Son coeur se noua et soudain, il fut pris d’une nausée. Leia, qu’il avait tant méprisée, qu’il n’avait jamais comprise, venait de gagner une nouvelle aura. Il la comprenait. Il partageait sa souffrance. Il revoyait ces années d’humiliation, les vexations d’Anakin, ses propres injures, quand il se croyait si malin, petit con qu’il était.

Elle serait fière de lui. Parce qu’il aimait, fiévreusement, passionément, en dépit du bon sens et des jugements ; en dépit de sa carrière et son avenir militaire ; en dépit de la promesse faite à son grand-père, il aimait éperdument Rey Jacques.

Et toutes ces conneries de pureté du sang, d’espace vital, de revanche et de gloire venaient de voler en éclat.

 

Ben se leva, toujours pieds nus, et entreprit de fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

Il y trouva ce qu’il cherchait : la liasse de lettres de sa mère.

 

 

 

> _“Offenheim, Mars 1943”_
> 
> _Heureux anniversaire, mon fils._
> 
> _Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas me parler ni m’écrire. J’espère que cette lettre te trouvera quand même. La guerre fait rage autour de nous, nous vivons tous des situations difficiles ; mais mon coeur de mère est soulagé à l’idée de te savoir en bord de mer, dans la quiétude d’une campagne française, plutôt que mort de froid et de faim dans les steppes du front de l’est. Quoi qu’on en dise, c’est là un cadeau précieux, et inespéré, que t’a fait ton père. Je n’ai jamais douté que ton héritage français te soit un jour profitable, mais je n’aurais pas imaginé que lui doives ta vie._
> 
> _Ici nous faisons face, avec vaillance et fierté, aux difficultés et aux restrictions._
> 
> _Les ouvriers du STO sont nombreux dans la région, ils aident à l’agriculture et à l’industrie. Une partie de nos terres, ainsi que tout le bétail et nous possédions, a été réquisitionnée pour l’effort de guerre. N’est-ce pas la moindre des choses pour soutenir notre Führer ?_
> 
> _Tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet, nous en avons débattu de nombreuses fois._
> 
> _Je pense à toi, dans l’espoir que tu me reviennes,_
> 
> _Ta maman, Leia O-S.”_

 

Elle signait O-S, comme “Organa Solo”, ou Organa Skywalker. Mais Ben savait que malgré le départ de Han, elle persistait à porter son nom. Peut-être tout simplement parce que c’était aussi celui de son fils, comme un fil ténu qui les reliait encore. Rompre ce lien là serait comme le perdre tout à fait.

 

Benedikt relut la lettre.

Elle lui avait paru d’une banalité affligeante, quand il l’avait reçue, courant avril. Mais aujourd’hui qu’il voyait sa mère sous un jour nouveau, tout lui sembla prendre un double sens. “ _La moindre des choses pour soutenir notre Führer, tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet_ ” ? Etait-elle en train de lui dire à demi-mots qu’elle était furieuse et outrée des réquisitions de ses terres par l’Etat au nom de l’effort de guerre ?

 

Le courrier de l’armée était lu, ce n’était pas un secret.

Ben se surprit à sourire.

 

Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait méprisé les allemands sans honneur qui refusaient de sacrifier leurs biens pour l’effort de guerre. Aujourd’hui que sa vie et ses convictions venaient d’être chamboulées par une jolie française qui n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il trouvait courageux, quoi qu’un peu risqué, que sa mère soit encore en lutte. Elle ne cessait jamais.

 

Elle avait tenu bon, droite dans ses bottes, fière de ses convictions, malgré la montée du nazisme. Soudain une évidence frappa Ben, et le laissa légèrement nauséeux : quand Leia avait cessé de débattre avec lui, toutes ces années auparavant, et qu’elle s’était faite discrète et silencieuse… ce n’était pas parce qu’il l’avait écrasée sous la force de ses arguments. C’était parce qu’elle avait peur de ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver s’il décidait de la dénoncer comme dissidente.

Elle avait peur de lui. Son propre fils.

 

Ben tomba à genoux et vomit dans le pot de chambre qui se trouvait sous son lit. 

Quel genre de monstre effrayait sa propre mère ?

Pas le genre que Rey laisserait approcher, encore moins embrasser. Elle avait vu en lui au-delà du monstre, mais quand il reprenait le dessus, elle se refermait et s’échappait. N’était-ce pas ce qu’elle venait de faire à l’instant ?

Comment la récupérer, la convaincre de sa bonne foi, gagner son estime à nouveau ?

Son instinct lui soufflait qu’un bouquet de violettes ne suffirait pas, cette fois. 

Il avait besoin d’un conseil, d’une oreille à qui se confier.

Jacqueline ? C’était une employée, pas une amie.

Phasma ? Elle partageait trop des opinions de Hux, son amant. 

Mitaka, Snoke, Netal, n’importe qui ? N’importe quoi.

Il était seul. La seule personne dont il avait besoin à cet instant était… Leia elle-même, et le temps qu’il lui écrive et qu’elle réponde, il se serait écoulé plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs mois, peut-être !

 

Le jeune homme prit place à sa table d’écriture, encombrée de plumes de jonc, papiers et buvards. Sa mère recevrait cette lettre dans plusieurs semaines, mais elle la recevrait.

Et elle méritait de la lire pour entendre, une fois dans sa vie, qu’elle avait raison et que son fils ne la haïssait pas.

 

 

 

> _“Chateauval, aout 1943_
> 
>  
> 
> _Maman,_
> 
> _J’ai reçu tes lettres, depuis deux ans._
> 
> _Je n’avais pas trouvé les mots pour y répondre, et je t’en demande pardon. J’ose à peine imaginer ce que ressent une mère, dont le fils est au front, et qui cherche son nom parmi les listes de victimes et de prisonniers, effrayée de l’y découvrir._
> 
> _Je vais bien._
> 
> _La guerre est loin, depuis cette région paisible de France._
> 
> _Nous travaillons sur des chantiers gigantesques destinés à permettre à notre armée de tenir tête aux alliés, le moment venu. J’ai foi dans notre génie militaire et notre capacité à gagner la guerre.”_
> 
>  

Ben fronça les sourcils, raya les dernières lignes. Sa mère n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre se rengorger sur les prouesses de son bataillon.

 

 

 

> _La guerre est loin, depuis cette région paisible de France._

 

Paisible ? Rey lui dirait que c’était l’expression d’un privilège que de trouver “paisible” la vie sous occupation. Restrictions, rationnement, rafles, exécutions, couvre-feu, discriminations, réquisitions… 

Il n’avait jamais réfléchi à ça avant Rey. Comment était-ce possible ?

Tout était sous ses yeux depuis toujours, pourtant. Chateauval ne s’était pas réveillé ce matin dans un état différent d’hier. 

Il avait simplement appris à voir.

Et il avait honte.

 

Mais il laissa “ _paisible_ ” dans sa lettre. Ça rassurerait sa mère, c’était le moins qu’il puisse faire.

 

 

 

> _Maman, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un._
> 
> _Elle s’appelle Rey, elle est française et institutrice. Elle est têtue et passionnée, expansive et franche, lumineuse, engagée. Je crois que tu l’apprécieras._
> 
> _Je voulais te dire que… je comprends, et je te demande pardon. Pardon d’avoir été si dur avec toi, pardon de t’avoir jugée si sévèrement, pardon d’avoir été odieux, pardon d’avoir prêté foi aux mensonges de ton père._
> 
> _Je comprends tes décisions, je comprends les choix que tu as fait, je comprends aujourd’hui les mots que tu m’as répétés tant de fois._
> 
> _Je veux que tu saches que si j’ai été un mauvais fils, il n’est pas trop tard. Lorsque la guerre sera terminée je vais rentrer, Rey à mon bras, si elle veut encore de moi malgré mes erreurs et mes égarements, et vous laisser parler toutes les deux._
> 
> _Mais avant toute chose, je te dirai ces mots, en face, en espérant que tu puisses me pardonner._
> 
> _Maman, je suis fou d’amour et je la suivrais au bout du monde si elle me le demandait. Parce qu’aujourd’hui je comprends qu’il n’y a rien de plus important._
> 
> _Et j’espère que notre histoire, qui commence à peine, et qui est déjà mise en danger par les tourments du monde, connaîtra une issue plus heureuse que la vôtre._
> 
> _Si tu as aimé aussi fort, alors Anakin avait tort, à tous les niveaux._
> 
> _C’est toi qui avais raison, depuis le début._
> 
> _Plus que jamais tu me manques, alors que mon univers vole en éclats et que je cherche une personne solide sur laquelle prendre appui._
> 
> _Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse._
> 
> _Je rentrerai bientôt,_
> 
> _Je t’aime,_
> 
> _Benedikt Solo Organa von Skywalker.”_
> 
>  

* * *

_*Hitlerjugend = jeunesses hitlériennes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spécial bisou à Emma et Lucie à qui je dédicace le clin d’œil du début de chapitre.


	36. Chapter 36

Tout le monde était à nouveau réuni dans la ferme de Maz, signe d’un conseil exceptionnel. 

L’imposant poste de TSF trônait sur la table. Timon avait fait sauter le couvercle des caisses avec un pied de biche et effectuait l’inventaire des armes.

– Il va y avoir de plus en plus d’aviateurs égarés à rapatrier en Angleterre, expliquait Marin. Notre dernière traversée a été un succès et notre intervention a été appréciée. Le siège de la résistance, à Londres, souhaite demeurer en contact avec nous à partir de maintenant. Ils vont avoir besoin que nous mettions en place des actions concrètes de sabotage.

– Comment comptes-tu faire fonctionner cet engin ? Il n’y a pas l’électricité ici, objecta Maz.

 

Depuis la dernière visite de Marin, la vieille femme était nerveuse, presque agressive. Elle n’avait pas digéré la légèreté avec laquelle il avait réagi au récit de l’aventure des enfants. Il était le meneur de la résistance dans cette partie de la Bretagne, d’accord. Mais elle, elle avait la responsabilité des orphelins qui échappaient aux rafles et qui n’avaient nulle part où aller. Et son devoir moral n’était pas moindre.

– Nous allons trouver une maison avec l’électricité. Chez Lotte par exemple, répondit Marin d’un air innocent.

– Est-elle au courant ? Il va y avoir quelqu’un chez elle quasiment en permanence pour écouter les messages éventuels !

– Oui et bien, c’est peu de choses quand il s’agit de gagner une guerre. En plus Lotte est absente toute la journée, quel problème est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui poser ?

 

Maz haussa les épaules. Après tout, Lotte était une grande fille ; si elle avait des objections au projet de Marin, elle saurait les lui faire savoir.

– J’ai une autre décision à soumettre au conseil, reprit Marin en resservant dans chacun des petits verres sur la table une lichette de liqueur, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi au comportement des enfants et à ce que ça nous enseigne.

 

Tout le monde leva la tête. 

– Approche, Renard, dit Marin en lui faisant un geste de la main.

 

Le garçon se redressa et s’empressa d’obéir. Marin lui enserra chaleureusement l’épaule, non sens secouer un peu sa maigre carrure d’adolescent dégingandé.

– Jeune homme, tu as démontré que tu avais du courage, de l’endurance, de la ressource, et beaucoup d’énergie à revendre. Tu exploites tout ça pour nuire aux boches, et je t’en félicite. Mais tu agis hors du cadre et tu prends des risques que tu pourrais facilement éviter si tu avais des cibles plus précises. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre nos troupes ?

– Vrai ? s’exclama Renard, les joues roses de bonheur, tu m’offres de devenir un soldat de la résistance, comme vous ?

– Marin ! Interrompit Maz en frappant du poing sur la table, c’est absolument hors de question !

– Je propose d’en débattre et de soumettre la décision finale au vote des présents. 

 

C’était une suggestion équitable, et même Maz n’y trouva pas d’objection. 

– Donc je propose à Renard de nous rejoindre, et j’ai réfléchi à la question. Il est vif, léger, il connaît les bois comme sa poche. Il pourrait être notre messager. Le furet, comme dans la chanson.

– Si les allemands l’atrappent, ils vont le torturer, tu es conscient de ça, Marin ?

– De ce que j’ai appris, ce bonhomme là va chercher des noises aux boches, que ça nous plaise ou non. S’il continue comme ça, ils vont en effet finir par l’atrapper. Je suggère d’exploiter son désir d’agir et son énergie dans l’intérêt de la Résistance et de canaliser ses actions pour éviter les catastrophes.

– Il a seulement treize ans, gémit Maz qui s’était assise. 

– Je ne suis plus un enfant ! intervint Renard, de sa voix encore trop aiguë. Je veux me battre !

– Nous manquons d’un réseau de communication avec les fermes alentour, ajouta tranquillement Marin, et des aviateurs anglais peuvent y rester planqués des semaines sans que nous n’en sachions rien alors que nous seuls pouvons les faire évacuer. Aucun d’entre nous ici n’est prêt à passer ses journées à courir d’une ferme à l’autre pour porter des messages ou espionner les mouvements des fritz. Mais Renard le peut. N’est-ce pas mon garçon ?

– Quel exemple pour ses soeurs ! objecta Maz, à bout d’arguments. Elles aussi, tu comptes les utiliser pour espionner ? Elles sont petites, elles sauront se cacher, c’est ça ?

– Je n’ai rien proposé de tel. Mais disons que si Renard devient notre “furet”, alors il s’engage à ne plus proposer de combines aux filles. Si elles veulent rejoindre le réseau, dans quelques années, alors elles devront en faire personnellement la demande, et nous en débattrons.

 

Jersey poussa une exclamation :

– Dans quelques années ! Si la guerre n’est pas finie d’ici là, nous serons tous morts !

– Oui et bien… on verra. Alors, qui valide ma proposition ?

 

Tous levèrent la main, sauf Maz qui se frotta les yeux d’un air fatigué.

– Et bien je vous laisse discuter avec votre nouvelle recrue de ses futurs exploits. Il est à toi, Marin. Essaie de ne pas le faire tuer trop vite. Allez les filles, au lit ! dit-elle en houspillant gentiment Belette et BB.

 

Blandine baissa les yeux. Ainsi Renard passait du côté des grands et les abandonnait à son tour, Belette et elle. C’en était fini de leurs jeux, de leurs aventures ; désormais, il était “trop grand” pour elles et n’aurait plus de temps à leur consacrer. Maz était gentille, mais elle avait peur de tout, et elle leur avait interdit de sortir hors de l’enceinte de la ferme. Pourquoi Renard était-il récompensé alors qu’elle même se trouvait ainsi punie ? C’était injuste. Elle essuya une larme et se glissa dans son lit.

Qui serait la prochaine à se détourner d’elle ? 

 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Renard fier comme un coq, les joues rouges de plaisir, trinquait avec les adultes et resta en leur compagnie une partie de la nuit.

Ils établirent un plan grossier de la région, des fermes alentour. Lesquelles étaient sympathisantes, lesquelles avaient déjà caché un anglais parachuté dans leurs patates, lesquelles faisaient du commerce avec les nazis. Il devrait éviter de se faire repérer, un exercice auquel il était aguerri, et ne pas entrer dans le village : s’il était reconnu, c’était fichu. 

 

Il but trop de la liqueur tirée du stock arrivant d’Angleterre. Il se prenait pour un adulte, mais s’endormit à même la table, pendant que Jersey s’allumait une pipe et partageait son tabac avec les hommes. Première cuite, bienvenue chez les grands. Demain le petit affronterait une migraine, et le jour suivant… il aurait déjà pas mal de pain sur la planche.

Quant à Marin, il fumait en silence, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. 

Il fallait aller poser cette TSF au 12 rue Boussard, chez Rey Jacques. Est-ce qu’elle était dans les bras du nazi son amant, à cet instant-même ? Est-ce qu’elle lui susurrait à l’oreille les planques et les identités du réseau ? Combien de temps avant que la Gestapo ne les cueille un par un, pendant qu’elle s’envoyait en l’air en toute insouciance ?

 

Il avait deux mots à lui dire.

 

* * *

 

Assise dans le fauteuil de sa petite chambre, Rey tentait vainement de lire un peu. Elle feuilletait  _ Les disparus de Saint Agil _ , un roman qu’elle espérait faire étudier à ses élèves à la rentrée, mais son esprit n’y était pas. Cela faisait trois fois qu’elle relisait la même page, sans comprendre un mot.

Ben Solo l’obsédait totalement.

 

Il lui manquait déjà.

 

C’était un soldat allemand, nourri de propagande du Reich ; il lui avait pourtant démontré à de nombreuses reprises qu’il était disposé à remettre en question ses opinions. 

Il avait épargné Blandine une première fois. 

Il l’avait alertée de la menace Kraus ensuite.

Il volait de la nourriture dans le stock de la Kommandantur pour la lui offrir. 

Il avait accepté, sans broncher, de ne plus la voir pendant deux semaines le temps que les ragots se dissipent. 

N’était-elle pas trop dure avec lui ?

Il avait parlé de juifs, de métèques… mais ce n’était pas ses mots, c’était ceux de l’administration. Elle même, quand elle tenait les listes des fournisseurs de la Kommandantur, était contrainte d’indiquer leur « race », à partir de laquelle les lois discriminatoires s’appliquaient et déterminaient le prix d’achat des denrées. C’était une pratique ignoble, qui lui soulevait le cœur, mais il lui était impossible de s’y substituer. 

Ces listes là, elle les avait transmises au réseau, par le biais des messages sous le banc de l’église. Tous ces gens étaient dans le collimateur de Hux : mieux valait prendre les devants pour épargner de futures victimes. C’était le moins qu’elle puisse faire… peut-être la seule chose à sa portée, à vrai dire.

 

Ce soir, au lieu d’être seule dans le silence de son appartement, à écouter les talons de Bazine claquer sur son plafond, elle aurait pu être au café de la fontaine à caresser la main de Ben sous la table. 

Ou bien, pourquoi pas, assise sur ses genoux dans sa petite chambre, à goûter sa bouche pendant qu’il déboutonnerait son corsage. Ou assise sur autre chose, elle ne manquait pas d’imagination. 

Mais il n’était pas là parce qu’il avait eu un mot de travers et qu’elle était partie en claquant la porte. Elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour qu’il frappe à son carreau, là, tout de suite.

 

Trois coups retentirent contre sa porte et Rey crut un moment que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Désirait-elle si fort Ben que son cerveau lui jouait des tours ?

On frappa encore et Rey se leva si vite qu’elle manqua tomber de sa chaise et fit un boucan de tous les diables en se rattrapant sur son armoire. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil rapide à son reflet dans le miroir, ajusta sa coiffure, se pinça les joues pour les rosir et prenant une grande inspiration, se dirigea vers sa porte.

– Ben, s’exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, je voulais te dire que-

– Vous attendiez quelqu’un d’autre peut-être ? dit froidement Marin en la poussant pour entrer dans le couloir.

Rey demeura figée de stupeur. Marin n’était plus venu chez elle depuis des semaines, ils communiquaient par messages interposés. C’était la dernière personne qu’elle comptait voir ce soir. 

– Refermez cette porte, il faut qu’on parle ! ordonna Marin sans se retourner, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 

Rey obéit, peinant à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Marin, chez elle, avec une tête des mauvais jours, et pas de Ben à l’horizon. 

Par quelle ironie du sort s’était-elle retrouvée à préférer la visite d’un officier nazi à celle d’un résistant ? Sa vie prenait les allures de mauvaise farce. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était encore chez elle, ici.

 

Elle lui emboita le pas, les poings sur les hanches.

– Bonsoir à vous aussi, dit-elle. Vous ne devriez pas venir à l’improviste, vous savez que ma voisine est une fouine.

– Ou alors vous avez peur que je tombe sur quelqu’un d’autre ?

– Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce sous-entendu ? 

– J’ai cru comprendre que vous preniez très à coeur votre mission d’infiltration de l’ennemi, Lotte, dit Marin avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix, vous êtes très proche de ce “Solo”.

– Alors là, vous êtes gonflé ! Explosa Rey. Qui m’a ordonné d’approcher Solo ? Qui m’a demandé d’accepter ses avances ? Qui m’a suggéré d’infiltrer la Kommandantur ? C’est vous, Marin, et je l’ai fait, et j’ai pris des risques insensés, je me suis fait des ennemies à chaque coin de rue ! Ce n’est pas la gratitude qui vous étouffe !

– On dépasse le cadre des “avances”, ne croyez-vous pas ? Et si c’était lui qui se servait de vous pour nous espionner ? Votre liaison doit prendre fin, maintenant, pour notre sécurité à tous.

  
  


Rey crut recevoir une gifle. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– Ben… je veux dire, Solo, ne complote contre personne. Il est bien plus franc et honnête que moi, qui lui ments depuis des semaines. 

– Un nazi honnête, quelle aubaine ! ironisa Marin. Quittez le. Gardez le poste à la Kommandantur, mais prenez vos distances avec l’officier. C’est trop dangereux.

– Non.

 

Elle avait relevé la tête.

Le résistant écarquilla les yeux :

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Vous m’avez entendue, j’ai dit non. Je ne vais pas prendre mes distances avec l’officier. Il est la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée depuis des mois et bon sang, j’ai le droit de vivre un peu !

– Lotte, vous ne comprenez pas, insista Marin les dents serrées. Vous mettez en danger les enfants, et Blandine–

 

Rey l’interrompit :

– Ne sortez pas la carte ‘Blandine’ quand ça vous arrange, Marin. Je sais moi, les risques que vous faites courir à ces enfants, qui s’introduisent dans des châteaux remplis de nazis en armes et que vous exploitez comme de petits soldats. Je ne crois pas que c’était ce que Finn imaginait comme destin pour sa fille. 

‘Je reste à la Kommandantur, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais y travailler le jeudi, à partir de la rentrée. Je continuerai de transmettre des informations au réseau par le banc sous l’église. Mais ma relation à Ben Solo ne regarde personne d’autre que lui et moi, et surtout pas vous. Tout le monde dans ce village se croit en droit de nous dicter notre conduite. Ça cesse aujourd’hui.

 

– J’aimerais vous croire, Lotte. Mais vous m’avez déjà menti auparavant. Comment puis-je garder dans le réseau un élément en lequel je ne peux pas avoir confiance ?

– De quel mensonge parlez-vous ? répondit Rey, non sans sarcasme. Je ments à longueur de journée à tout le monde, Hux, Snoke, Phasma, Solo… J’en viens à oublier mon propre nom, vous êtes peut-être un dommage collatéral ?

– Solo sait que vous cachiez BB et Finn chez vous, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Rey pâlit et perdit un peu de son aplomb :

– Que… comment le savez-vous ?

 

Elle ne cherchait même pas à enjoliver la vérité. Elle n’avait plus la force pour ce genre de procès.

– C’est BB qui me l’a dit. Elle m’a dit que vous faisiez des cochonneries avec l’allemand qui l’a découverte dans le placard. Combien d’autres de vos secrets connait-il, cet allemand ? Comment savez-vous qu’il ne les répète pas à ses supérieurs, comme vous me répétez les siens, à moi ?

– C’est drôle… j’étais là, moi. Et Ben n’a pas découvert BB dans le placard. Il l’y a laissée ; il l’a protégée. Vous voyez comme il y a deux facettes à chaque histoire ? 

 

Marin ne répondit pas : des coups frappés contre sa porte d’entrée le firent sursauter.

Rey manqua de renverser les verres sur la table.

– Mon Dieu, c’est lui ! souffla-t-elle. Marin ! Il faut vous cacher !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi même je trouve pénible ces autrices prolifiques et populaires qui postent un numéro de chouine à la fin de chaque chapitre, comme pour extorquer des commentaires rassurants. Du genre "pardon c'est trop nuuuul" et les commentaires diront "mais nooon c'était merveilleux!"  
> Bon.  
> et bien je m'y mets un peu ; pas dans le sens que j'ai besoin d'astuces pour extorquer des commentaires rassurants. Dans le sens que "pardon c'est trop nuuuul"  
> J'avais écrit les 3/4 de ce chapitre. Et puis il m'est arrivé un de ces aléas de la vie qui vous bouffent toute votre énergie et vous sapent le moral (dans mon cas : un préavis de licenciement que j'ai pas vu venir. Coucou j'ai perdu mon job dans lequel j'étais comme un coq en pâte depuis quatre ans.) ; et j'ai perdu ma dynamique en plein milieu du chapitre. j'avais prévu des choses, des idées assez claires dans ma tête, et je les ai perdues. ça a été difficile de reprendre le clavier pour FINIR LE CHAPITRE.  
> Je ne suis donc pas satisfaite de la dynamique ; notre Poe devient plus antipathique qu'il le devrait ; mais c'est comme ça. Il a la survie de la résistance très à cœur (et à raison) et il n'est pas là pour faire du sentimentalisme.  
> Le prochain chapitre devrait être intéressant à écrire... si j'arrive à m'y remettre.
> 
> Allez bonne lecture quand même.  
> Merci d'être toutes là et de commenter si régulirement. Mon trio de mousquetaires s'est agrandi, maintenant j'ai le double de visites régulières (bienvenue Gey-Phoenix, Vianaha, PinkCheek et La petiteécrivaine dans le cercle très fermé des commentatrices de fanfic francophones! C'est VIP, à nous le dancefloor)


	37. Chapter 37

Marin blêmit :

– Vous êtes sûre que c’est lui ? Vous attendiez sa visite ?

 

Rey aurait voulu répondre « On s’est disputés, j’ai claqué la porte et j’espère qu’il m’a suivie pour s’excuser et m’embrasser ! » mais son instinct lui dicta de se taire.

– Pas certaine, non ! Mais… il n’est jamais loin ! C’est sûrement lui !

 

Que faire ?  Sous le lit ? Dans l’armoire, comme Blandine ? Par la fenêtre, comme Finn ? La fenêtre était encore le moins risqué, Marin pourrait s’enfuir en laissant Rey seule avec Ben.

Marin choisit l’armoire alors que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrait. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière ! Rey pressa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer à Marin de ne pas faire un son et referma l’armoire sur lui. Puis elle retira son chemisier par dessus sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés.

– Rey ? appela doucement la voix familière de Ben, dans l’entrée. Rey, tu es là ? Je me suis permis d’entrer, je… ne me chasse pas s’il te plaît.

 

Le jeune homme demeura dans le couloir, n’osant pas s’aventurer dans l’appartement sans autorisation. La dernière fois qu’il était entré chez Rey… c’était la première fois. Leur rencontre. La poursuite d’un terroriste et puis la découverte de la petite dans le placard. Ça lui paraissait une autre vie. 

Rey apparut depuis sa chambre, à contre jour dans l’encadrement de la porte. Elle couvrait sa poitrine de son chemisier roulé en boule.

La bouche de Ben devint sèche.

– C’est une tradition allemande d’entrer chez les gens sans y être invités ? demanda Rey en s’avançant dans le couloir.

– Je suis désolé, balbutia le soldat en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce n’est pas très prudent de ne pas fermer à clé. Tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises…

– Plus mauvaises que l’intrusion d’un officier nazi chez moi alors que je suis en train de faire ma toilette ?

 

Elle s’était rapprochée. Ben pouvait à présent distinguer la bretelle de son soutien gorge sur la chair tendre de son épaule, le pli contrarié entre ses sourcils, la nacre de ses dents derrière ses lèvres entrouvertes. 

– Rey, je suis désolé. Tu as eu raison de t’en aller, je… je comprends pourquoi tu as été choquée. S’il te plaît, ne reste pas fâchée contre moi. 

 

Rey sentit son cœur fondre. Elle lui avait pardonné à l’instant où il avait frappé, peut-être même avant, quand elle ruminait dans la quiétude de sa chambre. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, une leçon d’humilité de temps en temps, à cet officier conquérant. 

Elle avait envie de lui faire mille choses, mais la présence de Marin dans son armoire la contraignait à la pudeur. 

– D’accord, concéda-t-elle, c’est bon. Mais tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça. Je ne peux pas cautionner, ni laisser passer.

– Je serai attentif, c’est promis. Est-ce que… je peux entrer ?

 

Il lui avait doucement pris la main. Comment lui résister ?

 

Marin ! Marin dans le placard ! Voilà comment !

 

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec une moue. Je suis fatiguée, j’étais en train de faire ma toilette. 

– Tu ne m’as jamais invité chez toi, observa Ben. 

– Tu es déjà venu.

– Oui. Mais c’était dans une autre vie. Je suis un autre homme, aujourd’hui. 

– Pas tant que ça, sourit Rey. Tu avais déjà pris la bonne décision. Tu as protégé Blandine, une innocente, en dépit de sa ‘race’... je crois que tu te trompes sur toi-même. 

 

Ce fut à Ben de sourire. Il embrassa doucement Rey sur le front, sans chercher à la déshabiller, ni à la toucher. Un simple baiser, tendre et chaste. 

– Je vais te dire quelque chose mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te fâcher.

– Je ne promets jamais ce genre de choses, répliqua Rey du tac au tac. Si tu comptes me dire une horreur, il faudra en assumer les conséquences. 

– Tu me rappelles ma mère. 

– Oh. Est-ce que c’est un compliment ?

 

Ben l’attira contre lui, et Rey se laissa aller contre son torse large, rassurant, au parfum si familier.

– Il y a encore quelques mois je n’en suis pas certain, mais j’étais ignorant et aveugle. Je crois que c’est une femme seule qui s’oblige à être forte pour protéger tout le monde, mais qui est plus vulnérable qu’elle ne le laisse paraître. Et qui était partagée entre ses principes et son amour pour moi. Ça te rappelle quelqu’un ?

 

Rey releva la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. C’était doux et chaud.

– En voilà une femme formidable, dit-elle. Mais quel rapport avec ta mère ?

 

Ben Solo haussa un sourcil et Rey se mit à rire.  

– Je plaisante, dit-elle encore. Je serais ravie que tu me parles de ta famille. Viens, sortons d’ici.

 

Elle remit son chemisier, fit mine de quitter l’appartement.

Solo resta en arrière :

– Est-ce que… restons ici ? Invite moi chez toi ? Parle de moi de ta famille, à ton tour ?

 

Hélas il était impossible à Rey de lui expliquer pourquoi ça n’arriverait pas. Elle voyait bien où il venait en venir mais pas ce soir, tant que Marin serait sur place.

– C’est à cause de… Bazine ! Elle m’espionne sans arrêt, elle se plaint du bruit, elle me reproche mes choix vestimentaires et l’odeur de ma cuisine. Je ne suis pas à l’aise à l’idée que tu viennes chez moi parce que Bazine ne me laisserait pas en paix. Sortons, d’accord ?

 

Elle avait fait mouche et c’est avec soulagement qu’elle vit Benedikt acquiescer et sortir à son tour.

– Attend moi quelques minutes, dit-elle. Je dois prendre mes papiers et mon chapeau.

 

Il hocha la tête et sortit dans la rue, où s’adossant au mur, il enflamma une cigarette.

 

Rey se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit l’armoire. Marin sursauta.

– Je vais éloigner Solo. Attendez quelques minutes et sortez. Voici ma clé ; filez et laissez la ensuite sous le banc de l’église.

 

Le résistant hocha la tête. Rey fronça les sourcils :

– J’aide la résistance, Marin. Mais je ne suis pas l’une des vôtres. Je suis une femme libre. Vous ne pouvez pas me piloter comme vous le faites avec les autres. 

 

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme tourna les talons, se coiffa de son chapeau et quitta l’appartement.

Marin resta un moment planqué dans l’armoire, attendant qu’ils soient assez loin. Lorsqu’il lui sembla avoir patienté suffisamment, il quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte. Les talons de Bazine claquaient, à l’étage au-dessus.

Sans même le savoir, Rey avait soulevé une objection pertinente au projet d’installation de la TSF chez elle : la fréquentation des lieux par des nazis et des collabos rendait la chose impossible. Il devait trouver une autre solution. 

 

Lorsqu’il eut quitté les lieux, le chapeau enfoncé sur les yeux, Marin se dirigea vers l’église, comme convenu. Il ne cessait de penser à la conversation qu’il avait espionnée entre Rey et son nazi. L’homme ne semblait pas agressif, et admettait avoir “protégé Blandine” sans une objection. Quel genre de nazi planquait des enfants recherchés ?

Plus troublante encore était cette phrase qu’avait lancé Rey : “je suis une femme libre ; vous ne pouvez pas me piloter comme les autres”. Elle s’était montrée imprévisible et indomptable… Risquait-elle de mettre la résistance en danger ?

Il fit un détour pour éviter une patrouille et reconnut la rue où vivait la famille Tico, Rose et Paige. Bail –Timon– n’approchait plus du village depuis qu’il avait pris le maquis. 

Marin sourit. Il venait d’avoir une idée.

 

* * *

 

Le mois de septembre arriva, et avec lui ses brises fraîches et ses cris d’enfants dans la cour de récréation.

Marin ne fit plus de visites impromptues chez Rey, respectant ses dernières mises en garde. On installa la TSF chez Rose, qui était à domicile la plupart du temps et qui disposait de son propre canal de communication avec Marin. 

 

La vie avait repris son cours après la longue interruption des vacances d’été.

La jeune institutrice avait retrouvé son tableau noir, ses encriers et surtout ses élèves. Le drapeau français était hissé dans la cour le lundi matin, on chantait l’hymne au maréchal, et on travaillait sur les trains qui partaient de la gare A vers la gare B et des baignoires trouées se remplissant sans fin. 

 

Rey observa un changement chez ses jeunes élèves. Le soir, elle découvrait le dos de ses vêtements tâchés par des projectiles imbibés d’encre ; pendant les récréations, son confrère monsieur Gérard ne lui souriait plus comme avant.

On l’évitait, on chuchotait.

 

– Où est Blandine Boyega ? demanda un jour une fillette à ses camarades. Moi je crois que la maîtresse l’a livrée aux boches. Mon père dit qu’ils paient une récompense quand on leur rend des services.

 

“Elle est à l’abri dans la ferme de Maz, je l’ai mise en sécurité au péril de ma vie, et j’ai certainement rendu par mes actions plus de services à la résistance que ton père par ses belles paroles !”

 

Ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais Rey était condamnée au silence. Alors elle baissait les yeux, effectuait son travail de son mieux, effaçait les injures écrites sur le tableau noir avant son entrée en classe, et filait droit chez elle une fois la classe terminée, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Le jeudi, jour de repos des élèves, Rey se levait plus tôt encore que d’habitude et se rendait à la Kommandantur où elle passait la journée à classer, archiver, trier, recopier. Ça lui laissait peu de temps pour préparer ses cours, et après deux semaines à bafouiller devant sa classe, Rey dut se résoudre à voir Ben moins souvent. Elle ne se lassait pas de ses caresses et de ses conversations, mais elle devait se concentrer sur l’ici, le maintenant. Institutrice, c’était son métier. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger ses élèves, quand bien même ces dernières la traiteraient comme la dernière des collabos. 

Même la petite Paige –surtout la petite Paige !– la jugeait sévèrement. C’était ironique, et un peu cruel, considérant leur implication commune au sein de la résistance… Mais au moins c’était bon signe : si cette petite ne se doutait pas de l’identité de Lotte, alors Rey était en sécurité… pour le moment.

 

_ –  _ Courrier pour vous, fit la voix sévère de Monsieur Gérard, tirant Rey de ses rêveries pendant la récréation. 

 

Du courrier pour elle ? A l’école ?

Rey saisit l’enveloppe que lui tendait son confrère. Il n’y avait pas de timbre ; ça avait dû être déposé sur place. Le volet scellant le pli collait mal. Rey ne put s’empêcher de penser que la lettre avait été ouverte, et lue, avant de lui être remise. Le coeur battant, elle déplia le feuillet, espérant ne pas y trouver d’informations compromettantes.

L’écriture était fine et élégante, à l’encre noire. La lettre était datée du jour même, samedi 11.

 

Chère Rey,

Je suis Tallie Lintra, nous nous sommes rencontrées à l’anniversaire du Colonel. J’espère que vous me pardonnerez cette prise de contact un peu cavalière. Nous n’avons pas échangé nos coordonnées mais vous m’aviez dit être institutrice. Je souhaite que cette lettre vous parvienne et vous trouve en bonne santé.

Vous m’avez tirée d’un bien mauvais pas et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

J’ai apprecié nos échanges, il m’a semblé que nous nous ressemblions un peu toutes les deux, même après si peu de phrases et si peu de temps. J’aimerais apprendre à vous connaître davantage, je vis seule avec mon vieux père et j’aurais besoin de tenir des conversations normales, avec une amie.

 

Je serais ravie de vous recevoir pour le café, à votre convenance (même si en guise de café j’utilise un ersatz que je me suis procuré à l’épicerie et qui fait une boisson chaude médiocre mais convenable au vu des circonstances).

Seriez-vous disponible Jeudi 16 septembre à 16 heures ? 

Voici l’adresse, qui est également celle où adresser votre réponse :  chez Monsieur Lintra, 4 bis rue de l’engoulevent à Chateauval. 

 

Dans l’espoir d’une amitié sincère, je vous prie de recevoir mes meilleures salutations,

Tallie Lintra

  
  


Rey fut touchée de cette lettre inattendue. Depuis des mois, depuis sa rencontre avec l’adjudant, elle était plus isolée que jamais, et ses amitiés ordinaires –parents d’élèves, voisines, commerçants– s’étaient toutes détournées d’elle. Finn avait disparu, Marin et les autres étaient des soldats plutôt que des amis, et Solo…

Solo ne comptait pas.

Il était son amant, son amour, mais il était aussi la source de tous ses ennuis. 

La lettre, d’une bienveillance naïve et sans calcul de la part de mademoiselle Lintra, lui fit chaud au coeur.

Bien entendu, cette dernière la sachant institutrice imaginait qu’elle était disponible le jeudi. Rey ne lui avait pas parlé de ses fonctions à la Kommandantur. Elle répondrait pour proposer une date ultérieure, dimanche 19 septembre par exemple, dans l’après-midi, afin de laisser le loisir à Tallie de se rendre à la messe si elle était pratiquante. 

 

– Tu ne devrais pas y aller les mains vides, commenta Benedikt après avoir lu la lettre à son tour.

 

Ils venaient de faire l’amour, étendus dans les bras l’un de l’autre sur son lit de fer, la peau encore chaude de leurs ébats. Le lit était trop étroit pour deux, les contraignant à se blottir l’un contre l’autre, ce dont ils s’accomodaient plutôt. Rey s’était levée un instant pour aller chercher dans la poche de son gilet la lettre reçue ce jour, et l’avait donnée à lire à Benedikt. Elle était heureuse d’avoir une amie et Ben était heureux pour elle. Il était conscient des brimades et de la solitude que subissait la jeune femme, par sa faute. Une solution aurait été de la quitter pour lui épargner les jugements des mégères, mais égoïstement, il en avait décidé autrement. Elle n’acceptait de le voir qu’un jour sur deux, consacrant l’autre à ses devoirs professionnels. Il tenait à en jouir au maximum. 

Et ils jouissaient, à l’unisson, transportés par leurs étreintes. 

 

– Facile à dire, protesta Rey. Je ne vais pas lui acheter des fleurs, je ne lui fais pas la cour !

– C’est une invitation à prendre le café. Apporte des friandises ? Pour tremper ?

– En voilà une réflexion d’une autre époque, soupira gentiment la jeune femme. Il n’y a plus de sucreries à chateauval, tout est monopolisé par… et bien par les tiens, justement.

– ”Les miens”, c’est beaucoup dire, murmura Ben en picorant la nuque de Rey de baisers tendres. Je m’identifie assez peu à ces bataillons de brutes sanguinaires. J’ai pris goût à la France… à ses douceurs…

– Tu resterais ici après la guerre ? demanda Rey, dont les joues rosissaient en sentant les hanches de Solo onduler contre son dos. 

 

Il avait de nouveau envie d’elle. Elle avait de nouveau envie de lui. S’ils n’avaient pas été contraints de se lever tous les matins pour rejoindre leurs obligations respectives – la guerre pour lui, l’enseignement pour elle – ils auraient volontiers passé leurs journées à faire l’amour, inlassablement. Rey trouvait que “Madame Rey Solo” sonnait bien. Elle se surprenait à ne pas souhaiter le départ des occupants ; tant que la Wehrmacht occuperait Châteauval, son bel officier ne serait jamais loin.

Ben bascula sur le dos en attirant Rey sur lui. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, à califourchon sur son ventre.

– Je resterai ici, oui. Ailleurs si tu veux. Je resterai avec toi, où que tu m’emmènes.

 

Il s’exprimait par saccades, le souffle court. Ses hanches continuaient leur mouvement, frottant son membre contre la chair brûlante de Rey. Elle jouait avec lui, glissait sur lui, les tétons dressés et les mains contre son torse.

– Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions rester à Châteauval, souffla Rey. Trop de gens te connaissent. Nous devrions partir, loin, quelque part où personne ne se douterait de ton identité, et nous referons notre vie ensemble.

– Notre vie ensemble, avec des enfants ?

– Avec tout, sourit Rey, la bouche entrouverte et la chair à vif. Une maison à nous, une famille à nous, une vie à nous, et nous pourrions faire l’amour tant qu’on le voudrait sans risquer de commérages.

– Est-ce qu’on ne fait pas déjà l’amour tant qu’on veut ? dit Ben en appuyant l’extrémité de son sexe contre l’entrée de celui de Rey, comme une supplique, mais elle bascula le bassin pour le repousser et il glissa contre ses plis humides.

 

C’était bon. Ils avaient chaud. 

– Les gens parleront si… nous ne sommes pas mariés.

 

Ben cessa son mouvement, ouvrit les yeux.

– On se fout de l’avis des gens, Rey ! Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ? C’est ça que tu dis ?

 

Il fronçait les sourcils, l’air sérieux. Rey cessa de jouer avec ses hanches pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Oui. Oui c’est ce que je veux. Après la guerre, Ben Solo, je veux être ta femme.

 

Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle avait imaginé une demande en mariage. Pas dans cette position, pas sur ce ton. Et pourtant, elle se sentait émue. Tout était parfait. L’union de leurs corps, leur passion, leur intimité.

Ben devait partager cette opinion ; il était devenu écarlate. Ses yeux brillaient trop.

Il saisit les hanches de Rey, la souleva alors et sans attendre son accord, la fit glisser sur sa verge, la pénétrant d’un coup.

– Je te prends pour femme, Rey Jacques, dit-il d’une voix de gorge, le coeur battant.

– Oui ! s’écria Rey pour toute réponse, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors qu’elle se soulevait sur ses jambes pour mieux se laisser retomber sur son sexe.

 

Leurs corps ne mentaient pas. Leurs bouches éperdues non plus.   
Mais Rey se sentait basculer lentement dans le sable mouvant de ses mensonges. Un jour il découvrirait qui elle était réellement.

Et ce jour-là, elle perdrait tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous épargne le "ouin ouin" de circonstance.  
> Merci d'être là, toutes. <3 Votre soutien et vos commentaires me font un bien fou.


	38. Chapter 38

Samuel Cohen, dit Renard, n’avait jamais raffolé de rentrée des classes, mais ce mois de septembre 43 annonçait le meilleur. 

En octobre il aurait quatorze ans, et malgré ses apparences, il était déjà un homme. Si pas dans les faits, au moins dans les actes !

Il avait troqué ses culottes courtes pour un pantalon et enfoncé sur ses yeux une casquette de laine. Un duvet disparate ombrait sa lèvre supérieure ; il avait hâte d’avoir de la moustache, comme les autres Résistants !

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux, bougre de fieffé cul terreux ! grogna un paysan, fusil à l’épaule, en le voyant arriver dans les brumes du petit matin.

“On n’aime pas les visiteurs ici ! Quand c’est pas des voyous qui nous cambriolent, c’est les boches !

 

Renard pinça les lèvres. Des voyous, des voyous… en voilà un jugement hâtif ! Il leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

– Je suis Renard. Je ne viens pas vous créer d’ennuis, j’apporte de la gnôle à partager et une proposition pour en finir avec les boches, justement. Ça vous tente ?

 

Le fermier mâcha son mégot, l’air méfiant, puis il abaissa le canon de son arme :

– Si t’offres à boire, je peux bien t’écouter cinq minutes, foutu korrigan. Mais si t’essaies de m'embobiner, je te troue la peau avec du plomb. Compris ?

– Oui m’sieur. 

 

On lui fit signe d’entrer. Le cœur battant, Renard se glissa à l’intérieur de l’unique pièce à vivre de la bâtisse. 

– C’est quoi ça, “Renard”, pour un nom d’baptême ? Ta mère t’a trouvé dans un terrier ou quoi ?

– C’est un bon nom de korrigan, comme vous dites ! Je suis le messager de la liberté. Les boches vous dérangent ?

– Déranger c’est peu dire. Sers moi à boire. On n’est plus chez nous avec ces fritz qui enlèvent nos fils et nos troupeaux, bon sang d’bon Dieu, je ne me suis pas battu à Verdun pour voir ça, les boches plein nos campagnes ! 

– Je viens vous dire que vous n’êtes pas seul. La France est révoltée. Le peuple prend les armes. Les alliés pilonnent sans arrêt les positions allemandes, Hitler est acculé. Le vent tourne, Monsieur. Je suis un soldat de la libération et je viens vous offrir de prendre part à la lutte.

– T’es pas un peu jeune pour la guerre, toi ? T’as quel âge ?

– Assez pour avoir vu tomber mes parents, assez pour protéger ma sœur. Les mômes dans les tranchées, qui se sont battus comme des lions, ils n’étaient pas bien plus vieux que moi. Si eux ont repoussé le fritz hors de France, alors moi aussi je peux le faire. C’est mon devoir sacré. 

– Qui donc t’a farci le crâne avec des âneries pareilles ? Le devoir sacré… c’est bien du blabla de Maréchal pour nous envoyer trouer la peau avec le sourire, tiens. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et veiller sur ta sœur, tu seras plus utile vivant que mort, va.

– Si je suis inutile, alors à quoi bon être vivant, M’sieur ? 

 

Le fermier but d’un trait le petit verre de la liqueur que lui avait servi l’adolescent. Il avait l’air triste, soudain. Renard reprit doucement :

– Vous vivez seul, ici ?

– Avec ma femme. Ma fille vit à Rennes avec son mari et mon fiston travaille en Allemagne. Au STO. Si c’est pas malheureux, soupira l’homme, j’ai pas perdu mon pied dans les tranchées pour que mon fils parte travailler en Allemagne !

 

Renard réalisa alors que le fermier boîtait ; en guise de pied, il portait une prothèse de bois brut, patinée par les années.

– M’sieur, dit-il, votre fils va rentrer, et vous ne vous êtes pas sacrifié en vain. La flamme de la Résistance brûle toujours, et nous allons réduire la Wehrmacht en cendres. Avec votre aide.

 

Le fermier leva ses yeux humides vers Renard qui lui tendait la main :

– Comment ? Je suis trop vieux et cabossé pour me battre… 

– Il y a des avions qui survolent la zone, en repérage. Ils cherchent à identifier les fortifications et les structures allemandes, les stocks d’armes et tout. Parfois ils se font abattre. Les aviateurs errent dans la campagne ; il faut les abriter, les nourrir, les soigner, et les rapatrier en Angleterre. Nous nous chargeons de la traversée. Pouvez-vous vous charger du reste ?

– Je peux. Mais j’parle pas anglais. Et combien d’temps j’les garde ? Et s’ils tombent chez l’voisin ?

 

Renard sourit, un sourire de gamin qui vient de remporter le concours de billes. Il avait réussi.

– Parlez à vos voisins. Je vais leur parler aussi. S’ils s’acoquinent avec les boches, prévenez-moi. 

– Ça risque pas, on n’aime pas beaucoup ces bêtes-là, par ici.

– Je sais. C’est pour ça que je suis venu. Je reviendrai souvent, mais je ne vous dirai pas quand. Comme ça si les allemands débarquent à l’improviste, vous ne saurez rien sur moi. Juste que je suis Renard, et que je suis libre. Vous comprenez ?

 

Le fermier acquiesca. Renard ajouta :

– S’il y a un danger comme les Allemands chez vous ou des voisins mal intentionnés, n’importe quoi, accrochez un chiffon à votre fenêtre, dehors. Alors je saurai que quelque chose ne va pas et je n’approcherai pas. Je pourrai aussi donner l’alerte si ça tourne au vinaigre.

 

Ils se serrèrent la main.

L’adolescent récupéra sa bouteille, salua le fermier, et s’échappa en courant à travers les buissons, avec la rapidité du renard dont il portait le nom.

Il connaissait cette campagne par coeur. Il était même venu voler des lapins dans cette ferme, avec Belette et BB… heureusement qu’il avait réussi à éviter ce sujet avec le propriétaire ! La seule chose que les paysans aimaient moins que les Fritz, c’était les collabos et les traîtres. 

Le dos courbé, sous le couvert du sous-bois, Renard fila vers la prochaine ferme, à quelques kilomètres. Il savait éviter les sentiers et les voies fréquentées.

Il fallait tous les convaincre, un à un, comme il venait de le faire ; au fond il n’était pas inquiet, aucun de ces fermiers n’appréciait les boches. Ils n’étaient pas assez riches pour faire du commerce avec eux, pas assez sociables pour être informateurs… en somme, pas assez influents pour être collabos. Il ne leur restait qu’à sarcler leurs lopins de terre et pleurer leurs fils.

C’était une mission parfaite pour lui, sa toute première mission de résistant, et il comptait la mener à bien. 

 

L’herbe était encore humide de rosée lorsqu’il arriva en vue de la ferme suivante. Une lueur tremblotait derrière la vitre fêlée de la pièce à vivre.

Renard prit une inspiration, ajusta sa casquette et sortit la bouteille de sa besace.

Il s’accroupit pour choisir un petit caillou dans les graviers de la cour et le lancer contre le bois de la porte.

Au troisième caillou, on ouvrit. 

C’était une femme de quarante ans passés, les pommettes rouges et les cheveux grisonnants, portant une fourche à la main. Une gamine s’accrochait à son tablier en suçant son pouce. La femme repoussa la fillette derrière elle et fit un geste en direction de Renard, qui se tenait droit dans la cour, les mains levées.

– Qui t’es ? Fiche moi l’camp ou j’te chasse avec ma fourche !

– Je suis Renard, récita-t-il, je ne viens pas vous créer d’ennuis, j’apporte de la gnôle à partager et une proposition pour en finir avec les boches. Ça vous tente ?

 

* * *

 

Bazine Netal s’était trouvée soulagée, elle aussi, de la réduction du temps de présence de Rey Jacques dans la Kommandantur.

La liaison, officielle et sulfureuse, entre mademoiselle Jacques et l’adjudant Solo ne lui donnait plus le moyen de pression qu’elle espérait. Les premiers temps, elle avait escompté la tenir à sa merci au moyen du baiser donné à autre homme –l’ouvrier du port–  ; mais au fil des semaines cet argument avait perdu du poids : Solo était fou de sa jolie brune, il s’affichait en permanence avec elle, il lui embrassait le cou et lui pinçait les hanches en public. Il ne croirait probablement pas Bazine si elle lui faisait part de ce qu’elle avait vu, des mois plus tôt.

Depuis l’histoire de la clé, elle avait perdu son ascendant sur Rey. En tentant de la faire chanter, elle était tombée dans son propre piège.

Cette clé, cette fausse clé, dans sa poche, lui brûlait les doigts. Bazine pourrait ouvrir le secrétaire, prendre le trousseau et accéder aux archives, aux documents scellés, aux correspondances confidentielles. Mais alors quoi ? En admettant qu’en fouillant au hasard elle découvre quelque chose, le lieu de détention de Gérard Netal par exemple, ça ne le ferait pas sortir de prison pour si peu. Confronter Snoke à ce sujet se retournerait immédiatement contre elle.

Pas de précipitation : elle devait réfléchir.

 

Il fallait qu’elle annonce à Gérard que leur fils Lucien était mort, tué par Finn Boyega –qu’il pourrisse en enfer–. Ce serait assez terrible pour Gérard, affaibli après des années de guerre, de rentrer au pays une fois qu’elle aurait négocié sa libération ; elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui annoncer, à cet instant, qu’il ne reverrait jamais son fils unique. 

Bazine jeta un châle sur ses épaules, enfila son chapeau et une paire de gants de chevreau. 

Il était tard, elle disposait d’une heure à peine avant le couvre-feu.

Au moins, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

 

Le cimetière de Châteauval se trouvait à la sortie du village, sur un petit monticule planté d’ifs. Elle y fut en une dizaine de minutes, manquant de se tordre la cheville sur les pavés irréguliers. Dans la semi-obscurité du crépuscule, Bazine trouva sans difficulté le chemin qui menait à la tombe de son fils. Elle le connaissait par coeur.

 

Marie-Louise Netal 1852 - 1917

Hubert Netal 1846 - 1925

Lucien Netal 1924 - 1943

 

Quand son père était parti au front, Lucien avait 15 ans. C’était encore un enfant. Gérard avait serré son garçon contre son coeur, en lui promettant de revenir vite et lui confiant la mission essentielle de prendre soin de sa mère. Lucien avait grandi, était devenu un homme, s’était épaissi en transportant le charbon et les sacs de sable des allemands. Bazine songeait alors, un peu émue, qu’il ressemblait à son père. 

Puis il était mort. Gérard était en exil et Lucien était mort.

Son petit garçon ne grandirait plus.

Bazine tamponna ses paupières de son mouchoir brodé.

Elle savait que son maquillage avait coulé, alors qu’elle sanglotait en silence, les épaules basses, devant cette tombe toute neuve. 

Il faisait nuit, à présent. Il était temps de rentrer.

 

La quadragénaire s’éloigna machinalement dans le cimetière, paressant un peu, repoussant le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle… ou plutôt chez Finn.

Il lui avait tout pris, alors elle s’était vengée en tentant de tout lui prendre à son tour et pourtant, elle n’en ressentait aucun apaisement. Ces meubles qui n’étaient pas les siens lui faisaient horreur. Sa vie était un vide sans fond, dénué de sens. A quoi bon ?

Elle était seule.

Un crissement sur le gravier, à l’entrée du cimetière, la fit sursauter, et Bazine se dissimula derrière un if. Elle ne savait pas elle-même de quoi elle se cachait, ni de qui. Mais elle avait appris à écouter son instinct, et ce dernier lui soufflait d’ouvrir grand les yeux et les oreilles. Qui venait au cimetière, à cette heure avancée de la soirée ?

 

C’était une femme qui portait un chapeau cloche et un manteau léger. Bazine plissa les yeux. Elle ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage.

La femme s’affairait sur une tombe. Elle ne priait pas, elle ne se recueillait pas. Elle fouinait, déplaçant des objets lourds sur le granit. Puis, après quelques minutes seulement, la femme quitta les lieux et s’éloigna dans Chateauval.

Bazine demeura immobile quelque temps, au cas où il lui aurait pris l’envie de revenir, puis lorsqu’elle fut certaine d’être seule, s’approcha de la tombe qui intéressait la femme sans visage.

 

Cassian Andor

Mort pour la France

1892 - 1914

 

Bazine resta perplexe un instant. Cette tombe était souvent fleurie, le soldat Andor immortalisant par son sacrifice le martyr de Châteauval et de ses enfants, partis mourir dans les tranchées de la Meuse ou des Ardennes. Il symbolisait la lutte contre l’envahisseur, contre l’Allemand. 

 

Mais Bazine ne croyait pas à la fable d’une villageoise venue payer ses respects en trois minutes au vénérable poilu local. Il y avait anguille sous roche. 

Elle retira ses gants, et entreprit de fouiller les abord de la tombe. Fleurs, plaques.

L’urne se descella soudain et Bazine réalisa que son pied était creux lui aussi. Dedans, elle trouva un papier qu’elle déplia fébrilement.

Il faisait sombre, mais elle ne put résister à la tentation de le lire tout de suite. 

Faisant claquer l’ouverture métallique de son petit sac à main, elle en tira des allumettes et gratta la première.

 

> “Lisez le journal clandestin La France Combattante des Côtes-du-Nord si vous trouvez un exemplaire, il y est donné la liste des Kollaborateurs de la région. Il y en a un à la maison, cachette habituelle. Nouvelles d’Angleterre : Gervaise vend des violettes. Le serpent se mord la queue. Fernand est amoureux.”

 

Bazine replia le papier en hâte, les mains tremblantes.

Mon dieu, c’était un message de la résistance. C’était… une information d’une valeur inestimable.

Combien lui donnerait Snoke pour en disposer ? Rien. Snoke ne donnait jamais rien. Il prenait, seulement.

Combien payerait Hux ?

 

Elle disposait d’un crayon de maquillage noir, dans son sac. Elle déchira une page de son minuscule répertoire et entreprit de recopier le message. Le papier d’origine fut replacé sous l’urne de granit.

Il fallait qu’elle trouve le lieutenant, ce soir. Quelle heure était-il ?

Bazine se savait blême, elle sentait l’excitation la gagner. Quelque chose de prédateur, qui lui donna un frisson.

Au pas de course, indifférente au risque de rompre ses talons sur les pavés, elle prit la direction de la demeure Le Bihan. 

 

Ah, ils la jugeaient bien sévèrement, les “résistants”.

Ah, ils l’injuriaient dans leurs barbes malodorantes.

Ah, ils avaient tué son fils et méprisaient les sacrifices qu’elle effectuait, tous les jours, pour le salut de son mari.

Ils verraient.

On ne piétinait pas Bazine impunément. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fait cette version starwars est trop bizarre. Gérard NETAL, vraiment ?  
> Cassian Andor, poilu mort pour la France en 1914 ?  
> Je trouve que ça fonctionne moyen. >__<
> 
> La version "civile" (Gérard Moreau, Morgan Jouanic...) fonctionne mieux, non ?
> 
> Bon sinon, c'est un chapitre loin de nos amants, hélas. Pendant qu'ils passent leur temps à se susurrer des mots d'amour, la guerre continue...


	39. Chapter 39

Il était cinq heures lorsque Marin pénétra dans Châteauval endormi. Tout était calme, l’air était frais et empli du premier chant des oiseaux.

Le résistant entra d’abord dans l’église, salua Jésus sur sa croix d’un signe discret, et glissa la main sous le banc. Pas de courrier coincé entre les lattes : tant mieux.

D’un pas vif, il se dirigea alors vers le parc du centenaire, où il fouilla dans l’arbre creux près du laurier : rien.

Enfonçant son chapeau sur son front, il traversa le village en direction du cimetière, où après s’être assuré d’être seul, il s’approcha de la tombe de Cassian Andor et souleva l’urne de granit.

Il y avait une lettre. Il la pinça entre ses lèvres le temps de remettre l’urne en place. 

Un crissement sur le gravier lui fit hausser les sourcils.

Marin se figea, sur le qui-vive.

D’un geste maîtrisé, il enfonça la main dans sa poche comme pour y chercher ses cigarettes. Son arme y était. Il serra le poing sur la crosse.

  
_ – Rühren Sie sich nicht vom Fleck oder wir erschießen Sie auf der Stelle !* _

  
Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Marin pivota sur ses talons et dans le même mouvement, tira trois balles sur les soldats qui venaient de jaillir des buissons.

Il y eut un cri ; quelqu’un avait été touché. Une salve de tirs en retour ; Marin s’abattit derrière une stèle de granit.

Ces soldats l’attendaient.

La cachette avait été éventée.

Il ne fallait pas qu’ils le prennent vivant. Tout le monde s’imaginait en vaillant héros, et lui-même ne se considérait pas comme un lâche, mais qui pouvait savoir comment réagir sous la torture ?

Allait-on lui arracher les ongles à la pince, un à un ?

Mieux valait mourir. Il devait garder une balle, la dernière, pour son propre usage. L’issue serait la même qu’en se faisant prendre, mais au moins il ne risquait pas de trahir ses alliés.

Il devait filer ou les nazis allaient le débusquer comme un gibier.

 

“Un, deux, trois !”

Marin bondit sur ses pieds, tira deux balles à l’aveuglette et en trois bonds, se jeta derrière le mur d’enceinte du cimetière. Il entendit sur le gravier des pas dans son dos, mais ne regarda pas derrière lui ; ça le ralentirait. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il entreprit de courir, aussi vite que possible. Dégringoler le tertre, prendre à droite, escalader la palissade, traverser les jardins, ressortir par la rue de la Veuglotte, retirer son chapeau et sa veste, ébouriffer ses cheveux, chausser d’épaisses lunettes, traverser l’avenue.

 

_ – Halt! Ihre Papiere, bitte ! _

Une patrouille. Marin sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il sortit ses papiers de sa poche, feignant la désinvolture.

Le soldat prit le document qu’il lui tendait. 

– Poe Dameron ?

– Oui officier.

– Où allez-vous ? Questionna le soldat avec un fort accent allemand.   
– Je fais une promenade matinale avant d’aller travailler, Monsieur.

– Où travaillez-vous ?

– A l’élevage de porcs de Kerhouan.

 

Au loin, il entendait les pas et les exclamations de ses poursuivants. Son pouls accéléra.

– Circulez. Ordonna enfin l’allemand en lui rendant ses papiers.

– Merci monsieur. Bonne journée.

 

Il fallait marcher, ne surtout pas se mettre à courir. Feignant la nonchalance, les mains dans les poches, Marin s’éloigna d’un pas régulier.

“Onze, douze, treize, quatorze…”

Il comptait ses pas pour les empêcher de s’emballer.

Il parvint au bout de la rue et enfin, tourna à gauche et prit ses jambes à son cou. La voie était libre, la prairie serait son salut.

 

* * *

 

A Kerhouan, Les propriétaires de l’exploitation porcine furent secoués quelques heures plus tard par un bataillon de soldats allemands visiblement nerveux. Ils cherchaient quelqu’un, un “Poe Dameron”.

Mais on eut beau, crier, menacer, fouiller, aucun Poe Dameron n’avait jamais travaillé ici. Tous les employés le confirmèrent, même interrogés séparément.

Il fallut se rendre à l’évidence : Dameron avait donné une fausse piste.

 

En quelques heures, le nom du résistant fit le tour des administrations.

L’Orstkommandatur de Châteauval contacta sa maison-mère, à Saint-Brieuc. On recherchait le résistant Poe Dameron dit “ Marin”, personnalité locale. On donna sa description physique, le lieu de l’heure où il avait été aperçu par les patrouilles.

Au port de Saint-Brieuc, on retrouva sa trace. L’homme était connu, c’était un pécheur qui possédait une flotte de bateaux. Il ne venait plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà, avait déplacé sa flotte, on ignorait où.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux nazis pour comprendre qu’ils tenaient là non seulement le meneur du petit groupe de résistants locaux mais aussi, un passeur pour l’Angleterre, disposant de moyens mis à sa disposition par l’armée britannique. 

Ennemi public numéro un.

 

Pour Marin, tout ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Il vivait déjà dans la clandestinité, il dissimulait déjà ses bateaux dans des criques inaccessibles. Quant à son identité, il en changerait. De nouveaux papiers, un nouveau nom, et la lutte reprendrait de plus belle. 

Son principal regret était lié à la diffusion de son portrait, qui bien que peu ressemblant grâce aux lunettes dont il s’était affublé, suffirait peut-être à le faire repérer. Plusieurs allemands l’avaient vu et à n’en pas douter, sauraient le reconnaître. 

Enfin, la « boîte aux lettres » du vénérable poilu était condamnée. Qu’en était-il des autres boites ? Il ne pensait pas voir été repéré à l’église ni à l’arbre creux, mais la prudence recommandait de condamner ces cachettes-là aussi. 

 

Trouver de nouvelles cachettes, et désigner quelqu’un pour aller les relever. Timon ne pouvait pas approcher du village, Finn dit Malo avait disparu, lui-même allait devoir se faire oublier quelque temps. Renard était trop jeune… Jersey ? Il aurait envisagé Lotte, mais il n’était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance ; pour leur sécurité à tous, mieux valait qu’elle en sache le moins possible. Ils étaient trop peu de résistants, il devenait urgent de recruter. 

 

* * *

 

Alors que Marin broyait du noir et que Rey roucoulait dans les bras de son amant, Hux mâchonnait un crayon, les pieds sur son bureau.

 

Poe Dameron.

 

C’était Bazine, en précieuse collaboratrice, qui lui avait communiqué cette information et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien gratuitement. Le lieutenant ne lui en voulait pas ; les temps étaient durs. Qu’elle ait choisi comme option de survie et d’enrichissement personnel de se mettre à son service l’arrangeait plutôt. D’autres s’engagaient dans la résistance et lui pourrissaient la vie, après tout !

_ – Lieutenant, j’ai une information qui peut renverser le rapport de force dans la région !  _ avait-elle dit en débarquant dans sa chambre, à 23 heures.

_ – Alors parlez, ou je vais douter de votre loyauté ! _

_ – Ma loyauté n’est plus à prouver. J’ai tout donné à la Wehrmacht, même mon mari et mon fils ! _

 

_ “Et votre joli cul aussi” _ avait songé Hux, qui n’ignorait rien des relations charnelles qu’entretenait la secrétaire avec le Colonel.

Mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui et répondit d’un ton mielleux :

_ – Que peut vous offrir le Reich en échange de vos sacrifices ?  _

 

Parfois, il fallait aussi savoir brosser ses alliés dans le sens du poil.

 

Elle avait exposé ses conditions, ils en avaient débattu, et abouti à un accord. Alors elle avait parlé : ce qu’elle avait vu, ce qu’elle avait lu. Il n’avait fallu que quelques dizaines de minutes pour envoyer un messager à la caserne et donner les ordres pour faire surveiller le cimetière. Quand un résistant viendrait relever le message, il serait cueilli comme un fruit mûr à point.

 

C’était sans compter sur l’incompétence notoire des soldats dont l’un s’était assoupi, un autre s’était éloigné pour pisser, un troisième se cachait derrière un if pour allumer sa cigarette à l’abri du vent... si bien que quand un résistant s’était effectivement présenté, à la surprise générale, tout le monde avait été pris de court.

Il s’était échappé.

Jamais, songeait amèrement Hux, il n’aurait de nouveau une occasion pareille.

 

* * *

 

Rey, quant à elle, était bien loin de ces questions de traque et de survie. Elle avait bien été réveillée par le raffut dans la maison Le Bihan, mais blottie dans les bras de Ben, elle n’avait rien saisi de ce qui se disait dans la pièce à côté.

S’il lui était parvenu alors la nature de l’échange entre Bazine Netal et Armitage Hux, son destin aurait peut-être pris une tournure différente. 

 

Il n’en fut rien et c’est fraîche et radieuse qu’elle rendit visite à Tallie Lintra le lendemain.

Elle portait une tenue simple, le même chemisier que lors de l’après-midi au bord de l’Evron, un autre dimanche, au début de l’été.

Il faisait bien plus frais en cette journée d’automne et la jeune femme enfila un cardigan de laine, déjà maintes fois remaillé. 

Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux bataillons de soldats en imperméables longs qui s’agitaient sur la chaussée.

On cherchait quelqu’un. On multipliait les patrouilles… 

Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas s’en mêler. Elle avait juste besoin d’une pause. Rey détourna le regard.

 

Tallie ouvrit la porte en souriant. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon bas sur sa nuque. Elle était jolie, très naturelle.

Rey entra.

Dans le petit salon, l’institutrice salua poliment le vieillard assis dans un fauteuil, une couverture sur les jambes.

– C’est mon père, expliqua la maîtresse de maison. Il a perdu ses jambes dans la Somme, en dix-sept. 

 

Rey suivit Tallie dans la cuisine où elle avait fait chauffer de l’eau pour préparer des infusions.

– Merci pour l’invitation, dit-elle. J’ai été touchée. Depuis quelques temps je… je me sens vraiment seule. Ça fait chaud au coeur de recevoir un message bienveillant.

– Oh, c’est avec plaisir, répondit Tallie en versant l’eau dans une théière, c’est moi qui te remercie. Sans ton intervention à la soirée du Colonel, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd’hui.

– Ces soldats… ils se croient tout permis. Ça me rend folle.

– J’ai cru voir que l’un d’entre eux t’agaçait moins que les autres, pourtant ? sourit la jolie blonde.

 

Rey rougit un peu :

– C’est vrai. Nous sommes fiancés. En quelque sorte…

– Fiancés ? Avec un allemand ? C’est possible ?

– Rien de formel, expliqua Rey en haussant les épaules. Il m’aime, je l’aime, on voudrait se marier après la guerre… c’est tout.

 

Tallie vint prendre place face à elle, touilla les branches de thym dans la théière.

– Je voudrais tout savoir depuis le début. Sauf si c’est trop intime, évidemment. Mais cette question me travaille depuis notre rencontre au bal du colonel : comment une institutrice se retrouve-t-elle au bras d’un officier nazi dans une soirée dansante… et que faisait cette élève sous sa jupe ?

– Ah, c’était pour ça alors… cette invitation.

 

Ce fut au tour de Tallie de rougir :

– Un peu, j’avoue. Je suis curieuse. Mais pas seulement ! Rey, il s’est passé quelque chose d’important ce soir-là. Tu es venue à mon secours malgré le danger, je suis venue ensuite à ton secours en dépit des risques… Nous fréquentons toutes les deux des allemands pour des raisons de commodité… Je crois que… Je crois que nous sommes pareilles, toutes les deux.

“Et moi aussi, j’ai besoin d’une amie, ajouta-t-elle doucement. 

 

Rey eut soudain le coeur gros.

C’était la première démonstration d’amitié sincère à son égard depuis des mois. Elle avait oublié cette sensation. Ben la couvrait de tendresse, évidemment, mais c’était différent. Et elle lui mentait beaucoup, ce qu’elle regrettait davantage chaque jour. Il aimait une femme qu’elle n’était pas vraiment. Une autre Rey, une jumelle innocente et inoffensive.

Parfois, elle se sentait un peu jalouse de cette autre, qui avait gagné le coeur de Ben Solo. C’était à devenir folle : perdait-elle la tête ?

Elle chassa ces tristes pensées et sourit à son amie :

– Très bien, alors posons une question chacune notre tour… comme ça nous ferons connaissance.

 

C’est ainsi que Rey apprit que la mère de Tallie était partie avec un autre homme, créant un scandale sans précédent qui avait contraint Monsieur Lintra et sa fille à déménager. Seule avec un infirme à sa charge, la jeune fille avait rapidement été contrainte de faire un choix entre ses principes et sa survie. Avoir mauvaise réputation était certe pénible... mais moins que de souffrir de la faim. C’est ainsi qu’elle avait été danseuse, serveuse… de moins en moins vêtue. C’était avant la guerre, elle était alors à peine pubère.

Elle avait gagné un peu d’argent dans le lupanar de Madame Lecorbier, mais n’y était pas restée. Une grossesse heureusement abrégée en fausse couche lui avait passé toute envie de recommencer. Désormais, Tallie gagnait sa vie de petits boulots auprès de ceux qui payaient le plus : les occupants. Elle portait leur linge à laver, faisait leur marché, brossait leurs uniformes, cirait leurs bottes, nettoyait leurs pots de chambre, récurrait leurs planchers, battait leurs tapis… Et lors d’occasions exceptionnelles, les accompagnait dans leurs divertissements. 

Quel succès, au bras des soldats lorsqu’ils se rendaient en ville, au théâtre ou au café !

“Ohlala les petites françaises !”

 

– Si j’avais entendu ce récit il y a seulement trois mois, je crois que je t’aurais jugée sévèrement, soupira Rey. Mais il y a trois mois, j’aurais jugé sévèrement l’institutrice scandaleuse qui ose se pavaner au bras d’un officier nazi. J’ai bien changé.

– Vraiment ? dit Tallie avec patience. Pourquoi ?

– J’ai rencontré quelqu’un… un homme en uniforme, arrogant et insupportable, et pourtant ? Il m’écoute. Il s’interroge. Je crois qu’il ne se sent pas à sa place dans cette armée. Il s’y est engagé par rebuffade, comme un jeune coq, et il se sent bien stupide aujourd’hui. J’aime bien cette vulnérabilité chez lui. 

– C’est bien vrai que l’amour rend aveugle, alors.

– Pas si aveugle que ça, protesta gentiment Rey. Il est très, très beau.

– Il a un grand nez.

– C’est faux, il a un nez majestueux.

– Et ses oreilles, majestueuses aussi ?

– Absolument. Comme ses mains et ses orteils.

 

Elles rirent.

L’infusion de thym était délicieusement parfumée au miel d'acacia, la lumière rasante du soir illuminait d’or et de pourpre la petite cuisine, et Rey se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Elle n’avait pas mentionné la résistance à sa nouvelle amie, c’était un sujet trop...politique.

Aux yeux du village, Tallie était certainement une sorte de collabo. Elle n’espionnait personne et n’envoyait pas de lettres anonymes contrairement à Bazine… Mais elle travaillait pour les allemands par intérêt personnel.

Rey se fit la réflexion qu’en dépit de ses actes conciliants envers l’occupant, on n’insultait pas Tallie dans la rue… à la différence d’elle-même qui en apparence était dans une situation similaire sauf qu’elle, en plus, couchait avec l’ennemi.

Circonstance aggravante.

 

Rey proposa à Tallie sa place à La Kommandantur, pour les quatre jours de la semaine où elle-même était à l’école ; mais la jeune fille refusa poliment. Elle parlait trop peu allemand et… elle n’avait pas envie de croiser de nouveau le chemin des soldats ivres qui avaient tenté de la violer.

Rey n’insista pas.

 

Elle se quittèrent ravies, sur la promesse de se revoir souvent. C’était la première journée que Rey passait loin de Ben Solo, loin des intrigues et de la fureur de la guerre. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait tout oublié.

 

Mais la réalité la rattrapa bientôt : alors qu’elle traversait le bourg pour rentrer chez elle, on l’arrêta trois fois pour vérifier son identité. L’institutrice réalisa alors l’étrange agitation des soldats autour d’elle.

Que se passait-il ? Une attaque imminente ? Un attentat ?

Sans surprise, Ben Solo ne l’attendait pas sur le pas de sa porte. C’était dommage, elle aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras et tout lui raconter sur sa nouvelle amie. Hélas, il avait certainement été mobilisé lui aussi.

 

Quand on commençait à envoyer les ingénieurs en première ligne, c’est que l’heure était désespérée. 

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rey se demanda si c’était la Résistance qui provoquait tout ce remue-ménage.

 

* * *

*Ne bougez pas ou je tire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blablabla chouin chouin blabla.  
> Un chapitre qui sert un peu de transition.
> 
> PS : je dédicace à Luciefée la description du majestueux nez d'Adam Driver (pardon. de Ben Solo)


	40. Chapter 40

Novembre.

 

L’automne et ses frimas s’abattirent sur la Bretagne, laissant dans leur sillage aigreur et morosité.

La résistance était acculée. La Gestapo ne relâchait pas la pression sur le village, traquait les terroristes et leurs sympathisants, interdit la sortie de navires de pêche, mit en place des barrages sur toutes les routes. Les soldats fondaient sur les maisons et les fermes sans prévenir, fouillaient tout, terrifiaient les familles, laissaient les habitations sens dessus-dessous et les enfants affamés.

 

Soldats comme civils étaient à fleur de peau. L’Armée Française de Libération avait mené en octobre une opération couronnée de succès et libéré la Corse, redonnant de l’espoir aux population exsangues. 

L’occupant augmenta les réquisitions au profit de l’armée, réduit les tickets de carburant et d’alimentation. La portion de viande quotidienne accordée aux ménages était descendue à cent grammes par semaine et même ainsi, l'approvisionnement des commerces était trop faible pour subvenir à la demande. Les tickets de rationnement n’étaient plus provisionnés. On se battait devant l’épicerie. 

 

L’hiver s’annonçait épouvantable.

 

Depuis l’arrestation manquée de Marin, Rey n’avait presque plus de contact avec la résistance. Les “boîtes” étaient condamnées, plus aucune cachette n’était sûre. Se rendre à la ferme de Maz était trop risqué.

Alors la jeune femme partait travailler le matin à l’école ou à la Kommandantur, et se contentait d’espionner distraitement le colonel et le lieutenant. Elle observait parfois des mouvements de troupes, apercevait des cartes ; mais comment transmettre ces informations quand aucune cachette n’était fiable ? 

Il était facile de glisser dans l’immobilisme, d’attendre, dans les bras de Benedikt, que le monde aille mieux. Et si elle entendait crier dans la rue quand les soldats raflaient des civils de manière arbitraire, alors elle blotissait son visage au creux de l’épaule de son amant, écoutait son coeur, les poèmes sur ses lèvres et elle oubliait presque que c’était la guerre.

 

Son amitié avec Tallie se transformait jour après jour en complicité fraternelle. Femmes seules, elles mirent en commun leurs maigres ressources pour préparer des plats moins tristes que d’ordinaire. Rey gagnait bien plus que son amie, grâce à ses quelques heures par mois au service de Phasma, mais elle n’en avait cure. Que l’argent des allemands serve à nourrir le père de Tallie, mutilé à la dernière guerre, lui convenait plutôt.

Les jours s’écoulaient fraîchement, au rythme de la chute des feuilles, et la frénésie des débuts de Rey dans la résistance paraissait bien lointaine à la jeune institutrice. Avait-elle réellement couru sous la pluie pour cacher dans une ferme Blandine déguisée en garçon ? Ça semblait invraisemblable.

 

C’est une intrusion militaire au coeur de ce qu’elle avait de plus sacré, de plus immaculé : sa salle de classe, qui réveilla la combativité assoupie de la jeune femme.

 

Rey crut à un cauchemar lorsque des soldats portant casques et fusils firent irruption dans sa classe et alignèrent ses élèves contre le mur de la cour de récréation. Pendant un instant, l’institutrice crut qu’ils allaient tous les fusiller. On fit l’appel : on cherchait les enfants Rosenberg, peut-être sous des noms d’emprunt ; les fillettes furent interrogées une à une sur leur fidélité à Hitler et au Reich, sur leurs fréquentations, sur les sujets de conversation de leurs parents à la maison. 

Paige fit preuve d’un sang-froid spectaculaire. Pas un mot sur ce que cachait sa mère, sur son affiliation au réseau. 

Mais le regard que jeta l’enfant à Rey, en sortant de l’interrogatoire, la glaça sur place. Un regard empreint de mépris, qui semblait lui dire “sale collabo, tu paieras pour ta lâcheté.”

Elle eut honte. Oui, elle avait été lâche.

Le soir-même, sa résolution fut prise.

 

Le jeudi suivant, alors que la caporale Phasma s’était absentée pour une mission de ravitaillement des ingénieurs sur la côte, Rey s’empara du papier à en-tête imprimé qu’utilisait cette dernière pour ses correspondances officielles.

Avec le plus grand soin, elle rédigea une lettre pour l’administration française de la commune, et y apposa le tampon de la Kommandantur. Ce fut scellé et expédié avec le reste du courrier dont elle avait la charge.

Ce faux très simple, parce qu’il était rédigé exactement comme l’aurait fait Phasma elle-même, suffit à faire livrer à l’école, par la mairie, des compléments alimentaires pour les élèves. La facture était à adresser à Vichy directement ; Rey comptait sur la perte du courrier et les complications administratives générées par cette obscure commande aux allures officielles pour ne pas être inquiétée pendant les mois à venir. D’ici qu’on remontât jusqu’à elle, elle aurait trouvé une échappatoire ! Le plus urgent était de nourrir les enfants. 

C’était un acte de rébellion minuscule, mais ça lui permit de venir travailler la tête haute. 

 

Ben Solo ne fut pas épargné par le climat délétère de cette fin d’année 43.

S’il trouvait dans les seins tendres et le ventre chaud de Rey une consolation à tous ses malheurs, il n’en demeurait pas moins un soldat des troupes d’occupation des Côtes-du-Nord*.

En réaction à l’avancée des alliés et des nouvelles troupes française, en Afrique du Nord et autour de la Méditerranée, les forces d’occupation étaient sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. On mobilisait les ingénieurs pour superviser, en leur imposant des délais irréalisables, le renforcement des voies ferrées, des viaducs et des axes de circulation.

L’aviation anglaise survolait la zone en permanence, repérant les ports et les bâtiments de l’armée allemande. D’habiles artilleurs protégeaient la zone, abattant sur la campagne des oiseaux de fer en flammes dont jaillissaient des parachutistes aux ailes blanches. L’infanterie ratissait la campagne pour les cueillir afin de les interroger, et ce avant qu’ils ne trouvent refuge dans des fermes complices de la résistance. Avec la pénurie alimentaire, la grogne montait au sein des populations civiles, et on notait une recrudescence des actes de rébellion envers le Reich. Depuis les gestes les plus insignifiants, comme les affiches et les tracts qu’il fallait ramasser et détruire, jusqu’aux plus osés, à l’image de ces fermiers qui n’hésitaient plus à braver les interdits pour soigner des pilotes anglais et les renvoyer à la Royal Air Force par la mer. Le réseau de résistance s’organisait, Poe Dameron demeurait introuvable. Même invisible, il continuait de piloter les opérations de résistance locales. Ça faisait enrager le Lieutenant Hux, pour le plus grand bonheur de Solo. 

Ce dernier n’oubliait pas les injures de Hux envers Rey, ses sous-entendus salaces. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler le fier, le présomptueux Hux, dirigeant un bataillon de SS armés jusqu’aux dents, être tenu en échec par un homme seul.

 

La démarche du lieutenant, des brutes qui le suivaient, de l’armée allemande toute entière, contrariait Ben plus qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre.

 

Dans sa sacoche il cachait l’enveloppe adressée à sa mère, Leia Organa Solo. 

Il n’avait pas eu le courage de la poster. Il craignait qu’à sa lecture, elle le juge sévèrement. Il craignait de recevoir une réponse triomphante clamant “je te l’avais bien dit”. 

Il ne savait pas s’il voulait l’avis de sa mère ou s’il l’appréhendait. Admettre qu’elle avait raison à propos du régime posait inéluctablement la question suivante : sur quel autre sujet s’était-il fourvoyé ?

Sa mère l’avait tant de fois mis en garde contre le Reich, et il l’avait alors traitée de vieille folle et de traîtresse.

Il doutait aujourd’hui du régime et des motifs qui poussaient l’Etat-Major du Reich à multiplier les traques de familles juives jusque dans les écoles primaires –Rey avait été furieuse des jours durant– alors que les ressources humaines et militaires auraient pu être utilisées à d’autres fins, comme repousser l’armée rouge à Kiev par exemple.

Kiev qui était tombée le 5 novembre.

Tout ça pour ça ? Le Reich millénaire prenait l’eau de toutes parts. Les Russes progressaient à l’est, les Alliés en Méditerranée. Combien de temps avant le débarquement en Europe, sur les côtes de la Manche ? Que deviendrait-il alors… que deviendrait Rey ?

 

Avoir rédigé cette lettre, même sans l’avoir expédiée, lui faisait déjà du bien. C’était une première étape, qui le poussait à la réflexion alors qu’il retournait l’enveloppe scellée dans ses doigts comme on l’eut fait d’un chapelet. Bientôt, il trouverait le courage de la poster.

Bientôt.

 

* * *

 

Tout Chateauval était en effervescence. Jamais Rey n’avait vu une telle agitation dans les rues. On se bousculait aux portes des commerces, on criait, on levait les poings. Les femmes, surtout.

Les hommes étant sur les chantiers, c’était les épouses qui faisaient entendre leur colère, aux cris de “du beurre !” ou “du pain !”.

Rey avait vu les chiffres, en remplissant les registres de la Kommandantur. Elle savait mieux que personne dans quelles proportions la production alimentaire régionale était détournée au profit des troupes d’occupation.

 

97% de la viande, des légumes, des céréales.

Le pillage était évident.

 

Comment nourrir des centaines de milliers de familles d’ouvriers et de paysans avec 3% de la production agricole, déjà réduite par manque d’effectifs ?

Etait-ce le plan du Reich ? Affamer l’Europe pour mieux régner ?

 

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle frappa chez les Le Bihan. C’était le jour des courses, en espérant que Jacqueline ait pu obtenir quelque chose à l’épicerie.

 

– Je ne peux pas continuer, annonça cette dernière en guise de bonjour.

– Comment ça ?

– Vos commissions, expliqua la jeune fille. J’ai passé la matinée dans la file devant la crèmerie, il n’y a plus de beurre, plus de crème, plus de lait. Il n’y a même plus de poisson depuis que la pêche est interdite. Voici vos tickets de rationnement, de toute façon ils ne valent plus rien. 

– Très bien, dit Rey en tendant la main. Rendez-moi mon argent.

– Il n’en reste pas.

– Vous m’apportez un tiers des courses prévues et vous n’avez pas d’argent à me rendre ? Essayez-vous de me voler, Jacqueline ?

– Tout a augmenté ! Il ne reste rien.

 

C’est avec une impression de malaise que Rey quitta la maison Le Bihan. Jacqueline refusait désormais de faire ses courses, de laver son linge.

Etait-ce un acte contre elle, à titre personnel, ou était-ce le signe d’un ressentiment plus profond, qui secouait Chateauval tout entier… une grogne anti-allemands, dont elle faisait les frais par association d’idée ?

 

Rey enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et fila à travers les rues, jusque chez Tallie. Cette dernière cumulait de petits emplois, Rey n’était jamais certaine de la trouver chez elle. Elle fut heureuse de voir la cuisine éclairée.

Elle frappa et entra.

 

Assise devant une infusion fumante, Rey exposa son projet à son amie.

– L’argent que je donnais à Jacqueline, je peux te le donner. Je n’ai pas le temps de faire la queue pour mes courses et je ne peux pas me présenter aux blanchisseuses. Tu le ferais pour moi ?

– D’accord, acquiesça Tallie. Ça fera comme un emploi supplémentaire. Il faudra payer mes heures de file d’attente, que je ne passerai pas à gagner ma vie… ailleurs. 

 

Rey soupira de soulagement. Ce serait un peu plus cher, mais c’était la meilleure solution. Sans aide pour faire ses courses, elle était condamnée à mourir de faim. Elle se demandait toujours comment faisaient les autres ? La réponse était peut-être simplement que les femmes étaient mariées, reléguées au foyer avec la bénédiction du Maréchal ; elles faisaient la queue devant l’épicerie pendant que leur mari travaillait, éventuellement en Allemagne. Les jeunes filles et celles qui ne touchaient pas de pension de veuvage… retournaient vivre chez leurs parents. 

 

– Ça m’arrange un peu de ne plus avoir affaire à Jacqueline, reprit Rey en sirotant son infusion, je crois qu’elle ne m’aime pas beaucoup.

– Tu dis ça parce qu’elle t’a chassée sans autre forme de procès ? sourit Tallie avec malice.

–  On peut dire ça… Quelle mouche l’a piquée ? Il s’est écoulé presque six mois sans un incident et voilà qu’elle me met à la porte ?

 

Tallie haussa les épaules :

– Tout le monde a faim. Avec la traque du résistant, là, celui aux bateaux, les pêcheurs n’ont plus le droit de sortir en mer, il n’y a même plus de poisson. Et Jacqueline subit trois allemands sous son toit… Il y a de quoi être nerveuse.

 

Rey fit son possible pour ne pas réagir à l’évocation du “résistant aux bateaux”. C’était donc la traque de Marin qui mettait le village à feu et à sang.

On aurait pu imaginer qu’une telle pénurie alimentaire, provoquée indirectement par un résistant, monte la population contre les rebelles… mais étrangement, c’était tout le contraire. On soutenait ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre.

Le vent était en train de tourner.

 

– Solo ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, répondit simplement Rey.

– Oh, inutile d’essayer de me convaincre, je sais tout sur lui ! Mais est-ce que Jacqueline peut en dire autant ? Aux yeux de tout le monde, ton fiancé n’est qu’un nazi parmi les autres. Un jour il va prendre une balle dans le dos, et la foule applaudira.

 

Rey se crispa et manqua de renverser sa tasse. Tallie sourit tristement :

– Ne me dis pas que tu n’y as jamais pensé ? Rey, tu es éperdument amoureuse d’un soldat ennemi ! Comment crois-tu que ça va se terminer ?

– Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ! Toi aussi tu fréquentes les allemands !

– Oui. Mais je ne m’attache pas. Je prends l’argent et la nourriture quand il y en a. Rey…

 

L’institutrice leva les yeux. Une larme perlait sur le bord de ses cils.

– Rey, tu dois te protéger. A moins qu’il ne déserte, ton adjudant va devoir tôt ou tard assumer son uniforme. Et pire : s’il tombe, tu tombes avec lui. Tu dois prendre tes distances, tu comprends ? C’est ta survie qui est en jeu.

 

“Les résistants me protégeront” aurait voulu répondre Rey, mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Tallie.

 

– A vrai dire, s’il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne sais pas si j’y survivrai… murmura-t-elle. 

– C’est exactement ce que j’essaie de te dire. On parle d’un officier allemand… As-tu lu les journaux ? Les alliés progressent, l’Allemagne va tomber. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Il est condamné !

 

– Ça suffit.

Les joues en feu, Rey se leva, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol. Elle prit appui sur la table pour se redresser. Ses mains tremblaient.

– Je… je vais y aller, dit-elle d’une voix éteinte, en évitant le regard de Tallie. Voilà… de l’argent pour les courses. Je reviendrai après-demain pour chercher les commissions.

– Rey, attend…

 

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, rattrapa l’institutrice dans le couloir.

– Ne te fâche pas contre moi… je t’en prie. Je suis inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ?

 

Rey avait enfilé son manteau, enroulait son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les lèvres pincées. 

– J’ai besoin d’une alliée, Tallie, pas d’un chaperon. Je… je rentre. Merci pour la tisane.

 

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la maison.

 

* Côtes du nord : ancien nom des Côtes d'Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce chapitre pourrissime à la dynamique merdique.  
> J'ai vraiment galéré et j'ai l'impression de tenir là le pire chapitre de toute ma fic. Heureusement pour ne pas vous laisser sur une impression de médiocrité, je vous invite à aller lire le suivant, que j'ai écrit dans la foulée et que je mets en ligne dans quelques minutes.  
> Allez.  
> On repart.


	41. Chapter 41

Rey n’osa pas se présenter chez les Le Bihan, d’où elle avait été chassée quelques heures auparavant. Elle rentra donc chez elle, espérant que Solo se présenterait dans la soirée. Elle avait besoin d’écouter battre son coeur et de le tenir dans ses bras pour conjurer les prophéties funestes de son amie.

Hélas, toute la Wehrmacht était mobilisée depuis plusieurs jours, et Rey se trouva seule chez elle, à préparer distraitement ses cours. Le coeur n’y était pas. 

Elle vivait dans le déni, mais c’était Tallie qui avait raison. Ben était en danger. 

Il n’était pas un nazi. Il s’était perdu. Cette armée n’était pas la sienne, cette guerre n’était pas la leur. Elle devait le sortir de là.

 

Jamais Chateauval ne lui avait paru plus agité, lorsqu’elle sortit le lendemain pour se rendre à l’école. Des femmes surtout, le poing levé, réclamant du pain. On bousculait les soldats.

 

– Rentrez chez vous ! hurlait un officier casqué, le fusil à la main, à la foule qui envahissait la rue.

 

Un coup de feu fut tiré, la foule se dispersa en criant.

Rey rasait les murs, les yeux rivés au sol. 

 

Beaucoup d’élèves manquaient à l’appel, ce matin-là. Les parents avaient certainement jugé préférable de ne pas les exposer au risque d’une balle perdue… les allemands n’étaient pas réputés pour faire dans la dentelle.

Alors que les fillettes présentes sortaient en récréation, Paige demeura en arrière et attendit d’être seule avec son institutrice pour lui remettre une enveloppe.

 

– C’est pour vous mademoiselle, de la part de ma maman.

– Merci Paige. Va vite jouer, répondit Rey en rangeant l’enveloppe dans son tiroir.

 

Elle attendit que la petite soit partie pour décacheter le document avec un soupir : une lettre de Rose Tico était synonyme d’ennuis à venir. La résistance reprenait contact, ils allaient lui confier des missions, la mettre en danger et la pousser à trahir la confiance de Benedikt Solo. La période d’accalmie était terminée, ce que confirma l’unique feuillet que contenait l’enveloppe :

 

“En ces temps de disette, le mieux est de déposer le courrier au 24 rue Guernisac, dans la boîte de Grosjean qui fera suivre. Toute la famille a hâte d’avoir de tes nouvelles.”

 

Ainsi, on lui désignait une nouvelle “boîte” pour échanger les messages avec la résistance. La rue de Guernisac n’était pas loin, et débouchait en dehors du bourg. C’était facile à relever quand on venait de la campagne, sans devoir s’aventurer trop loin à l’intérieur de Chateauval.

 

Rey s’y rendit le soir-même, consciente que le message l’encourageait à prendre contact sans tarder. Le 24 rue Guernisac donnait sur une petite cour privée, dans laquelle était juxtaposées une demi-douzaine de boîtes aux lettres en fer blanc. Rey trouva celle étiquetée “Grosjean”, l’ouvrit. Elle n’était pas verrouillée.

Il y avait dans la boîte une lettre pour Lotte ; elle la glissa discrètement dans sa poche et rentra prestement chez elle. 

 

Il y avait des éclaboussures sanglantes sur le pavé. Quelqu’un avait-il reçu une balle ou pire, un tabassage à mort ?

L’atmosphère en ville devenait irrespirable. Rey s’enferma chez elle, le souffle court, et déplia la lettre.

 

“À : Lotte

Les haddocks doivent prendre le large. Attendons les dates de migration des piscivores. Urgent”

 

Rey déposa la lettre sur la table et mit sa soupe à réchauffer sur le fourneau à bois de la cuisine.

Au vu de l’urgence annoncée, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mal interpréter ce message. A la réflexion, ça lui semblait assez clair. “Haddock” était le nom anglais d’un poisson courant, et désignait certainement les alliés de la résistance, possiblement les aviateurs à rapatrier. “Piscivore” signifiait “mangeur de poisson”… les prédateurs des résistants. Les nazis ?

On lui demandait des informations sur les mouvements des nazis afin de préparer une sortie en mer pour évacuer les aviateurs anglais.

Etant donnée  l’agitation de ces derniers jours, le plus sage aurait certainement été d’abandonner cette folie et d’attendre que les choses se tassent. Mais la jeune femme était consciente de n’intervenir qu’au bout du circuit de communication : elle n’avait pas le contexte. Peut-être la situation était-elle critique pour ces aviateurs ?

 

On était lundi, elle ne retournerait pas à la Kommandantur avant jeudi. La résistance pouvait-elle attendre trois jours cette information ?

Seule dans sa petite cuisine, à la lueur tremblotante de sa lampe à pétrole, Rey se prit le visage dans les mains. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid. Elle entendait la pluie battre contre ses carreaux. Elle n’avait pas vu Ben depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce qu’il allait bien?

 

Des coups frappés sa porte lui firent dresser la tête.

Il était 21 heures. Bazine avait-elle besoin de quelque chose ?

 

Les pieds dans ses chaussettes de laine, Rey se leva.

– Qui est-là ? appela-t-elle avec prudence.

– C’est Ben… je… je peux entrer ? 

– Ben !

 

Elle se précipita, ouvrit la porte.

La vue d’un officier nazi, jaillissant de l’obscurité d’une nuit de novembre, les vêtements détrempés d’une pluie glacée, aurait effrayé n’importe qui d’autre. Mais le visage de Rey s’illumina.

 

Elle l’attira à l’intérieur, lui ôta son imperméable.

– Mon Dieu Ben, tu es trempé. Viens te réchauffer. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Il me reste de la soupe.

 

Benedikt hésita à entrer dans l’appartement. Sur le pas de la porte, il retira sa casquette, passa une main dans sa chevelure dégoulinante.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Rey, en le voyant ainsi figé.

– Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait d’une averse pour que tu m’invites à entrer chez toi… 

 

Il souriait. Rey réalisa qu’il avait raison : ils se voyaient à la Kommandantur, à l’école et chez lui, mais jamais ici. Elle avait toujours craint que Marin ne débarque sans prévenir, que Bazine ne fouine et lui cause des ennuis. Mais ce soir, après les émotions des derniers jours, l’angoisse de le savoir au coeur de la tourmente et les mises en garde inquiétantes de Tallie, accueillir Ben chez elle était un véritable soulagement. Son appartement sombre et froid lui parut soudain merveilleux.

– Tu m’as manqué, dit-elle simplement en se blotissant dans ses bras. Avec les émeutes, j’étais folle d’inquiétude. J’ai vu du sang, dans la rue. Est-ce que… ?

– Je n’ai frappé personne, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. Tu m’as manqué aussi… J’espérais te voir chez moi ce soir mais madame Le Bihan m’a dit que Jacqueline t’avait chassée. C’est vrai ?

 

Rey hocha la tête. Elle l’entraîna dans la cuisine, lui servit un bol de soupe fumante.

Il avait les doigts glacés, les réchauffa sur la céramique brûlante.

– Je vais t’aider avec tes bottes, proposa Rey.

 

Amusé, Solo la laissa faire. 

Le spectacle était charmant : une cuisine chaude, une lumière douce, lui-même assis à la table avec un dîner préparé juste à son attention et Rey penchée sur lui pour lui ôter ses bottes. Une vraie scène de bonheur conjugal... Il ne manquait que les marmots galopant dans le couloir.

 

Et des marmots, il brûlait de lui en faire.

Sa main s’attarda sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui s’était redressée, l’attira sur ses genoux. 

– Viens me réchauffer… murmura-t-il à son oreille, et Rey frissonna d’aise.

– Tu restes cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle alors que Ben glissait sa bouche contre son cou.

– Cette nuit et les autres, si tu veux. 

 

Il grognait presque. Les mains de Rey firent sauter la boucle de sa ceinture alors qu’il soulevait son corsage et glissait ses doigts glacés dessous.

Elle avait la peau brûlante.

Elle gloussa.

 

Ses mains à elle étaient chaudes, elles trouvèrent un passage à l’intérieur de la braguette boutonnée de Ben, caressèrent son membre tendu. Il étouffa un râle, serra les doigts contre sa peau tendre. Elle aurait des marques.

– Toujours besoin d’être réchauffé ? susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche.

– Plus que jamais.

 

Leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de retirer leurs vêtements et firent l’amour ici-même, sur cette chaise de la cuisine, savourant le bonheur et le soulagement d’être indemnes, et ensemble.

Demain, ils seraient séparés de nouveau.

 

L’aube blanchit sur leurs corps enlacés.

Solo embrassa les cheveux de Rey, et se leva, cherchant ses vêtements à travers la pièce. 

C’était la première fois qu’il entrait chez elle, depuis le jour de juin où il avait poursuivi Boyega. Que Rey l’invite à entrer marquait une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. 

Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d’eau. Madame Le Bihan préparait une boisson chaude à base d’orge le matin, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Rey soit en mesure d’en faire autant.

Dans leur fièvre, la veille, ils n’avaient rien rangé. La casserole se trouvait encore sur le poêle éteint, et les bols de soupe vides traînaient sur la table de la cuisine, avec sa chemise, une paire de chaussettes de laine et une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

 

– Ben, tu pars déjà ?

La voix ensommeillée de Rey lui parvint depuis la chambre à coucher.

Il avait enfilé ses bottes, ajustait ses bretelles.

– Je dois passer chez moi me raser avant de partir sur le chantier.

– Est-ce que tu reviens ce soir ?

 

Solo approcha, prenant appui d’une épaule au chambranle de la porte. Rey était allongée  sous le drap, elle avait dormi nue. Sa peau était piquée de chair de poule.

– Est-ce que tu le souhaites ?

 

Elle se retourna sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous le visage. Elle lui sourit d’un air malicieux.

– Je veux me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras.

 

Ben fit quelques pas, s’assit sur le bord du lit. 

– Après la guerre, promis. Mais au vu des chantiers actuels, je vais m’absenter plusieurs jours d’affilée.

 

Elle pivota les épaules, lui donnant à admirer la courbe satinée de ses seins.

– Où seras-tu, ces prochains jours ?

– Sur le chantier de Paimpol. Je vais dormir dans une caserne sur place. Je reviendrai certainement jeudi, ou vendredi.

 

Rey se redressa pour s’asseoir face à lui, l’embrassa doucement. Ben se laissa aller à ses caresses, égarant ses doigts sur la peau nue de la jeune femme.

– Le chantier de Saint-Brieuc est terminé ?

– Oui, on ne laisse sur place que les troupes dans les bunkers. On a besoin de tous les effectifs sur le nouveau chantier.

– Personne ne va surveiller la côte ? s’étonna Rey.

– Une poignée de soldats avec un émetteur radio. Je te déconseille d’aller pêcher des palourdes, ils tirent à vue.

 

Rey haussa les épaules :

– Les gens ont faim. J’espère qu’il n’y aura pas d’incidents, c’est tout.

– Je comprends. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour te ramener des provisions.

– Merci.

 

Elle ferma les yeux, il l’embrassa. Elle aimait qu’il pique un peu, le matin, c’était délicieusement viril.

Ben s’arracha à son étreinte, enfila sa veste, boucla la ceinture.

Il ajusta la casquette sur son front, admirant les courbes de la jeune femme qui s’était recroquevillée sous le drap.

– Rey, dit-il gravement, rien de ceci ne doit quitter cette chambre. Tu risquerais l’échafaud, et moi avec, s’il y avait une fuite.   
– Je sais, répondit cette dernière sans même se retourner, je travaille à la Kommandantur. J’ai l’habitude.

 

Il ne partait pas. Quelque chose le préoccupait.

Rey se retourna :

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Rien, rien... A jeudi alors.

– A jeudi, bel officier. Sourit-elle.

 

Il quitta la pièce, s’éloigna dans le couloir.

Rey l’entendit refermer la porte d’entrée derrière lui.

Assise sur le lit, elle attendit de voir passer sa silhouette devant la fenêtre, puis avec d’infinies précautions, jeta un oeil derrière le rideau. Il s’était arrêté à quelques pas pour allumer une cigarette et reprit sa marche en direction de la Kommandantur. Il y serait dans dix minutes.

Elle se leva, récupérera ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, enfila le chemisier de la veille. 

 

Il lui fallait une plume et un papier, tout de suite.

Oubliant de peigner ses cheveux, Rey rédigea le message suivant à l’attention de la résistance :

 

“De Lotte pour qui de droit.

Piscivores en migration vers l’ouest pour les trois prochains jours. La voie est libre. Attention aux rapaces isolés, à l’affût dans leurs nids sur les rochers.”

 

Elle replia le message.

C’était l’acte le plus transgressif dont elle s’était rendue coupable depuis le début de sa liaison à l’adjudant Solo. Elle assumait tricher avec les chiffres pour obtenir du surplus alimentaire pour ses élèves ou encore passer des messages pour alerter la résistance des rafles programmées, dans la mesure où ces informations-là n’impactaient pas Ben directement et avaient évité une mort atroce à la petite Blandine ; elle le referait sans hésiter.

Mais ce matin, elle l’avait manipulé.

Une nuit d’amour torride, des minauderies sous les draps, et il lui avait livré les informations dont la résistance avait besoin.

Elle se sentait sale. Elle l’avait trahi. 

 

Mais si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il n’aurait jamais besoin de le savoir.

Les anglais seraient évacués depuis la crique, les allemands dans leurs bunkers n’y verraient que du feu, et Ben ne découvrirait jamais le service qu’il avait rendu aux alliés.

Ça ne changeait rien à leur relation ni à leurs projets d’avenir.

  
  


Elle n’avait plus qu’à déposer ce message dans la boîte du 24 rue Guernisac.

Tout allait bien.

 

Ben Solo, quant à lui, avait le regard sombre. 

Assis dans le camion qui roulait vers Paimpol, il ne parvenait pas à discuter et rire avec ses congénères.

Entre ses doigts, la lettre trouvée sur la table de Rey. Il l’avait relue tant de fois qu’il la connaissait par coeur.

 

À : Lotte

Les haddocks doivent prendre le large. Attendons les dates de migration des piscivores. Urgent.

 

Lotte.

N’était-ce pas le propre du réseau de Poe Dameron que de s’affubler de noms de poissons ?

Que signifiait ce message, pourquoi était-il chez Rey ?

Y avait-il un lien ?

 

Il n’avait pas réellement fait attention au message quand il l’avait ramassé sur la table, mais les questions de Rey, par la suite, lui avaient mis la puce à l’oreille. “Tu vas où, combien de temps, quels effectifs restent sur place”... A quoi jouait-elle ?   
Elle n’avait pas cillé, lorsqu’il l’avait mise en garde à demi-mots. “N’en parle à personne, ils te tueront”. Est-ce qu’il se faisait des idées ? 

 

Alors il avait menti. Avec le même naturel qu’elle, faisant mine de tenir une innocente conversation.

“Personne à Saint-Brieuc, tous les effectifs à Paimpol.” 

Il y avait une barge flottante, à Saint-Brieuc. Le colonel Snoke frôlait la paranoïa, il était convaincu que les anglais allaient sortir de mer avec une armada de scaphandres et de sous-marins ; la plage était minée, les soldats à cran. Si les résistants tentaient un passage, ils seraient massacrés.

Mais il n’y avait aucune raison que ça arrive, n’est-ce pas ? Si sa gentille institutrice amoureuse n’était pas une espionne de Marin infiltrée à la Kommandantur – et dans son lit – alors tout irait bien. 

 

Son cœur se serra et il crispa les doigts sur le morceau de papier.

Qui était Rey Jacques ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIN TIN TINNNNN


	42. Chapter 42

Bail Tico, dit “Timon”,  fit signe aux deux anglais de garder le silence.

Les boches avaient terminé leurs chantiers sur cette partie de la côte et avaient déplacé leurs troupes à l’ouest, il le savait de source sûre. 

A plat ventre dans les hautes herbes du bord de la falaise, il siffla dans son appeau. Un chant d’oiseau lui répondit bientôt : Marin était déjà sur place.

Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent sous le couvert d’un buisson épineux ; il étaient couverts de boue et de feuilles. Les pluies abondantes de cette fin novembre ajoutaient du piquant aux expéditions à plat ventre.

 

Marin s’affairait déjà à déterrer les cordages pour la descente.

 

– Tout va bien ? Chuchota Timon à Marin.   
– Je ne sais pas, répondit Marin. Il y a trop d’allemands sur la plage. Je croyais que le passage devait être dégagé.

– Ils se sont peut-être regroupés autour d’un réchaud ? J’ai vu des patrouilles un peu plus haut ; heureusement qu’ils ne s’aventurent pas si près de la falaise, avec la boue, les sentiers sont glissants… Tant mieux pour nous.

– J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta Marin. Ne traînons pas. Plus vite nous serons en mer, mieux je me sentirai. 

 

Il déroula la corde à noeuds, entreprit de descendre prudemment le long de la falaise à pic.

 

– Merde, un projecteur ! Attention ! s’écria Timon.

 

Un faisceau lumineux, éblouissant, balayait la crête. Timon s’écrasa sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Les anglais l’imitèrent. Dans la lumière blafarde du projecteur, il avait l’impression d’être visible comme le nez sur la figure. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Marin, suspendu entre ciel et terre, s’était plaqué contre la paroi. Agrippé à la roche humide et glacée, il aurait voulu se fondre dans le granit. Le faisceau passa juste au-dessus de lui, s’éloigna en dessinant une large boucle.

Tous avaient cessé de respirer. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

Marin reprit sa descente. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il était trop tard pour renoncer, et pourtant son instinct lui hurlait d’abandonner la mission. Il y avait trop d’allemands. Et ce projecteur, ce n’était pas normal !

 

Un premier aviateur commença la descente. Habituellement, Marin aurait surveillé sa progression ; ce soir, il guettait la mer. La marée était descendante, il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre.

L’homme lâcha la corde et atterrit à pieds joints sur le pont du bateau de pêche. Le résistant lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le féliciter, un geste fraternel, destiné à le rassurer. Il avait les choses en main. 

Le second pilote, les mains agrippées à la corde à noeuds, passa par dessus la falaise. Une bourrasque de vent l’envoya balancer dangereusement. Il percuta la roche, parvint à se stabiliser. Il s’arrêta un long moment pour retrouver son sang froid, resserrer les mains sur la corde. Elle était mouillée, glissante. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient sous l’effort. S’il lâchait, il était mort.

 

Le cercle blanc du projecteur éclaboussa de lumière la falaise, juste à gauche du pilote. Il poussa un “shit” sonore, tentant de trouver un point d’appui sur la roche afin de maîtriser le mouvement de son corps. Son pied dérapa, et l’homme percuta la falaise, gratta désespérément le granit mouillé de ses semelles.

L’allemand qui opérait le projecteur avait dû percevoir le mouvement, car le faisceau lumineux glissa d’un mètre sur la droite.

En plein sur le pilote anglais, pendu des deux bras à sa corde et ballotté par les rafales de vent. 

Il y eu des cris d’alerte, un second faisceau rejoignit le premier.

 

Marin se mit à hurler : 

– Saute ! Saute, nom de Dieu !

 

Il en avait perdu ses notions d’anglais.

Il démarra le moteur.

 

Mitrailleuses en rafales. Le corps de l’anglais tressauta sous les impacts ; son sang éclaboussa la falaise.

Il tomba. Lorsqu’il percuta le bord du bateau et disparut dans l’eau noire de l’atlantique, il était déjà mort. 

 

– Merde ! Hurla Marin.

Il n’était pas prêt. Son bateau n’était pas prêt.

Le moteur rugit et la barque bondit hors de la crique, fendant les vagues. Les rafales de mitrailleuse firent voler des éclats de bois autour de lui. Elles tintèrent contre le métal de la coque. Le pilote anglais s’était jeté à plat ventre, les mains sur la tête. Marin bénéficiait de l’effet de surprise : les allemands ne s'attendaient probablement pas à voir jaillir un bateau du flanc de cette falaise à pic. Le temps qu’ils s’organisent pour le poursuivre, il serait loin. Si le moteur tenait, s’il avait assez de carburant pour les distancer à plein régime, si les bataillons en faction sur les îles normandes Guernesey et Jersey ne se lancaient pas pour l’intercepter… 

 

Timon demeurait bouche-bée, épouvanté.

Il peinait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : des allemands partout. Des projecteurs, des mitrailleuses, un pilote anglais abattu sous ses yeux. Lotte avait pourtant affirmé que la plage serait déserte !

Cette crique était condamnée, il n’avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il fallait filer, et vite. Tant pis pour la corde et le matériel, c’était trop tard.

A plat ventre sous les buissons, il rampa jusqu’au sentier. Il fallait qu’il atteigne la prairie, en contrebas, pour fuir ensuite hors des routes. S’il arrivait jusque là, il était sauvé.

La terre s’enfonçait sous ses ongles, il sentait la brûlure de cloques se former sous ses doigts. Les battements de son coeur martelaient ses tempes, assourdissants. Il s’efforça de respirer profondément, prit une pause.

Inspirer. Expirer. Rester calme. Pas de précipitation. Il avait vu les patrouilles, en approchant. Il avait réussi à les contourner sans difficulté, alors qu’ils étaient trois. A présent elles étaient en alerte, mais il était seul. 

Il s’en sortirait.

 

A cet instant, un craquement dans les buissons lui fit lever la tête.

C’est alors qu’il vit les bottes du soldat allemand devant lui. Le bas de l’imperméable. Et la crosse du fusil qui s’abattit sur son visage, lui brisant le nez.

Le sang gicla.

Timon cria, tenta de se redresser, les deux mains sur le nez. La souffrance faisait danser des étincelles devant ses yeux.

Le canon du fusil s’appuya sur son visage, s’enfonça dans sa joue.

 

_ – Steh auf und keine Dummheiten oder ich schieße dir mitten ins Gesicht ! * _

 

Même sans parler allemand, Timon devinait le sens de ces paroles. A gestes lents, il leva les mains et fit face à son assaillant. Ce dernier continuait de brailler des ordres. Trois autres soldats arrivèrent au pas de course. On le jeta à genoux, les bras dans le dos, on lui passa les fers aux poignets. C’était fini.

 

* * *

 

Rey n’avait pas trouvé de réponse à son attention dans la boîte Grosjean, mais ça ne l’inquiétait pas réellement. Elle restait parfois plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles de la résistance. Cela dit, vu l’urgence mentionnée dans la dernière lettre, un petit mot pour accuser réception aurait été bienvenu. Les aviateurs anglais avaient-ils été évacués ?

Elle n’avait pas non plus retrouvé la lettre, d’ailleurs, elle qui prenait toujours soin de les brûler. Ce n’était pas grave, elle l’avait certainement machinalement jetée dans le poêle.

 

C’est avec son sourire enjoué habituel qu’elle franchit les portes de la Kommandantur, ce jeudi matin.

_ – Guten Morgen Unteroffizier. Wie geht es ihnen Heute ? _

_ “Bonjour caporal, comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?” _

 

_ – Bonjour Fräulein, _ répondit Phasma.  _ C’est une belle journée. Un meneur de la résistance a été capturé hier soir, c’est une grande victoire pour nos services de contre-espionnage. Hux se charge personnellement de le faire parler. A mon avis d’ici quelques heures nous tiendrons les noms et les planques de tout le réseau.  _

 

Le sourire de Rey se figea. Elle resta sans voix, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée.

Il fallait sourire. Il fallait tenir les apparences. Mon Dieu. Marin avait été capturé ? Comment était-ce possible !

 

_ – Oh ! Félicitations ! _ Parvint-elle à articuler, au prix d’un terrible effort.  _ Est-ce qu’on va organiser une cérémonie en l’honneur de la promotion du Lieutenant ? _

 

Phasma rit. Elle semblait d’excellent humeur. Tout le monde semblait d’excellente humeur.

Rey eut envie de vomir. Si Marin parlait, elle serait morte avant ce soir.

_ – Oh, non ! N’allez pas trop vite, _ dit l’allemande.  _ Le plus dur reste à venir, le lieutenant doit rester concentré. S’il se débrouille bien, la résistance de Chateauval sera écrabouillée sous quarante-huit heures et avec elle, le réseau de Saint-Brieuc. Alors seulement, nous célébrerons.  _

 

Rey hocha la tête, le visage figé en un masque souriant.

Elle se sentait mal. 

Elle allait vomir.

_ – Excusez-moi un instant, _ dit-elle. 

 

D’un pas qu’elle voulut serein elle quitta la pièce, courut dans le jardin. Une crampe d’estomac lui arracha une grimace et avec un sursaut, elle rendit son déjeuner. Elle avait à peine mangé ; c’était de la bile et de l’eau. 

Ça ne suffisait pas. Elle fut secouée d’une nouvelle nausée et vomit encore, pliée en deux dans le buisson d’hortensias.

Une main se posa sur son dos, et Rey se retourna vivement. Elle était pâle, en sueur.

Derrière elle se tenait Bazine, un verre d’eau et un mouchoir à la main.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda poliment cette dernière.

– Non, je… j’ai dû manger quelque chose d’avarié.

– Tenez, rincez-vous la bouche. Et relevez-vous, vous vous donnez en spectacle.

 

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Bazine avait toujours un mot cinglant pour vous mettre mal à l’aise. Néanmoins, elle avait raison. Si Rey ne reprenait pas immédiatement son sang froid, elle allait paraître suspecte.

– Seriez-vous enceinte ?

 

La question fit à Rey l’effet d’une gifle. Elle rougit violemment.

– Quoi ? Mais, non ! 

 

Bazine haussa un sourcil, le regard glacé :

– Ne faites pas votre mijaurée avec moi, tout le monde sait à quelle fréquence vous forniquez avec l’adjudant. Ça ne serait pas surprenant. 

– Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, protesta Rey. Vous-même “forniquez” bien avec le Colonel, et pourtant je ne me suis jamais autorisé la moindre indiscrétion, à ce que je sache. Soyez polie et faites en autant.

– Gardez le mouchoir, vous me le rendrez après l’avoir lavé.

 

Et sur ces mots, Bazine tourna les talons.

Rey se rinça la bouche, agenouillée dans l’herbe détrempée. Enceinte ? Non, non, c’était impossible, Ben faisait attention. Il se retirait toujours à temps et elle avait eu ses règles encore récemment. Bazine s’était fait des idées.

Mais tant mieux.

Mieux valait qu’on la croie enceinte, ça expliquerait sa pâleur et ses nausées du jour, alors que toute la Kommandantur était en liesse.

 

Elle venait de gagner quelques minutes de sursis, Phasma pardonnerait son absence.

Si Marin avait été capturé, à moins d’un miracle, il donnerait tous les noms. Elle devait intervenir, le libérer ou s’il était trop mal en point, l’achever. Ce serait un acte terrible, mais plus clément que de l’exposer à des jours de torture. Et ça sauverait Timon, Jersey, Maz, Renard et Belette, BB… et elle-même.

Ne faisait-elle pas ça surtout pour elle-même ?

Quel enfer.

 

Comment intervenir ? Le château grouillait de soldats. Hux lui-même devait être au sous-sol à manipuler les lames et les pinces.

Elle attendrait la nuit. Elle pouvait se dissimuler à l’intérieur du château, elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Alors elle aviserait.

 

La journée s’écoula avec une lenteur insupportable. La frénésie triomphante des officiers mit Rey à rude épreuve. Elle se consacra pleinement à son travail, évitant ainsi les conversations et se tenant à l’écart des exclamations enthousiastes. Elle devait réfléchir. Comment un tel désastre avait-il pu arriver?

Elle avait cru Marin immortel... qu’il se fasse prendre était inconcevable. Ben lui avait pourtant assuré que la plage serait déserte, à l’exception d’une poignée de soldats à l’intérieur des bunkers. L’évacuation des anglais aurait dû se dérouler sans encombre ! 

 

Ces sombres pensées l’accompagnèrent jusqu’en fin de journée. A chaque entrée d’un soldat dans le bureau, elle craignait qu’il n’annonce que le résistant avait parlé et qu’elle était en état d’arrestation.

Mais non.

Rien.

Lorsqu’enfin 18 heures sonnèrent, Rey enfila son manteau, comme c’était son habitude, et salua poliment Phasma en lui souhaitant une bonne semaine.

Puis, au lieu de quitter le château, elle passa par la petite porte dissimulée sous le grand escalier et filant dans les circulations de service, se cacha dans une pièce destinée au stockage des fournitures.

Elle savait ce qu’elle allait faire. 

 

* * *

_*Lève toi et ne tente rien de stupide sinon je te tire en pleine face._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court...  
> Je coupe ICI avant de me lancer dans l'action en elle-même. Restez avec moi !


	43. Chapter 43

Les heures s’écoulèrent.

A l’abri dans sa cachette, Rey écoutait le château se vider. Elle connaissait les horaires des rondes, les effectifs destinés à la surveillance.

 

A vingt-deux heures, elle se glissa hors de son réduit.  
Elle avait ôté son manteau et son écharpe, qu’elle cacha dans le placard. Elle reviendrait les chercher demain. Dans l’immédiat, elle devait surtout être libre de ses mouvements.

 

Attentive au moindre son, au moindre craquement du plancher, Rey s’aventura à l’intérieur du château silencieux.

Par une lucarne, elle aperçut les gardes qui surveillaient le parc, avec leurs imperméables et leurs casques en forme de soupières. Une cigarette rougeoyait au bout de leurs lèvres, alors qu’ils s’abritaient tant bien que mal du crachin d’automne.

 

Son coeur battait si fort qu’elle craignait qu’on ne l’entende.

Une sueur glacée coulait le long de son échine.

Elle n’était pas une espionne. Elle n’avait jamais voulu cela. Elle n’aspirait à rien d’autre que de vivre une vie tranquille, loin de la fureur des hommes, dans les bras de celui qu’elle aimait.

Elle eut envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d’aider Marin ?

A cause de lui, elle allait mourir.  
A cause d’elle, il allait mourir.

 

“Reste concentrée, Rey” se dit-elle pour retrouver son calme. “Tiens-toi au plan.”

Le plan.

Les marches de l’escalier de service la menèrent jusque devant la petite porte qui débouchait sur le bureau du Colonel. Personne ne passait par là, à part lui quand il était débraillé et comptait retourner en toute discrétion dans ses appartements, à l’étage. Il devait être dans son lit, un cigare à la main, à cette heure. Tout était calme.

La résistante poussa doucement la porte du bureau. Comme elle s’y attendait, ce n’était pas verrouillé.

Dans sa poche, la clé du secrétaire, celle dont elle avait fait un double à Bazine Netal ; et un pour elle-même. 

En quelques pas feutrés, elle fut devant le meuble, y glissa la clé. Pourvu que ça s’ouvre !

La serrure résista un peu – la clé était loin d’être parfaite – mais finit par céder. 

Rey ouvrit les battants du meuble. Dans le tiroir de gauche, elle s’empara du lourd trousseau.

Dans le tiroir de droite, une arme à feu.

Elle était chargée.

Les mains de Rey tremblaient. Elle n’avait pas envisagé de se servir d’une arme, mais… s’il fallait exécuter Marin ? Ce serait plus facile à faire au pistolet qu’au couteau. Elle mit l'arme dans sa poche.

Elle poussa un long soupir, qui trembla en s’échappant de ses lèvres. Elle était à fleur de peau.

 

Mon Dieu, c’était de la folie.

 

Trop tard pour reculer.

 

“Marin ne mérite pas la torture. Tu ne pourras pas vivre si tu ne tentes rien.” se dit-elle encore.

 

Elle referma soigneusement le secrétaire, reprit le chemin inverse, par le couloir de service.

Encore une volée de marches, et elle déboucha au sous-sol. 

La porte de la cave n’était pas gardée. Rey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait des gardes partout hors du château, surveillant les accès. S’il était vivant, exfiltrer Marin de sa cellule serait la partie simple du plan. Le faire sortir de la Kommandantur… serait une autre affaire. Elle verrait bien.

Elle espérait simplement ne pas avoir besoin de se servir de l’arme qu’elle avait dans la poche… mais s’il le fallait, elle n’hésiterait pas. La survie de la résistance, de Blandine, Renard et Belette, était à ce prix.

 

Réprimant le tressaillement de ses mains, la résistante souleva le trousseau, à la recherche de la clé de la porte blindée.

Elle en essaya trois avant d’entendre le déclic. La porte s’ouvrit.

Une odeur de sang et d’urine la prit à la gorge.

Tout était noir.

Il lui fallut une longue minute pour habituer ses yeux à l’obscurité. Et maintenant, quel était son plan ?

Trouver la cellule de Marin. Fuir avec lui par le parc, le mettre à l’abri chez Maz.

 

Le sous-sol de terre battue était imbibé de déjections diverses. Des taches... de l’humidité sans doute ? Si seulement…

Un long couloir se perdait dans l’obscurité. A droite, des portes en enfilade, certainement des cellules. 

– Marin ? appela-t-elle à mi-voix.

 

Elle n’obtint pas de réponse. Il faudrait ouvrir toutes les cellules une à une… ça allait prendre un temps fou. Pourvu que personne n’approche ! 

C’est alors qu’elle aperçut une lueur tremblotante au bout du couloir. Le corridor débouchait certainement dans une pièce plus vaste. 

 

Un pas après l’autre, le coeur battant la chamade, les mains moites et les yeux rougis de larmes anxieuses, Rey s’avança dans la lumière.

C’était une lampe à pétrole posée sur une petite table, qui éclairait la pièce.

Les murs étaient nus, en pierre brute, tâchés d’éclaboussures noires. Sur une table couverte d’un chiffon, Rey aperçut ce qui lui sembla être des ustensiles de cuisine. Des couteaux ?

Mais devant elle, surtout, un homme était ligoté sur une chaise. 

Il avait saigné abondamment, une grande tache pourpre maculait sa chemise. Il ne tenait plus droit, le torse basculé en avant, le visage baissé. Endormi ? Évanoui ?

Mort ?

 

Ce n’était pas Marin, c’était Timon.

Rey se précipita vers lui, prit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait été tabassé, son oeil gauche n’était qu’un amas de chair violacée, un filet de sang séché barbouillait son nez brisé et ses lèvres fendues. 

On lui avait tranché une oreille. Du sang noir et visqueux s’était déversé dans son cou en flots abondants.

L’oreille était sur la table, à côté des couteaux. 

Rey eut un haut le coeur.

 

– Timon ! Timon, tu m’entends ? Mon Dieu, je vais te sortir de là. Tiens bon. Je vais te détacher.

 

Elle parlait à toute vitesse, pour couvrir les battement de son coeur, pour garder son sang froid. Ne pas s’évanouir. Ne pas vomir. Agir, vite.

 

Il avait un poul. Faible et lent, mais régulier. Ce n’était pas trop tard.

Rey déposa son arme au pied de la lampe et contourna la chaise, cherchant les noeuds.

Elle ne voyait rien, dans l’ombre. Les nœuds résistaient, imbibés de sang. Elle avait réussi à défaire les premiers lorsque la silhouette du colonel apparut devant elle. Il tenait son pistolet à la main, celui qu'elle avait déposé sur la table l'instant d'avant.

Rey se couvrit la bouche des deux mains.

Elle était morte.

 

 _– Guten Abend, Fräulein,_ dit Snoke de sa voix douce, toujours tranquille, glaçante. Alors c’était vous, l’espionne. Au fond, je ne suis pas étonné. J’ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez du tempérament.

– Je… vous m’avez piégée ?

– Oh non. Vous avez fait ça toute seule. La rumeur d’un meneur de la résistance prisonnier sous la Kommandantur n’allait pas manquer d’attirer de plus gros poissons dans mes filets. Mais j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à une si ravissante prise.

– Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ?

– Évidemment, sourit le Colonel. Il est possible que ça prenne du temps, ça dépendra de vous. Donnez moi les informations dont j’ai besoin et ce sera vite terminé.

– Je ne vous dirai rien, cracha Rey. Vous devrez me tuer.

– Faites moi confiance, je le ferai.

 

Rey tressaillit. Quel désastre. Timon était à l’article de la mort, Snoke allait la torturer. Et Ben ? Ben apprendrait en même temps sa mort, et sa double vie. Il serait anéanti.

Rey fut secouée d’un sanglot. 

 

– Allons, allons… dit le Colonel en la menotant sur une seconde chaise, à côté de Timon. Je n’ai pas encore commencé…

 

Elle sentit les cercles métalliques mordre ses poignets, tenta de se débattre. En vain. 

Le colonel la regarda gigoter sans réagir. Lorsqu’elle cessa de lutter, il leva dans la lumière un couteau effilé.

– Nous allons commencer doucement. Nous échauffer. Déclinez votre identité.

 

Pour toute réponse, Rey lui cracha au visage ; un filet translucide et gluant que le colonel essuya de son sourcil d’un revers de main. 

– Vous m’obligez à sévir, Fräulein. Ne soyez pas stupide. Répondez à mes questions et je vous promets de vous tuer vite, sans souffrances inutiles. De toute façon vous parlerez. Vous parlez tous, si on sait appuyer où il faut.

 

Disant ces mots, l’officier nazi tendit la main et à gestes précis, de la pointe du couteau, il fit sauter les boutonnières du chemisier de Rey.

Elle frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur humide de la cave sur sa peau nue.

– Que faites-vous ? souffla-t-elle.

– nt nt nt, dit-il en faisant claquer sa langue. C’est moi qui pose les questions.

 

La lame glacée écarta lentement les pans du chemisier, exposant le soutien-gorge en coton de la jeune femme. 

– C’est la première fois que j’interroge une femme, commenta le nazi à voix haute. Ça ouvre toutes sortes de perspectives.

D’un geste sec, il trancha le morceau de tissu au creux de ses seins et Rey se trouva soudain exposée, la poitrine nue devant son tortionnaire.

 

Elle ferma les yeux, la bouche pincée.

– Vous allez me violer ?

– Une pute de votre espèce serait capable d’aimer ça. Il faudrait un chien pour baiser une chienne dans votre genre… C’est même une idée intéressante. Je vais faire appeler mon dogue.

– Non, non ! s’écria Rey, horrifiée. 

 

La main du colonel la saisit soudain à la gorge, l’empêchant d’émettre un son de plus.

– Il ne tient qu’à vous de me faire changer d’avis. Où se cache Poe Dameron ? 

 

La question surprit Rey. Ainsi, le Colonel ne savait rien… Timon n’avait pas parlé. Saurait-elle résister elle-aussi ?

– Je ne sais pas ! articula-t-elle, la voix étouffée.

 

Elle sentit la lame du couteau piquer son sein, sous le téton, et poussa un gémissement d’épouvante. 

– Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tranche les tétons, petite pute. 

– L’adjudant Solo vous tuera si vous levez la main sur moi, rétorqua Rey en soutenant le regard de son tortionnaire. 

 

C’était sa dernière carte à jouer. A la vérité, elle ne croyait pas réellement qu’invoquer Solo lui apporte une quelconque chance de salut, mais penser à lui lui donnait du courage. Il n’était pas des leurs. Il n’était pas un monstre. Il serait si malheureux… par sa faute… 

 

Le colonel souleva sa lèvre en un rictus cruel qui dévoila ses dents jaunes :

–  _Herr Solo_ sera le prochain sur cette chaise. Il ne peut pas vous baiser depuis des mois et ne pas s’être rendu compte de votre rôle dans la résistance. Soit c’est un traître, soit c’est un imbé-

 

La phrase du colonel s’acheva sur un gargouillis. Un filet de sang s’écoula de sa bouche, alors que  les yeux écarquillés, il reculait d’un pas en écartant lentement les mains. 

Ben Solo, derrière lui, retira d’un geste le couteau qu’il lui avait planté entre les côtes.

Le sang jaillit.

– Ben ! s’écria Rey, entre épouvante et émerveillement. 

 

Snoke tituba, tentant maladroitement de toucher la plaie, dans son dos. Sa lame tomba au sol. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il bascula en arrière, aux pieds de Benedikt Solo. Ce dernier enjamba le corps de l’officier nazi et se précipita vers Rey, prit son visage dans ses mains :

– Tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu’il t’a touchée ?

– Il n’en a pas eu le temps. Je vais bien. Il faut me détacher, il doit avoir les clés des menottes et -Attention !

 

Elle avait hurlé.

Le colonel s’était relevé derrière lui et après avoir ramassé son arme, venait de poignarder l’adjudant à son tour. Ben se retourna, frappé de stupeur. Il était infiniment plus grand, plus costaud, plus jeune que le colonel. Il le dominait en tous points, mais dans sa sidération, mit trop de temps à réagir. Le nazi frappa encore, un grand coup dans le ventre. Solo poussa un hoquet sanglant. Alors Snoke leva le bras pour frapper une troisième fois, un coup fatal dans la tempe de l’adjudant. Mais ce dernier, dans un réflexe inouï, recula à temps et la lame siffla devant son visage, fendant la peau du front jusqu’au menton. Le sang gicla. 

Le colonel, surpris de ne pas l’avoir tué sur le coup, resta interloqué une seconde.

Une seconde de trop.

Pris de fureur, Ben s’était jeté sur lui et lui avait saisi la gorge à deux mains. Ils tombèrent au sol, le jeune officier écrasant de son poids le corps malingre de son supérieur. Le nazi avait saisi les poignets de Ben, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Solo serra encore, transporté d’une rage meurtrière, et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair molle du cou de Snoke.

Sous l’effort, le sang des deux hommes affluait par leurs plaies béantes, étirant de larges auréoles sombres dans la toile de leurs uniformes. Le supplice parut interminable. Enfin le colonel cessa de se débattre et les yeux vides, laissa retomber ses bras sur le sol.

Le corps de Ben Solo se relâcha d’un coup, alors qu’il compressait sa plaie, les mains sur le ventre. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts. Son propre sang.

 

– Ben ! Ben reste avec moi ! hurlait Rey. Ben, non, non, non, je t’interdis de mourir maintenant ! Relève toi !

 

L’officier releva les yeux vers elle. Une coupure rouge, profonde, fendait son visage. 

Il ne parvint pas à parler.

 

– Les clés ! Les clés à sa ceinture ! Détache les menottes et je jure de te sortir de là, Ben, s’il te plaît ! 

Elle était secouée de sanglots. Les larmes salées dessinaient des sillons sur les éclaboussures de sang imprégnant ses joues. 

– Ben, je t’en supplie, je jure de te sauver mais tu dois me donner les clés ! 

 

Dans un ultime effort, Solo tendit la main.

Il saisit les clés des menottes à la ceinture du colonel et avec une grimace de douleur, se redressa pour contourner la chaise sur laquelle était attachée Rey. 

Elle entendit le cliquetis des menottes qu’on ouvre, et le froissement du corps qui s’affaisse. Ben s’était laissé glisser sur le sol. 

L’instant d’après, elle était détachée et se jetait sur lui, baisait son visage, ses paupières.

– Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Oh mon Dieu qu’est-ce j’ai fait. Ben, reste avec moi. Reste éveillé ! 

 

Timon ! Timon saurait quoi faire !

Elle tituba jusqu’à la chaise du résistant, lui secoua l’épaule.

Il était raide et froid. Elle souleva son visage. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Rey recula avec épouvante. 

Timon était mort. 

Le colonel était mort.

Et Solo allait mourir aussi, sans soins immédiats.

Puis ce serait son tour, quand les nazis comprendraient qu’elle était à l’origine de ce massacre.

 

Il fallait agir vite.

A gestes maladroits, Rey  détacha les liens de Timon, laissa son corps s’effondrer. Les menottes ainsi que sa chaise furent rangées et toutes traces de son propre interrogatoire, effacées. Le couteau du colonel fut placé à portée de Timon. Celui de Ben… Rey prit une grande inspiration.

– Que Rose me pardonne, murmura-t-elle.

 

Et retenant son souffle, elle frappa trois fois Timon dans la poitrine. Le couteau demeura coincé entre deux côtes ; elle l’y laissa. 

 

Elle s’agenouilla près de Ben, écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux poisseuses de sang sur son front.

– Ben. Ben mon amour, tu m’entends ?

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Faiblement. 

Il sourit en reconnaissant son visage. 

– Mon amour, il faut que tu sortes d’ici. On te tuera si on découvre que tu as assassiné Snoke ; on me tuera si on découvre que j’étais présente. C’est le résistant qui l’a tué, d’accord ? 

 

Ben tourna lentement la tête pour regarder, mais il avait du sang dans les yeux. Il ne voyait rien.

– Le résist…?

– Oui, l’encouragea Rey. Le résistant. Il s’est détaché, il a poignardé le colonel dans le dos, puis il s’est jeté sur toi. Il t’a poignardé aussi ; mais tu t’es retourné et tu l’as combattu. Tu l’as tué. Il est mort. 

– R… je t’...

 

Rey sentit des larmes lui brûler les paupières.

Elle se pencha et l’embrassa, tendrement, sur les lèvres.

– Je sais. Tu as tout sacrifié pour moi, je… je t’aime Ben. Essaie de te lever, il faut que tu sortes dans le couloir, pour qu’on puisse te trouver, te soigner. Je… je dois m’en aller. Tu comprends ?

 

Ben voulut répondre, mais c’est un gémissement qui s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Il avait perdu trop de sang.

Rey glissa son épaule sous le bras du soldat, l’aida à se relever.

Titubant, s’arrêtant tous les deux pas, ils parvinrent à quitter la cave, à rejoindre le couloir.

Ben s’adossa au mur, laissant une traînée sanglante sur la paroi.

 

Rey s’essuya les yeux d’un revers de main :

– On ne doit pas me trouver ici. On me tuera, et tout ça n’aura servi à rien. S’il te plaît, attend quelques minutes avant d’appeler, le temps que je sorte. Ensuite, fais du bruit, quelqu’un viendra.  Je… suis désolée. 

 

Il avait fermé les yeux. Rey l’embrassa tendrement, indifférente au goût de métal sur sa langue.

–  J’espère qu’un jour, tu me pardonneras, murmura-t-elle.

 

Puis elle se releva, et s’enfuit à travers les couloirs. Elle resterait cachée, elle connaissait chaque recoin du château. Quand la voie serait libre, elle s’échapperait. 

Depuis le réduit où elle s’était recroquevillée, elle entendit tirer des coups de feu, un bruit de verre brisé. Ben avait dégainé son arme. Dans le feu de l’action, un peu plus tôt, il n’y avait simplement pas pensé. Le vacarme alerta les gardes.

On accourut, on trouva l’adjudant se vidant de son sang. On lui prodigua les premiers soins, l’hémorragie fut endiguée. A la cave, les corps mutilés de Snoke et Bail Tico furent découverts. 

 

Au cœur de la nuit, Rey esquiva les soldats autour du château et les patrouilles dans le village. Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu’elle retrouva la relative sécurité de son appartement.

 

Dans l’obscurité de sa petite chambre, en rinçant le sang sur ses mains, la jeune femme contemplait son visage dans le miroir.

 

Ben Solo vivrait.

 

Mais lui pardonnerait-il ?

 

Une larme teintée de rouge roula sur son menton et tomba dans la vasque de porcelaine, troublant la surface de l’eau.

* * *

 

fin du livre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais "comment ça fin du livre 1", me direz-vous ?!  
> Et oui ! Parce que ces 43 chapitres là... c'est la moitié seulement de l'histoire !
> 
> L'autre moitié se déroulera en 44, et l'ambiance sera légèrement différente. Comment Ben va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il aura repris connaissance ? Pardonnera-t-il à Rey ? La Résistance condamnera-t-elle notre héroïne pour avoir provoqué la mort de Bail Tico ?
> 
> La suite au prochain épisode !!!
> 
> (mais vous le savez ou pas, je devais rendre ce "livre 1" à un éditeur le 30 septembre. Donc ça c'est fait.  
> Pour la suite, je suis affranchie de deadline.  
> Je vais donc continuer à écrire, mais de vous à moi, je vais peut-être AUSSI prendre le temps de faire autre chose. ;-)  
> Tous encouragements sont les bienvenus.
> 
> Merci à LUCIEFEE et MOONGRIM qui sont les plus merveilleuses beta-lectrices/supportrices/muses dont on puisse rêver.

**Author's Note:**

> Les kudos c'est chouette, mais alors les commentaires, c'est la meilleure chose au monde.  
> Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, laissez un commentaire!  
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux (tumblr, facebook, twitter, instagram) sous le pseudo ELOPEZ7228


End file.
